Ascent
by timan
Summary: six months since 'the Descent incident'. The Council is called in to investigate a series of attacks against the Acolytes but as the search goes deeper something is brought to light. Something that makes Buffy question her allegiances
1. And Become Harbinger

_**New York City – 1 month ago**_

There is no light.

What was bright in our world is now tainted black with all that is good stung with the venom of evil. Soldiers take arms in the name of the just will be cast out and the world it's self shall weep in their absence . . .

For Jimmy Hannan this was new. Sure, he seen his fair share of the crazies and the strung out. But this guy, with the biblical ramblings and the off putting white, blue and gold robe, he was in a jeopardy category of his own. Jimmy stared at the young man his coffee deprived patience stretched to its limits.

"Good thing to know sir," Jimmy replied strain in his voice, "But you're still going to need the money to get on the bus."

"Destruction comes on angel's wing! The harbinger walks among us!" The Acolyte yelled, "She who is born of the slay shall purge those not of native heart!"

"Jesus Christ," he muttered to himself and ran his hands across his face. Jimmy stared down The Acolyte, "Look, buddy, you can't ride the bus until you pay me money, understand? Mo-ney!"

The acolyte gazed vacantly down the rows of annoyed passengers. He reached into his robe and fumbled for something. Mildly relieved Jimmy dropped back down into the drivers see when the Acolyte slipped in beside him and placed a ceremonial blade to his throat. The blade was at least two feet long, serrated unevenly on one side with runes engraved along its surface. At its hilt there was a deep red crystal. Jimmy pulled his neck back pressing his head into the panel behind as much as he could as the Acolyte dug the blades in deeper

"To the mouth of hell our chariot rides to the slay who's destiny defied we must tread our path! Onward we travel!" He screamed pointing defiantly into the darkness that lay beyond the busses windshield.

Jimmy flushed with panic and he fumbled for the ignition. The engine protested and refused to start. Jimmy eyes opened wide as he twisted the keys again and again each time with the same result. Jimmy felt the blade press in harder and began to sweat cursing loudly to himself. After a few more attempts it roared to life. He let out yell triumph and grinded the bus into gear. He slams his foot down on the accelerator.

Almost immediately he plants both feet on the breaks. Outside, standing a good ten feet away, a girl blocked their path. She was short, dressed in boots, blue jeans and a grey hoodie that hid her face with the exception of her thick Brunette hair that matted together in oily clumps. The Acolyte saw her and recoiled in horror. Slowly the girl's head rose revealing her dark skin and predatory brown eyes but what caught Jimmy the most was the war paint that streaked down her face in three vertical lines.

"Persephone!" He proclaimed, "Risen from the depths!"

The Acolyte flung himself down the stairs his robe catching on the door frame sending him sprawling onto the sidewalk. Jimmy wasted no time. Having enough of the crazies for one night he pulled away disappearing into the dark. The girl wasted no time. She bolted at him at impossible speeds jerking him up off the pavement and back handing him straight into the side of the building. The acolyte dropped to the ground blood pouring from his nose and mouth as the girl dragged him back onto his feet by his hair.

The Acolyte growled in anger and sliced at her with the blade but with her superior manuverability she managed to evade every strike before catching him by the wrist. He howled in pain his voice resonating off the brick buildings as she squeezed snapping every bone in his wrist. He dropped the blade and the girl caught it swing it around with expert precision. She raised the knife to strike.

"DANA!" a British voice yelled from the darkness, "That's enough!"

The girl, Dana, swung her head around like a jungle cat hunting for its next meal. Across the street a sleek black van sat by the curb. Every door opened as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce watched. Accompanying his was Lilah Morgan along with a small strike team. Dana didn't budge her body locked into a rigid pose ready to strike out. Sensing this Wesley gestured for the others to stop. Cautiously he approached her.

"You can put him down now Dana," he assured, "The deed is done."

Dana remained motionless. Wesley wasn't deterred.

"Remember what we discussed? You are a Slayer and he is human. This hunt is a capture not a kill."

Dana looked back to the Acolyte then to Wesley. She dropped him roughly and relaxed her posture. Smiling Wesley walked up and collected the blade from her

"Good girl," he praised, "Get back into the van and well head home."

Expressionless Dana moved away. The strike team cleared a path as she leaped into the back of the van settling into a cross-legged position in the far corner. Wesley gestured at the strike team and they manhandled The Acolyte into the van. Lilah sidled up next to him

"Good going," She said, "we almost lost another one."

"Dana's competent she just needs a little more fine tuning." Wesley replied

"Of course," Lilah remarked as they made their way back to the van, "And while all this 'fine tuning' is happening I've got human resources breathing down my neck about the seven staff they've had to replace and we're talking about Teuslok demon's who breath can corrode titanium."

The both of them skirted round the side of the van Wesley opening the passenger door for her. They both slipped inside as the van pulled away from the curb. Lilah glance over her shoulder to The Acolyte who mumbled softly to himself.

"So what's the story on Preacher Man?" She asked

"Our spies in the Acolyte ranks believe he's managed to tune into something"

Lilah glanced at him her eyebrows raised.

"We went through all this for a precog?" She asked, "We have a least dozen of them working in accounts management."

"I never said it was the future Lilah," Wesley replied, "The Partners believe it's something . . . higher up."

"How high are we talking?"

"I don't know," he replied handing the blade over to Lilah, "But if it has anything to do with this blade then I believe it merits further study."

She studied the blade closely under the inside light. This got her attention. Lilah looked back to Wesley in shock

"How did this Hogwarts dropout get his hands on the Homhaelru Blade?" She asked

"The blade that both sealed and released The First Evil," Wesley replied, "That is where the further study is required."

"Though a pillar of fire she gave birth to Mictlan!" The Acolyte preached suddenly. The pair turning to look in his direction, "Princess of Camelot both blessed and cursed split open the mouth of hell and become harbinger and the first of demons shall heed her call."

"Princess of Camelot?" Lilah asked staring at the rambling man. "I think someone's been a little too intimate with the communion wine."

Wesley didn't here her as he absorbed what was just said. Slowly a smile crossed his face

"Of course."

Lilah raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, what?" she asked

"Princess of Camelot who gave birth in a pillar of fire," Wesley he processed. He took the blade from her and studied it closely, "Lilah, how do you feel about Cleveland?"


	2. The Evil Part Of Evil Law Firm

_**Cleveland, Now**_

Black, White, Black, White

The road passes beneath them with constant monotony the trees on the side of the road giving it stiff completion. Helain slumped back in the front seat of the sedan arms folded her absent eyes gazing blankly from beneath her obsidian eye-shadow. Gone was the carefree spirit that was Helain Donaldson, the quirky Red-Head with the flowery lexicon, she was killed in the hellfire that took away her Watcher.

"The daisies are coming in nicely," Guinn prompted, "We should have a good crop by the festival."

Helain scrounged up enough interest to grunt before returning to her thousand yard stare. Guinn's heart sank but she kept her composure.

"I was wondering if you want to help me with the display."

"Can't" Helain replied

Guinn glance over to her

"Why's that?" She asked

"Going out" Helain responded

"Going out where?"

"Some band Holly wants to go to."

"Which one?"

Helain shrugged. Guinn raised a worried eyebrow.

"You don't know what band you're seeing?" She inquired

"Doesn't matter."

"Actually I think it does matter," Guinn replied keeping her tone matter-of-fact, "you're not going out to some random club."

Helain turned to look at Guinn her eyes cold and unapologetic

"And you're stopping me which way?" She asked

Guinn closed her mouth and shifted in her seat refocusing on the road ahead. It had been like this for months every stilted conversation feeling like she was trying to burrow through bedrock. To add to the frustration Helain refused to talk about that night in the Hellmouth even though it was clear to everyone that it still pains her. Every day Guinn looked at the alien in the black t-shirt, mini-skirt and heavy boots and longed for the beautiful red hair girl that was her daughter. After twenty more agonizing minutes Guinn finally pulled up in front on The Cleveland Branch. Helain opened the passenger door and climbed out wincing in pain as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Guinn leaned over.

"Honey, once you're finished inside give me a . . ."

Helain slammed the door behind her cutting Guinn off before stomping away. One of the many and varied issues Helain carried with her was trust, in particular, trusting The Council. As much as everybody tried to convince her they've changes she still harboured the six months of memories of various Strike Teams and Watchers trying to kill both her and Xander. This was the driving force for her decision never set foot inside the main building of the new Cleveland Branch. Helain walked up the pathway that lead to the blocking unappealing cream building and scowled at it fiercely. As she cleared the tree lines and saw her true destination. No matter how many times Helain looks at the rundown corroded hanger it always felt like home. Helain stepped in and let the welcome feeling wash over to her.

"Oh, look, it's the queen of the damned."

Helain stopped and looked in surprise. Sitting on one of the newer looking armchairs was Buffy a least then pleased expression on her face. Helain stared at her confused.

"What happened to Doctor Miller?" She asked

"Our gals crossed paths with a pack of Thilanu Demon got hacked and slashed pretty bad," Buffy explained, "She was needed back in the infirmary. Lucky for you 'cause that mean share time with Buffy. Take a seat."

Helain thought considered this but decided the exact opposite was more appealing. She turned on her heals and stormed for the door. Buffy was out of her chair in an instant catching Helain by the arm.

"Oh, no, you don't get to leave that quickly. Now either you sit down voluntarily or we do it the grade school way."

Helain huffed then stormed over to the sofa. She dropped down onto it and folded her arms tightly across her chest. Buffy noticed the discomfort Helain was in as she returned to her armchair.

"You've missed your last three appointments." Buffy commented

"Damn," Helain replied, "Missing out on the Doc telling me three times there's nothing they can do? How will I go on?"

"We had a deal. We let you stop the slaying and you come in for regular check ups."

Helain slumped deeper into the sofa.

"What's the point? It hurts all the time and none of you guys can fix it!" Helain snapped

"You were encased in hellfire, it's not like you stubbed your tow," Buffy replied. She softened slightly, "The more you come in the better chance we have of figuring out what it's doing to you. I mean, Come on Laney . . ."

Helain's head snapped around her face dark and menacing.

"You don't get to call me that! . ." Helain screamed.

The words hung in the air like fireworks. Helain, very aware of the outburst, coloured slightly. She stared down at her shoes.

" . . . O-only he does." She concluded her voice trailing off

Buffy sighed. Tentatively she pulled herself from the armchair and sat down next to Helain the surly teen refusing to look up as she did so. Buffy slid her arm around her and rested her head on Helain's.

"You're not alone on that guilt trip" She said softly

"Then why don't you get him out?" Helain growled her voice breaking

"Would if we could," Buffy replied, "Problem is the king of badness tagging along."

Helain looked to Buffy black mascara tears trickling down her cheeks. She stared at her with purpose

"What about the Lawyers?" She asked

Buffy looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Wolfram and Hart," Helain continued, "Are you gonna asked them?"

Buffy was stunned. Out of everybody Helain could have suggested Wolfram and Hart seemed unlikely.

"Well, see, there we'd run into a problem," Buffy explained, "We'd want Xander free and they want to kill all of us and dance on our graves. You can see where our motivations don't exactly gel."

Helain shrugged

"What if they had a way of pulling him out?"

"They wouldn't do it for free," Buffy replied, "And I'm pretty sure the price isn't dinner and dancing. That's the evil part of the Evil Law Firm."

"Why should the price be a problem?"

Buffy stared at her shock and concern melting into one awkwardly expression.

"Um, Helain, these are the guys who burnt you at the stake."

"The First did that they were just kinda there," Helain corrected "Can't you at least ask them see if they can think of anything?"

"I'm sorry," Buffy replied in a sympathetic tone, "it's just too much of a risk."

The storm clouds grew over Helain. She wrenched herself out of Buffys arms and stormed over to the other side of the room

"So that's it, you're not gonna even try?!" She screamed at her

"It's not about trying it's about how much danger we would be in," Buffy explained, "I know you're hurting over this, we all are, but we just kicked The Lawyers out. Asking for their help would open flood gates we can't close."

Helain couldn't believe what she was hearing. Xander was supposed to be one of her best friends how can she just stomp all over him like that? Tears gushed down her horrified face her body quaking in fury. Buffy got to her feet to try and reassure her but Helain backed away sprinting for the door. Buffy groaned in frustration

"Nice work summer," She scolded, "Very comforting."

Buffy's pocket began to ring. She pulled out her phone and answered it

"Yeah?" She asked warily

"Hey, it's me," Gunn replied, "You got a sec to check something out."

She looked at the doorway in two minds whether or not to go after Helain. Buffy decided that giving her space was the better option.

"I do now, what's up?"

"The Los Angeles branch sent us images of a victim pile they came across."

Buffy frowned

"Why are they sending us this?" She asked

"I think it's the part where they're all dressed in Acolyte robes that might get your notice."

"Acolytes, you sure?"

"As much as I can be," Gunn replied, "the only expert we have on the Acolytes ain't exactly in cell range."

_**Operations, The Council Of Watchers, Cleveland Branch.**_

The Acolytes lay piled in the centre of a church, torn limb from limb, fear etched into what was left of their faces. Buffy started at the monitor studying each image carefully for any clue available.

"How long ago?" Buffy asked Gunn who sat at the terminals keyboard

"Last night," Gunn explained, "Los Angeles picked up the call on the police band 'round ten thirty about something that sounded like a vicious animal attack. By the time they showed this is what was waiting."

Buffy winced at one of the images.

"I don't think 'ewww' is strong enough." She remarked

"Do you wanna hear the fun part?" Gunn asked. He punched in a few commands and the screen changed displaying a number of reports in different windows, "This ain't isolated. Over the last few weeks Acolytes are getting jumped all over the pace."

"Who'd want to attack Powers That Be Worshipers?"

Gunn turned in his seat and gave her a knowing smile.

"Should we make a list 'cause I'm thinking enemies of The Powers is gonna be a lot of people"

Behind them the operations room door slammed open. The pair turned to find Andrew a panicked expression on his face.

"Buffy you're needed out side." Andrew exclaimed

"What happened?" Buffy asked

"There's an . . . ah . . . issue with one of the slayers."

Buffy folded her arms and fixed him with a stern look.

"What kind?"

_**The Grounds, the Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch - 10 minutes earlier **_

Outside the main building dozens of slayers were on the front lawn running through sword training and weapons drills. As the training began to wind down a tired and sweaty Reyna Morganfield rested on the hilt of her long sword downing half her water in one gulp. She looked to a curly hair Brunette standing to her left.

"God, I am never gonna get this," Reyna complain, "What did she say? Was it parry, thrust or thrust, parry? Maybe it was defect then parry . . . or dodge then defect . . . Okay, now my brains hurting. I definitely need some carbs in me you wanna go hit the mess before dinner rush?"

Her friend didn't replied. Reyna looked over to her confused and noticed the glazed look in her eyes as she starred off into the distance. Worried Reyna waved her hand in front of her friends face

"Hellooo? Mary? You with me?"

Mary's jaw set as a look of fierceness crossed her face. She knocked Reyna down, ripping the sword from her hand, as she bolted straight across the lawn.

Assholes.

It was the only description Helain could think of for all the people in that building. Helain sat against one of the oaks, knees pulled up to her chin, and glared at the unimpressive cream coloured facility with a fiery loathing. Her thoughts still played on the conversation she had with Buffy. Why would they ignore an obvious resource? It just seemed idiotic to her. Helain reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the pristine business card.

Lilah Morgan,

Wolfram and Hart.

Anger lines formed at the sides of her mouth and yet part of her was concerned. Why hadn't she torn this thing up yet? The sudden thumping of footsteps broke her concentration. Helain knew who it was and she didn't care. She was gonna give Buffy more then a piece of her mind. Helain's furious scowl rose just in time to see the tip of the long sword fly at her head. She dropped to the ground and the blade buried deep inside the tree trunk. Helain swept out with her leg catching Mary behind her shins knocking her to the ground.

Pain rocket through Helain as she scrambled to her feet as fast as she could but with her scar Mary was faster. Mary dislodged the sword and swiped at Helain. Confused and frightened Helain did her best to evade but she wasn't at her peak. Several of the strikes sliced her shoulders and thighs one arc cutting cheek. Helain had no idea what she did to make this slayer angry but she knew the only way to get out of this was to go on the offensive. Breathing deep she shifted to her fighting stance. Mary rushed her. At the last second Helain side-stepped, spun sharply on her heals and delivered an elbow to the side of Mary's head.

Mary faltered but recovered quickly deflecting several of Helain's punches. She swung upwards with her blade carving a deep gash across her stomach. It was like someone dunked her into a vat of acid. Helain dropped and curled up into a foetal position her hands across her stomach. She screamed and screamed her eardrum shattering howls of pains. With a look of murderous focus Mary stood over her and raised her blade to strike. Her lips moving in a silent mantra.

Reyna leapt for her and wrapped her arms around Mary crash-tackling her to the ground. Reyna was soon followed by five other slayers who struggled to keep Mary's wild form contained as the other went to check on Helain. Through soul splitting pain Helain swatted them away, screaming at them to 'get the hell away', as she dragged herself slowly to the hanger. Helain leaned against the front door and fumbled for the handle. As she did so she kept her eyes locked squarely on Mary's as the wild slayer kept repeating the same phrase.

"Destroy us, destroy us"


	3. Way of the invisible

_**Lawrence High School, Cleveland – 3 weeks ago**_

"_Just give me an excuse!" Helain snarled at her_

_Lilah smiled_

"_How about a reason?" she replied, "What if I told you there was a way to get him out?"_

"_Can't happen. The powers told us that" Helain spat at her_

_Lilah laughed _

"_Of course they did. It's not like they would be holding that over all of you to keep you in line."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_They manipulated you," Lilah explained, "let me ask how long were you tied up down in the Hellmouth for? One night may two? What happened to the benevolent help there? Did any champion burst in to save you? Or were you just the bait for the hook?"_

Helain stared at the business card fire still burning in her eyes. Every nerve in her body howled at her to shred it to kitty litter to take her favourite battle axe and turn Wolfram and Hart into kindling. But in the back of her mind, far form the continent of angry yells, one small voiced asked the question she was refusing to consider.

_What if they can do it?_

She dismissed the thought immediately as crazy talk. These guys were the instigators in her kidnapping they nearly got herself and Xander killed a number of times. But no matter how hard she tried to force her hatred forward that one small voice still caught her focus. Across from her Holly sat and picked at her lunch. By now the cafeteria was nearly full of hungry students each of them absorbed in their own conversations. Normally this would've been the cue to start the mockfest but she already knew that wasn't going to happen today. Instead she focused on her friend and her bizarre longing over the business card she was holding.

"You waiting to see if it'll start singing?" Holly asked

"What?" Helain asked absently

"You've been staring at the card for, like, twenty minutes."

Helain snapped back to reality quickly stuffing the card back into her pocket. She buried her head in her fries. Holly picked at her own absently as she studied her friend

"Does it have something to do with that chick you whailed on? You know the one in the suit?" She asked

Helain snapped her head around sharply a mixture of alarm and annoyance on her face. Holly shrugged

"I got curious," she explained, "Usually nobody earns your death-stare unless they're in a cheerleading outfit . . . Or the quarter-back."

"I told you I didn't do that!" Helain snapped insistently

"That's not what I heard from Freddy," Holly explained as she lazily nibbled at her fry, "he and his 'clique' told me they saw him get all handsy then you went kung-fu on him and he, like, flew into a wall. I don't buy the wall flying part but seeing the way he walks with those two cracked ribs, totally made my semester."

Helain glanced up at her.

"You're buying into crap-factory's story?" she asked almost amused

"Not until I saw you king-hit Suit Chick," Holly replied with a mouth full of fries, "What she do? murder your puppy or something?"

Helain's next act brought the whole cafeteria to a deafening silence. As soon as Holly's question came out Helain saw red. She grabbed the corner of her lunch tray and flung it away from her as hard as she could. It blurred across the cafeteria, narrowly missing student's heads, before embedding it's half-way into a solid concrete wall. All eyes stared at the tray dumbfounded. Then they all turned to Helain who didn't bother to hide the fact it was her instead focusing on the berserker like rage building inside. Holly sat frozen in place her jaw slack as her eyes bulged from the display. Helain's rage subsided as she took in her surrounding.

"Touchy subject?" Holly asked half scared but also half impressed but the feat of strength

Helain sighed and looked to her friend as the rest of the student body turned to hushed conversations about what happened.

"Can I ask you something?" Helain asked

"If I say no are you gonna throw me through a wall?" Holly asked

Helain raised her head and looked at her. It wasn't angry like the last one more conflicted and sad. Placating herself Holly listened as she returned to her lunch.

"Say there's a, uh; gang who've been on you for a while," Helain explained, "one day, one of them comes up and tells you they know how to get this guy back who everybody else tells you it can't be done. Would you trust them?"

And the bizarre just keeps on coming. Holly stopped chewing and stared at her puzzled.

"That chick was in a gang?" She asked

"It's just a for instance." Helain snapped

Holly put down her fry and thought about it carefully.

"I'd say get the hell out of town," Holly replied, "Specially since your for instance gang is dressed in Lady Armani."

"What if they could get him back?"

Holly stared at her strangely.

"Okay, A, why am I just now hearing about a guy and when am I gonna get the specs?" she asked, "And, B, if this guy is so hard to find maybe it's better he stays gone. I mean, you deserve better then the asshole that didn't leave a forwarding address."

"He didn't leave me!" Helain screamed catching the attention of the nearby tables, "He was stolen from me!"

Holly raised an eyebrow

"We are talking about a real guy right?"

Helain's annoyed expression confirmed her suspicion. Holly frowned sympathetically and pushed over her fries.

"Then you gotta ask what's the price?" Holly replied, "It doesn't sound like something you could cover in a bake sale so what does fantasy gang want from you to get him back?"

Helain picked up a fry and lazily chewed as she mulled over the question. What would they want from her in return? And, moreover, would she be willing to pay the price. Maybe it wasn't a price she'd have to pay alone. If she could get council backing maybe it'd be enough . . .

_**Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch – Now**_

Helain gasped and floundered on the floor. She heaving in huge lung full's of air yet it didn't feel satisfying enough. Off in the distance she heard a faint echoy voice. Helain tried to sit up but something was pressing down on her. She struggled but her strength failed as what looked like strong hands keeping her in place. Through the haze and disorientation she began to recognise shapes. It took her a moment to recognize the hanger and the woman in the white, blue and gold robe leaning over her.

"Helain, Helain! It's alright, don't try to move" Abigail said as she held Helain in place.

Helain furrowed her eyebrows. She navigated the dim fog of her mind trying to grasp the reason Abigail would be holding her to the ground. That's when she became aware of a wet sensation underneath where she was laying. With difficulty she looked down and saw the pool of burgundy liquid that surrounded her. Suddenly the memory of Mary and the impromptu sword fight hit her like a slap to the face.

Helain tried to sit upright but her stomach wound expressing its opinion on that idea and she was back down curled up into a ball of pure agony. Abigail rolled her eyes and placed her hand on Helain's side. Almost immediately the pain subsided allowing Helain to think clearly once again. Confused she looked into Abigails eyes Abigail smirking in response

"I told you not to move." She replied

"What's going on?" Helain asked "Why are you here?"

"For you," Abigail explained, "Actually I was on my way to see Buffy but that was before I was hit by the surface to astral missile that was your emotions. You can really cut through the clouds with those can't you?"

Abigail traced the wound on Helain's face with her finger and it began to close. Helain felt the light tickling sensation as the skin knitted shut the scar fading to smooth skin in seconds. Abigail regarded Helain closely as she worked.

"So what were you thinking about?" She asked

"What?" Helain asked

"You were remembering something," Abigail explained, "It's a side effect of the acolyte healing process. To remove the pain it has to rise to the surface which has a habit of dredging up recent memories."

Helain lowered her head as Abigail brushed one of the wounds on her shoulder. Abigail shone a reassuring smile.

"Come on Helain, friends don't let friends wallow while healing them."

Helain curled up tighter.

"It's nothing," Helain replied softly the questions from that lunch still drifting through her mind. Abigail didn't press the point

They sat in silence for a moment Abigail healing enough of her wounds so that Helain could shift into a sitting position, Helain looked at the young Acolyte sombrely

"Why don't they want to get him out?" She asked

"Who?" Abigail asked

"The Powers," Helain asked, "Why don't they want Xander free? Didn't he do a good job for them?"

Abigail's stomach twisted but she kept her reassuring smile.

"They can't get him out sweetie." Abigail explained

"Why not? Aren't they supposed to be all powerful? Why can't they get him away from The First?"

Abigail healed the last of the wounds on her leg and then sat across from her. Gone was the playful smile and in its place was a look of regret.

"Because there is no Xander where he is," Abigail explained, "the void their stuck in has mashed them together like Jell-O being sucked through a funnel. Pulling him out would have The First tagging along for the ride. The powers might be strong but even they can't separate something like that without consequence. Hey, you think you feel bad about having Xander swap places with you try being the chump who had to tell him to do it."

Once again the memory of the conversation with Holly and the statement delivered by Lilah drifted through Helain's mind

"Wold they lie?" Helain asked, "To, maybe, keep us under control?"

Abigail leaned away from Helain floored by the question

"Okay, where the hell did that come from?" She asked

Helain paused and played with the hem of her skirt.

"It something I've been thinking about is all" Helain replied

Abigail softened and brushed away some of Helain's dark hair from her face.

"The Powers aren't in the habit of lying to people, and as for keeping them under control; they are firm believers in free will. That's why the stepped in during the reign of the Demon Father," She explained, "trust me, if there was even the slightest chance of freeing him, they would take it without a moment's pause. Come on, we're almost done here then I can give you a lift home."

Helain adjusted her sitting position as Abigail rested her right hand on Helain's head and her left on her stomach. Helain studied the scar unsettled.

"Can you get rid of it?" She asked

Abigail shook her head

"Sorry, cursed magicks are unpredictable," Abigail replied, "might end up doing more harm then good. Oh and speaking of harm, brace yourself, this next one's going to hurt."

_**Operations, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch – ten minutes later**_

" . . . Mary's always been kinda spacey," Reyna explained a little intimidate by Buffy's presence, "But she's never flat out attack anyone before."

Reyna shifted uncomfortably as Buffy interviewed her. Gunn taking notes at her side. Andrew sat behind them and scanned the security footage of the fight.

"Did she say anything during that might hint us to why?" Buffy asked

Reyna thought back to the fight and grimaced

"She was mumbling something, 'deploy Ross' I think, I don't know there was a lot going on."

Gunn raised his eyebrows

"Should I put us on high alert for any sign of invading Ross'?" Gunn asked

"Not in the Mood," Buffy snapped before returning her attention to Reyna, "Anything else?"

Reyna shrugged

"That's it, we jumped her and she's been like that since."

Buffy looked over to the hospital bed in the far corner. Mary lay motionless as she stared up at the ceiling her eyes glazed over. Buffy sighed and excused the young slayer who was more then eager to leave the room. She rested her elbows on the conference table her head placed in her palms as she rubbed her forehead.

"I so didn't need this today" She groaned

"What are we going to do about Helain?" Gunn asked

Buffy sighed and leaned back.

"Get a medic team ready but tell them to wait for me. Last thing we need is Helain dying of fright over their heroic burst in." She said

"She's fine" A voice offered

Buffy looked up. Next to Mary's bed Abigail studied the comatose slayer with a troubled look. This didn't come close to satisfying The Slayer General.

"In what sense?" Buffy asked

"Physically. I patched her up and sent her home, emotionally that's something I can't fix," Abigail explained, "So . . . Someone wanna fill me in on why I found her alone on the floor in a pool of her own blood?"

Buffy looked from the comatose Mary to Abigail.

"It's a long story." She replied

"The slayer in the bed went nuts hacked up Helain with a sword." Andrew explained from behind her

"That would be the nutshell," Buffy concluded stressfully "Speaking of you, and don't think for one second we don't like the pop in's, but why are you here?"

"Official capacity," Abigail explained as she ran her hand over Mary, "I'm here on behalf of Archsage Avallone. She want's to speak to you."

Buffy tilted her head curiously

"Good, that's great to hear, and if I knew what an Archsage was I'm sure I'd be psyched."

"She's the head of our order." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone

A look of realisation crossed Buffy's face.

"The multi-homicides?" She asked

"She's concerned, yeah," Abigail replied, "The Archsage's hoping some slayer back up can help us out."

"Where does she wanna meet?" Gunn asked

"There's a place just outside of town," Abigail replied, "you can understand with everything."

"Way of the invisible? I get it," Buffy replied, "give Gunn the skinny and tell her after sundown . . ."

"How well do you know this girl?"

Abigail's question came right out of left field. Buffy frowned confused

"What? Why?"

"I don't know," Abigail replied, "I'm getting something . . . can you guy's leave us alone for a minute?"

Curious the three of them left the room. Carefully Abigail leaned over Mary. She lifted the dazed girl's eyes to hers and placed a hand on her forehead. Energy passed between them as Abigail searched. Outside the trio waited patiently. It was only when Abigail returned with a troubled look in her eyes that the alarm raised.

"What happened to her?" Gunn asked

Abigail looked to her seriously

"Your lights-out slayer," Abigail explained, "She's been programmed."

"What, no, that can't be right," Andrew replied, "Our Wicca's would've said something."

"Not with how deep this has been buried."

"Then how the hell did you find it?" Gunn asked

"Helps to be dead and an Acolyte. It's a little jumbled in there but there's one clear signal," Abigail replied, "Somebody wanted Helain assaulted and with the professional quality of this holds it's somebody with influence."

The three of them shared a look.

"They wouldn't." Gunn asked

"Why not," Buffy replied, "Xander did kinda screw up their whole 'let's raise the ultimate demon fighter' plan."

"A sleeper seems a bit much for killing. And how'd they know she'd be here?" Andrew asked

Buffy processed this

"Maybe that's the point," Buffy replied, "We're already having trust issues with Helain. A slayer attack might be enough to push her to the other side. She was asking why we didn't ask for their help with Xander."

"Why would they want her?" Andrew asked

"She was the pilot light for the First Evil." Abigail offered

"I'll get a team together. Round the clock protection." Gunn remarked pulling his cell from his pocket

Buffy shook her head

"No, we don't wanna give Helain the wrong idea," Buffy explained, "One slayer, passive protection, that should be enough until we find out more."

"And how are we gonna do that? Wolfram and Hart already know our procedures." Gunn asked

Buffy looked over to Abigail.

"Think they could help us out?"

Abigail smiled

"You scratch our back and all that," She replied, "I don't see why not."


	4. Not for the kids and the elderly

_**Clearing, Chesterland – 6 months ago**_

The night had a snap to it that can chill a person in seconds. Deep in the heart of the Chesterland forest region was a clearing its straight edges shaping it to a near perfect rectangle. To the more adventurous residence this was the perfect secluded picnic spot it also made a perfect place to meet if you didn't want eavesdroppers. Buffy guess that was the reason Xander chose this spot to finally meet up. Six month of being a fugitive didn't exactly make him a plucky regular at the Cleveland Branch. Hidden in the foliage at the west end of the clearing Faith leaned against one of the studier trees. She scowled disapprovingly at the lush green field before her. Next to her Buffy surveyed the scene with a less cynical eye as Kennedy and a small militia of slayer prep themselves behind them.

"I don't like it B" Faith remarked

"Which part?" Buffy asked

Faith looked at her incredulously

"I gotta stick with just one?" Faith replied and double checked the knife under her jacket

Buffy rolled her eyes

"Okay," She sighed, "get it off your chest."

"Alright, you let Xander set up the time and the place for the meet! You bought it when he said that he just wanna talk it out! If he bolts, no, when he bolts he's got a million places to hide and, what was that other thing, oh yeah, this is a trap!"

Buffy let the air cool between them before she spoke again.

"Are you finished?" Buffy asked, "look, I don't think Xander went to the effort of making the international Crayola fax just so we'd be leverage bate. Like I told you back in Cleveland we don't know if he's actually guilty."

Faith shook her head as she returned to her scouting

"God, so that's all it takes huh?" Faith replied, "I should've just shot the deputy to get all these hug and kisses?"

"Not turning evil would've worked as well." Buffy remarked. She checked her watch, "It's time let's move."

_**Clearing, Chesterland – Now**_

"You did this deliberately didn't you?"

Buffy Abigail and Gunn stood near the center of a very familiar rectangular clearing. It hadn't change much since the original meeting with the exception of global warming taking it's toll on the grass. Abigail looked to Buffy with a defensive shrug

"It was nearby and out of the way," Abigail explained, "We needed somewhere that couldn't be seen from the city."

Buffy flashed the dead acolyte a knowing smile

"So . . . you did this deliberately?" She asked

"A little bit, yeah" Abigail smiled in returned

Buffy smiled in return as nostalgia washed over her. Having both Gunn and Abigail with her It suddenly occurred that she could have one of the most confusing parts of that meeting finally answered. Buffy looked over to Gunn who was scanned their surroundings for any sign of life.

"How'd you get the van in here for the Steve McQueen moment?" She asked

"I grew up on the streets first thing you learn is how to get through tight spaces. Course having Andrew screaming like a man-baby didn't make things easy," Gunn explained, "So which way is her Acolytiness coming from?"

Abigail frowned curiously

"Is either a direction?"

The clearing was engulfed in a bright pulse of light which filled the opposite end of the clearing in a pure white glow. Blinded Gunn stumbled back and tried to shield his eyes. After a minute the clearing returned to the darkness as the three of them witness the approach of the holy caravan. In the center of the precession was Archsage Avallone an older woman of poise and discipline. Unlike the rest of the acolytes surrounding her robe was of a much more elaborate design the gold weave like patterns, interspersed with touches of silver, separated the blue and white. Surrounding each hand were wrapped a thin gold chains connected to large heavily engraved bracelets which crossed over her palms.

The Archsage herself was an impressive woman tall and posed with years of experience reflecting from her pale grey eyes. Her deep chestnut hair held firm in its formal bun held in place by a series of blue white and gold ties. The Archsage's lined face was set with focus but denoted a sense of compassion she held. Flanking her was a younger girl who looked not that much older then Helain. Her features were practically a youthful mirror of The Archsage. She didn't hold the same polish as the older woman and seemed a little nervous about the event.

The precession stopped a foot away from the trio. As Archsage Avallone approached the three of them the acolytes behind her fell in rank surrounded the two women like statues. Abigail lowered her head and moved into a formal bow. The Archsage smiled and approached her gently lifted her chin so as to meet her eyes.

"Please Abigail that is quite unnecessary," She said in a smooth mothering tone, "Your sacrifice to the cause we should honour you."

For the first time since he'd met her Gunn saw a touch of embarrassment in Abigail's expression.

"I only followed the will of The Powers." She replied

"You went beyond dear, and they have shown their gratitude by allowing you to continue their work."

Gunn leaned close to Buffy

"So their reward for good work is more work?" Gunn asked, "Remind me not to sign onto their retirement plan."

Buffy flashed him a look before she approached the Archsage.

"Archsage, it's an honour to meet the lady who helped shape the legend here." She said gesturing to Abigail.

"Thank you for allowing an audience. These are turbulent times and it is hard to find friends in a forest of enemies," The Archsage responded nodding her head respectfully. She gestured to the young girl, "My daughter, Tisha."

"Tish" Abigail beamed at her

Tisha waved at her gleefully before a stern look from The Archsage brought her back into line. Buffy shifted into her own formal stance

"Couple of things I need before we make this legit. To start with I'm a little confused why you want our help. You guy's aren't exactly lightweights in the defending yourself department. I've felt Acolyte magic it's not for the kids and the elderly."

A grave expression fell across the Archsage's soft features.

"We are not all powerful and our effectiveness is being tested. The fall of The First has left an army without a general and from the power vacuum there have been individuals who have been fighting to take the leadership. Most of our recent deaths have been demons trying earn a name for themselves."

"Which brings me to the second part," Buffy continued, "Who do you think the main players are?"

The Archsage eyed her with a wary look.

"There have been many assaults it's hard to keep clear."

"It's easier to take out the faction leaders then be around twenty-four seven. Once their gone the foot solders should start with the in fighting. Form there they either destroy themselves or we sweep in with the cleanup."

The Archsage nodded thoughtfully

"I'll speak with my Clerics," The Archsage replied, "With luck they can provide you with descriptions."

Buffy nodded in comprehension.

"Then I think we're in business. And since we're in business mode we could use a little Acolyte backup ourselves."

The Archsage held her hands in front of her.

"Any assistance we will gladly provide."

"One of our slayers, Helain, We think Wolfram and Hart have her on their Christmas list," Buffy explained, "We'd look ourselves but with the messy breakup . . ."

A knowing look crossed The Archsage.

"I understand. A number of my members have ties," She replied softly, "they should be able to find what you need."

Buffy looked at her curiously.

"Ties? What do you mean?"

"Like I said there has been a power vacuum and with The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart being providers of certain services I felt it was better to err on the side of caution."

"Got it," Buffy replied, "Any help you can give us will be appreciated."

"May The Powers set you on your path" She responded, "Abigail?"

Abigail turned to the other two a touch of sadness in her eyes

"That's my cue." Abigail replied

"Will we see you around?" Buffy asked

She shrugged playfully.

"Probably," She replied, "the irony of this is I'm doing more work dead then I ever did living . . . I need an un-life "

Abby moved next to The Archsage. They turned in a graceful arc and left The Archsage's guards falling in step their gate so mechanically precise they could've been mistaken for machines.

_**Wolfram and Hart, Cleveland**_

The Homhaelru Blade.

Forged before time had meaning.

Used in original uprising against the Demon Father and the old ones by champions chosen by the Powers That Be. It was an exquisite piece to behold and a rare honour for someone like Wesley to be able to study. Wesley held the blade up to light and ran his fingers along the etched runes along its surface. So far the references he has consulted about these markings did little to quell the mystery but what they did imply was to wield the strength of its full power the champion in question had to of a particular fortitude.

"You know," Lilah stated startling Wesley from his concentration, "When we embed a sleeper into a large organization we'd like them to, I don't know, actually deal with the target we'd spent time and money programming them to do."

"Lilah," Wesley asked not looking up from his work, "Was there something in particular you wished to talk to me about?"

"Not really just thought I'd pass on the news that you've failed miserably." She continued in a chipper tone.

Wesley leaned back and regarded her with an even expression.

"While I admit Miss Ross' deployment wasn't exactly what we hoped," He replied, "The residual effect is still quite favourable."

"Except, thanks to our failed she-pet, everybody knows we're involved."

Wesley went back to his work Lilah moved in and leaned over his desk

"You're turning a minor detail into a catastrophe Lilah. When the time is right we shall bring her in."

"Oh, please let me sell tickets to your ass-whooping," Lilah replied, Wesley smiled casually before returning to his work, Lilah move over to his desk

"What are you looking for?" she asked

"A reason," Wesley offered, "Our Acolyte friend didn't just go crazy on a whim. There must be something in the enchantment that allowed him to tap into the conduit."

"Want me to go ask him?" She asked sarcastically

"Why don't we go one better?"

Wesley placed the blade back into its protective case and leaned back in his chair. From a desk draw he pulled out a Manila folder and slid it across to her. Lilah collected it and read the contents. The photo of the teen girl with light brown hair caught her by surprise.

"Tisha Avallone? Isn't she . . ."

"I believe Tisha's unique gift might be the key required to getting what we're after," Wesley leaned forward, "I've already sent Dana in ahead with a team. We should have Tisha in our presence by tomorrow."

_**Scottsdale, Arizona**_

Screaming, always with the screaming

It's not like Kennedy didn't understand why being food for lusty creatures of the night is something no girl wants to strive for. It's just trying to focus while having two dozen co-eds shrieking three feet from your ears makes it difficult to focus on the task at hand. This had been the pattern for little over a month. Kennedy and her team from The Phoenix Branch had been tracking a sizable vampire hoard working near the Arizona University campus. They'd been setting up raves near the dorms to lure in the students and when the party crowd arrived all they would find would be an empty warehouse, an eighteen wheeled cargo hauler and a pack of ravenous vampires with a plan to drag them out into the center of the desert for a party of their own. A party hosted by the infamous Truax

As vampires go Truax was one of the slipperiest Kennedy had encountered. According to all the data they could collect on him Truax was a performer before he was turned. During the nineteenth century his forays into illusionism and escapism were legendary taking him across Europe to perform for royalty and commoner alike. There was some hints suggesting he apprenticed with Harry Houdini himself but those were never substantiated which is why Kennedy had made it a personal mission to see him dust. He had slipped past them too many times to let him live.

"Left flank!" Kennedy ordered

Like a well oiled machine the slayers slip in front of the vampires dusting them before they a foot from their prisoners. As they exploded to dust Kennedy launched herself at Truax. At the last second he took a step back and sharply to the right allowing her to fly past him. He slapped her square in the back, increasing her speed, sending her crashing into the steel pole behind him. Truax grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up to her feet. A pair of slayers took down one of the remaining forces and shifted their focus to the ring leader. They dropped down low moving as silently as they could But one of the major annoyances with Truax. He had a way of following a room from the briefest of glances.

Truax gripped Kennedy by the scruff of the neck and swung her around tossing her at the approaching girls. She collided and all three hit the ground hard. Kennedy winced pain and flipped back onto her feet reading her stake for another round. She surveyed the scene scanning for any sign of foreign movement but with all vampires gone an unsettling calm had rested in the warehouse. She scowled angrily and press her comm. In her ear.

"Parameter team, check in! Truax is on the move!" She ordered

Around her the insertion team waited. Kennedy Glared at them furiously.

"And we're standing around, why?!" She yelled at them

The slayers snapped to action some of them helping the girls out of the building while the rest started scouting the interior. Her comm. Crackled to life.

"Parameter checking in" The young voice said

Kennedy put her hand to her ear

"Tell me you've got his dusty remains!" she screamed at her

The slayer paused every second fuel for her fire.

"Samantha?"

"Sorry Ma'am," the slayer replied, "We've swept twice there's no sign of him."

She swore loudly and howled at them to keep checking until they find something they could use. In pure frustration Kennedy sent her stake crashing through one of the upper windows. How the hell does he keep doing that? Kennedy was sure this time they'd caged him in. from the second level one of the interior slayer ran to the hand rail.

"Ma'am!" she called out

Kennedy turned towards her

"What?"

"There's something up here you need to see!"

During the struggle with the vampires a hidden door on the second level was knocked down. Kennedy stood in the doorway and examined the damage in the room. Scorch marks scuffed the walls, floor and ceiling. The remains of furniture were piled up in the center of the room which looked like it took the brunt of the damage. Behind the barricade two corpses lay on the floor. They were bone thin their skin shrivelled and tight across their frames. From their clothes the pair looked like they were in their mid-teens but their shrivelled appearance gave them the look of ninety year olds.

The slayers cleared the debris so Kennedy could get a better look at the pair. There was something in the male's posture that didn't seem right. Carefully Kennedy lifted his arm. Underneath the male was a bulky tan knapsack. This peaked her interest. Was so important that the pair sacrificed themselves to keep this in tact? With effort she managed to pull out one of the straps manuvering the bag free from the dead boy's grip. Kennedy moved to one of the surviving tables and unbucked the top flap. Inside were at least a dozen journals of different shapes and sizes. She removed a couple and flipped through the pages. She frowned in confusion. On every page of the two books was written the same thing over and over.

KJBX020601-22

Kennedy closed the book and thought about it's meaning. It almost sounded like a serial number but she'd need to be sure. As she turned towards the exit to contact Phoenix the light from outside caught one of the books. She paused and examined it. Something was etched roughly into the cover. Quickly she moved to the doorway to get better light. Scratched in, in what looked like a fevered panic, was one single word.

'Harbinger'


	5. The Truth Of The World Mon Amie

_**Blackwood Mental Institution, Los Angeles**_

The scream had echoed through most of the night.

According to the attending doctor's report Bruce Telford became vocal around 9 pm. Orderlies entered and tried to sedate him but he became agitated leaving them very little choice but to strap him down. Mr. Telford remained vocal until he was rendered unconscious with the use of sedatives continuing his apocalyptic proclamations that had plagued him since the emergence of his condition.

Dr. Katharine Moret re-read through the report with a concerned air she paced down the cream coloured corridors of the Blackwood facility at a casual gate as she made her way to Mr. Telfords room. The story of Bruce Telford had been a sad one. Mr. Telford was the science teacher in the small town of Winterhaven on the outskirts of California. Through conversations with friends and family he was s well liked individual who was active within the community. About a year prior he began showing signs of disorientation his mood changing without warning. After several conversations with his local therapist it was discovered that he was suffering from schizophrenia

Mr. Telford still remained active through the regular administration of medication. Then, six months ago, he started to take a turn for the worst. The voices he claimed to hear had suddenly intensified grating slowly at the edges of his sanity.

They tried upping the dosage but too little effect. As the months rolled his condition degraded which led to his breakdown during a city festival where he destroyed a number of the stands screaming at the top of his lungs that everything was pointless. He was arrested and relocated to Blackwood and into the care of Dr. Moret. She brushed back her dark hair as she rounded the corner towards her patient's room. The chaos that filled the corridor brought her up short. The Door to Telford's room was open. An army of orderlies and security lined the doorway chatting to each other in panicked hushed tones. Dr. Moret picked up the pace moving in behind the crowd to see what the commotion is about. She caught the attention of a nearby orderly

"What's going on?" She asked

The petrified look in the orderly's eyes sent a prickle of worry through her. She pushed passed him and entered into the room. As soon as she saw the limp, motionless form suspended from the ceiling she gasped the colour drained from her face. Dr. Moret looked to the others standing in the room but found no answer. Everybody stared up in horrified wonder at Bruce Telford, suspended from the ceiling by his own bed. For reasons beyond their understanding it looked like the bed somehow grabbed Bruce by the throat before climbing up the wall to the ventilation duct, where it now clung, Bruce's neck in the firm grip of the front legs of his bed.

"Dr. Moret!"

The voice belonged to one of the orderlies. With a great deal of focus she pulled herself away from the impossible scene. Moret turned towards the doorway where the orderly was indicating. Surrounding the doorway and the adjacent wall was hundreds and hundreds of lines of text. Dr. Moret moved in next to him and studied the scribbling tracing the words with her fingers as she read the Paragraph:

_. . . The adults in the church heard all of the children go past and they rushed out of the church to see what was happening. They called out to the children to stop and to come back but it was like they could no longer hear their parents' voices. The parents were relieved when they saw the Pied Piper turn away from the river and dance with the children towards the mountain. Their relief turned to horror though when a small door appeared in the side of the mountain and first the Pied Piper and then the children started to run and jump and skip inside . . ._

She looked around the room for anything that might discern its meaning. Dr. Moret approached Bruce's body for a closer look. On the right sleeve of his pyjama top was a large blood stain that ran the length of the inside of his forearm. Gently she lifted his sleeve. Carved deep into his wrist was a single word

'_Harbinger'_

_**Dozers bar, Portland**_

Nestled on the Portland side of the route 5 welcome sign is a dinky, ramshackle, building known as Dozer's Bar. Dozer's reputation attracted the lower echelon of both the human and demon worlds. The rock-a-billy Music thumped loudly competing for the attention of the three dozen bikers who yelled over the pool table. At the bar Cindy McAdams served the patron with her usual manipulative smile. She knew, with the right drunk guy, a simple leaning motion meant the difference between a fifty dollar tip and a hundred and fifty dollar tip. Tonight, there was one guy who earned the genuine. Cindy glanced back at the blond in the dark coat down the end of the bar and shone him her most affectionate grin. Deliberately she slinked back and placed the Jack Daniels in front of him bending down until she met his eye line.

"So, you're British huh?" She asked

Spike eyed her lustfully downing the drink in one swig

"That I am pet" he remarked

Cindy topped up the glass her blond hair dropping down in her man controlling way.

"My girlfriends agent's British," She said softly, "There's something about the accent . . ."

Spike leaned in meeting her eyes with the same desire

"Lucky for you I've got quite the nimble tongue," he replied, "Maybe tonight we could . . ."

A rough hand dropped down onto Spikes shoulder pulling him back sharply. Spike looked up to find Angel glaring down at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped

"Surveillancing," Spike replied turning back to Cindy, "You know, checking the bar for the things that lurk in the dark and all that."

Angel scowled

"You're supposed to be looking out for our contact."

"I have been," Spike snapped, "he over there?"

Spike gestured to a thin man, with short spiky hair and deep set brown eyes, wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt. He sat alone at a table in the center of the room drinking his evening away while watching football on the soundless TV. Angel noticed the number of empty glasses at his table and returned his scowl to Spike.

"How long has he been sitting there?"

"Dunno, 'bout three hours." Spike shrugged absently

"And the reason you didn't tell me?" Angel flared

"Well I figure you'd get your panties all bunched, start whining like a Nancy."

Angel hauled him up from his seat.

"Oi, watch it!" Spike snapped as he wrestled free from his grip

"Do you have any concept of time sensitive Spike?"

"Course I do. I know the window to get into that bird is closing," Spike retorted, "Did you get our bargaining chip?"

Angel raised the package in his left hand.

"Wasn't easy, especially this time of night"

"Right then," Spike replied, downing his shot, "Let's go make friends."

Spike slammed down the shot glass and the pair wandered into the crowd. This had been the routine for the last six months. Removing Wolfram and Hart from the Council had been less then smooth sailing. Many members went into hiding burring so deep it made it practically impossible to find them. With little to go on and a Slayer organization to coordinate Buffy turned to Angel and Spike for help. Having the most experience with the Firm they were tasked with finding and eliminating the last pockets within the Council and the member they were tracking came into possession of very dangerous information. The contact didn't both to look up when they arrived at his table keeping his focus on the TV in the far corner. Angel moved into his field of view.

"Vineyard?" Angel inquired

Vineyard tilted his head past Angel as he continued to watch the game

"Depends on the company I keep" Vineyard replied

Angel placed the large covered package on the table and lifted the heavy blanket. Vineyard craned his head curiously as he regarded the package with interest. From its dark cage the green and blue parrot looked back at him indifferently as its head tilted in sharp movements.

"Is this worth your company?" Angel asked

Vineyard gestured to the bird

"Is that?" he asked

"Manu Parrotlet, native to the western Amazon basin"

A broad smile crossed Vineyards face and he spread his hands wide.

"Then come and enjoy Mon Amie," Vineyard announced, "My fruit is plentiful and my wine is sweet."

Angel and Spike took a seat across as Vineyard dragged the cage closer. Salivating he unbuttoned his shirt opening it to reveal his demonic nature. A second head grinned out from vineyards torso it's piercing red eyes and yellowing jagged fangs drooling hungrily. Vineyard opened the cage placing a secure hand around its delicate body. Angel sat passively as he placed the bird in his second mouth wincing as heard the crunch of its tiny bones. Spike leaned forward

"We're on the trail on a few blokes," Spike asked, "Elusive bastards who've . . ."

"Dug down deep with their prize trying not to catch the eye of the Slayers" Vineyard replied

Spike raised a curious eyebrow as he looked over to Angel. Vineyard smiled in satisfaction

"The vines hear all Mon Frère," he continued

"Where are they?" Angel asked

Vineyard regarded the pair silently. He leaned back on his chair and sipped his beer studying the both of them with interest.

"Inquiring minds first," Vineyard asked, "Two vampires in the employ of the Slayers. Now how did this come to be? Seems counterproductive to your continued existence n'est-ce pas?"

"Why's that important" Spike asked

Vineyard took another sip staring them down with deep amusement

"Simple truth of the world Mon Amie," He explained, "Feed the body meat and it will be sated for the night. Feed the body truths and it will be fueled for a lifetime."

Again the vampires shared an uneasy glance.

"We have an . . . Arrangement." Angel replied

"Yeah, we scratch their back they don't shove wood through ours." Spike continued

Vineyard laughed at them his baritone voice cutting through the ambient noise of the club.

"Denial is the sign of the petty," Vineyard continued, "You two talk like you're arranging car parking spaces, no Môn Amie, your truth rings hollow."

"Keep talking like that and your mates spend the next months collecting body parts." Spike snapped

"Spike" Angel warned

Spike shot a glare over to Angel who returned the look with the same ferocity. Smug Vineyard downed the last of his beer.

"And that would be the nerve I pressed," Vineyard appraised, "Was it a threat they delivered? They find your soft spot and squeeze? No, no, not you two, you got the stars in your eyes, but what set your rocket?"

Vineyard analyzed them eyeing the pair carefully. He smiled mischievously

"You two are in love. Can the meaning be so? Two Vampires, tous les deux beaucoup dans amour, It plucks at the heartstrings but who would have that kind of thrall?" He concluded in a dramatic statement.

The vampire's shared the same stifled embarrassed expression the pair trying, and failing, at maintaining their composure. Vineyard looked at the both of them again with an impish grin.

"God save the queen," he replied, "truly your fruit is the juiciest."

Spike slammed down his fist down onto the table with such a force that a large portion snapped free and clattered to the ground. Despite Angels attempts to placate him Spike launched himself at Vineyard grabbing him by the larynx forcing him off his chair and onto the nearest pool table. With the sickening sound of shifting bone Spikes face morphed into its demonic form.

"I'm about ready to hit you with this table if you don't start sharing!" Spike snapped at him, "either tell us about the soddin' lawyers or I start making pockets in you to hide the pool balls!"

Vineyard raised his hands in a defeated pose.

"Let's not get all huffy now, I needed to feel your dedication not just hear it." Vineyard replied placating them, "I know where the lawyers play."

Angel took Spikes arm and drew him away from Vineyard. He stood over the demon with purpose.

"Where are they?" Angel asked

"D.C. They have a rendezvous with hoard of Roxol in three hours."

"Oh you better be having a laugh mate!" Spike warned

"I'm not," Vineyard replied, "that's why I shared this with a charming D.C. Branch Slayer by the name of Rebecca on your behalf."

Angel leaned in closer his air of calm slowly dissolving. He gripped Vineyard by the collar.

"I don't know how your other clientele feel about being jerked around but, for us, we don't appreciate it," Angel threatened, "Now are you going to tell us why we're here or do I pass you off to Spike."

"And just so where clear I will be starting from the feet up." Spike continued

Vineyard looked between the. The corners of his lips turned up as a broad smile caressed his face. He waved Angel back and climbed off the pool table. Vineyard settled into a nearby seat and casually crossed his legs.

"Like I said I needed to feel your dedication when I throw someone into a crap-storm they need to stay on their feet," Vineyard explained, "The vines stretch both wide and tall and the story they whispered speak your names. And the stories they tell were enough to make me blush."

"I'm sorry is there a point somewhere in this one man show?" Angel asked

"I heard the tale of your lawyers. Followed their roots 'til I found the fruit but as I started to indulge the vines spun the tale of another and the threat from The First's resting place that seek to take us all. I felt it needed a champions touch."

Angel folded his arms. It was an entertaining story but Vineyard had already manipulated them once.

"Spike, see if you can get hold of the D.C. Branch see if Vineyard did what he said."

"Right" Spike replied and pulled out his cell. After a few silent words Spike returned Angel looked at him expectantly "He did what he said. D.C. They've nabbed the Roxol just inside of the city limits they're gonna use them to flush out the operatives."

"Okay, your true to your word, so what's this other that needs saving?" Angel asked

_**Hotel, Portland**_

"Tisha Avallone? That's gotta be made up" The young witch replied

Casey Wendland brushed back one of the neon red highlights from her dark brown fringe excitedly. Her bright blue eyes sparking under her red oval glasses as she sat cross-legged on the bed. She was a waif of a girl, short and thin, dressed in light jeans and a black 'Team Edward' t-shirt.

Casey had been a late edition to the duo before they set out to start weeding out the last of Wolfram and Hart. Angel knew the length the lawyers would stoop to to keep their position so he felt a little magical support is what they needed. The witch they had in mind was Willow but they all new there was slim chance of that willow dedicating most of her time and resources in trying to extract Xander safely from the collapsed Cleveland Hellmouth. Instead she forward one name to them, A young witch with very a very promising and diverse skill-set who would, quote / unquote, brighten up the both of them. Angel wasn't entirely certain about that last comment until he met her face to face. Angel leaned against the side wall. He looked over to the witch with deep reservations.

"It's not the girl that has us worried," Angel explained, "It was the two words attached to her."

Spike shifted his position on his bed an open bottle of beer resting on his stomach.

"Cleveland and Acolyte" he replied

Casey's head darted between the both of them in frantic movements

"Oh, wow" Casey replied oozing excitement, "do you think it has something to do with the Hellmouth and what happened to Xander? Are they trying to free The First!? Is this another attempt at killing everybody!?"

Both vampires stared at her strangely an act that didn't dampen her spirits.

"We don't know why they want her," Angel remarked trying to shake off the inappropriate enthusiasm, "All vineyard knew was she's the fuse to the powder-keg, bottom line is, if Wolfram and Hart are interested in her then I am. We have to get to her first. Casey, I need a layout of the school, try and find us the most likely access points a strike team would try and enter from."

Spike lifted his head in alarm.

"Hang on a minute," Spike asked, "you want us to do this during class time?"

"The way I see it it's the best time to make our move?"

Spike took another swig from his beer bottle scowling at angel as he did so

"Genius plan, oh fore headed one, but did you ever hear of this thing called night?" Spike retorted, "It's dark, hard to see people in it and, what was that last thing, right, it won't kills us in a huge ball of flame."

"We don't know where she is."

"Oh, come on, how hard is that to find? We get perky the good witch here to whip up some seeking mojo and there you have it."

Spike became aware of the exacerbated expression coming from his right. Spike turned to see Casey

"Locater magic on an Acolyte?" She exclaimed regarding him as if he'd lost his mind

Spike shrugged

"Not a good idea?"

"Not if I don't want my internals all juiceafied." She retorted

"So we go where we know she's going to be there." Angel stated

"Still doesn't solve our sun problem."

"We've got around that before."

Angel looked over to Casey who beamed with giddy excitement. Spike looked between them. He sat bolt upright and glared daggers at Angel

"No, no, you said we wouldn't do that again!" He snapped

"To get to the building we need to go out into the day."

"Oh come on," Spike snapped, "I just got the feeling back to my feet."

"Wuss" Casey retorted

"And you can shut it as well!"

"I'm open to suggestions Spike." Angel commented

"Sewer line" Spike offered

"I went through the city engineering records when you called earlier," Casey explained, "there aren't any large enough."

"Alright we drive the van through. Make our own personal entrance."

"First thing in the morning?" Angel asked, "In front hundreds of students? Not exactly below the radar"

Spike shot him a look.

"How subtle do you think Wolfram and Hart are gonna be about it?"

"How badly do they want the girl?" Casey asked

Spike thought about the question taking into account what they all knew about the firm. He rolled his eyes

"Fine," Spike conceded, "But if I start drooling again Sabrina, there's gonna be pain."

Casey eyed him off smugly.

"Don't make promises you can't deliver."

Despite being ninety ponds of woman Casey always had a knack for sending chills through him. Not knowing whether to laugh of be afraid of her he opted for the simple solution and that was to continue drinking. Angel moved off from the wall.

"Then we're set," he commanded, "I'll get onto Cleveland see if Buffy's heard anything about this meanwhile, Casey, you make us up some sun block."

The fire returned to Casey's eyes as she practically bounced off the bed.

"Can do Boss man," She said radiating enthusiasm, "This is gonna be is gonna be EPIC!!"

Spike watched her warily as she scampered out of the room to gather supplies.

"I swear that girl need valium . . . Or an exorcist." He commented opening another bottle

_**Operations, Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch**_

"No, we haven't heard anything about a kidnapping"

Andrew leaned against the deep leather of the executive chair that sat in front of the monitor at the far end of operations. The receiver of the cordless phone rested securely under his right ear as his thumbs worked feverishly over the controls of his Nintendo DS. Behind him a young watcher stood with one of the doctors as they checked over Mary's condition.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked on the end of the line, "My contact named Cleveland as the source."

Andrew saved his game and turned back to the monitor. He punched in commands at the keyboard the screen changed. Andes leaned towards it his eyes scouting the details that spread across the screen. Andrew leaned back

"'sides a lotta small time stuff," Andrew explained, "It's all quiet on the western front."

"What about personnel shifts?"

Andrew reassessed the information punching in several more commands in the process. The screen changed to a different set of lists.

"Not from what we know. Looks like their bunkering down for some reason, nobody really in or out, maybe your contact is broken."

"Vineyard is an Oreur Demon. His clan wouldn't let him survive if his info didn't pan out," Angel replied thoughtfully, "Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way, Andrew, see if you cans find out anything about the victim, Tisha Avallone."

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Tisha Avallone," Angel continued, "She a high school junior in Portland. Start with the school system . . ."

"Buffy's meeting with an Avallone tonight, She the big cheese of the Acolytes, something about why a bunch of them died."

Angel paused in shock. When he returned the cadence in his voice carried a dark seriousness.

"Patch me through to Buffy." he ordered

Andrew frowned at the request

"Um . . . Don't you have her number?"

"I tried she's not picking up," Angel explained, "You said she's meeting with the Acolytes maybe it's a mystical countermeasure they put in place. Is there another way you can reach her?"

"One sec." Andrew replied before disappearing off the line.

Andrew punched in a few commands into the operations system and the screen changed. He was about to reroute the call when flashing red text caught his gaze. He grimace and tried another command.

Back at the Portland Motel room Angel leaned pensively the cogs turning in the vampires mind.

"What the . . . Angel I'm gonna have to call you back. We've got a bug thing in our comm."

"Hurry Andrew," Angel warned

"Be back in a few just need to . . ."

The line dropped out. Angel stared at the phone curiously before replacing the receiver. His mind drifted to Tisha and what Andrew shared. Spike found him sitting in quiet contemplation. He entered Casey's room. Casey was hard at work the blanket struned with runes, crystal arranged in an elaborate sigil in front of her she ground some herbs in a bright yellow mortar and pestle humming quietly to her iPod she resting on her thigh. The next bed over was a picture of arsenals past with spike laying Several Knives and swords across it's surface as he arranged them into a black sports bag that lay at the foot of the bed. As Angel entered Casey smiled warmly as she switched off her music. That smiled faded as she noticed the worry expression that crested his face.

"That's not a happy look." She stated putting her work to one side

"We've got a problem" Angel remarked

"What, Buffy give you the 'easy let down'?" Spike remarked impishly

Angel ignored the commented. He leaned against the entrance way his eyes lock in a deep brooding scowl. Casey pushed her work aside and turned towards him worried.

"What's happed?" Casey asked

"Our girl, the one Wolfram and Hart are trying to kidnap, she's the daughter of the Archsage of the Acolytes." Angel explained

"Bloody Hell" Spike exclaimed

"If they get their hands on Acolyte magic . . ." Casey remarked

Angel dropped into the arm chair and rested his head against the back of the seat

". . . That's pretty much end game for all of us," Angel replied, "Explains why Vineyards on edge."

Casey looked between them nervously

"What are we gonna do?" She asked

Angel sat in silence for a moment ran the details through his mind. After a moments pause he leaned forward

"We keep to our plan. Vineyard never said they were expecting us so the surprise element should work in our favor."

"What did Buffy have to say about it?" Spike asked

Angel brow furrowed as he recalled his attempts at contact.

"I couldn't reach her," Angel explained, "I spoke with Andrew, their having some comm problems, but he said he'll get her to call as soon as he can."

Spike rolled his eyes

"Oh, brilliant, how is it every time we're on the verge of something dangerous Andrew always ends up as the linchpin?"

"I wouldn't call him the linchpin this time," Angel replied, "He just has to shake out a few comm bugs."

_**Operations, Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch - Ten minutes earlier**_

". . . Patch me through to Buffy." Angel ordered

Andrew frowned at the request

"Um . . . Don't you have her number?"

"I tried she's not picking up," Angel explained, "You said she's meeting with the Acolytes maybe it's a mystical countermeasure they put in place. Is there another way you can reach her?"

Andrew swivelled back to the terminal

"One sec." He replied placing down the receiver

He got to work his fingers dancing over the keyboard like a virtuoso as the communication protocols appeared on the monitor. He picked up the receiver. Andrew was about to reroute the call when flashing red text caught his gaze. He grimace and tried another command.

"What the . . . "he exclaimed trying a third command, "Angel I'm gonna have to call you back. We've got a bug thing in our comm."

Andrews focus was such that he was unaware of the activity behind him. On the hospital bed that rested near the entrance. Slowly the comatose Mary began to twitch. Her eyes rolling back in their sockets as energy buried deep began to emerge. The energy Arced across her body, channelling through the metal frame of the bed, and deep into the building it self where it spread wrapping the building like Christmas paper.

"Hurry Andrew," Angel warned urgently

"Be back in a few just need to . . ."

Suddenly there was a high shrieking on the end of the line. Andrew pulled back wincing in pain as the entire operations computer system

Flickered brightly before the screen went blank Andrew studied it in shock his dark eyes scanning the dead console for an answer.

"Oh not good," he fretted jamming the receiver back onto his ear, "Angel? Hello? You still with me?"

The line stayed silent with not so much the low electrical hum present on the open line. Panicking he slapped the phone down. He swung in his chair sharply, bounding to his feet before the chair stopped spinning. The lone figure manifested from the darkness directly in his path. His already panicked grew in intensity at the sight of Mary blocked his exit. Mary's movements were forced. Her footsteps jarred as she staggered towards him her eyes were a mixture of focus and panic. In her right hand she held out the polished silver dagger. Andrew stumbled backwards until he fell into his chair.

"Oh crap." He exclaimed as she moved in on him


	6. We require your particular talent

_**Kindergarten, Chicago Illinois**_

"You're not in trouble Tommy . . ."

Samantha Kelleman smiled warmly at her bouncy five year old student. She rested her hands on her knee her caring green eyes peering out of oval shaped glasses as she brushed her sandy blond hair brushed behind her ears. Tommy looked up at her and swung his legs playfully. Next to Tommy his Father, Mathew Hitchings, sat patiently waiting in quiet concern. On the table in front of them six pieces of drawing paper lay struned across its surface each of them covered with the five year olds drawings. Samantha picked up the first drawing and held it up to him. The picture was of a girl, dressed in black, brandishing a knife as she stood over a group dead people. Samantha made a concerted effort to keep her friendly disposition.

". . . We want to know what this picture is."

"That's the Knife Lady." Tommy relied in his bright matter-of-fact tone as he pointed at the picture

Mathew put his arm around his son. Worry colouring his face

"Who is the Knife lady Tom?" He asked

"She bad," Tommy explained, "The knife lady's gonna hurt lots and lots of people."

His words hung in the air like a thick fog. Mathew and Samantha looked at each other wordlessly. Samantha softened her expression and regarded the youngster carefully.

"How is she going to do that?" She asked

Tommy dropped down off his chair and knelt down in front of the table. He shuffled through the pictures until he found the one he was looking for. Tommy lifted it up stretching his little arms as far as they can go as he showed the drawing to the both of them. The picture was of the girl in black, smiling excitedly, her arms raised in a cheering position. Next to her what looked like a red dragon sticking its huge spiny head from out of a big hole in the ground. Around its neck it wore a gold '1st' medal. Samantha frowned in confusion.

"What does that mean Tommy?" Samantha said

"She's gonna dig the monster out of the ground." Tommy replied as if it was supposed to be common knowledge

No longer putting on airs Mathew looked to Samantha in shared concern. Samantha returned her attention to Tommy and resurfaced her warm smile.

"Why don't you go outside and play with the others?" She asked

Tommy nodded and bounced to his feet. They waited until his tiny legs had spirited him out of the room before resuming their discussion. Mathew collected the picture with the dragon and studied it carefully.

"What do you think it means?" Mathew asked

Samantha rested her chin on her hands as she examined the rest

"He's been drawing these for the past week or so," Samantha replied as she scouted, "Is there something at home he's having trouble dealing with?"

"Tommy's always been a perceptive. More then once he's drawn me pictures of something we saw on the news. But this 'knife lady' he's talking about I have no idea where he got that from" Mathew explained

He looked down at the other pictures trying to grasp what his son was telling them. Something caught his eye. At the bottom of one of the drawing it looked like Tommy had doodled some random lines but went placed next to the lines at the top of the picture underneath they formed what looked like letters. He showed it to Samantha.

"What do you make of this?"

Samantha looked at the letters and checked the others. Each of them was marked in a similar fashion. The pair placed the pictures down on the table shuffling through them until they aligned. They both looked down at the arranged pictures. What looked like just random scribbles at the top and the bottom of the page turned out to be a word.

'Harbinger'

Shocked the pair leaned back their eyes meeting in amazed confusion.

"I never taught him to do that" Samantha replied

"Where did he pick it up then?" Mathew asked

Suddenly there was bursting sound coming from outside. This was closely followed by the howling of frightened young voices. The both of them scrambled from their chairs and out of the classroom only to be met by a crowd of crying children. They pushed their way though to the center. Mathew's heart jumped into his throat at the sight of Tommy's tiny body lying motionless in the center of the corridor. He rushed to his son side immediately his colour draining from his face. Tommy had turned a milky blue all the veins in his body pushing outward in a sickly pattern. Mathew looked into his son's cataract eyes horrified at the destruction and broke down.

_**Acolyte Enclave, Portland**_

The night was much stiller inside the walls of the gated community. The cream and tan buildings, usually alive with people enjoying the company of others lay in a respectful silence for the members lost to the violence of the last few months. Tisha had been particularly restless. She'd known a lot of the Acolytes murdered, three of them had been close friends, and with only the lapping waves of Vancouver Lake streaming through her window sleep had been practically impossible. The young girl huffed in frustration and kicked off the covers. She clawed herself out of bed and tossed on a robe, opened the ornate oak door to her room, and walked down the corridor that ran the length of the residence of the Archsage until she enter the welcome chamber. Tisha hoped the night air would help sooth the nerves maybe help her get the first decent nights sleep she'd have in days. She placed a hand on the door frame. The sensation hit her like a mallet. Tisha reeled slightly gripping the doorframe tighter for support as the touch of nausea subsided.

As her mind settled back into order Tisha turned her gaze to the double doors at the opposite end of the room. The left door sat ajar and light from the Archsage's chamber leaked in. Curious she approached silently. As she got closer the sound of raised voices became apparent. By the time she arrived she's recognized the voices as that of her mother and Abigail. Carefully she opened the door wider and looked inside. The Archsage stood poised her hands folded in a regally across her stomach. Across from her Abigail was less then composed as she threw heated gestures at her. Tisha craned in as close as she could trying to catch as many details as she could.

Suddenly Abigail broke off her conversation. Furious she burst through the double doors; Tisha barely had time to duck out of the way as Abigail made her way and out of the building. Tisha collected herself as fast as she could as she tried to catch up with the fuming Abigail. She found her resting on one of the park benches near the front gate of the enclave. This had been a favorite spot for many of the Acolytes since it held the best view of Vancouver Lake. Out of breath Tisha staggered up behind and collapsed into the seat next to her watching her surrogate sister lost in thought.

"Hey" Tisha said tentatively

Abigail looked to her and smiled warmly

"Tish," She replied, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you be underground?" Tish remarked with an impish grin

Abigail laughed

"Touché"

The pair sat in silence and watched the waters of the lake roll onto the shore. In her mind Tisha had a thousand questions for Abigail but it didn't feel right to break the mood. Sill the argument she shared with her mother bothered her she'd never seen them fight like that. Abigail sensed her anxiety and decided to break the tension

"So your Mom's finally taking you out on fieldtrips now?" She asked

Tisha huffed in frustration

"I'm sixteen, have to follow the right of novice-hood," Tisha replied gruffly, "Gotta learn the family business."

"Is she making recite the dedication oath every morning?"

Tisha rolled her eyes

"Oh god yes, all twenty verses."

"Well," Abigail remarked in a teasing tone, "you bear the family name of the Archsage, the blessed line, holders of the Acolyte pride etcetera, etcetera, etcetera"

"Yeah, I hear that every morning too," Tisha grimaced. She looked over to Abigail and bit her lip nervously, "So . . . What was up between Mom and You?"

Abigail's jaw tightened but she kept her smile for Tisha's sake. She looked back out over the lake

"We're having a difference of opinion" Abigail explained

"What about?"

Abigail opened her mouth to explain but decided against that

"It's nothing important."

Tisha eyed her nervously.

"'Kay, um, are you busy tomorrow? We could have breakfast together like, you know, before everything."

A sigh escaped Abigail's lips

"No we can't," Abigail replied "I'm leaving tonight"

Tisha didn't reply. After a few moments of silence Abigail looked back and was met by Tisha's hurt expression the teen tugging anxiously at her hair. She frowned curiously

"What?"

"You're leaving? You just came back." Tisha said her tone more accusatory then questioning

"I have some damage control I need to deal with."

"That's more time with other people don't I get some?"

"What? I don't get points for now?" Abigail mused. Tisha's scowl remained solid, "Did I miss something here because I thought we're. . ."

"You both died!"

This came out louder then Tisha had expected. Abigail pulled back in shock as tears formed in Tisha's eyes. Abigail slid towards her and reached out to hold her. She hesitated for a moment then pulled back.

"Things were great before," Tisha exclaimed, "When it was you me and Briana this place wasn't so sucky. Then you got that vision and the both of you had to go to San Francisco to help that watcher and his slayer. Then people tell me Briana was killed by an Aegis made by The First. I-I tried to call you but your old roommate said you'd left for Cleveland. I kept bugging Mom to tell me when you're gonna come back so I could say how sorry I was but she kept quiet about everything . . . one night, before bed, Mom sat me down and explained that the powers had chosen you and that your path would take you from the world . . ."

Her voice trailed off. Tisha dropped her head and hid her face in her hair. Abigail watched her in dumbstruck horror.

"God, sweetie, I'm so sorry . . ." she attempted

"Why didn't you tell me yourself?" Tisha snapped

"I-I don't know," Abigail replied, "When I first started to get the visions it was disorienting, not to mention painful, when I told your Mom they practically shipped us out the same day. I know that's not really an excuse but that's what happened."

"So you're gonna do it to me again!"

"This is only a short trip Tish I just have to untangle a few knots."

"Stop lying!"

Tisha snapped her head around in fury. By now she was red faced here eyes flaring so wildly that Abigail had inched right back to the edge of the seat.

"You're not the only one who can see things remember?!" Tisha howled at her, "I touched the door before and I got an image of you leaving and never coming back. What are you planning?"

Abigail regarded her seriously.

"Never coming back? What else happened?" She asked

Tisha sniffled slightly as she took in a couple of sharp breaths.

"It's dark and hot. There's fire and someone else, I don't know who," Tisha replied weakly. She raised her red puffy eyes to her sister "Whatever you're thinking please don't do it."

Abigail lips tightened and she balled up her fists in frustration. Right now all she wanted to do was to gather Tisha up in a reassuring hug but her unique ability would show her more then Abigail wanted to share. She sat there, conflicted, as Tisha doubled over in tears as she sobbed loudly into the night. It was more then she could stand. Abigail slid back over and wrapped her arms around Tisha lifting her up from the cold wooden bench and into her embrace. Tisha sobbed for a brief moment longer before they returned to silence. When she felt it was the right time Abigail moved away and wait for the reaction. Tisha was bone white, her deep brow eyes open wide in shock. Abigail smiled and held her by the chin.

"This doesn't go anywhere okay?" She asked

All Tisha could manage was a nod the maelstrom of images was daunting and it was taking a while to sort them into the correct place in the timeline. Abigail leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She got to her feet and moved toward the gate. Abigail stopped and turned back to Tisha

"I'm not saying goodbye. What I will say is 'see you later'." Abigail said

Tisha managed a smile

"Later Sis," She struggled. Abigail turned to leave but a sharp sound from Tisha caused her to pause. Tisha's eyes turned serious, "One thing. The last thing Mom said to you, she's right, but . . . she's also wrong. Your path has a few pot holes there's light at the end"

Abigail returned the smile

"Thanks." She replied before vanishing into the darkness.

_**Madison High School, Portland – The next morning**_

The early morning light reflected off the polished windows of the red brick building. The bus stop adjacent to the school buzzed with the energy of students as they climbed off the bus. In an alley adjacent from the front gates of the school an unremarkable black van sat in the shadows its occupants watching the flow of students as they loudly made their way onto the campus grounds. Spike leaned deeply in the passenger seat and rested his head on his finger tips.

"Hears a thought," he companied to no one in particular, "Why don't I sit in the van with it's skull crushing boredom while Angel swans about doing all the fun stuff?"

Casey said nothing which was unusually for her. Spike glanced to the drivers side and sneered in anger

"Oi, what have I told you about doing that in front of me?!"

Casey rolled her eyes. She glowered at him as she closed her well loved copy of 'Twilight'.

"God Spike," She snapped, "It's just a book."

"It's not a book it's an insult to me and my kind!" Spike snapped

"Edward is a deep soul," Casey retorted, "His love stretched beyond his timelessness."

"He's an Emo Pratt with a thing for plain girls, and the bird, co-dependant manic depressive with daddy issues. 'Soddin hell it's Anne Rice all over again!"

"You just don't get the subtext. This is about impossible love and people from different sides coming together," She scoffed arms folded, "Edward is tortured with a heavy soul wandering the world until he found that one person he would give up his eternity for. Don't see you doing that lately!"

Spike stared at her in annoyance

"I did that! What the bloody hell did you think I meant with the hell mouth, piller of fire, destroying the uber-vamp army tale?"

"I thought it was some kind of penis metaphor"

Spike stared at her in disbelief

"There is something really wrong with you."

Casey glowered her icy gaze wandering across him up and down.

"You know," She spat venomously, "I'm pretty sure I can make you sparkle if I wanted."

Spike glared in alarm

"Oh, you even ponder that girly and I will break you!"

"Children?" A cool voice scolded from the cargo bay. The pair turned to find Angel watching them in a bemused air, "Do I need to separate the both of you again?"

Casey folded her arms

"He started it!" She snapped

Spike shot her a deadly look before he returned his attention to Angel.

"What's the word?" He asked

"The word is nothing," Angel replied, "I couldn't reach either Buffy or Cleveland."

"Maybe their comm's still out?" Casey asked

"Maybe, I don't know, there was something about the timing that doesn't sit right."

Spike turned back to the window his eye following the flow of students as they entered the building.

"We are talking about Andrew here. Best guess the comm caught nerd and couldn't live with it's . . ." One of the students caught his eye. The young, pale, brunette moved slowly a haunted look plastered across her face. Spike sat bolt upright, "Hang about."

"I saw her." Angel echoed his poise echoing Spikes

Casey looked out the window perplexed.

"Who are we looking at?"

Angel pulled a photo of a young girl provided to him by Vineyard. He checked the photo comparing it with the girl in front of them. Angel moved to the rear of the van and opened the door.

"Our girl" Angel replied, "Casey got the sun-block ready?"

Casey beamed excitedly and searched through her bag. She pulled out two bright yellow pouches with sunflowers on the front. Spike shook his head in disgust a look she promptly ignored

"Got it boss" she replied

"Good," Angel said as he climbed form the van, "Let's go"

_**Library, Madison High School – 10 minutes later**_

Tisha was numb. She'd spent the better part of the night processing the images she'd received from Abigail not entire sure what to make of them. The influx didn't seem to follow any particular patter. One minute she was standing off against a group of woman the next she's somewhere dark and disorienting bright orange flames licking in front of Abigail's face. Tisha leaned back in her seat eyes cast to the ceiling pining the powers for any sought of answer. What was Abigail into? Why did she fight with her mother this morning? They seemed fine in that clearing. Nothing slotted into place and what she gleamed from her surrogate sister. The library door opened. A girl dressed in a grey hoodie and jeans entered striding across the length of the room in a confident gate. The girl reached Tisha's table and slipped past behind her. It was only the slightest gaze but it was enough.

New images began to flood into her mind snapping her back to reality. Tisha straightened her head whipping around for any sign of the girl who just entered. She found her lounging on one of the chairs in the far corner her foot resting on the table in front of her. Tisha studied her closely as she raised her head. Dana's icy gaze piercing straight. As she looked into Dana's eyes the images of Blood, violence, death trawled through like nails on a chalk board. Tisha froze and drew in a sharp breath Dana's unnatural stillness boring into her. Carefully she climbed up from her seat and collected her school bag and moved for the exit as naturally as possible. She was about to make a move for the door when the librarian moved into her path. Tisha looked up at her started.

"Um, I'm trying to get out." She said

The librarian reached behind her back pulling out the pistol as Dana moved in behind. Tisha took a couple of nervous steps back clutching her bag to her chest. The librarian approached and handed her a cell. Warily she took it and pressed it to her ear.

"Miss Avallone?" A British voice asked on the other end of the line, "My name is Wesley I represent Wolfram and Hart. I don't wish you to be alarmed."

"There's a lady with a gun how am I supposed to be not alarmed by that?" Tisha asked

"She and the girl behind you are merely an escort. There is a vehicle waiting outside they will take you to it."

Tisha looked back to Dana who had an eagle eye on her. From within the stacks more armed teachers emerged. She panicked and scouted the room for possible exits but her options were limited.

"What do you want?"

"We require your particular talent."

Talent? What had they heard about her?"

"Do you know who I am?" She asked

"The daughter of the Archsage of the Acolytes" Wesley replied

"Right, so, you take me and they're gonna come after you with the full force of the powers."

"Despite their strength I doubt they would attempt a direct confrontation."

"I'm an Acolyte to," Tisha commented, "they come near I'm turning them into fudge."

Tisha toyed with the zip of her school bag making sure to keep equal distance from either girl as well as the others around the room. She plunged her hand deep inside and began to search clutching around until her hands wrapped around a small vial. Tisha looked between the two girls waiting for her opportunity.

"You're a novice at the beginning of her dedication ritual. Please don't make this any difficult . . ."

Tisha couldn't wait any longer. She dropped the cell, turned sharply, and made for the far corner of the room. Dana shot into action leaping up onto the nearest table as she moved from tabletop to tabletop. Tisha dodges several of the teachers as she pulled out the vial and quickly removed the stopper. With Dana bearing down and the armed faculty at her heals she tossed it as hard as she could in front of herself. The chemical sparking to life exploding five feet in front of her sending spirals of energy streaking out from its surface. The air crackled and began to splinter. Reality peeled back like an orange revealing the portal within. Tisha arrived at the edge and dived for the opening. Dana caught her by the ankle as she passed through the threshold the shockwave knocking Dana against the table reality folding back into place.

The exit was not as gentle. Tisha was deposited at break neck speed onto the cold corridor floor. As reality closed back in on it's self she painfully picked herself up from the ground with every muscle protesting at the effort. She got her bearings spying her locker a few feet from where she stood and darted over. Tisha ripped open the door and poured its contents over the floor. Taped to the back wall of her locker was a Polaroid of a keyhole set on a wooden door. Tisha dumped her satchel on the ground and buried her hand in her pocket producing an aging brass key. She reached into the locker and directed the key towards the photo. The tip passed through without resistance as she began to turn. A light clicking sound echoed from within rapidly the back wall dissolved. Inside was a series of wooden shelved stocked with powders and charms of varying types. She delved into the collection gathering supplies and stuffing them into her bag. Tisha rapped a couple of times on the lockers side wall and the back reappeared. Tisha slung her satchel back over her shoulder and turned to leave

"Tisha? Tisha Avallone?"

This turned out to one of Spikes less brilliant ideas. Tisha jumped in fright and weaved an incantation. Spike rocketed backwards Angel and Casey diving to the ground as he slammed into a row of lockers. Tisha caught her breath as her mind caught up with her reflexes. Quickly she moved near the trio as he climbed up from the floor.

"Oh, god, are you alright?" She asked trying to piece together a tangible reason as she looked at the three of them, "Sorry, I should've said something, these floors . . ."

As Spike raised himself to his full height Tisha finally got a better look. His pale skin and dead eyes sent a wary signal through her body and she slowly backed away. For Spike this was a below average day. Between the electro-shock sensations of Casey's sun-block spell and become the vampire catapult he began to question the decision the offer Buffy handed to him. Angel steadied him as he tried to regain his footing.

"I take it you're the Acolyte we're looking for." Angel asked

Tisha reached into her satchel and grasped one of the enchanted powders. She studied them with curious surprise

"They're sending vampires to get me now? Isn't kinda pointless during the day?" She asked

"What?" Spike asked wincing through the pain, "No, look, we're with The Council of Watchers. We got word that someone's trying to nab you and we're here to stop them."

Tisha balked and the concept. Carefully she pulled out the small bottle and hid it behind her bag.

"Yeah, right, sure you are."

"We're serious," Casey continued, "See there's this law firm by the name of Wolfram and Hart, uber-top on the bad scale, they've taken a liking to you and want to snatch you up."

She examined the multi-hue haired girl in confusion. Clearly she was human so how was she still alive around the Vamps. Tisha probed her metaphysically and felt the aura of Wiccan magic around her.

"Why? What did I do?" She asked

"Nothing, apart from being the progeny of the leader of one of the most powerful sects in this reality" Spike stated

Tisha took another wary step away from him her eyes not wavering.

"You're not gonna take me anywhere I don't what that Wesley guy said!"

This got the vampires attention

"What Wesley guy?"

"The one on the phone from Wolfram and Heart"

Spike and Angel looked at each other. It couldn't be.

"Why don't we get out of here then you can tell us more about him," Angel replied in a soft tone. He offered his hand. Tisha remained on the defensive studying Angels hand like it was a coiled snake ready to strike out. Angel tried to look reassuring, "we're here for your protect."

None of what he said convinced Tisha to trust them there was only one way to remove all doubt. Tisha grasped her hand in his and her mind exploded. She stood silently as the entire history of Liam/Angeuls/Angel zipped by and breakneck speed. After the show concluded she looked at the three with new eyes and relaxed. The quartet took the east corridor and moved briskly for the exit. Hidden in the doorway on one of the classrooms a teacher stood and watched them leave. From his pocket he pulled out his cell and pressed his speed dial. The group travel down the east corridor at a hurried pace Casey on point with her defensive magic at the ready. Spike looked to the nervous attempted his reassuring face again.

"Don't you worry yourself there pet," he remarked, "me and mine have done this sought of thing for a while. We'll get you out of harms way then sought out the bastards on your case."

In hindsight this reassuring message would've probably had greater impact if it wasn't directly followed by a classroom door exploding. Spike was thrown up against the side walls hand rapidly appearing from nowhere and striking him at several points. Casey moved Tisha further to safety and Angel advanced. The girl in the grey Hoodie lashed out with a side kick catching him in the mid section. Angel slid down the corridor and smashed into a trophy cabinet. She looked back to Spike with the grace of a jungle cat and Spike recognized her almost immediately.

"Oh Bollocks." He said as Dana tossed him into the opposite wall

Casey watched this girl with amazement. The energy she was sensing had slayer written all over but that was impossible. If Wolfram and Hart had their own slayer they would've been told. Quietly the door behind Casey opened. From the darkness a figure emerged and grabbed Casey from behind dragging her back into the dark from where she appeared. The closing of the door caught Tisha attention as she turned to see what cause it only to find Casey missing. Tisha pressed herself hard against the wall in panic. For all her extra training she'd never actually been in a fight. Spike looked up onto the dark vicious face of Dana as he ducked out of the way of an oncoming strike Angel quickly moving to protect Tisha. Suddenly Doors up and down the corridor opened as teachers poured into the corridor. The group closed ranks around Tisha as the faculty revealed the sub-machine guns and crossbows in their possession. Tisha looked through the gap in her personal guard and examined the force in shock.

She recognized some of the teachers in front of them Tisha having classes with a few. Most of them were replacing staff that had been sick for the past week. Dana moved to the front of the group and. Accompanying her was a man dressed in full combat gear bearing the Wolfram and Hart strike team logo. Angel kept his focus on Dana. His drifted to the troubled girl who broke free from the institution in Los Angeles all those years ago before being claimed by the Slayers. How did she get free from them and moreover how did she end up in the hands of Wolfram and Hart? The commander regarded the group seriously. He pulled out his cell and dialed.

"This is Wesley" A British voice answered

"Sir," the commander responded, "We've got an issue."

"In what form?"

"Two vamps," The Commander explained, "They said they're Council."

Wesley paused

"Angel and Spike? What are they doing there?" Wesley asked

The commander moved into their personal space

"If I had to guess I'd say the same as us. What to you want done with them?"

_**Lawrence High School, Cleveland**_

"The girl is on a very fine edge." Principal Meagher Stated so matter of fact that Guinn felt chills

"In what way?" Guinn asked her demeanor calm despite the pool of anxiousness inside

Principal Meagher was not as cool. The sharp edges of his jaw were pulled into a chiseled scowl that was amplified by the low set of his eyebrows. Guinn might be a grown woman but the look on the fifty plus gentleman sitting across from the polished oak desk made her feel like she was ten years old. Next to her sat a younger woman looking to be in her mid to late twenties her straight sandy blonde hair ending just at her shoulders. Her look was one of concern both for mother and daughter

"I've made no secret of Helain's discipline problems," Principal Meagher continued his eyes darkening slightly, "ever since she's started at this school she's been uncooperative, unfocused and, including this recent incident with schools football captain Michael Ross, aggressive to both students and teachers."

The pool inside her began to swirl. Externally Guinn raised a curious eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I haven't heard anything about that." She replied

The Woman sitting to Guinn left leaned forward and brushing her mousy brown hair away from her jade eyes. School Councilor Helen McKinnon kept her professional air as she addressed Guinn

"Mr. Ross has a black eye and two cracked ribs," A Helen McKinnon continued, "He claims this was from an accident during practice but the coach told us differently and there were several students who say they were arguing moment's before he was found injured."

Guinn winced internally. She looked between the both of them.

"Are you planning on expelling her?" She asked

Principal Meagher interlaced his fingers and rested them on his desk a look of deep set anger burned in his eyes.

"There isn't enough evidence to confirm it was her," He explained curtly, "never the less this is a pattern with Helain and if she continues with these acts of aggression I will have no choice but to recommend she be removed from the school."

"Can you think of any reason why she's acting out like this?" Helen asked

Guinn lowered her eyes her mind reflecting on the Hellmouth and the ritual. Her lips thinned as she addressed the pair.

"Helain recently suffered some trauma," Guinn replied struggling with the weight of the words, "She's involved with a local organization who's counseling her but it's a slow process."

"Would it have anything to do with this?"

Helen reached into her briefcase and produced one of Helain's notebooks. She handed them to Guinn who flipped through it the colour on her cheeks draining slightly. Every page showed the same things. Sketches of girls, tied to poles, with their stomachs sliced open accompanied by a man with an eye patch who seemed to be burning alive. A chill ran through Guinn and it took a measured amount of self control to keep steady.

"Her English teacher brought this to me," Helen explained, "I don't think I need to tell you that, whatever this trauma is, this is a deep seeded obsession for her now. Her lashing out at others is a clear sign of that. I have to admit this is a little out of my expertise field but maybe you should consider more intensive treatment."

Helain leaned against the wall outside the principal's office. She toyed with a pen with such precision that it made the secretary a little nervous to be in her presence. Helain looked to her and smiled. The secretary flinched and returned to her typing. Outside the office reception Helain noticed Mr. Newton her math teacher watching her from his classroom writing down something frantically with his usual air of nervousness. Mr. Newton had a slight case of the shakes that a lot of the students think is because he has an addiction to coffee but Helain had never seen him holding a cup.

The office door practically slammed open as Guinn exited a look of suppressed rage on her lips. Helain didn't pay it much notice she didn't worry about most things now a days. Nothing mattered in the end, everything just burns and dies and that's it. No matter what you are, good or evil, we all end up deep under the ground so why try? Silently Guinn grabbed Helain's arm and dragged her out into the parking lot. Guinn arrived at her car before she let lose the torrent.

"What were you thinking?!" She snapped, "How many times do you need to be reminded about your strength?"

Helain folded her arms into a defensive posture.

"In my defense He grabbed me first" She asked

"Don't be flip with me. Because of this little stunt I had to meet with your councilor and be told that you might be on drugs. Are you?"

Helain grimaced her scornfully. Guinn sighed in frustration and rested her head in her hands. As much she wanted to be the disciplinarian but all she could see was the pain in Helain's eyes forced back by the wall of ingrained rage she couldn't release. Guinn felt helpless now more then ever tried to keep her stern face.

"Is that why you're still skipping out on your visits to the council?"

Helain stared in disbelief.

"They tried to kill me! I'm just their failed loose end they want to cut off."

"That was an accident," Guinn remarked, "I spoke with Buffy."

Helain threw up her hands in frustration

"Right cause she'd tell you straight out that she wants me dead!" She snapped viciously

The flares in her daughter's eyes sent shivers through Guinn. She took a moment and studied her. So much anger radiated from within that Helain looked like she was barely keeping contained. Guinn's mind flashed back to the photos and her heart sank.

"I believe her. Buffy and the others have no reason to hurt you," She explained" they're worried about you . . . I'm worried about you. What The First did to you was . . ."

The flares grew brighter

"God, I wish people would just shut up about that!" she yelled

The pool spilled over. Clouds gathered around Guinn's expression as the last threads of control snapped.

"No I will not shut up!" Guinn screamed at her Guinn's face drenched in tears, "You think your life is terrible then how do you think I feel. I had to sit in that cage and watch you die! I don't know what that experience was like for Buffy and some of the others but I am hanging on by a thread! I don't care what you think of the council you're going to attended! And if you skip out just one more time there is no place for you under my roof! Now get to class!"

The word hit her like a sledgehammer. Helain stood in stunned silence as Guinn climbed back into her car and gunned the engine. She pulled out without another word to leaving Helain alone with her thought. She went numb her mind struggling between cursing her mother and apologizing. The rage that bubbled within bared its teeth and strengthened her resolve. Helain turned to leave but was brought up short by the figure standing behind her. Faith stood with her arms folded an annoyed disapproving look in her eyes that nearly rivaled her own. Helain snapping into readiness shifting into a defensive stance

"Man, I thought I've seen all levels of bitch," Faith snapped, "Then you come in with your Courtney Love act."


	7. Under the banner of friendship

_**Lawrence High School, Cleveland**_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Helain snapped

Faith stuffed her hands in her pocket and looked at Helain impassively. She still had trouble believing how ungrateful this little bitch was acting. The two girls kept equal distance like gunfighters at high noon.

"Me? I'm supposed to be doin' this passive protection thing for B," Faith replied apathetically, "but, after that little show, I thinkin' you're not worth it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Faith moved into her personal space

"Let me put it this way Junior. I've been watching you for the last few months now and I wanna kill you," she explained through gritted teeth, "you've got all of Cleveland bending over and taking it because poor little Hellmouth girl got beat down by the big bad wolf."

Helain scowled and pushed her away. She folded her arms as she tried to stare down the second slayer.

"So . . . Leave. Why you still in my face?"

"Cause I got a purpose here. I'm one with the team," Faith replied, "Don't care what waste of space I gotta guard I'll do it because that what slayers do. Not like you know what one is."

"I got tied to a pole and cut open!" Helain screamed catching the attention

"I got stabbed and thrown off a building," Faith replied, "I got shot at by people whose supposed to watch my back, I've been beat down, thrown back, people tried to shank me but, ya know what, I'm still in this fight. Do you think Xander wanted you to puss out like that?"

Storm clouds gathered around Helain as she clenched her fists tight. She struck out with a left hook which Faith caught turning herself sharply as she pushed against Helain's body. Faith knocked her off her feet and onto her stomach pinning her securely to the ground.

"Honey, you are no where near my level of badass so don't even try," Faith replied calmly, "You think, just because you decide to become queen monochrome that you're now the ultimate bad girl? Newsflash, you're not original. I've already been there, done that and stolen the t-shirt. So you got beat down and skewered by the daddy of evil, you're a slayer, that's the gig, either deal and move on or get the hell out of our space 'cause you're wasting our time!"

From the distance the school bell rang. Faith released her grip from Helain who scrambled furiously to her feet. Shooting her one last glare Helain stormed towards the building. Faith was at her end of her patience. She pulled out her cell dialing the Cleveland branches number. Buffy owed her big time for doing this grunt work and she was planning on reminding her how much. Faith pressed the phone to her ear and immediately frowned. She hung up and dialed again with the same result. Faith looked at her phone curiously trying to figure out the problem.

Across the car park eyes followed her keenly seeking the answers they desire waiting for the moment to come. Mr. Newton stood pensive his deep hazel eyes tracking Helain as she stormed furiously back inside the building. He returned to his notebook. The illustrations looked like an elaborate honeycomb words and numbers connected together with multiple lines. Mr. Newton flipped through the pages till he got to his most recent entry. He drew a couple more connecting lines and attached it to the word 'Slayers'. Mr. Newton grimaced and rubbed his sweat soaked temple. With shaking hand he entered his car and opened his glove box removed the snubbed nose revolver from its case.

Every connection had its source and he was going to cut it off.

_**Council of Watchers, Los Angeles Branch**_

The taxi pulled up to the curb at a casual pace. As Buffy and Gunn climbed out they looked up at the large, Spanish influenced building. There were subtle changed since the last time they saw it. The foliage near the arched bar gate had been preened back to make room for out door training, the door with the frosted glass and many of the ground floor windows had been replaced with sturdier panels and most of the outdoor water features had been removed for the sake of space. Despite all of the cosmetic changes to the building when they looked at the building it still held the spirit of The Hyperion Hotel. Waiting for them just past the Iron Gate was Rona.

"Buffy." She beamed welcomingly as the pair approached

"Hey Rona," Buffy replied pulling the young girl, "Sorry for the impromptu drop by but it's kinda urgent."

"No problem. You should've called I would've got one of the girls to get you."

Buffy sighed and pulled her cell out of her pocket. She flipped it open and glared at the 'no signal' message displayed on the screen.

"Yeah, that was the plan, but I think I broke my phone and we had to leave in a hurry which means no time for pay phone change," She looked back to Rona expectantly, "Those Acolyte bodies you found in the church? Did you get them?"

Rona smiled

"Figured you have an interest so I had them pulled them out before the city coroner arrived. Gabe's working on them now."

Rona lead the pair through the lobby and into the elevator. Buffy always felt a certain sting when she arrived at the Hyperion like Angel's essence still lingered in the walls. When the elevator pinged for the fifth floor she snapped back to reality. Down the far end of the once famous hotel was a set of sterile looking double doors which lead into the makeshift medical lab. As Rona lead them in they were met by the sight of a pale looking man with slicked, raven black, hair gaunt features and a permanent scowl that looked like plastic that had melted in the sun. Sitting on several of the medical tables the shredded remains of the Acolytes lay. Rona cleared her throat. With the speed of a cat Dr. Gabriel Lauber lifted his head and looked at them with his impossible grey eyes.

"You have other people." He said in an almost hypnotic monotone

"Gabe," Rona announced, "This is . . ."

"Names are details that I don't require. Why are you intruding in my process?"

Buffy gave Rona a hesitant look as Gunn moved to the closest table.

"Are these the Acolytes from the church?" He asked

"Congratulations you have working eyes." Gabriel replied as he continued prying into his subject

Gunn glared indignantly as he folded his arms

"Wanna tell me how they died?"

"Not even remotely."

It was Gunn's turn to share a look with Rona. Rona shrugged.

"He's a good Doc and doesn't ask too many questions." Rona explained

Buffy moved in next to Gunn and examined the corpse. Deep gouges lined the torso of the tall man his face contorted into a horrified expression. Buffy moved to the side of the table and leaned in to examined them closer. The tearing had an organic shape to it, too messy to be a knife or a sword, Buffy looked up to Gabriel.

"How bout me? You wanna tell me?"

Gabriel stopped his work. He eyed the head slayer in apathetic appraisal before returning to work

"You have a good bone structure and a solid build; I would very much like to examine your corpse," Gabriel replied, "You are acceptable."

"Um . . . Super. So how'd they die?"

"Acute blood loss caused by deep gouging of the torso."

Gabriel returned to his work silently. Buffy waited for the doctor to continue, He didn't, scowling she turned to Rona.

"Tell me I'm not paying for this service." she asked

Rona looked to Gabriel with a serious eye

"Gabe, come on, she's the girl in charge."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and placed down his scalpel. He moved to a sterile workspace in far corner of the room and collected a clipboard.

"Bases on analysis of tear pattern and depth of the wounds I estimate there was at most three attackers."

"Were they Demons?" Buffy asked

"Unless the city of greater Los Angeles decided to let African Lions wander the streets freely that is a fair summation."

"What kind are we looking for?" Gunn inquired

Gabriel handed a copy of the results to both Buffy and Gunn.

"The fur samples retrieved from the bodies place the attackers in the Tetalrac species," Gabriel explained, "Little is known about them but, from what I've gathered forensically, they are large with a powerful frame."

Buffy glanced up at Gabriel

"How powerful?" Buffy asked

Gabriel moved to a trolley that sat near the entrance. On that trolley fragments of a broadsword lay organized in several piles across the surface. Gabriel collected the hilt and brought it back to the group.

"This sword was made of a mystical crystalline alloy known as Rhodonite purported to have a tensile strength six times greater than Titanium. We found its remains in the hands of one of the victims. It was snapped like a twig"

"Damn." Gunn exclaimed

"I second that," Buffy continued, "Any idea what type of lair these demons like to dwell?"

"Nothing conclusive but I did find traces of tropical plants in the fur."

Buffy glanced at him in confusion.

"Tropical? In Los Angeles? You positive of that doc?"

Although thought impossible Gabriel's permanent scowl darkened. In a menacing sweep he turned to Rona

"This one is questioning the quality of my work."

Rona waved off the comment

"Relax Gabe; she just wasn't all the pieces right."

"Okay," Buffy said as she turned to Rona, "Rona, get your girls together, we need search parties. Start from the church where these guys were found and work your way out. I don't care how dark the night is here giant fury people wouldn't be able to hide . . ."

Buffy was about to spur her into action when a audible sigh sounding from behind her caused her to stop. She turned to look at the impatient Gabriel

" . . . What?"

"If you wish me to do your job I want extra in my pay."

The stare Rona received she had seen once before and on that particular evening a supposedly unkillable Uber-Vamp lost his head. Behind them Gabriel picked up the evidence bag with the fur sample and showed it to them.

"I was about to explain," he chastised, "Before the blond one interfered that, apart from the plants, the sample had an extremely strong pheromone scent that seems to have a much longer half-life for a chemical of it's type, combined with the plant sample it should still be strong enough to follow."

Buffy pondered this as she eyed over the forensic report.

"So what we need is a blood hound. Rona I need to use your phone."

_**Hallway, Lawrence High School, Cleveland**_

The last thing Helain was willing to concentrate on was her school work. She leaned, slumped, her eyes sweeping over the stack of books she had no use for. The anger inside boiled like a volcano, pushing against the edges of her control for any weakness it could breech. A light tap on her right shoulder brought her back into the moment. She turned and found Holly leaning against the next locker over, staring at her in curious amazement

"Hey, who was the dark haired chick in the car park you were yelling at?" she asked

A flash of anger crossed Helain's face but she brought it under control

"Nobody"

This only Peaked Holly's curiosity

"Nobody? She kicked your ass."

"So?"

"Nobody kicks your ass. I've seen linebackers turn the other way when you walk through the corridors," So is she . . . You know"

Helain gritted her teeth as the anger inside began to rise. Frustrated she slammed the door to her locker bending it out of shape which made it unlikely to open again. Helain folded her arms as her disapproving gaze fell on her only friend

"Is she what?" She asked

"Is she like what you are?"

Helain stared at her strangely

"Come on 'Lane everybody's talking about it," Holly remarked, rolled her eyes, "You're way stronger then you should be and you have those wicked fast reflexes. Roslyn thinks you doing steroids."

Helain shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned on her heals and headed for the exit at the far end. Surprised by the sudden departure Holly jogged to catch up to her.

"I'm not saying I believe her but, you gotta admit, what you can do is, like, out there. Level with me Lane . . . Are you an alien."

Helain stopped. She looked at her friend, eyebrows furrowed, staring at her like she just grew three extra heads.

"Seriously?" She exclaimed

"Give me a better answer," Holly shrugged, "You're a strange visitor from another city, you're faster then a speeding bullet and I'm pretty sure you could bend steel with your bare hands if you tried. So did you're home planet blow up or are you part of an invasion force?"

"Don't be an idiot." Helain snapped before continuing on her journey

Holly watched her, frustration growing, she caught up to Helain the guestimation machine at full power. Helain's expression darkened as she balled up her fists. The volcano inside spluttered pushing harder against her control. Holly didn't need Helain to look at her to know she's striking a nerve that is very much raw. She knew she should back away but there was something more to this. She grabbed Helain by the arm pulling her to a stop

"I'm not gonna spread your secret Lane," She said, "Why can't you just share it?"

Through the denseness of the crown eyes watched them. Mr. Newton turned though the maze covered pages of his notebook piecing the final equation together. He mopped his brow and staggered forward through the students. His free hand delving deep into his jacket pocket wrapping around the grip of the revolver. Holly stared at Helain. She was not sure whether to be insulted or surprised.

"Vampire Slayer?" She asked rolling the unfamiliar words around in her mouth

"You wanted to know." Helain replied as she leaned against the side wall. For some reason it almost felt like a release telling someone else. Holly fidgeted why she tried to process the new information

"Hey, I know this whole Twilight thing has got people wanting the undead but . . . Vampire Slayer?"

Helain shrugged

"A minute ago you called me an alien why you having drama about this?"

Holly thought about that as she sized up her friend. To their right Mr. Newton broke through the crowd his loud panting catching both of their attention the both of them waiting for a lecture about loitering in the corridor. Instead he stood with his eyes transfixed on Helain. Holly frowned in confusion

"Did you want us for something Mr. Newton?" She asked

Mr. Newton's trembling lips parted as he pulled the gun from his pocket. Several students screamed as he level the revolver at Helain's head. Helain snapped into a defensive pose.

"I-I'm not going to let you do it!" he stammered his shaking hand making it difficult to get a clear target

"What?" Helain asked in confusion

"Y-You can't decide for us! We have the right to remain as much as you do!"

Holly leaned in closer to Helain

"Lane! Do something!" she hissed

Helain looked from Holly to Mr. Newton and weighed her options. She took a step forward. Mr. Gestured wildly with his gun

"Get back!"

Helain froze then returned to her position hands raised. Mr. Newton moved in closer.

"I know your devil power girl! I will not let The Harbinger purge . . ."

Suddenly all hell broke loose. From a classroom to his left a leg suddenly appeared striking him hard in the wrist causing him to teeter off balance. Faith charged in fists flying sending Mr. Newton into the side wall. A shot rang out as Faith ripped the gun from his hands knocking him to the ground. She knelt over Mr. Newton collecting his disguarded notebook. She flicked through it briefly before slipping it into her pocket

"Didn't they teach you about guns in schools? That's how places like this get a bad rep" She asked. Faith turned to Helain, "Kid you alright . . ."

"Holly?"

Helain's words cut through the din of the screaming student. Faith turned to find Helain leaning over her friend trying to shake her awake. Holly lay motionless on the ground a pool of blood growing around her head like a dark crimson halo fueled by the bullet hole that dug deep in the center of her forehead. Faith looked Helain who sat over the corpse of her friend the rage vastly growing.

The volcano erupted breeching the edges of her control as heat raised within her . . . No not heat. Something different. Her stomach scar began to tingle as a faint glow began to shine through. Twisted with rage she snatched up the revolver from the ground and stood over her friend's murderer. Faith saw where this was heading and moved to intervene. With reflexes beyond what she should be capable off Helain sidestepped Faith's advance, grabbed her by her collar and threw her aside. Faith smashed through the classroom wall followed by the window before colliding heavily with the pathway coming to a stop in a garden bed where she passed out.

_**Warehouse District, Los Angeles, California**_

The trail snaked onwards between the forest of buildings. Inside the lead van Willow sat cross-legged a small orb of violet energy floating in front of her. Behind her Buffy and a team of Los Angeles based slayers checked their equipment.

"How far Will?" Buffy asked

"The Pheromones are denser here," Willow replied, "It shouldn't be far away . . . there."

Willow pointed to the largest warehouse. The large brick building looked about five stories tall with a length that stretched for at least a couple of miles. The two vans pull behind some adjacent buildings at the slayer team climbed out Buffy, Gunn, Rona and Willow moving to the edge to examine the best course of action.

"How many are in there?" Willow asked

"Not sure," Buffy replied, "and Doctor Demento back in the L.A. Branch was kinda vague on the description front. What can you pick up?"

Willow focused her energy into the building. She frowned

"There's a lot of life energy inside. I can't pin down anything specific."

"Then we keep our butts covered, tight formation."

The breech took place in one of the upper levels. The teams entered through the administration level building up a strong defensive point before exiting out onto the catwalk. All stopped, completely dumbstruck, at the sight that met then when they arrived. The whole interior had been transformed into a tropical forest towering trees with deep lush vines twining across all of the surfaces. Buffy leaned against the railing and observed the miniature vista.

"Wow, mail ordering's changed since the last time I used it."

"Buffy" Gunn called out

He gestured to some nearby bushes. Buffy looked down just as a hulking form moved through the underbrush. Buffy signaled to Rona and her team and they all dropped in. like a well oiled commando unit the women moved swiftly through the trees blades read for any kind of assault. Rustling came from all around them along with the sounds of the heavy foot falls of the giant beasts. They were about a third of the way in when all sounds surrounding them dropped away completely. Buffy gestured to stop the silence inside the leafy environment quickly becoming deafening. Suddenly there was a loud crack. Three of the slayers dived out of the way as one of the trees collapsed in their path.

A towering demon leaped into view. The beast was twice the size of a bear covered in a thick coat of brown fur. It's torso shape closely resembling a gorilla it's wide shoulders and muscular arms bearing a set of curved talons that came to a sharp point. It looked down at the slayer team with wide yellow eyes and it's elongated snout bared a set of jagged teeth as it let out a high pitched howl. The forest came to life as eight more of these demons emerged from the brush quickly encircling the team. The group backed into a tight circle each side keeping an eye on their respective demon. The demons looked at each other for a moment before letting out a deep snarl. The slayers dived to the side as the lead demon struck out with it's talons. Gunn scrambled backwards panting in shock.

"Why am I getting this about to be torn into bacon bits feeling?" Gunn asked

Buffy helped him to his feet

"Come on where's your can do attitude?" Buffy asked

Gunn glared at her warily

"I trade it for my 'let's get the hell out of here' outlook"

"I really don't think they like that idea" Rona commented leveling her crossbow

Buffy looked to Willow

"Well, there's always the gratuitous violence option." She remarked, "Will"

Willow let out with a wide sweeping gesture. From the ground around them the dust shot upwards in a thick fog startling the demon hoard. From deep within the smoke crossbow bolts shot out but to little effect the bolts bouncing harmlessly off the Tetalrac's thick hide. The slayers sprang into action leaping out of the fog in a coordinated strike. Despite their size the Tetalrac moved swiftly catching the girls off guard as they knocked them hard onto the ground pinning some with their massive feet. As Buffy dodged a swipe from one of the lager beasts another appeared from the shadows.

This Tetalrac was different from the others larger and more muscular with what looked like a ceremonial chest plate constructed from wood tied to it's torso. From all appearances this looking to be their leader. The mountain of a creature looked down at the slayers, studying Buffy with intense interest. It let out an ear spilling howl that echoed the entire length of the warehouse. Suddenly all the Tetalrac stopped their assault. They moved away from the slayer and sat down on their hind quarters an almost passive look in their eyes. The sudden shift in dynamic threw Buffy for a loop and she froze as the largest of the Tetalrac lowered it's self to her level.

"Slayer, my apologies, we were unaware it was you," it said in a deep booming baritone. The leader looked to the others and, as a group they bowed their heads respectfully, Rona looked to Buffy who just shrugged, "Please forgive our attack. My kindred have been on edge since the assault."

"No problem happens to us all the time," Buffy replied uneasily, "Now that we're all friends here we need to ask you a few questions."

"Ask what you will and I'll see if I can answer." The leader replied

"About three nights ago there was an attack near a church. Some of our girls found samples of your fur near the site of some dead Acolytes . . ."

The anger flashed back into the leaders eyes. He lifted himself to his full height and tilted his head back. The howl that came deep from the Tetalrac Demon Leader shook the buildings foundations knocking everybody off their feet. The leader dropped down to Buffy's eye level and stared her down. Buffy grimaced nervously

"Touchy subject?"

"Do not speak of the Acolytes within these walls!"

"Why, what happened?"

"They assaulted us with out provocation!" Another of the kindred spoke out. He had a thinner build with light brown fur, "They come under the banner of friendship then stuck down one of our own!"

Buffy looked to the demon curiously

"The Acolytes attacked you?"

"Yes," the leader continued, "and they took with them the life of our eldest."

"That don't sound right," Gunn remarked, "We met the Acolytes they don't seem like the shoot first type."

The Leader narrowed his eyes.

"You align yourself with those murderers?"

Buffy raised her arms in placation. She could almost feel the rage building inside the sizable demon hoard

"Whoa, hey, we're not taking any sides here," she explained, "If you got something that proves they threw down the gauntlet I'm all ears."

The demon lead the slayers them to the heart of the warehouse. They broke out into a clearing where they discovered more of The Tetalrac living peacefully. A couple of the youngest spotted the slayers and scampered behind their parents as more of the demons prepared for battle. The leader motioned for calm as they moved to the west side of the clearing. Buffy let out a small gasp. Sprawl on a thick aged mat was a shrived and pain struck husk of a Tetalrac demon. From the details that survived the process showed it was much older then the others. Willow folded her arms and shuddered

"What happened?" Rona asked horrorstruck

"It's life force was just . . . sucked from it's body," Willow stammered as she reluctantly probed the residual energy. All the color drained from Willow face, "Buffy, I feel Acolyte magic."

"You sure?" Buffy asked

"No doubt"

"Maybe they were defending themselves" Gunn offered, "they did all end up bite size."

Willow hugged herself tighter as she stepped back from the body. She shook her head

"No this . . . this was violent there was a lot of force used with that spell," She looked to Buffy haunted, "I-I think they did it on purpose."

Buffy went numb. What was she supposed to do with this? If the Acolytes really murdered this demon why come for their help to find out? She looked back to the husk and something occurred to her. Buffy turned to the leader

"Why did they only attack him and nobody else?" She asked

The leader sat down next to the body of the eldest with a look of forlorn

"For some time our eldest, like a number of his kind, has struggled with the message brought on by the second sight."

"Big daddy demon was psychic?" Rona asked

"What was the Message?" Buffy inquired

The leader leaned down with a serious eye

"Harbinger"

Confusion stirred among the slayer force

"I don't get it" Buffy asked

"It's an omen," the Leader replied, "The eldest spoke of the end for our kind. A message that dawned from the final mouth of hell. Be wary slayer for it is from within your house this threat with emerge and if it is not stopped it will swallow us all."

_**Lawrence High School, Cleveland**_

Faith's head swam as black spots dancing before her eyes. Painfully she pulled herself out of the garden bed wincing with every painful movement. She looked up to what used to be the classroom window. Faith looked down at her watch. How long was she out for? Faith jumped back into the building and into the corridor. Helain was gone but, more then that, so were Holly and Mr. Newton. Faith looked down the corridor following the path of devastation. From where she was standing downwards almost every part of the corridor was severely damaged. Locker doors ripped of their hinges, body shaped cavities slammed into the walls Faith studied it with a horrified gaze.

Throughout the school the scene was the same. It was like it had been hit with a cluster bomb before somebody went to the effort of repairing the frame. Painted through the center of it all was two distinct blood trails. Faith followed them moving at a hurried pace as she maneuvered her way around some paramedics who treated what looked like the entire football team. One phrase in particular burned it's self into her conscious.

'S-she's not human.'

Faith continued until the blood trails stopped at the doors of the gymnasium. Cautiously she opened the door and stepped inside. The trails continued until they met up with a large pool of blood that welled around the horrified form of Mr. Newton. Holly lay at his side her head draped across his lap. Faith skidded to a halt horrified at the scene in front of her. From her left she her the loud click of a revolver hammer being pulled back. Slowly Faith turned to head to find Helain glaring venomously the revolver trained at her skull. Her eyes opened wide. There was a glow in the young slayers eyes. Faith wasn't sure where it was coming from at first but after a moment it became clear. Encircling her emerald pupils two rings of hellfire burned with a deep golden flame. Faith tried to take in the whole scene

"Jesus Kid," She exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

_**Operations, Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch - Afternoon**_

Andrew never liked knives. It was so much his issue with the stabbing it's the whole having them held at him. So when the programmed slayer Mary advance on him with on she shouldn't he didn't take it that well. So when, a few hours later, he find himself standing over her corpse examining the slash she delivered to her own throat he was met with a mixed sensation. The whole event seemed to happen in slow motion. Andrew had just stumbled back into the chair as Mary advanced on him. All of a sudden she just stopped in the center of the room a look of blind panic in her eyes. She pointed to the bed in desperation mouthing something he couldn't make out but before he had time to ask what she meant. Mary placed the blade at her throat and slashed it open. Andrew got to his feet and cast an eye around the darkened room. Watchers and Slayers worked feverishly trying to resolve the bizarre lockdown. A girl carrying a spray can and a note pushed past but his focus remained on Mary. Andrew felt a tap. He turned to find Carol, a young blonde woman dressed in a grey suit, cradling a Manila folder.

"Did you know about this?" She snapped loudly

Andrew shifted awkwardly.

"Did I know about what?"

Carol rolled her eyes and handed him the folder.

"I was examining Mary's file to try and work out why she would have been targeted," Carol explained, "Why wasn't I informed she was flagged as being sensitive?"

Andrew grimaced confused by the statement.

"I'm talking about extra senses," Carol stated, "Mary was showing signs of being Psychic."

Andrew read over Mary's file. Near the bottom a comment by the watcher initial impressions suggested that Mary seemed to have an instinct above the other new Slayers. He suggested that this skill has the hallmarks of extra sensory perception and she should have further tests. Andrew looked down at Mary's body with an inquisitive look.

"What has this got to do with her killing herself?" He asked

"You were in the meeting when Buffy questioned Mary's friend. Did she say when her spacing out began?" Carol asked

"Not really. Is that Important?"

"It is if this started just after the end of the First Evil. When are these damned computers working again?"

"R'zhoigo!"

Andrew and Carol jumped as a sigil painted on the side wall exploded into flame. the embers traveling out in all directions followed by a loud cracking sound and the room suddenly sprang to life. With a responsive whir the computer monitors flickered and switched on closely followed by the overhead lights. Andrew stared at the stranger in dumbstruck amazement as the girl with the multicolored hair and the 'Twilight' T-shirt as took several steps back and beamed in satisfaction

"Cool that worked" She chirped

"What just . . . Who are you?" Andrew asked dissoreinted

The girl turned to him

"Oh, Casey," She replied, "I work with Angel and Spike."

"We have had experts working for hours to solve this," Carol asked, "How on earth did you do that in thirty seconds?"

The smile faded slightly from her lips

"That, Yeah, I . . ."

"Sir," One of the technicians called out from the monitor, "We've security footage. I think you need to see this."

The three of them moved to the monitor as the technician cued the footage and let it roll.

"That's just from before Buffy left," Andrew dismissed, "I don't think it has anything . . ."

Then he saw it. Activity that none of them were aware off. Shocked faces filled the crowed but none more so then Casey.

"Wait, that can't be . . . This' gotta be faked." She exclaimed

"Time codes match," the technician explained, "and there's no sign of editing or overlaying."

A pale looking Andrew turned to Carol. His tone had never been so serious.

"Find Buffy," He ordered, "Now!"


	8. When we deal with the traitor

_**Gymnasium, Lawrence High School, Cleveland**_

Faith was having a difficult time processing what exactly happened. She stared down the barrel of Helain's Revolver Hellfire rings burning in the young girls eyes. From the center of the room Mr. Newton watch in frozen terror the corpse of Holly still resting on his lap.

"Jesus Kid," Faith exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Helain nudged her with the gun and gestured to a spot near the far wall. Faith complied taking slow defensive strides as Helain positioned herself next to Mr. Newton. She redirected the barrel of the gun to rest against his temple.

"Showing him how it feels!"

Mr. Newton closed his eyes his lips drawn tight in panic. Faith raised her hands.

"Hold up, before you do it think about it."

"Already did"

"Did you? 'Cause this is something you can't bounce back from," Faith explained. She gestured to the terrified Mr. Newton, "Yeah, he's an asshole, he deserves to be capped, but if you do it when you're all pissed off like this it's gonna eat through you later. You're friend buying it was an accident that's no reason to . . ."

The tension was cut by the sound of laughter echoing from the entranceway to the gym. The pair turned and watched as Lilah Morgan strode causally into the center of the room. Faith darkened as she balled up her fists in anger as Lilah collected herself

"I'm sorry that was rude of me," She said assessing the room, "I was just enjoying the irony of an escaped murder one felon lecturing on the morals of killing."

"Oh you have so picked to wrong day to cross me!" Faith snapped as she moved in to attack, "I'll go high you take her . . ."

A shot rang out. A section of floor two feet in front of Faith exploded causing Faith to stumble back. Started Faith looked back to Helain as smoke drifted out of the barrel of the gun

"What the hell?"

"I didn't say move!" Helain screamed at her

"That's true you know I didn't hear her say it" Lilah mused

"Shut up!" Faith snapped she looked back to Helain and gestured to Lilah, "Kid, I know we're not the best of gal-pals right now but we need to handle this."

Lilah gave her a pointed look

"Of course, because heaven forbid anybody focus on Helain for more then two minutes."

Faith shot Lilah an icy stare.

"Bitch, I am gonna end you if you don't shut your mouth!"

Lilah ignore her instead keeping her focus on Helain.

"Are you alright?"

Her voice was soft and supportive. Helain eyed her suspiciously the hellfire burning a brilliant gold her trembling gun never leaving Faith's direction. Faith had little option but to sit back and observe

"Did he hurt you?" Lilah continued, "Do you need an ambulance?"

"No" Helain replied suspicion still ripe in her tone

Faith folded her arms and shook her head

"God, what the hell is this?" She remarked

"It's called taking an interest," Lilah remarked, "What do you need Helain?"

Helain's glowing eyes danced between the two women growing more anxious with every sweep. Helain returned her attention to Mr. Newton as jammed the gun into his forehead. Mr. Newton screwed up his eyes and clenched his jaw tears rolling down the sweaty mans face. The hellfire burst with energy almost completely obscuring her eyes.

"I want him to feel it to! I want him to know what it's like!" Helain screamed

"How's murdering him going to show him?"

"I-I don't know . . . He . . . I just . . . "

Helain clenched her free hand as tears began to well. She turned away from the teacher and covered her face. The strength left her legs and she sank to the floor. Howls of pent up rage and grief erupted in a guttural howl that stabbed Faith in her core. Lilah cast a knowing gaze in Faiths direction.

"All this time huh Faith? This poor girl has been in pain with no support from her own people."

Faith responded with a murderous gaze. She ran to Helain and dropped down in front of her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. Helain raised her mascara stained face.

"W-Why are people taken away from me?" Helain said her voice barely above a whisper

"I don't know, world likes to screw us over like that," Faith shrugged smiling, "But the thing is you're not alone in this, you're a slayer which make you family and we wanna help deal. You can trust me on . . ."

"Let me put it this way Junior," The voice was new and deeper. The tone and cadence rang with a British accent. Faith looked up from her crouched position in horror as Wesley stepped in next to Lilah an open manila folder in his hands, 'I've been watching you for the last few months now and I wanna kill you."

Wesley closed the folder, which bore the logo of Wolfram and Hart, and regarded his ex-slayer with purpose.

"That's what you said to her not forty minutes ago," He asked, "It does make me wonder why any of us should trust you?"

_**Operation, The Council Of Watchers, Los Angeles**_

"So, what are we looking for?"

Vi still wore her natural look of curiosity as she sat in her office at the New York branch. She was joined by a dozen other locations each of them displayed on a different monitor. Buffy leaned against the conference table her arms folded tightly as she addressed her lieutenants.

"Anything that links the Acolytes to Psychic deaths"

"I don't get it," Kennedy asked from the monitor labelled Phoenix, "Your report said that these Tetalrac are eight foot death machines why are we listening to them?"

"Two reasons. One, they were eight foot tall polite killing machines and, two, Will's spidey sense tingled around the body pointing to the acolyte in the warehouse with the magic. Mostly I just want a second opinion."

"Any particular kind of death?" A watcher from the Seattle branch asked

"We don't know if it's a specific MO," Buffy continued. She nodded to Gunn who entered commands on the system terminal. In the corner of every monitor an image appeared depicting the Tetalrac Demon elder's shrivelled corpse, "What I got from their leader this happened right after the Harbinger prediction."

"Wait. What was that?" Kennedy asked

"The Harbinger Prediction, we're still scoping into that to find out what it means."

"Actually, I might have something"

Kennedy gestured to someone off screen. A moment later the image in the corner change to two children, dead, their bodies withered in the same way the Tetalrac Demon was.

"We found these kids in a hidden room while we were rescuing Phoenix U students from Truax. I had the room tested, and there were clear signs of magic but they'd been there so long we couldn't tell whose," Kennedy explained. She lifted the journal in front of the camera, "One of the bodies was covering a bag full of these."

"Anything review worthy?"

"Nothing enlightening they're all filled with the same weird message over and over, KJBX020601-22."

Buffy studied the photo closely. Judging from their clothes the children looked like they were barely in their teens.

"Who were they?"

Kennedy consulted her notes.

"Their names are Clinton and Sophie Culley, Twins, Born in Colorado Springs in the late nineties. Their Dad's the local Priest. Used to tell his parish that God spoke through his kids."

"And they had the Harbinger prediction?"

Kennedy flipped the cover over. Reflected in the light was 'Harbinger' carving in the front cover.

"Does this count?"

Buffy sighed at the sigh in frustration

"Unfortunately," she replied, "Okay we have a starting point people. I want to hear anything involving the word harbinger, don't care how tiny you think it is . . ."

"Buffy!"

Buffy turned from the screen to the doorway. Rona stood a worried expression on her face as she held a message in her hand

"We're getting an angry call from Cleveland." She explained, "I had it put down here."

Buffy stared at her strangely for a moment before turning back to the monitors. One of the lowered screens flickered to life revealing a larger crowd then she was expecting. On the screen labelled Cleveland Andrew stood with Carol and Casey. Andrew wore a serious expression she had never seen him ware.

"God, there you are!" Andrew snapped, "We've been hunting all over the place?"

Buffy frowned

"Did you try actually calling me?" She asked

"Wouldn't have worked," Andrew explained, "Buffy, we've got a problem and I mean a mega problem."

"What's up?"

"For starters we had an aegis commercium thrown on us, I think it happened to you to, we've been locked down for ages."

This got her attention. The last time someone tried an ageis Xander was public enemy number one. Buffy pulled out her phone and examined it. She was surprised to see full bars on her service.

"Where did it come from?" She asked

"That's where this starts to get uber creepy."

The trio moved from the screen and the image shuddered as the camera was adjusted to show the body on the floor. Buffy stiffened in shock at Mary's dead expression a huge slit across her throat.

"What the hell? Andrew, tell me this is some sick attempt at humour."

"Wish it were. After it was lights out for us Mary got out of bed and killed herself."

Buffy twisted her face in rage

"Wolfram and Hart kill switch, oh, they are so . . ."

"It wasn't them." Andrew replied reappearing on the screen

Buffy blinked in confusion she studied the young man's face carefully.

"Do I want to know the answer to my next question?"

Andrew didn't reply. Nervously he punched in commands on his console and the security footage began to roll. Initially Buffy had the same reaction as Andrew but as it neared the end her shocked expression grew. Buffy got to her feet and moved to the monitor willing it to tell her what she was seeing was a lie but as the footage repeated it only confirmed the truth. She dropped nave down onto the table.

"You had it tested?" Buffy asked

"Clean, No sign of tampering" Andrew struggled, "What we saw is what happened."

Buffy gripped the table tightly her knuckles turning white as the footage cycled through again. Buffy studied it for any sign of duress or manipulation. She refused to believe they would act out to after the sacrifices for the council and the . . . The confusion was quickly replace with a flash of anger ran through her and she got to her feet a pattern emerging in her mind. By the time Buffy entered the lobby steam practically rose from her ears something Willow notice almost instantly from her position near the reception.

"Someone's not a happy Buffy."

"How quickly can you get your best Wicca?" Buffy asked

"About ten minutes," Willow replied warily, "Why am I getting them?"

"Because," Buffy retorted fire in her eyes, "We're gonna need the backup when we deal with the traitor."

_**Gymnasium, Lawrence High School, Cleveland**_

Faith tried to work out their game. From the obvious it looked like Wolfram & Hart are interested in Helain because of the weird glowing fire in her eyes. What was completely mystifying her was why Wesley was involved. Was he working the inside or had he turned dark? It didn't matter either way Faith had been placed there for a reason and there was no way Wolfram & Hart were taking her. Wesley and Lilah stood impassively wait for an answer.

"Faith? Why should we trust you?" Wesley asked

"Could as the same Wes," Faith retorted, "how'd you know I said that?"

Lilah rolled her eyes

"Please don't start playing that game. You know exactly how we heard" she retorted

Faith got to her feet and positioned herself between the Sobbing Helain and the Lawyer and Ex-watcher.

"'Cause I'm here to protect her."

"Who gave you that order?" Wesley asked

"The fricken' Energizer Bunny who the hell d'you think?"

"What about the rest of your team?" Lilah asked

Faith rounded on her.

"Do you want me to rip out your throat? 'Cause I am one question from that."

"Where's the team Faith?" Lilah tone held a force that caused Helain to flinch, "You know the one who get's involved when Slayers are party to a murder?"

Faith studied the pair cautiously eyeing each one for potential weaknesses as Helain watch from behind.

"Only need one for passive protection. Easier to keep out of sight."

Lilah nodded to the corpse of Holly

"And a fantastic job you did with that. Let me ask you, where in the passive protection guide does it say let an armed man get within five feet from your charge?"

"I think it's near where it says I kick your ass if you keep lawyering me!"

"Classic Faith," Wesley observed, "I particularly like the part where you avoided the question."

Faith folded her arms and rolled her eyes

"I can't get through to Cleveland. The lines down."

Wesley raised his eyebrows. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell and put it on speaker. He hit the speed dial and it began to ring. After a brief moment there was a click and an official sounding woman greeted them with a practiced 'Cleveland Branch'.

"It seems perfectly fine to me" Wesley commented

Faith shrugged

"So? Tech head's put the plug back in."

"That's one theory," Wesley replied, "Do you want to hear mine?"

Faith responded with a murderous glare as Wesley moved to get a better view of Helain.

"The team's not coming because they ordered you to do this. However, in your typical over-emotional fashion, you missed your target and poor Miss Bennett paid the price." He offered

Faith broke out in a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry Frankenstein did the doc forget to put in your brain before he brought you back?" She asked

"Why is that hard to believe?" Lilah asked

"Because B ain't psycho enough to go around getting other slayers killed."

"We know," Wesley replied, "We don't believe it was Buffy who gave the order but somebody higher. We think it came from Giles."

Faiths scowl manifested rage boiling under her skin. Across from her Wesley and Lilah kept their cool, controlled, demeanour.

"This stopped being funny five minutes ago," She said through gritted teeth, "Either you two are leaving by walking or in trash bags, your choice."

Lilah smiled and took the folder from Wesley. She sifted through the documents until she found the pages she was looking for

"Let's look at the statistics shall we? In the last few days, not one, but two people have tried to end Helain's life. The first time was at the Cleveland Branch where a slayer tried to slice her up with a sword. She narrowly escaped only to be left alone and bleeding for more then ten minutes," Lilah looked up a motherly scolding expression cresting her face, "you really shouldn't leave the sharp objects around the children. Today we have this exciting diorama. Helain was the lynch pin in the plans of the single most evil entity in this reality. That has to have made people nervous since you're down a man because of it. That's why Giles ordered her to be kept at arms length from the other slayers. They were afraid that influence might have rubbed off on this poor child."

"I was told to protect her!" Faith snapped

Wesley shook his head.

"You never we're a strong liar Faith." He remarked

"Good, cause I'm not lying."

"Aren't you?"

Helain's raspy voice caught her off guard. Faith looked down to where Helain sat. Some of the hellfire had returned to her eyes, Faith noticing the gun was back in her hand. Through trembling lips Helain frowned at her anger radiating.

"Why did you let him get so close?" Helain asked

"Kid, it was a crowded hall. It's not like I could run in screaming I had to strategize." Faith explained

"For a waste of space?"

The feeling Faith sense was karma kicking her in the back. Faith huffed in frustration

"Okay, I'm sorry about that, I got a little pissed at you and I shouldn't have."

"How many people did you kill back in the day Faith?" Lilah asked, "I mean that why they chose you for this wasn't it? You had the most experience."

Faith snapped her head around.

"I'd be shutting up right now!"

"Aw don't want to share with the class. That's okay I'll ask your Watcher," Lilah turned to Wesley, "Wes?"

"At least confirmed kills starting with the Deputy Mayor of Sunnydale. From there we have many dozens injured some tortured severely," Wesley kept his expression stoic as the colour Rose to Faith's. Wesley approached her slowly, "You like torturing don't you Faith? I seem to remember a particular fondness when you tortured me. The way you worked your knife like you were playing a Stradivarius there was joy in your eyes, sick twisted joy. Did you feel the same joy when Giles ordered her death? The same tingle in your spine as you waited for your partner so you can claim it as an accident when Buffy asked you what happened. I have to give credit where credit is due this plan was far better thought out then the others."

"You son of a bitch!" Faith screamed at him

Faith took a step towards. There was a jabbing sensation in her ribs. Faith looked down to Helain who pressed the gun deep into Faith side the hellfire burning bright through her own haze of anger.

"One more step and I empty the gun." Helain snapped

"Kid you're not buying into this, are you?" Faith retorted in alarm

"Shut up and move back."

Faith complied moving to the side wall. Helain kept the weapon trained as she got to her feet. Faith watched in horror as Helain moved in between Wesley and Lilah. Faith shook her head in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked

"Stopping the bitch that killed my friend!"

"Kid . . . Helain, you're angry, it's twisting you up and they know that," Faith pleaded, "They want something from you and they're telling you what you want to hear to get it. That's what these guys do!"

Helain pulled back the hammer as she steadied her aim. Lilah put a hand on the gun.

"Killing her is not going to cure the pain." She said softly

"It's not my pain I'm thinking about."

"Helain, she's the murderer, not you," Gently Lilah took the gun as she placed a hand on Helain's shoulder; "She'll get all the pain she deserves once we deliver the word to Buffy about what she's done."

Helain relaxed the hellfire dipping in brightness. Faith glared at them fiercely playing the last card she had.

"So when are you two planning on kill her?" Faith asked

"We're not." Lilah replied

"Bullshit, you two come in here from out of nowhere and start playing us, I call convenient, why are you guys at the school anyways?"

"To talk to her and present our offer."

"What offer?

"Xander."

Faith stare at them in silence for a moment as she absorbed the news. She shook her head.

"Man, that's low, even for you," Faith laughed, "Why would we even buy into that?"

"Because we owe them." Lilah replied

Faith rolled her eyes

"Yeah, right."

"Even the senior partners have to answer to someone. We were just as much of a victim as Helain. When Xander leaped into the hellfire and sucked The First back down to hell we were freed from its control. This is a debt The Partners haven't forgotten and we have been authorized to rescue him."

"So you got some giant plan to pull him from the Hellmouth that's how this works? And how you gonna do that exactly, power of positive thinking?"

"It can be done." Wesley remarked

"And again I call bullshit. Powers told us straight, it can't be done."

"Not from this reality no?"

"What do you mean?" Helain asked

"It's an inter-dimensional void," Wesley explained, "Our plan is to simply pluck him out from another reality then bring him back to this one."

"Uncaging The First Evil at the same time," Faith replied, "then all he has to do is portal back to here and we're all Demon Father Snack food, man, you've gone sloppy since you turned evil Wes."

"Not unless we do it from Quor'toth where no portals can be made."

Faith smiled

"If there's no portals how are you getting there?"

Lilah checked her watch. She turned to the gymnasium door and motioned with her hand. From the entrance way several SWAT officer arrived with their weapons drawn.

"You know we'd love to stand here and take you through every step but these nice officers are anxious to arrest you so I think we'll leave them to their job. Come on Helain"

The officers raised their automatic weapons and Faith raised her hands. She scowled as Wesley and Lilah guided Helain out of the building and into the grounds. Faith bared her teeth as the officers cuffed her. When she gets out of this they were going to pay.

_**Operation, The Council Of Watchers, Los Angeles**_

The tugging sensation was her only warning as Abigail appeared in the main operations of the Los Angeles branch. She looked over to Buffy who leaned against the conference table eyeing the charm in her hand. Something in her stance put the dead Acolyte on edge. She kept that near the edge of her mind as she approached the Slayer General.

"You rang?" Abigail asked

"I did," Buffy replied as she placed the charm on the table, "Nice toy by the way, great coverage, pity I can't say the same for my cell."

Abigail frowned in confusion

"Is this important I've got a lot of things that need my attention."

"Funny you should say that," Buffy stood and nodded off into the sidelines. Suddenly there was a bright flash. A wall of energy shot up from the floor caging Abigail inside, "You attention is exactly what I wanted to talk about."

From the doorway Willow entered closely flanked by four other witches and a sizable number of slayers. Abigail stared at them in shock as she looked to Buffy for answers.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Quite a lot it turns out," Buffy remarked, "Why don't we start with the part where you lied to us?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Buffy moved to the edge of the barrier.

"I just got a call from Cleveland and, apparently, there's something about Mary."

"I didn't lie to you about that," Abigail explained, "Somebody programmed her it was buried deep."

"And I totally agree, Mary was programmed . . . By you"

From her pocket Buffy pulled out a remote. She pointed to the bank of monitors and pressed a button. The screens crackled to life as the security footage began to roll. Abigail watched in silence. The footage started from her appearance. Buffy had just finished interviewing Reyna. Abigail talks to Buffy while she holds her hand over Mary. She asks the others to leave making herself and Mary the only ones in the room. Alone Abigail get to work. She places a hand on her stomach as she chants quietly. From underneath her palm a ripple of energy surges out enveloping the unconscious slayer until it settles under her skin. Abigail makes a gesture in the air and a sliver bladed knife manifests into her hand. Carefully she slips it into Mary's sleeve as she bends down to whisper in her ear. The footage ends and Abigail meets Buffy's betrayed expression.

"Why Abby? What did she ever do to you?" Buffy asked


	9. I am for you and the path you walk

_**Wolfram & Hart, Cleveland**_

Every lawyer wore the same expression.

Helain lost count how many times one of them would come to a startled halt or, in the case of the vampires, duck into the nearest office. She recognized some of the faces from her captivity in the Hellmouth but there were plenty of fresh eyes that she didn't recognize. Part of her had doubts about the decision she had just made, especially when it came to Lilah, but they seemed like the lesser of two evils considering the Hit the council have placed on her. Also, there's was something to this Wesley guy she couldn't place. He had warmth and an empathy that made her feel safe almost like Xander was at her side. She looked up to Wesley a content hum running through her mind.

"When can we start getting Xander free?" She asked

"We should be able to make our first attempt soon. There are a couple of rituals that need to be performed, one which requires this evenings full moon, after that it should be a matter of hours," He replied. Further down the hallway an armed group of men approached. Wesley looked to Lilah before placing a hand on Helain's shoulder, "Could you excuse me for a moment?"

Wesley left the women and approached the group engaging in hushed discussions with the lead man. When the lead man stepped to one side Helain saw something that gave her pause. Standing in the center, just in front of a casually dressed team member in the grey hoodie was short brunette girl. She looked like she was in her mid teens with a thin build and deep chocolate eyes that stared downwards flustered. She tugged uncomfortably at the large silver bangles locked firmly around her wrists each of them engraved with three evenly spaced lines of runes the flowed lengthways along the bands. Helain didn't know her story but she could feel her pain.

Tisha felt hollow. It's a sensation she wasn't used to and it frightened her. She looked down at the Binding Clasps around her wrists in frustration trying to sense out the magic that held them closed with little success. Whatever alchemy was used to forge them it successfully cut her off from all of her abilities. With an agitated huff she dropped her wrists and focused her attention the man in the suit who came to speak to the commander.

"No, that won't be necessary, I'll deal with it personally," He said in his formal British cadence that was all too familiar to her. He looked to Tisha a disarming smile drawn across his face, "Miss Avallone, I'm Wesley; it's good to finally speak to you in person."

"When I get out of this I'm turning you into dog crap!" Tisha snapped

"Come now there's no need for that. We're not here to harm you."

Tisha thrust the Binding Clasps in his face.

"What do you call this? Accessorizing?"

"Those are for our protection, the partners were insistent about this. This firm holds many corporate secrets that they wished not to be made public. It's only temporary."

"I want to go home!"

Color rose to Tisha's face as she scowled at him. Wesley motioned for calm trying to look as sympathetic as possible

"We will take you back to your enclave as soon as we're finished you have my word on that," He turned to the commander, "Take her to room E. Once you have completed that report to Lilah she'll have new orders for you."

"Yes Sir." The commander replied

He gestured to his Team. Dana placed a firm hand on Tisha's shoulder and they marched her reluctantly down the corridor. Tisha's mind raced trying to think of something she could do to get free. As they journeyed the group past two women Tisha noticed before. The taller one looked like a lawyer in her grey suit and formal pumps. The girl in black Tisha couldn't place her purpose. Then she noticed the rings of fire that bordered her emerald green pupils. Tisha heard herself gasp as her snapped straight ahead. What was that a demon? The two girls watched each other until Tisha finally vanished around the corner as Wesley rejoined the both of them

"Sorry about that," Wesley replied, "Separate case needed my attention."

"Who was that?" Helain asked

"Daughter of a client, she's been targeted by a pack of Chaos Demons, nothing you should worry about," Wesley opened a door to their right motioning for her to enter, "If you'd like to wait in my office Helain. Lilah will fill you in on the full details."

"Yeah, Alright"

Helain still felt distracted as she strode into the room and settled herself on sofa placed near the side wall. As soon as she was inside Wesley closed the door his smile immediately dropping from his face.

"Keep her distracted until Commander Anderson returns," Wesley ordered, "Once he arrived place this level into lockdown to prevent her escaping."

Wesley turned to leave. He got to steps before Lilah took him by the arm.

"Just so we're all on the same stage with this plan when exactly are we going to kill her?" She complained

"We're not"

Lilah shot Wesley a look of contempt.

"Hold on," She asked, "We're not actually honoring this deal are we? If the partners find out they'll make us eat our own eyeballs."

Wesley raised a curious eyebrow

"You don't think you owe Xander?"

"For which part?" Lilah snapped in disbelief, "The part where they ruined one of the most well executed operations Wolfram & Hart had ever been involved or the part where they set us back a century? Working with The First would've advanced my career; I'm lucky I'm not stuck with divorce settlement for the rest of eternity after what Xander and that Acolyte did. I'm beginning to think you really don't grasp this firm's mission statement Wes. Helain's a threat she need to die."

Wesley kept his stony expression

"She's their champion you don't think they will notice if she died all of a sudden," Wesley replied, "No, we're proceeding with the current plan. Once Commander Anderson has completed the lock down take her to sub-basement eight. We'll place her into cryo-storage until we can figure out why they need her. In the mean time keep her busy. I'll be with Tisha trying to get some answer."

_**Operation, The Council Of Watchers, Los Angeles**_

Crap

Abigail ground her teeth in frustration as the security footage rolling behind Buffy went through another look. In front of her Buffy stared her down a betrayed look burning bright in her eyes.

"Why Abby? What did she ever do to you?" Buffy asked

Abigail took in a heavy breath and folded her hand in front of her. She lowered her head as she collected her thoughts. She looked up to the slayer general with a stoic impassionate look.

"I am an instrument of the Powers That Be," She stated firmly, "I continue to exist because it is their will and it was their will for this girl to die."

Clouds formed over Buffy as she matched Abigail stare for stare. Buffy leaned in

"You come into my house; use my trust to take one of my own. Are you seriously expecting me to swallow 'the Angels made me do it' line?"

"It's what it is."

"Not buying it. The Powers That Be don't go 'round randomly having people killed," Buffy retorted, "Personally I like the simpler version, you know, the part where you tell me what the Acolytes are planning and what Harbinger is."

Abby didn't reply. Buffy looked over to The Watcher manning the console who entered in a series of commands. The video vanished and in its place were two images. The first was the Demon elder the second being the young children.

"See, I got a pair of murders on my hands, both psychics, and both dead because of this Harbinger prediction and I've got this inkling you know something about it. So this is how this is going to work, you're going to start taking, and if the next words that come out aren't 'this' what's happening' I gonna get grouchy. If I get grouchy Will and the charmed ones here will start doing that voodoo they do so well. So, Abb, What's Harbinger?"

Abigail looked over to Willow and the four witches that stood at her side. A knot tightened in her stomach but she kept her ground. One witch she could easily dominate but five, especially with Willow at the helm, which was going to be an issue. She looked up to the images her stomach turning at the sight.

"You have ten second contestant." Buffy warned

Abigail's jaw tightened

"It's what had to be done."

"So not the right choice," She looked to the witches, "Will"

The witches took each others hands and focused on the barrier. They began to chant. Slowly the field grew in brightness its surface rippling like the tied. An arc of energy jumped from its surface striking Abigail in the right shoulder sending her dropping to the ground. Her breath labored every part of her screaming in agony. Abigail dragged herself into a sitting position all the while maintaining her defiant look. Buffy knelt down and regarded the scene

"Being the strong silent is only going to get you so far. I don't care how dead you are I will keep this up until we find a new level of dead for you so why don't we save ourselves the bond villain scene and you tell us."

Abigail stood her ground silently. Buffy dropped her head.

"People are dying Abby, innocents; you used to have a conscious about that. I'm not getting my jollies from torturing you but I'll keep it going if you continue playing holdback girl."

"So why are you waiting?" Abigail struggled as she looked into her eyes with a defiant scowl

Buffy climbed to her feet and turned to Will. She nodded and walked away from the barrier. The Witches took their hands and the torture began again. Despite the deluge of mystical energy pouring into her form Abigail didn't scream. Back in Cleveland Andrew, Casey, Carol and the others monitored the scene with apprehension. Casey seemed the most nervous folding her arms, tightly, cringing at Abigail's pain as if it was her own. She didn't understand why Abigail was putting herself through this. Why wouldn't she just tell her instead of allow herself to be tortured? Watching Abigail's focused stirred something in her memory. She thought back to Portland and, suddenly, everything became clear

_**Madison High School, Portland – 5 hours ago**_

A classroom door exploded to Spikes right. Spike was thrown up against the side walls hand rapidly appearing from nowhere and striking him at several points. Casey moved Tisha further to safety and Angel advanced. The girl in the grey Hoodie lashed out with a side kick catching him in the mid section. Angel slid down the corridor and smashed into a trophy cabinet. She looked back to Spike with the grace of a jungle cat and Spike recognized her almost immediately.

"Oh Bollocks" He said as Dana tossed him into the opposite wall

Casey watched this girl with amazement. The energy she was sensing had slayer written all over but that was impossible. If Wolfram and Hart had their own slayer they would've been told. Quietly the door behind Casey opened. From the darkness a figure emerged and grabbed Casey from behind dragging her back into the dark from where she appeared. The closing of the door caught Tisha attention as she turned to see what cause it only to find Casey missing. Tisha pressed herself hard against the wall in panic. For all her extra training she'd never actually been in a fight. From her new position in the darken classroom Casey could barely make out the fight. Both she and her captor stood pressed near the wall her captor holding a firm hand over her mouth while her other was wrapped tightly around her waist. Panic rushed through her as she tried to wriggle free from her grip but a mystical bind seemed to add to her captor's already impressive grip. Casey felt her captor's hot breath on her neck as they leaned in close to her left ear.

"Casey," She hissed, "Shut up and don't move!"

Casey froze immediately. She knew that voice. This raised more questions then it answered the most predominant being, if it is who she thinks it is, why did she pulled her out of the fight? The action outside suddenly went silent. Casey froze in fear straining to pick out any sound she could. At first it sounded like a single voice talking. This was followed by what sounded like two bursts of rushing air. Through her captors tight grip she let out a quiet gasp as the sound of footsteps echoed through the doorway. Casey returned to struggling. The further they faded down the hall the more Casey struggled against the girl. It was only when the sound disappeared did her captor release her .Casey toppling awkwardly into the nearest desk and turned on her heals leaving a fierce gaze down on Abigail who looked a little worse for ware.

"What the hell Abby?" She snapped, "I needed to be out there! I was designated Tisha watch!"

"Tish's fine you don't need to worry about her." Abigail replied

Casey threw up her hands

"How we supposed to know that?! And what about Angel and Spike? You got some . . ."

Abigail raised her hand

"I'm sure that's a really cutting insult you've got cooking but, right now, we don't have the time!"

Casey frowned as she studied Abigail's unsettled appearance.

"What are you taking about?"

Abigail leaned against the wall her frazzled blonde hair dropping down over her face. Through the tufts Abigail's deep chocolate eyes pierced frantically. From her pocket she tossed Casey a folded piece of paper.

"You're going to be taking a little trip"

Casey tossed the paper onto the floor

"In case you didn't follow the exposition!" She replied heatedly, "my partners might be dead and the girl I was guarding just got hauled away by the bad guys! Don't really have the time for the collage road trip! Not without strong character motivation!"

"We're all going to die if you don't!"

Silence filled the room like flood water. Casey eyed Abigail cautiously. Something in that piercing stare told her Abigail wasn't lying. She bent down and collected the piece of paper.

"Okay, that's a great motivator," She opened the folded paper studying the symbols with interest, "What is this?"

"A ritual," Abigail explained, "To release Cleveland from the Aegis Commercium they're under. If I did this right The Slayers should have what you need to prepare."

"Why what's coming?"

Abigail dismissed the question. She pointed to the note

"You can tell anybody who gave you that understand?"

'No' was the first word that struck Casey's mind. She decided against verbalizing this in favor of a worried stare. As Abigail moved to the doorway the questions immediately flooded back into her mind. She decided to go with the most obvious.

"Why can't you do it?" Casey asked

Abigail stopped. A sadness clouding her face as she looked back to the young witch

"Because their watching me," She explained, "and if they see something they don't like we lose all avenues to stopping what's to come."

Abigail raised her hand. With a brilliant flash of white light Casey vanished.

_**Interrogation room E, Wolfram & Hart, Cleveland**_

Tisha pried at her bands pulling them away from herself as hard as she could with very little success. After a moments effort she stopped panting heavily. Frustrated she leaned back against her chair and stared at the stark grey walls of her prison. Behind her the sound of the heavy metal door unlatching snapped her to attention. Wesley entered cradling a manila folder and a fine wooden box. Tisha scowled as he walked to the other side of the table and placed down the box. Wesley opened the folder and carefully examined the details inside.

"Tactical clairvoyant perception, commonly known as divining, a unique gift amongst the psychics Tisha," He closed the folder and took a seat, "is this a gift you've always held or is it one that came to you recently."

Tisha glared silently her arms folded tight across her chest. Wesley got the hint and placed the folder to one side

"I suppose I can't blame you for you silence. I want to give you my assurance that you will be returned once you have lend us your help."

Wesley released the catches on the front of the box and removed the lid. He reached inside and carefully lifted out the Homhaelru Blade. Even with her powers suppressed Tisha could feel its energy the red crystal embedded in the end radiating a dull light. Wesley placed the blade in front of her and pulled out a small remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and one of the lines of runes that encircle the bracelets vanished. Tisha felt a slight surge of energy rush through her. Tisha looked at Wesley curiously

"What do you want me to do with this?" She asked

"We want you to use your gift," Wesley explained, "This blade has a strong connection and we like to know more about its source."

Tisha looked from the blade to Wesley.

"This might be a stupid question but what's to stop me ramming this into your skull and running away?"

"Not a lot now I think about it," Wesley replied, "But I think you'll find the effectiveness of that plan very limiting what with me being already dead and the building full of heavily armed soldiers and vicious monsters. This doesn't need to be difficult Tisha all we're asking is that you touch the blade and tell us what you see."

Tisha frowned. There wasn't a huge amount of options to conceder. With a heavy heart Tisha set her eyes back down on the artifact and took a deep breath as she held her hand over the top of it. Almost immediately she felt its power. She hadn't even touched it yet and already she was getting flashes of battlefields past. Thousands of humans made their charge against The Demon Father and The army of Old Ones. The human leading the strike yelled his battle cry as he pointed towards destiny with the Homhaelru Blade. She paused letting the sensations settle before moving on. Tisha drew in a deep breath and held the blade.

Her mind exploded into pieces

Images and sounds rushed at her so fast that she was unable to process them before she was hit with the next. She spun out of control through the Psychic haze trying to find anything to ground her. There was no sense of linear time. One minute she's in a stone-age battle the next she's moving through a modern city it was like the blade was pulling her to every point in history simultaneously. Tisha winced in pain. She tried to push against the tidal force to slow the merry-go-round so she could properly take in the sights. After considerable effort the torrent strength lessened and Tisha was able to draw in some of the images, not that she was able to make much sense of what she was seeing.

At first she was with the Slayers in Cleveland the head Slayer leaning over the conference table in anguish a sea of forlorn faces surrounding her. Next she was home and standing in her mother's main chamber where her mother was embracing a girl she didn't recognize. The image shifted again to . . . Well she wasn't exactly sure. There was very little light inside the only source shining from an opening to her left. From what she could see the ground was completely covered in sand. In the center of the room a figure lay naked, curled in a ball, slowly humming to herself as she drew patterns in the sand. Tisha studied this lost soul carefully watching as her finger moved slowly across the surface. The figure pulled her hand back to her knees as she studied her work of art. After a moments scrutiny Tisha realized it was an image of an upside-down Angel.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound. Tisha turned trying to find its source. A bright haze shone through the arched opening. Tisha followed out into the sandy expanse and paused in shock. About ten feet away from her a pillar of white light streamed up from the ground cutting through the thick clouds that streaked across the sky. At the base the Homhaelru Blade pierced the earth like the sword Excalibur. Beside it two flames burned tall, one red and one blue. Tisha shielded her eyes as watched it in awe. She knew there was a link but she never expected anything so powerful. Drawing in a few breaths for confidence Tisha crossed the dune towards it arriving at the threshold in nervous anticipation. Tisha reached for it her hand just breeching the light.

The final vision struck her and she found herself standing in a darken street in the middle of the night. Across from her the light of New York sparkled against the inky black sky. To her right a bus idled at a bus stop. Tisha watched as the bus driver was forced back hard against his seat as the Homhaelru Blade was pressed deep into his throat by a panicked Acolyte. From the shadows the girl in the grey hoodie appeared. Upon seeing her, the Acolyte bolted from the bus and she gave pursuit Tisha following quickly. She heard the first hit before she saw it. As the bus made a quick exit Tisha gasped in shock at the sight of the girl beating the Acolyte hard as she could. The sound of the bus engine was replaced by the sound of an oncoming van. Tisha turned just in time to see Wesley climb out and order the girl to stop . . . Suddenly the crystal embedded on the end of the blade flashed to life. Wesley watched it in interest as Tisha's eyes snapped open. He looked up at her expectantly.

"The connection?" Wesley asked

Tisha gripped the blade as tight as she could as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She got to her feet and held the weapon in front of her forcing Wesley back into the corner. She placed the blade over his heart.

"What did you do with him?" She demanded

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The guy on the bus from New York, my Dad, where is he?"

Wesley looked at her in shock.

"We didn't know I swear it. The partners . . ."

His voice cut off sharply as a loud pounding sound struck against the door repeatedly. Both of them turned as the sound struck again a deep mound embedded in the heavy steel the door groaning in protest. Tisha moved to Wesley's side and pressed hard against the wall just as the door gave way to reveal a pair of burning eyes.

_**Wesley's office, Wolfram & Hart, Cleveland**_

The sound had changed in her mind. This caught Helain off guard since she didn't realize there was sound there in the first place. As she thought about it more she realized she only started sensing the hum when she stepped into the building. Helain straightened up from her slouching position trying to find its source. Lilah looked to her curious

"What was that?" Helain asked

"What was what?" Lilah inquired

Helain looked at her concern but decided against explaining. She slumped back into the sofa

"Nothing," She replied, "Guess I'm still kinda edgy."

Lilah smiled and closed the document in front of her.

"Are you hungry? Our cafeteria serves the best chicken in this or any other reality."

Helain smiled weakly

"Thanks, no."

"Look I'm sure Wes' going to be back soon then we can get started," There was a light knock on the office door. With a light sense of relief Lilah got to her feet, "I'll be back in a minute"

Helain nodded to her impassively as Lilah opened the office door a crack. Helain watched as a man dressed in a blue uniform and military helmet spoke with her. Helain looked at the man carefully. It took her a minute but she finally realized it was one of the men who led that teen girl away but why would . . . Suddenly something struck her inside her mind. Helain lurched forward as the images began to manifested. She was standing in a desert underneath a cloud covered sky. Across from her a giant pillar of light cut through the darkness and at its base an ancient looking blade stabbed the soil in between red and blue flames. She approached it cautiously not sure what to make of it. Right at the top of the pillars lightning began to form around the clouds circling the pillar. Helain was struck by a surge of energy just as she was jerked back to reality by the lights in the office shutting down. The office door exploded open as armed men entered tranquilizer guns at the ready Dana in a blocking position just behind the doorframe.

"Take her down!" Commander Anderson as his men let loose

Helain moved sharply spinning across the table as the darts reached their target. To their shock Helain climbed slowly to her feet her head lifting to reveal her pupils engulfed in crimson flame. She scowled at them seriously and raised her hand showing the two darts she held. Commander Anderson attempted to order a second round but Helain stopped him mid sentence. She charged forward and broke through the ranks slamming Dana hard into the side wall. If the Predator Slayer felt any pain she didn't show it as she was the first back on her feet and on Helain's trail. The whole level was like a maze. Helain twisted and turned round every corner hoping to find the exit but each time she did made a turn she ended up in a corridor she had been down before. She was getting exhausted the burst of energy she got from the office finally burning away.

She was about to rest when the sounds of approaching boots spurred her on. She sprinted at full speed around a left turn and straight into Dana's outstretched arm. Helain fell hard on her back as Dana moved in to pin her. Helain let fly with her left leg catching Dana on the side of the head. As Dana fell Helain used the motion of the kick to roll back onto her feet. She spun sharply in a roundhouse that sent Dana crashing to the ground but, like a cat, Dana was back on her feet in an instant. Helain shot out with a series of punches but none of them hitting their target. Exhausted she slumped back against the wall as Dana made her move. The Predator Slayer slammed her body weight against her pinning her solidly against the wall. From the corner the strike team arrived with their weapons drawn as Lilah strode casually in front of her.

"Points for effort Helain," She said, "Shame you failed on the dismount. You see, when this place is in lock down it triggers a dimensional shunt that turns this place into a labyrinth if you don't know how to read the road signs."

"Why are you doing this? You said . . ." Helain asked

"Yeah, that whole gym speech was a lie," Lilah studied her in genuine surprise, "Are you actually shocked by this? No wonder you got yourself burnt at the stake, Dana, bring her along so we can snap chill her."

Dana remained where she was her eyes locked on Helain's. Lilah rolled her eyes

"Bring her means move slayer."

Dana didn't listen. Stunned Helain looked into the brunette's eyes as Dana's mouth began to twitch, rising at the corners, as it spread into a bright smile. Helain furrowed her eyebrows not sure what to make of this new scene

"Dana! Move!" Lilah ordered

Dana loosened the pressure from Helain. Cautiously she looked at the people surrounding them before looking back to Helain. There was a new shine in her eyes that almost looked supportive as Dana smile broadened.

"Harbinger" Dana said as she released her grip on Helain.

The all of a sudden she was a blur. Dana spun catching Lilah in the stomach sending her flying backwards down the corridor. Without missing a beat she turned to Commander Anderson and broke his shoulder with a precise punch. She drew the field knife from his and sliced a deep cut across his throat sending blood pouring down his uniform. Dana turned to the stunned Helain and tossed her the knife gesturing that she needs help. It took the slayer pair no time at all to dispatch the remaining Strike team. As Dana pulled her knife from the body of one of the dead she looked to Helain with a satisfied expression.

"You come now" She said before walking away from her

Perplexed Helain joined her. She jogged up next to Dana not exactly sure what just happened back there.

"Where are we going?"

"To get knife and the girl."

Suddenly the image of the young girl being led down the corridor reappeared in Helain's mind.

"You mean the one those guys brought in?"

"Tisha, she sees with touching." Dana explained

Helain looked at her inquisitively

"Why are you doing this?" Helain frowned in confusion.

Again Dana smiled at her. It was less reassuring then last time especially with the blood that covered parts of Dana's face

"I am for you and the path you walk." Dana replied


	10. Always nice to get a big welcome home

_**Lower level, Wolfram & Hart, Cleveland **_

Response was swift.

As soon as the lockdown breech on the fifth floor had been identified strike teams from all points in the building converged near the elevators. The troops took up defensive positions wherever there was sufficient cover their guns trained on the door as the elevator numbers ticked down. The elevator chimed and the team commanders signal their approached. The door slid open to reveal two strike team members standing in a slouched position. The strike team readied their weapons. Suddenly the slouched members were thrust forward. With no time to react the two corpses collided with the teams knocking them off their feet. The two slayers sprinted out of the elevator dispatching them before they had time to recover. Dana and Helain continued down the corridor as fast as they could move. Dana checking the doors until they reached the one marked 'E'. She ran her hand across the surface of the door Helain curious as to what she was doing. Her hand stopped halfway and turned to Helain gesturing to the spot she was touching. Helain looked at the door uneasily. What did Dana want her to do with it? Dana gestured hitting its surface then took a step back. Helain closed her eyes and began to focus. The crimson flames in her eye burst into a wildfire Helain took a step back and lashed out with a forceful kick . . .

. . . Suddenly the crystal embedded on the end of the blade flashed to life. Wesley watched it in interest as Tisha's eyes snapped open. He looked up at her expectantly.

"The connection?" Wesley asked

Tisha gripped the blade as tight as she could as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She got to her feet and held the weapon in front of her forcing Wesley back into the corner. She placed the blade over his heart.

"What did you do with him?" She demanded

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The guy on the bus from New York, my Dad, where is he?"

Wesley looked at her in shock.

"We didn't know I swear it. The partners . . ."

His voice cut off sharply as a loud pounding sound struck against the door repeatedly. Both of them turned as the sound struck again a deep mound embedded in the heavy steel as the door groaning in protest. Tisha moved to Wesley's side and pressed hard against the wall just as the door gave way to reveal a pair of burning eyes. Wesley couldn't mask his shock as the Slayers entered.

"Dana? What are you. . ?"

Dana slugged him hard in the face. Wesley head slammed hard against the back wall and he slid to the floor unconscious. Tisha dropped the blade as she cowered against the wall as The Predator Slayer approached her.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt," Dana explained reaching into her back pocket. She placed a cloth sash into Tisha's hand the elaborate seal trimmed in blue, white and gold, Tisha looked up aghast. How did this slayer get her hands on the official Acolyte seal of the Archsage? Dana looked down at the Homhaelru Blade before casting a serious eye to Helain, "The blade"

Helain looked down at the knife with a sense of unease. The humming in her mind was overwhelming and it seemed to come from the knife on the floor. Helain dropped down. Crystal flared as her fingers wrapped around the hilt. The tidal force hit her instantly. The power of the Homhaelru Blade ran through every pore and vein in her body as it intertwined with the hellfire within her. Helain gasped the flames in her eyes taking on a new brightness as power settled within her. She stared down at the weapon astounded. She couldn't grasp how but this felt right. The blade belonged to her and it _liked _being in her grip.

Dana searched Wesley's pockets. She pulled out the remote and unlocked Tisha's binds. She grabbed her shoulder and gestures for the door. The trio made their way out into the hall only to be confronted by the collective force of the Wolfram & Hart strike team their weapons raised. The Dana moved into a protective position in front of Tisha as the two slayers readied themselves for battle. A crackling sound resonated from the far end of the corridor. A White aura glowed behind the strike team as they all began to convulse. One by one they dropped to the ground writhing in pain as a group of four men, dressed in blue armor covering a white and gold robe, stepped towards them. Tisha instantly recognized them as the Acolyte Regal Guard. Dana and the guards share a nod as she guide Helain and Tisha to their side. The guards took them by the shoulder and, in a flash, they vanished.

Helain's head swam when they finally arrived at their destination. Dana held her carefully as she took in her new environment. The room was colored white and brown. Elaborate moldings skirted the seams between roof and wall complimented by white blue and gold sashes that were attached to support beams in the side walls. In front of her a regal chair sat, on a raised surface, underneath a seal that looked a lot like the one Dana handed to Tisha. To her left the heavy tan colored doors opened as the Archsage of the acolytes made her entrance with an inviting smile. Dana smiled in return, Helain continued to look confused, Tisha took one look at her Mother and scowled. The Archsage stepped towards Helain and took her by the hands

"Child, it is an honor to have you in my home."

Helain looked to Dana with a mystified gaze

"What was that? What's happening?"

"There's no need for alarm you are amongst kindred?" The Archsage continued

"Kindred?" Helain redirected her confusion back to the Archsage, "What do you mean?"

The Archsage smiled and looked to three girls in her presence.

"This has been a moment I have been waiting with high anticipation."

The Archsage cupped Dana's cheek affectionately. A serene look washed over The Predator Slayer like she was a child in her mother's arms. She turned to Tisha and tried the same gesture Tisha brushed it off. She stormed passed her mother and out the double doors slamming them as hard as she could. Unperturbed the Archsage returned her attention to Helain.

"Speak your question child."

Helain found herself looking to Dana for support. Why a gentle smile Dana nodded to The Archsage gesturing that this was a safe place. Helain shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you want with me?"

"We want nothing," the Archsage approached and gently stroked her shoulders Helain stunned by how soothing this simple gesture was, "Your presence here is by word of The Powers and it is my humble task to support and guide you through the rocky path ahead."

Helain frowned. She relaxed slightly but still kept her guard.

"Dana called me something, Harbinger, what is that?"

"Let's take a walk"

With a guiding hand The Archsage lead Helain through a second door to the left of the main chamber. The Archsage opened the door and Helain was struck by the brilliant colours of the small flower garden. She breathed in the honeydew scent as they made their way to a small rotunda and the soft seats inside. By the time they made it to the chairs Helain felt much lighter in the familiar surroundings.

"This is my personal garden. I come here to meditate when I find an answer unclear," The Archsage settled into the seat across from her, "Tell me Helain how much do you know about the conflict between the humans and the Old Ones?"

Helain shrugged

"Only what The First said. Long time ago the Demon Father showed and invited others to the party. Humans appeared and started playing puppy for the demons. The Powers didn't like that so they chose champions to fight against them."

The Archsage raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't expect The First to be as honest."

"Yeah, well, it thought it'd won so it was doing a victory lap."

"The First is correct, humans were chosen as a force against the demons, but it was only one amongst them who rallied them to the cause," The Archsage gestured to her. Helain looked down to the Homhaelru Blade which she still held tight. The Archsage offered her hand and Helain gave her the weapon. The Archsage turned it over examining the runic symbols with reserved enthusiasm, "They hailed him 'Lan'o'tithlakor', which in the modern language translates to 'Harbinger' he was the first those would be known as Champion. Through the sight he forged this blade using both the magic of their demon masters and the essence of The Powers themselves. The rest you are aware of. This is an honor that shouldn't taken lightly The Powers must see something very special within you."

The Archsage handed the blade back to her. Helain looked at it and scowled at her ineffectiveness.

"Didn't help with The First or with . . ."

Helain's lips tightened the frustration rushing through her. The Archsage watched her with a sympathetic eye

"Xander's memory should be revered. His sacrifice has allowed you to meet your destiny."

Helain looked to the Archsage flustered

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She snapped

"Listen and trust," The Archsage replied placing a hand on her shoulder, "Believe in The Powers purpose for you and your doubt will fade."

Helain rolled her eyes

"Great, do you have their hotline number?"

"Yes," The Archsage smiled and tapped the blade, "Like Harbinger before this is your connection"

The Archsage stood and walked down off the rotunda. She turned her head back to a confused Helain. Helain cradled the blade in both her hands the stream of power still traveling through her. The Archsage smiled in motherly support

"Concentrate, listen and trust and they will guide you." She continued before returning inside.

Helain sat down and turned the blade over in her hands. Concentrate and listen, why did that sound harder then it should? Hesitant she gripped the blade tight and drew in a breath. She closed her eyes. Helain felt the breeze cross her face carrying the scent of the garden with it. It reminded her of her mother's florist back in San Francisco and a calm wash over her as she began to relax. The humming in her mind grew in strength. It burrowed deep like a claw gripping into her brain. Suddenly the wind dropped to nothing. Cautiously Helain opened her eyes and reeled back in shock. Across from her a figure engulfed in bright light stood before her with its arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture. When Helain finally returned to the chamber of the Archsage half an hour later her confusion had been replaced with amazement. The Archsage rose from her chair expectantly and moved over to the slayer.

"Child?"

"They . . . they talked to me," Helain replied her voice soft and trembling

She took Helain by the shoulders leveling her with a pointed gaze.

"What did they ask of you?"

_**Operations, Council of Watchers, Los Angeles**_

"How many others?"

Abigail knelt prone against the cold surface burns across her face and clothes. She always wondered how much of a physical presence she had in this incarnation, unfortunately for her, Willow and her witches demonstrated how solid she was. With pain wracking every muscle she lifted her head.

"It was the will of the Powers." She croaked

Buffy rubbed the bridge of her nose

"You know, repeating the same line over and over, does not an answer make," She remarked, "And you're not looking to rosy there sweetheart so why don't we cut the company line and start being straight? How many other psychics did you kill for the Acolytes?"

Abigail returned to her silence locking a determined gaze with the Slayer General. Buffy broke away and commenced pacing keeping her eyes locked firmly on the dead acolyte.

"You know, I'm not one to overreact when something doesn't make sense," Buffy explained, "Hell, I spent three years trying to decipher high school algebra without wanting to tear someone's head off . . . Well, maybe once, but when I get a week involving dead demon victims who turn out to be murders of peaceful demons, Slayers who slice up other slayers before spontaneously killing themselves and Dead allies who go all 'Leet Haxxor' on the same slayer. I have to ask myself is there any point to this crazy morals thing if people start making up the rules?"

"It was the will. . ."

Buffy nodded to Will and the other witches and Abigail was sent back down to the floor with another bolt. Abigail twitched her breathing labored every muscle and tendon howling in intense pain. Abigail ignored it, she knew why she felt it and the message attached, and as much as she'd like to get away from it this is the game that had to be played. Buffy moved over to the barrier and looked down on her.

"In case you missed my subtle point I don't want that answer anymore."

"BUFFY!"

The voice shattered loudly from the room speaker system. Startled Buffy turned to find Andrew staring back at her from the Cleveland comm. line His eyes frantic as he held a phone receiver in his hand. Buffy folded her arms and glared daggers at him.

"Kinda in the middle of something Andrew can this wait?"

"Not really," Andrew replied, "We're getting a call here and . . . well, you need to take it."

Buffy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She didn't have time to deal with logistics right now.

"Who is it?"

"It's Faith."

"Tell her I'll check in after."

"Normally I would but it's the only call she's allowed before she get's taken back to her back to her cell."

Buffy looked up

"I'm sorry, what?"

"She's been arrested"

Buffy paused wondering if she heard straight.

"Put her through." She replied anxiously

Andrew pressed a few button on the console and the speakers in Los Angeles crackled to life.

"Faith?" Buffy asked

The voice that replied oozed with molten fury

"Where, the fuck, have you been?" Faith screamed

Buffy shot a look at Abigail

"Out of the loop," she replied, "Why are you in jail?"

"That would be the clusterfuck of a guard duty you threw me! Why didn't you warn me about Homicidal Barbie's kill mode?"

"What happened?"

"One of her Teachers goes all skitzo, starts babbling all this weird crap before pulling a gun on her. I get in and take him down but," Faith's voice lost its steam, "I didn't see where the gun was pointing. Next thing I see is Helain's friend with a hole in her head."

A heavy silence filled both rooms. Buffy ran her hand over her face

"He shot her."

"I swear I tried to stop that B," Faith explained, "That's when Helain looked at me all burning eyes."

"He just shot her friend that's not weird" Buffy asked

"No, her eyes were really on fire, I mean what the hell, when did that start happening? Whatever's the deal it gave her crazy strength. She knocked me through two walls before bringing down half the school."

"Is that why the teacher went all bowling for columbine?"

"I don't know, probably, He called her Harbinger, kept saying things like she didn't have the right or some crap like that."

A shocked look crossed Buffy's face

"Harbinger," Buffy asked "Where's Helain now?"

"This part your not gonna believe."

Buffy took stock of the situation

"Oh, I'm open to the weirdness right now."

"Wesley showed and double-teamed me with Lilah Morgan," Faith remarked, "if I had to put money I'd say Helain's inside Wolfram and Hart right now."

Abigail snapped her head up in shock. They came for her already? No. It was too soon they couldn't have everything in place by now she would've been warned. Why wasn't she warned? The answer came to her in the form of the rippling barrier. Carefully she probed it mystically trying to find a crack or a seam but found none. Puzzle pieces locked into place like bloody pieces of flesh. They weren't just watching they wanted her here inside this barrier.

Out of the way

Abigail swore quietly. That why she was able to slip by them so easily they were lulling her into a false sense of security so they could sheppard her right into this predicament. There was no time to dwell. If Helain had already been brought to Wolfram and Hart there was only one place left for her to go. Abigail probed the barrier again feeling out the flow of its energy trying to find where it started and the witches ended. Wincing in pain Abigail pulled herself back to her feet and placed her hand on the barrier either side of herself. This was going to be tough. There was four of them and she wasn't exactly at full strength but what choice did she have? Abigail heaved in huge lung full's of air and dug deep into her core. The sudden burst of white light caught Buffy's attention and she swung around. Buffy looked to the witches who were already pushing against the build up of Acolyte Magic each of them straining against the force.

The barrier billowed outwards. Arcs of energy shot out like lightning striking several of the waiting slayers along with one of the witches sending them toppling to the ground unconscious. The sudden dip in magic was all Abigail needed. The barrier shattered flooding the entire room with a brilliant haze. The force of the explosion knocked everyone backwards Buffy's proximity to the barrier sending her flying into the bank of monitors. She dropped to the floor slowly and slumped over unconscious.

_**Operations, Council of Watchers, Cleveland**_

Casey stared at the static confused

"What was that?" She asked

"That can't be good," Andrew stated as they tried every comm. protocol they had to reconnect with Los Angeles. He turned to the others "Contact the other west coast branches see if they can get a team to find out what happened."

The watchers snapped into action. Casey stepped back while they dove into the controls different faces appearing on the monitors in front of them. Casey didn't dwell on their activities for too long her thoughts casting back to the conversation with Abigail. It didn't make any. Nausea dug into her and she sat down as the world began to spin. Casey shook her head to clear her thoughts. Once the world had settled back into place she looked up and jumped with a start. With the exception of herself all of the staff had froze mid motion the light shining in an aqua blue tint.

"Casey."

Casey jumped again as Abigail walked into her field of vision.

"What? How . . ." Casey asked

"You need to get every slayer in the building to the Hellmouth right now!" Abigail warned her

Casey folded her arms nervously

"What about the video?"

"Casey, I didn't kill Mary."

Casey didn't look convinced. Abigail rolled her eyes in frustration

"Stop and think, why I would go to all the trouble to unlock Cleveland's cage only to incriminate myself?"

Casey looked her up and down. Abigail's eyes held a conviction that couldn't be denied

"So when you said they're watching . . ?"

"Looks like they're one step ahead and are now coming into the final lap," Abigail replied, "Which leaves me with one ace to play. Right now I need you to fill the hellmouth with slayers as fast as you can. Help me out?"

Casey looked around at the frozen personnel. A feeling of dread crept in.

"I'll try but I don't know how good it'll go."

Abigail turned and made for the door. So cold was her final statement that Casey literally got chills from listening to it.

"Tell them it's their last chance to get Helain back alive."

_**The Hellmouth, Cleveland**_

White like cut through the inky darkness of the Cleveland night. Helain, Dana, Tisha and The Archsage made their way down the shattered path until they arrive at the gate embedded in the chain link fence that signaled the entrance to the dormant hellmouth. This had been the first test of the new, Wolfram and Hart free, council. How to justify a prominent building collapsing in on it's self and the appearance of a five mile deep hole in the middle of the city. It took a bit of creativity on Giles' part but they managed to convince the mayor's office that the geologically unstable providing falsified, backdated, USGS documents warning the city about building on the site and managed to have it successfully fenced off. The four of them moved to the edge of the deep chasm and looked down. Helain gripped her fists tightly as memories of the First Evil flooded back into her mind. The Archsage gripped her shoulder in support.

"You have fears child," She stated, "it's natural. But you are in the embrace of The Powers now and they will not let you be harmed."

"I know, and I feel that, but . . . is this right?" Helain shifted uncomfortably

"It is the will of The Powers."

"Yeah, but, opening it after everything . . ."

"Place your fear aside child. What is asked of you three is to shed the world of this fear. You are Harbinger, the embodiment of hope, to be the champion you need to be you must face the fires of hell."

Helain studied the floodlights that dotted the base of the Hellmouth nervously as the thought, which had only lingered on the sidelines up unto this point, made its presence known.

"Xander," Helain looked into the kind eyes of the Archsage, "If I open the hellmouth do you, you know, is there a chance I'd . . ."

"This is your final trial. Once worthy you will understand your roll and I have no doubt they will rewarded you for it," She turned to look at all of them, "This is the beginning of a new chapter for this world. Out of all you three were called to rise up and beat back the coming darkness. Helain the Harbinger, Dana her personal Guardian, and my daughter Tisha the pathfinder."

"I'm not talking to you!"

Tisha had remained quiet ever since she returned. She hung back from the group, arms folded, her surly disposition directed straight at her Mother. The Archsage walked over and tried to embrace her daughter but Tisha stepped away brushing off the advance.

"Don't. I'm not doing this for you I'm here because these two saved me and I owe them," Tisha pointed at Helain and Dana. She shot an accusatory glare at her mother, "Not that I would've needed saving if the Regal Guard weren't asleep on the job!"

The Archsage folded her hands moved away from her

"What matters is that you are here to fulfill your roll the powers have set for you."

"Thanks Mom," Her sarcasm dripped like a leaky tap "do you think Dad would be proud?"

The Archsage remained silent. Tisha frowned and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure whether to be angry or nervous at the lack of response. The Archsage moved to the edge of the chasm and looked down.

"Tisha, how many reside within the base?" She asked

Suspicious Tisha fulfilled her duty. She moved to the start of the makeshift path that leads into the pit and placed her hand on the ground. The images began to dance in her mind as her thoughts were directed downwards.

"About twelve, Mostly witches, maybe four slayers," Tisha replied, "I actually think they're trying to open it or something."

"I see."

The Archsage reached for her belt. Tied to the front was a violet pouch tied up with gold thread. The Archsage removed it and pulled out what was inside. The small vile contained an iridescent white liquid that danced and swirled within it's confinement. The Archsage reached out over the ledge and dropped it. Deep in the hellmouth Willows finest continued with the task she had started. The work was slow and argues and, to date had shown absolutely no results. But Willow refused to give up and had practically camped there ever since Xander pulled The First back into the earth. There had to be a way to free him without unleashing The Demon Father onto the world and she was more then determined that she and her taskforce are going to find it.

At first the small glowing object was a mild curiosity to all inside the group figuring it was one of the stars but when it shot past them and smashed onto the ground they quickly realized how wrong they were. As soon as the bottle impacted the lightning shot forth. Striking all within range with such ruthless efficiency that the bodies steamed when they finally hit the ground. The group watched the lightshow from the safety of the top with a nervous air. When it was over The Archsage ushered them forward and Helain and Dana were the first to make their descent. Tisha lingered for a moment as she sensed an unusual charge in the air.

"That spell was just to knock them out wasn't it Mom?"

"Come on Tisha," The Archsage gaze was set in a steely focus, "Time is against us."

She looked at her Mother her suspicions replaced with bind panic. Quickly she fell in step not wanting to make her angry. What was that? Did she really just kill all those people? Tisha tried to keep her denial but by the time they reached the base the smell of burnt flesh confirmed her fears. Helain was having similar doubts. When she spoke to the powers they warned her about how necessary these kinds of acts are but faced with the reality she wasn't so sure. As she stepped onto the soil the hum of at the Homhaelru Blade grew stronger urging her to the center. She looked to The Archsage who motioned her forward eagerly. Helain began her march. In an ironic twist of fate the hellfire fueled slayer had to moved to the spot that nearly ended her life so she can complete her trial to be reborn Harbinger. Helain positioned herself in the center of the hellmouth the blade quivering in her grip. She focused on her target and the crystal exploded with colour painting the side walls in a deep crimson glow. Drawing in a deep breath she gripped at the Homhaelru Blade in two hands and raised it above her head.

She'd felt the explosion before she heard it. Something impacted on her ribs at breakneck speed sending her flying across the length of the pit and colliding with the side wall. Dazed Helain looked up to find Abigail standing where she just was staring at her with intense focus. Dana screwed her face in anger as she advanced on the dead Acolyte. Abigail spun sharply and raised her hand a barrier erupting around the three of them instantly. Abigail turned to anger towards The Archsage a feeling the was returned three fold

"Acolyte Sullivan!" The Archsage growled

"You know," Abigail panted lightly. Willow's torture had highly effective she felt much more drained than she'd like, "You really should listen to me when I threaten you."

The Archsage sneered in anger. Off to the side Helain regained her composure and climbed back onto her feet. Cautiously she moved towards the center stopping midway between the two powerhouses. She looked from one to the other confusion dripping from every pore. The Archsage looked at her with a determined gaze

"She tries to stop us child. Acolyte Sullivan has been tainted by the darkness of this world. Don't let her keep you from your prize."

"All I'm trying to do is to stop millions from dying Helain. Like we did before with The First." Abigail called back

The Archsage stared at Abigail in disgust.

"You turn away from the light of the power and you claim it to be for the greater good?"

"Ask yourself Helain," Abigail asked ignoring The Archsage's rants, "When is opening the hellmouth ever been a good thing?"

"It get's Xander back" Helain replied

"No it doesn't. Sweetie we all miss him, and I hate telling you this, but that's impossible not without setting evil's daddy free."

"Not for the Harbinger" The Archsage retorted, "The power of the first champion, who drove the Old One from this reality, has the ability to separate watcher from demon. But this cannot be done without unlocking the hellmouth first."

Abigail sneered vindictively

"Right because that's what Xander want isn't it? What would Xander do Helain?" Abigail asked

Helain froze in panic the Homhaelru Blade quivering with her fear. The powers spoke to her and gave her this task but Abigail has never lied to her either. What was she supposed to do? Helain thought back to her time with Xander as Slayer and Watcher. She thought back to the combat they saw and the lives they saved. She thought back to how he protected her and how she protected him even when they thought all were against them. That's when she found her answer. Helain turned from The Archsage and directed her gaze straight at Abigail

"He'd want me to do what we always did," Helain readied her weapon the hellfire in her eyes jumping in intensity, "Watch each others backs and come out alive."

"No he wouldn't. He'd want it to stay closed so you'd be safe. That's why he sacrificed himself."

"A sacrifice he was driven to by your hand." The Archsage interjected, "She told him to do it Helain. Just so she could continue."

Abigail glared at her viciously. She felt Helain's rage growing and she knew she lost this fight. The hellfire within Helain had to bigger hold preventing any clear thinking when enraged, Abigail shook her head as raised her hand.

"Please don't make me hurt you Helain."

"Then get out of my way so I can save my Watcher."

Helain approached her with purpose. Abigail closed her eyes and, regretfully, she snapped her fingers.

_**Hanger, Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch – 3 days ago**_

. . . Helain adjusted her sitting position as Abigail rested her right hand on Helain's head and her left on her stomach. Helain studied the scar unsettled.

"Can you get rid of it?" She asked

Abigail shook her head

"Sorry, cursed magicks are unpredictable," Abigail replied, "might end up doing more harm then good. Oh and speaking of harm, brace yourself, this next one's going to hurt."

Abigail closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Helain winced as the slash across her scar began to close. Despite her best efforts Abigail could not contain the look of sorrow that crossed her face. Ever since she'd caught wind of their plan she swore to herself she'd never stoop to this level. But now, as more details came to light, she found herself in the position of needing a failsafe if she wasn't able to completely derail what's to come. So while Helain is distracted with the healing she would be completely oblivious to the magic pouring into her head from Abigail's right hand and the immobilizing spell she placed in her mind . . .

. . . It was like a bullet had exploded inside her head. Helain arched her back and dropped to the ground. Helain gasped frantically unable to move any part of her body. Abigail stood over her anguished as she collected the blade from Helain's paralyzed hand.

"I'm sorry," Abigail choked as she gripped the blade in both hands ready to snap it.

The Archsage gaped in horror at the sight. With every fiber of her being she wanted to stop her but, despite her blasphemous acts, Abigail was still a herald of The Powers and was stronger for it. From her right something caught her attention. A small glow that seemed to drift across the pit. Suddenly Abigail felt a wash of energy roll over her. Something struck her in so hard the face that it launched her upwards into the wall halfway to the top. Abigail dropped like a stone colliding hard with the ground. Painfully she raised her head and saw the woman bathed in ethereal light that in the center. She was a vision, her straight blond hair flowing down over her simple white robe as her impossibly blue eyes fixed angrily with Abigail's. Abigail tensed immediately all avenues of hope quickly disappearing from sight as she took in the angelic form of The Power That Be.

"Stay your hand Acolyte you will not harm this child further," The Power touched Helain's forehead. All feeling returned to her body and she climbed to her feet. The Power returned the blade to her and smiled serenely, "Finish your task Harbinger. Put us on the path to salvation."

Helain found herself smiling. The Power guided her to the center of the hellmouth and Helain readied her blade. With one quick thrust she set it deep into the ground twisting it sharply to the side. Suddenly there came a loud cracking sound. The earth beneath them began to shake violently as a blue haze rose from beneath the blade. The ground splintered out in all directions as sections of the floor collapsed giving way to the azure inferno that rested beneath. Abigail struggled to her feet in abject fear. She did it, Helain actually opened the hellmouth. Part of her was convinced that she wouldn't go through with it that her experience with The First would drive her away. But, like everything else, she had underestimated her opponent and the result was apocalyptic. Abigail felt something rest on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised to find Buffy smiling back. This threw her for a second before she remembered how unconscious she'd left everyone back in Los Angeles. This only left one person.

"Huh," The First Evil stated as it examined the crowd, "You know, I wasn't expecting the large crowd but it's always nice to get a big welcome home."


	11. The Power

_**The Hellmouth, Cleveland**_

The Power

It coursed through every molecule of her body. Helain sat prone over the at the Homhaelru Blade blue hellfire swirling upwards into the crystal. She was transfixed the Hellfire pulsing and sparking like mini fireworks exploding inside. The power drove in and settled, nesting in her core. Something moved in her mind as she felt herself drifting inward. She found herself standing on a hill top of a dusty plane. The low sun casting a golden stream over the thousand of humans who stood, poised, ready to advance on their enemy. Suddenly there was a low rumble. Helain turned and gasped at the skyscraper sized demons of all forms approached from the opposite side. There were apprehensive murmurs from the troops their fear wafting from them like a low hung fog. But one of them did not embrace that fear. From the front ranks a thin man dressed in bone armour stepped forward to face the threat.

There was nothing particularly impressive looking about him his slender build and bony frame almost paling against the hardened hunters either side of him but despite this he held his head up strong. This unassuming individual turned towards the thousand strong army and lifted the Homhaelru Blade skywards. He looked back at the advancing demons and pointed the blade and let out a deep guttural battle cry that seem to shake the soil beneath his feet. Like a charging bull he advanced on them unafraid. His determination was infectious. A tidal force of primal energy streamed over the warriors who let loose with their own cries and advanced. Fearful of the carnage Helain shut her eyes and waited for the sounds of slaughter. It didn't come. Slowly, cautiously, she opened them again to find herself in a new location. Both the demons and the army had vanished leaving her alone with The Harbinger. Helain looked at this young man in humbled awe, he was barely out of his teens and yet this simple individual drove back the largest force of evil in existence. From his sheath he drew the blade and cradled it in both hands presenting it forward. Nerves gripped Helain and she kept her distance unsure as to what he wanted from her. The Harbinger smiled and bowed his head slightly. Helain could almost sense his approval of her as his successor. She stepped forward and gripped the blades hilt . . .

"Aurora! It's been an age or seven."

The First cocked its head to one side eyeing The Power with mock enthusiasm. In one fluid motion the first struck Abigail in the chest, winding her as she was knocked her to the ground. It walked forward.

"I have no idea why you wanted me out of the hole but I gotta give you the major thanks for that," It looked around the Hellmouth with a disapproving eye and lightly stroked it's chin, "I don't like the motif you've gone with here it's too dank pit. You know what it needs? A touch of intestine any volunteers? No? Fine I'll guess I'll have to do it myself. How bout the nice lady with the big knife?"

The First rushed Helain and full speed. Helain raised her head the fire within burning wildly. She released her grip on the blade pulled herself up to her full height. She sidestepped its advance catching it in the small of the back with a sharp spin kick. The First slid coming to a stunned halt a few feet away. Helain held out her hands palms up. Her face went rigid as she began to recite. Abigail didn't recognize the language. She glanced over to the Archsage her triumphant look was extremely unsettling to her. Helain raised her hands up and chanted loudly in what seemed to be an offering. It must have meant something to The First because all humour dropped from its face.

Helain lowered her palms and held one towards The First. Suddenly, it arched it back. The First flailed its arms for some kind of control as its form began to ripple. A stream of dark energy shot out like water from a fire hose and connected with the crystal on the blade. For the first time in existence The First Evil looked scared and Abigail quickly learning why. Helain turned her attention towards her as she raised her other palm. Abigail stared at her in confusion as a clawing sensation dug into her stomach. She clutched at it the pain forcing her to her knees. From her torso a stream of light energy sprung forth and was also absorbed by the blades crystal as well. At the top of the Hellmouth the slayers watched in confusion. They had only just pulled into the site, Casey's power of persuasion not as strong as she hoped, and by the time they got to the ledge Helain's ritual had already started.

They wasted no time. Several zip lines secured as the sizable force made their way down to the base. The slayers landed proficiently each of them ready for a fight. Andrew moved to a commanding position as the last of the energy was drained from the pair. Abigail dropped like a stone her breathing raspy and weasing. She trembled violently, all power from her form drained completely leaving s hollow feeling inside. The First stared vacantly across the pit its form growing fainter with lost of energy. Finally its strength gave way. It toppled and its form shattered like glass on impact. Helain closed her eyes and brought her hands together reciting the final verses then reached down to gripped the knife. All shielded their eyes as Helain was engulfed by both energies. From her paralysed position on the ground Abigail watched as it faded revealing the new Harbinger. Helain looked poised and focused. The black of her hair burned away returning it to its deep auburn which was platted down the length of her back. Gone was the leather jacket and jeans instead she was dressed in and armoured robe of black and white. The fire in her eyes burned royal red as she held the Homhaelru Blade out to the side. The Slayers looked at each other nervously as Andrew approached.

"Not exactly Wonder Woman spinning around but cool transform there," He stated. Helain glared silently, "Oh . . . Kay. This looks like something we need to show Buffy so why don't we all get back into the vans and . . ."

Helain was a blur. She rushed forward and grabbed Andrew by the throat throwing him into the crowd and breakneck speed knocking down several of the girls in the progress.

"This is your only warning so make sure it get's to Buffy, I am Harbinger, stay out of my way and the transition will be painless, get in my path," Helain pointed the blade towards the army. A large group of the girls began to shake. They gave an ear splitting howl as their bodies became engulfed in red flame. The rest backed away as the charred corpses shattered against the rocky floor, "And you will fell pain beyond anything you've been through ever."

Andrew stared at her in shock. Helain's calm expression the most unnerving thing he has ever witnessed. Casey, ghost white, turned to Andrew

"What's the plan?" she asked

Andrew looked down at the bodies then back at Helain.

"Fall back to the vans." He ordered, "We're bugging out."

The girls didn't argue all scrambling back up the pathway as fast as they could. Tears formed in Abigail's eyes as she stared at the burned remains. She tried and she failed and now everything was lost. Abigail felt the ethereal energy that was Aurora standing over her. Abigail lifted her head and glared into the disappointed eyes of Aurora and The Archsage.

"Acolyte Sullivan," Aurora announced, "You have turned against the light and have disgraced the name of The Powers. For this desecration you shall be punished to the highest order. The Powers no longer watch over you as will no other for as long as your soul exists. You are now fallen."

The words cut deep into Abigail but she didn't let it show. There was nothing left for her now, no hope, no salvation for this world. Around her all began to turn their backs until only one kept their eyes on her. The Archsage tried to pull her away but Tisha refused. She wriggled out of her mothers grip and dropped down next to Abigail tears streaming from her face. A bright glow from above encircled the Fallen Acolyte the light growing in intensity. Abigail's eyes rolled back into her head as she shook violently. Tisha let out a yelp of anguish as she watched her surrogate sister become engulfed in the bright glow the Hellmouth sending out a roar of blue flame in response. Tisha cried as the light faded and Abigail's empty robe deflated onto the ground. The Archsage knelt down next to her distraught daughter and tried to offer comfort. Tisha slapped away her hand in violent rage.

_**Wesley's Office, Wolfram and Hart, Cleveland**_

Wesley rested an ice pack on the side of his face. Next to him Lilah sat on the desk, her arms folded, a superiorly smug expression plastered on her face. The pair watched the monitor closely the image of the Hellmouth shot from a hidden camera showing the distressing sight of The Acolytes vanishing.

"I don't know about anybody else," Lilah mused, "but I think you did a bang-up job there Wes."

Wesley turned and glared at her viciously.

_**Operations, The Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch – 4 hours later**_

"How many did we lose?"

Buffy sat at the head of the conference table her head resting in her palms. Surrounding her, the entire stall of the Cleveland Branch shifted their weight none of them willing to be the first one to speak. Nervous, Andrew placed a copy of the casualty list in front of her and stepped back as quickly as he could.

"At . . . At least a third of the girls" he replied softly

Buffy's head snapped up in wild anger

"A third?! You lost a third of my girls to the Acolytes!?" Buffy turned her glare on everyone else, "Can someone please tell me what the hell's going on!? How did _my_ branch not see this coming!? How did we miss a bunch of psychics dying and a religious cult's need to turn one of my girls into a demigod?"

"Ma'am" Carols voice was mouse-like

Buffy rounded on her "What!?"

"Um . . . If the Acolytes are responsible then they could've controlled the flow of information."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Buffy threw up her arms in frustration, "You wanna tell me the Earths round also? How about that Professional Wrestling's rigged because you know how much I love getting information I already have during a crisis!?"

Carol shied away immediately. Buffy slapped her hand so hard on the table that it cracked

"Useful information people, I need useful information! Does anybody have anything constructive?"

The group looked silently at each other but no one was willing to speak. Buffy's face reddened in anger as she folded her arms.

"Then someone better find some soon or I will be taking heads! Go!"

The group emptied out faster then normal. Buffy dropped back into her seat and cradled her head in her hands. To her right she felt a presence and looked over. Willow sat patiently a sombre look on her face. Buffy rubbed her eyes in frustration as she leaned against her chair.

"I'm seriously cracking here Will. Was I always this easy to manipulate?"

"No, not this usual" Willow remarked

"But this is the second time this has happened," Buffy replied, "I should've at least seen one of the pothole signs before going down this road again."

"Well, to be fare, all of this isn't Sunnydale, you gotta keep an eye on the world now and there's a lot of world to cover. You're doing the best you can."

Am anxious laugh slipped form Buffy's mouth

"Right, the best I can, except for the part where the good guys seem to be the bad guys and, oh yeah, Helain can fry people with her brain now."

Willow dropped her head. Buffy looked at her curiously

"What is it?"

Willow shrugged

"It's nothing we can deal later."

"Come on Will might as well get all the bad news out of the way."

Willow sighed heavily

"I . . . I didn't want to bring it up in front of everybody else. The ritual Helain did, the one Andrew told us about, it did something to the Hellmouth and now . . . I can't find any sign of Xander or The First," Buffy didn't reply. She sat and studied Willow closely. Willows heart sank as she forced herself to continue, "Whatever Helain did it disturbed the energy and I think it might have collapsed the void."

Buffy stared in silence. Willow looked at her in concern not sure how to react. Suddenly Buffy let out a sudden sob as the tears began to flow. Willow got up from her seat and moved around the table. She put her arms around The Slayer General and pulled her into a hug. Buffy gripped Willow tightly crying all of her frustration, guilt and anger into her shoulder. She'd been fighting it for this long, but now there was conclusive proof, Xander wasn't coming back. Buffy turned and saw a shadow cast across the conference table. She looked up to find Gunn waiting awkwardly in the doorway. Buffy heaved in a steadying breath and regained her composure.

"Gunn?" Buffy asked

"I didn't wanna intrude but we got a problem" He said

"What kind?"

"New one," He explained, "Perimeter alarm was just tripped we've got cars coming towards us. I think they're Wolfram and Hart."

Buffy and Willow shared the same frustrated look. Of course they would pick this moment to make their move.

_**Driveway, The Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch**_

The vans were waiting when Buffy arrived. Behind her a dozen slayers, armed with crossbows, formed and defensive wall blocking the main entrance to the building. Across from her Wolfram and Hart strike teams were doing the same with the only exception being their automatic weapons. The side door to the front van opened and Wesley and Lilah climbed out. Buffy glared at him

"Wesley, I see you're trying evil for a change," Buffy remarked, "just an F.Y.I. I have no qualms in tearing you into kitty food right now so if this is a merger deal you're gonna try and sell us . . ."

Wesley raised his hand

"We're not here for a power play Buffy." Wesley replied

He reached into his briefcase and handed Buffy and envelope. Buffy stared at it suspiciously, trying to find any sign of a soft ticking sound.

"What am I looking at?" Buffy asked

"Authorization from the Senior Partners," Wesley replied, "Wolfram and Hart is officially requesting your help."


	12. Getting to the part where you're evil

_**Tamjia Desert, Chad, Central Africa – 3 days ago**_

The desert rolled by in a sea of green and yellow. Asabi sat in the rear of the jeep the middle aged woman watched distantly with her head held up strong, her dark, cold, eyes peering out from behind her plats like a lion hiding in reeds as she sat in silence with the two men who drove her to her to see the Yogi. Asabi, like all across the Dark Continent who have heard his name, know the privilege of being summoned by Yogi Akshobhya and when Tayib and Chettiar arrived to present the request she was humbled. The jeep ploughed through a sandy embankment and Asabi caught the first glimpse of their destination. The structure had grown since the last time she had saw it. Thick, twenty feet, razor wired Walls stretched for five miles around the border of the encampment as men armed with assault weapons and grenade launchers patrol the length. Tayib parked the Jeep and exited approaching the heavy steel door with confidence. Nestled into the wall was a dust covered buzzer which was attached to a security camera. Tayib pressed it and stood back. The camera whirred to life pointing its lenses downward towards him. Tayib raised his palm and displayed the Hindi symbol tattooed on its surface and the camera turned away.

Inside the encampment a loud thudding sound erupted. The thick steel doors screeched in protest as they slowly parted revealing the forest of tents and buildings inside. The three of them drove in parking the jeep in a small motor pool which was constructed to the left of the entrance. Tayib and Chettiar aided Asabi from the vehicle and she appraised the structures with a clinical eye. It was like a small village. Large tents and Building made from scrap metal and broken pieces of wood filled most of the space. What started Asabi the most was the militia soldiers who made up its population. There had been much speculation over the surprising drop in faction attacks, the government quick to take credit, but seen them all now united under the seal of the Yogi it gave Asabi reserve hope.

"This way," Tayib said, "You are expected."

"Then let's not keep him." Asabi replied

She was led through the network of structure to the heart of the encampment and the simple grey building that was instantly familiar. The men shifted the heavy curtain and guided Asabi inside and into the presence of the frail looking Yogi Akshobhya. Tayib and Chettiar took their position behind the Yogi. Chettiar knelt down and whispered to him in hushed tones. Slowly Yogi Akshobhya lifted his head. The man was bone thin his skin draped off him like aged fabric yet his dark eyes kept their strong kindness. Asabi sat across form the Yogi and bowed respectfully.

"You understand my request?" Yogi Akshobhya's voice was high and shaky

"I do"

"Are you willing to forfeit what is yours and dedicate yourself?"

There was no hesitation. Asabi looked at him with vigour.

"For this task I give you my life."

A smile cut through Yogi Akshobhya ancient face. He lifted a trembling hand, placed it on her forehead and closed his eyes. The air thickened with energy the room rippled like heat vapour as Yogi Akshobhya let out a low tone. Asabi gritting her teeth as smoke rose from her forehead. She let out a quiet gasp and looked up as, slowly, the colour drained from her eyes until they were milky white. Yogi Akshobhya lowered his hand revealing the Yogi's Hindi symbol burned into Asabi's forehead. Asabi got to her feet. Tayib and Chettiar bowed to her.

"You are now to voice of the Yogi in the greater world," Chettiar asked, "What is it you ask of us?"

Asabi looked at both of them.

"The clouds gather on the horizon. If we are to ride out the storm we must prepare for Harbinger. Yogi Akshobhya asks that you gather the men, so that I might address them," Asabi moved to a table by the side wall. A dented, silver, metal box sat on it and Asabi opened its lid. Satisfied with her inspection she closed it and handed the box over to the men, "After you have done so Yogi Akshobhya as a separate task for the both of you."

"It shall be done Proxy." Chettiar replied the both of them bowing

_**Operations, the Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch – Now**_

"This is what we know so far."

Buffy slouched back in her seat her head resting on her palm. She watched Wesley make his presentation with a healthy dose of contempt. Beside her Willow, Andrew, Gunn were having the same reaction. Lilah just sat back disgusted at the whole situation

"After conferring with the young watcher here. I believe we have a clear enough picture as to what has been happening," The Watcher, Carol, keeping her profession state. Wesley reached into his briefcase and handed the group a series of document, "Over the past six month Wolfram and Hart have observed some unusual stirring within the higher planes. They were unsure as to what was causing it until a number of people started mysteriously dyeing."

Buffy turned her gaze on Carol, who held her own set of documents

"The Council noticed the same thing Giles has had a number of us trying to decipher its meaning."

"And I'm just hearing about this now, why?" Buffy asked

"Because it was only speculation. Giles felt it would be better to inform you when we had something concrete which was probably not going to happen since the Acolytes hid the truth from us."

Buffy raised an eyebrow

"So what did we learn from this?"

"Tell things immediately?" Carol asked nervously

"Good girl," Buffy returned her contempt to Wesley "So what is it?"

"A psychic shockwave," Wesley explained, "our estimations place its origins not long after The First's reentrapment. From that moment it's been gathering strength, flooding every psychic channel with the same message."

"Harbinger?" Gunn asked

"Precisely. Every individual with even a hint of the extra sensory received it and immediately became a threat to The Powers."

Buffy rolled her eyes and leaned forward

"That's peachy and all Wes but are we getting to the part where you're evil soon? Because that's a story I want to hear."

Wesley looked at her seriously

"I'm not"

"Are you sure of that? I only ask because you seemed to be involved with the people that tried to feed us to a twenty story demon and we have a strict no genocidel organization policy now."

"For the record," Lilah stated, "I didn't want to feed you just have you all torture horribly for all eternity"

"I think that's enough from the cheep seats." Buffy replied

Wesley shot Lilah a warning look. He turned back to the others

"I still have a contract with the firm. They brought me in because of my experience with Jasmine."

Buffy stared blankly at him

"Huh, who'd have thought the partners were Disney fans."

"Jasmine was a power that got herself birthed into this world through Cordelia," Gunn explained, "She had this whole killing with kindness thing."

"Thankyou Gunn" Wesley replied

"Hey, no problems man, happy to help," Gunn shrugged, "So are you gonna tell us why your evil?"

"I'm not evil, look, we're getting off track."

"You mean your evil track?" Willow mused

Wesley rolled his eyes and handed Buffy a photo. Buffy snatched it up and examined it. The photo was a still from the Hellmouth hidden camera and showed an image of Helain being protected by Aurora.

"This, we believe, is our mastermind."

"Who is that?" Willow asked

"The First called her by the name 'Aurora' and, judging from her power output; we believe she is A Power."

Gunn raised an eyebrow.

"You think we have another Jasmine on our hands?"

"No, this is much worse," Wesley leaned forward seriously, "For Jasmine to enter our world she had to be born out of a human. This power seems to have the ability to manifest at will which suggest she is a much greater force. We received word from our sleeper operative within the Acolytes that The Archsage has been communing with this Power for some time which means, whatever their plan for Helain, it has been in the works for some time."

Willow balked at this.

"You brainwashed an Acolyte?" She asked

"It's okay Miss Ross is perfectly fine. We just needed someone on the inside to gather intelligence."

Buffy looked up from the photo

"So, let me get this clear you," She shared a cringing look with Gunn, "Deployed Ross and she told you The Powers our now our black cape, moustache twirling, bad guys."

"That the crux of the matter yes." Wesley replied

"And you just accept us to buy this?"

"The evidence is right there." He pointed to the photo

"No, see, that's where you're wrong," Buffy slid the photo back, "What we have here is a photo and we all know that photo's have a shop where all kinds of picturey magic can happen."

"What about Carol's evidence or Andrew, you were in the Hellmouth."

Buffy looked at Andrew who simply shrugged

"All I saw was a glowy person who didn't do much," Andrew explained, "it's not like I haven't seen a glowy person before."

"And as for Carol, speculation isn't proof, Nice try there Wes but I think we both know what this is," Buffy replied, "We're not looking to share bunks again so how about you take back your Evite to and go home."

"I think you should listen to him."

Buffy's eyes opened wide. The voice came from behind them and they turned to find Angel and Spike standing in the doorway. Wesley got to his feet

"Spike, Angel, good, you made it. Did you find him?"

"Sorry, still working on that" Angel said as they moved to the table and took the nearest seat

"Yeah having a little bother wrangling our guest of honour," Spike concluded, "Informants these days don't even have to courtesy to come out of hiding so you can nab them."

Buffy looked at the two of them curiously

"Don't take this the wrong way but how are you here? Casey said you died."

"Wesley, he called off the strike team and brought us in," Angel returned the surprised look, "You know where Casey is?"

Buffy smiled reassuringly.

"She's here and safe, it's a long story, we'll get into it later," Buffy turned back to Wesley and Lilah, "Alright you've just bought yourself another few minutes, make it entertaining . . ."

_**Guinn's Florest, Cleveland – 1 month later**_

Buffy procrastinated.

She knew delaying wasn't going to make it any easier or make the problem go away but it but it didn't give her warm fuzzy feeling either. This trepidation dug at her every time she had to make this call and with what's been happening she knew a phone call wasn't going to be enough. Buffy sighed and looked at the pleasant red brick building in the center of the city. Guinn was tending to a customer. She wore a smile but it had a forced look like the kind you'd wear when you're being photographed against your will. It was her voice, when she tried to explain the progress they weren't making on freeing Helain from the Acolytes, which told the true story. The customer left. Buffy clenched her fists anxiously, crossed the street, and entered. As soon as Guinn saw her all pleasantries were gone. Buffy saw the furious look in her eye and her heart sank further.

"I see I get the privilege of a face to face talk this time." Guinn said arms folded

"Yeah, sorry bout the calls, it's been . . . well, not crazy 'cause crazy is normal for us, so it's been . . . What would be above crazy?" Buffy shrugged nervously. One cold glare from Guinn set her back on track, "Right, not important, you want to know about Helain."

"You don't have her but you're working on it. You said that to me for the past three weeks."

Buffy rubbed her temple.

"You have to understand. It's not like we can just break down the Acolyte compound door and snatch her there . . ."

Guinn took off her apron and threw it onto the counter

"Come with me." She ordered

Buffy complied. Guinn took her out the back and up a flight of stairs to the apartment above. In the living room she opened one of the tan doors to the right of the entrance and stepped aside gesturing to look in. Buffy was surprised to find it empty, with the exception of two year old Lance who played with some building blocks in the center of the room. The toddler looked up with mild fascination. This only made the pain worse for the Slayer General.

"I can't keep him out of this room," Guinn explained, "He keeps wandering in to see if his sister has returned. Do you have any idea how it feels to hear him ask 'where Lane?'"

A lump formed in Buffy's throat and she could speak. After a few moments of awkward coughing she managed to ask "Where's all her stuff?"

"I've been asking the same. I came home after one of my deliveries to find it like this. I spoke with the other store owners and they told me that nobody entered or exited," Guinn turned a fierce eye on Buffy, "You wouldn't happen to know how someone could move all of her belongings without entering the building?"

"The Acolytes, Guinn, I know I keep to the same track but we're doing everything we . . ."

Guinn screwed her face up in anger

"Just stop! I don't want to hear that you're still trying! All I want is for you to start treating me like an adult and tell me the truth!"

Buffy couldn't look at her. She was a decent person who deserved better then this news. Guinn jaw tightened. Frustrated she moved to one of the armchairs and sat down dropping her head into her hands.

"She's not coming back is she?" Guinn asked

Buffy heaved a sigh

"We can't risk it," Buffy concentrated on keeping her voice steady, "It's not just the brainwashing but the extra power. We're afraid that if she's torn from the Acolytes a lot of people are going to die. Believe me when I say I hate myself for this call but we have no choice but to make the standing order kill on sight."

Guinn rounded on her tears soaking her face.

"Get out! If I see you near my home again I will call the police!"

Buffy jumped at the ferocity of Guinn's voice. She wanted to say something comforting but what was there to say? Quietly Buffy let herself out leaving Guinn alone to grieve. Guinn sat, paralysed, for a good while. Even as her two houseguests came in from the kitchen to sit on the sofa across form her she couldn't move. A pair of strong supportive hands closed around hers as the thinner, dark haired, man watched patiently. Guinn looked away to the family portrait on the wall her puffy red eyes looking longingly at the young Redhead in her arms. The men followed her gaze the thinner one wearing a similar expression

"You've never given me a reason to doubt you so if you say the word I will believe you," Guinn looked back at them, back into the gentle supportive eyes of Xander Harris, back into the strong and confident gaze of Riley Finn, Back into the cold indifferent look of the brunette who didn't introduce herself, "Can you do it? Are you going to bring my baby home to me?"

Xander shared a look with Riley then smiled at her

"Hey, I don't care what kind of sparkly new name they've given her," Xander replied, "Helain's still my slayer. Damn straight we're getting her back!"


	13. The Ballad of Xander Pt 1

. . . Triggered by the hellfire Xander felt the Blessed magick as it coursed through his system and out his hand. The effect was almost instant. The symbols painted on Helain's body shifted from a harsh red to a bright blue. They began to ripple and travel up and across her skin passing from her body to Xander through his contact. The gash in her stomach began to shimmer as it closed healing in a deep vicious looking scar. Xander winced in pain as a new wound opened in his stomach blood seeping down over his jeans. Through the pain and the light headedness he smiled, brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and kissed her on the forehead. Helain vanished in a bright blue light and Xander collapsed . . .

. . . He fell. Drifting downwards in the haze of blue flame . . .

. . . Then there was darkness . . .

. . . Time Passed . . .

. . . Then there was light . . .

. . . Xander fell again until he struck something hard . . .

. . . Then the darkness returned . . .

_**1 week ago**_

Xander lifted his head. He coughed violently until his lungs were clear of sand. With a burning sensation in his stomach the watcher dragged himself form the small dune that encased him until he was in a sitting position on what appeared to be a desert in the dead of night. This didn't sit well with him. He tried to shift to a better position but a sticky sensation around his stomach made it difficult. Xander examined the source and was shocked to find the front of his shirt and his jeans completely soaked in blood. Quickly Xander lifted his shirt to inspect the damage. Apart from a large horizontal scar running across his stomach he seemed perfectly fine. Confused Xander tried to piece together. It was at that moment he remembered how much he didn't like pain wincing as he rubbed the side of his head to contain the throbbing. Out of all the weird things that happened to him in his life this ranked somewhere in the top five. Question was now what the hell just . . .

Xander stopped. He pulled his left hand from his head and stared at it clenching his fist experimentally. It moved with neither pain nor resistance. The memory of The First slowly destroying his arm drifted through his mind as he tested his got the same response from his left shoulder. Unsettled Xander looked around and tried to get his bearings. As far as he could tell in the inky blackness the desert seemed to travel on for mile in all directions. Something about the terrain seemed odd. As Xander turned and followed the horizon he was struck by how far everything seemed it was almost as if everything had . . . Depth. He put a hand on the left side of his face and immediately felt the familiar orb rolling around inside his skull. What the hell? He got his eye back? When did this happen? Clearing some of the sand from his face Xander noticed a glowing coming from a wall of rock to his south. Taking one last look at his new environment he hesitantly approached taking light steps as he entered the mouth of the cave.

The short passage led into small open space. The room was about ten feet in diameter the rocks taking on a golden orange colour from the giant fire that roared in the center of the room. Across the other side was a second passage which Xander guessed would lead deeper into this mountain if a cave-in hadn't completely sealed it off. A number of rendering had been etched into the wall by a hurried artist. Xander didn't recognize a lot of what was carved but one image fascinated him. The white image took up most of the left wall. It was a crude picture of an angel, wings outspread, which had been drawn upside down. Xander wanted to take a closer look but a shuffling sound gave him pause. Keeping his back to the wall Xander scanned the room for any other signs of life but there appeared to be none. The place was empty apart from himself, the fire and a large rock that sat nearby. Suddenly the rock moved. Xander took a few startled steps towards the exit as it seemed to shift to a better position on the floor. This told him three things. One the rock wasn't a rock but a person, two, This person was female and, three, this female was completely naked. It was the last fact that made Xander question whether or not he was actually conscious. The young woman looked like she had been here for some time thick layers of dirt and sand caking every piece of skin her spidery-blond hair clumped messily against her back. She sat motionless in front of the flames her head buried into her knees which were drawn up to her chest. Xander cleared his throat nervously.

"Hi," Xander asked nervously, "Sorry 'bout not knocking on your, ah, cave. If I knew you weren't decent I might've come back in the morning."

The woman remained motionless.

.

"Oh . . . Kay," Nervously Xander moved to the other side of the fire and took a seat on a small boulder, "Look, you're obviously busy with the cave-dwelling and all, and I don't mean to be with the barging but could you, maybe, tell me where I am and it suddenly occurs to me that, being a cave lady, that you might not speak English."

The woman shifted position slightly but that was it. Xander sat and looked around the room not sure what to do with himself. He looked at the woman again

"I'm Xander Harris by the way if you actually understand what I'm . . ."

Reaction. The woman snapped her head up so fast that Xander nearly slipped off his rock. He took a moment to catch his breath the young woman's cold silver eyes probed him carefully. Xander might not know where he is or how he healed up but there was one thing he was certain of.

"Abby?!" Xander exclaimed

Abigail's stern face tilted as she continued to look him up and down. As Xander fought to regain his breath a smile slowly creased her face. She began to laugh the most unsettling laugh he had ever heard from her. It was jagged and grading like someone running a razorblade down a chalkboard. Abigail began to uncurl.

"Oh, please don't get up." Xander exclaimed and quickly waved at her

She didn't listen. Xander kept a tense pose as she slowly crawled, like a cat, around the fire her cackle growing in strength as she approached. This did lend credence to his 'I'm still unconscious' theory though, he had to admit, the cave motif wasn't something he usually fantasized about. Abigail stopped at his feet and looked at him grinning. She bounced up, slapping a hand either side of his legs and put her face inches from his. Xander opened his mouth to speak but his voice retreated to somewhere behind his spine.

"New light showing in the picture. is it real or fairy? The rocks don't think so? Maybe this one needs a second opinion" Abigail croaked

Xander averted his eyes, looking in every direction except his friend's nakedness, as Abigail turned back to the flames.

"Am I talking to still life?" she yelled

The fire cracked in the silence. Abigail turned back

"It thinks I should drink you"

Xander stared blankly into his face.

"Right," It was all he could think of saying, "Um . . . You're not are you?"

"Pffff! No!" Abigail rolled her eyes, "The fire's crazy! Keeps taking you down the wrong isles when you ask"

She pushed right into his personal space.

"I want soup not apples!"

"This is new for you" he replied nervously leaning as far back as he could

"It speaks with funny honking sounds."

Abigail stood up and moved to the wall opposite. She picked up one of the sharpened rocks and began to sketch. Occasionally looking over her shoulder at him with frowning concentration after a moment of this she stood to examine her work. She swung back to Xander without warning which forced him to avert his eyes again.

"There's no goose in you?" she asked. Xander didn't know how to react to this. After moments contemplation she rolled her eyes and slapped herself on the forehead, "duh, course not, that only happens when the bears dance."

She returned to her drawing. Xander stuck to his boulder which seemed like the safest place inside the entire cave. For Xander, 'What the hell?' didn't seem like a strong enough question for this situation. He needed grounding. Carefully Xander stood and moved to Abigail's side.

"Abby, not sure how much is gonna get in since I'm pretty sure naked, ranting, cave you isn't the model of sanity right now, but I need to know what's going on."

"Sill Life moves around the brightness." She replied as if it was common knowledge. She looked at him curiously, "Hey, why does it do that? Still Life needs to be still not moving."

Xander didn't know how to react. Flashbacks to the early days of training Helain ran through his mind but he got rid of them quickly and tried to press on.

"After the Hellmouth I think I went underground," Abigail stopped drawing but kept her eyes on the wall. Xander took this as a positive sign, "When I woke up I found myself here. You have any clue why?"

Slowly Abigail turned to look at him. Deep in the silver of her eyes the tiniest spark of recognition ignited. A horrified look crossed her and without warning Abigail slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow" Xander winched holding his cheek

Abigail pushed him away and took a couple of steps back. She folded her arms and began to pace covering the length of the cave in few steps.

"Maybe the puppet has the wrong taste? I see the guy where the hole should be," She narrowed her eyes, "Someone is whistling a bad tune to the fallen angel."

Something in those last words caught Xander's attention.

"What are you talking about?"

Abigail shook her head

"No, turned to the wrong, YOU ARE NOT DIRT BOY!"

"Abby . . ."

"Fiction people stop talking!" she screamed and thrust an angry finger at him, "stars up on high kick the low people. I'm not seeing the shadow!"

Xander raised his hands defensively.

"Okay, now I need you to listen, I'm not fake," Xander approached slowly. He reached out and took her right wrist placing her hand gently over his heart. Stared in fascination as the slow thudding of his hear beat beneath her palm, "See, all physical, I'm not a shadow just a guy who needs a whole bunch of answers."

Abigail looking into his eyes, gone was the frenzied hermit expression instead Abigail stared at him with a mixture of fear and fascination. Her trembling lips moved slowly as she forced the word out

"Xand . . ."

Xander smiled in relief

"Yeah, it's me."

Dull memories of the hellmouth drifted through like slow streaming mud. She tried to pick out individual images but they kept falling through the cracks in her mind. Abigail moved away from him and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly her head swivelling back and forth in sharp motions. Xander tried to comfort her but Abigail screwed up her face in frustration and pushed him backwards onto the ground. She sprinted out of the cave as fast as she could the padding of her bare feet echoing into nothing. Xander collected himself and followed her out. He found her sitting in the sand; she stared off into space, her arms wrapped firmly around her knees as she rocked back and forth repeating can't be here, can't be here, can't be here. Xander sat next to her wracked with worry. Gently he brushed a stray hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. She looked over to him, pouting like a lost child and he put his arm around her.

"What happened to you?" Xander asked

Abigail looked back out over the sea of sand and spoke softly

"Little angel fallen from grace, going to a darker place,

Little angel what do you see? None they've all abandoned me."

Xander frowned. Delicately he pulled her over. She didn't resist. Abigail leaned down resting her head in his lap. Xander placed his hand on her arm for support, it was all he could think of doing. Too many questions flooded his mind that his head started to hurt again. He wanted to help her, he wanted to understand but there was nothing he could do. As his frustration grew so did the burning sensation in his stomach. It crept up his torso and along his arms eventually burrowing into his head. A stabbing pain pierced through his eyes and he recoiled in pain. Suddenly he felt a jolt of energy. Xander straightened up his eyes opened wide as his pupils ignited azure blue. There was a buzzing feeling underneath where he was touching Abigail and he looked down. The sight took his breath away. Her body glowed dimly in the dark desert evening. In her chest a ball of white energy swirled in a clockwise direction. It was held in place by thin, steel coloured, slimy tendrils that stuck out from the walls and penetrated deep into the sphere.

Xander didn't understand what was happening it was almost as if he was looking through her. Experimentally he reached down his hand passing through her into and he grasped one of the tendrils. It snapped like a twig and receded back into the wall. Inside the sphere a small leak occurred as some of the energy drifted through her body. Xander sensed a lightening in her and got to work snapping tendrils one by one as more energy flowed through her body. As he snapped the final tendril there was a bright spark. The flames in Xander's eyes extinguished and he pulled back as Abigail flinched and fell off his lap. He stared at her, startled, as Abigail sat up and shook off the sensation. Confused she looked at him and he could see a new sparkle in her eyes. The strain of the release quickly overwhelmed Abigail and her eyes rolled back into her head. Xander moved like lightning and caught her before she hit the ground

_**The Cave – The next morning**_

The light shone through the entrance and across Abigails sleeping form. A warm breeze blew across her face. She stirred and opened her eyes. Something was different this morning. She felt light and more at peace her concentration and focus much easier to achieve. Abigail twisted slightly and she felt something move across her skin. Curiously she tilted her head up to find a tan jacket draped across. Abigail examined it curiously. From her left she heard the sound of shifting gravel. Abigail sat up and her breath caught in her throat when she found Xander, leaning against the side wall, his arms folded over his blood covered shirt. The rustling of the jacked caught his attention and he looked over to her.

"Xander?" Abigail whispered

Xander gave a weak smile

"Don't take this the wrong way," He replied, "But, are you still crazy?"

She beamed at him, ecstatic, and rushed out from under the jacket. Xander recoiled in shock barely having time to prepare as the naked girl collided with him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. As he experience one of the most awkward hugs he had ever received from a female friend. Xander flapped his arms anxiously not exactly sure where to put his hands. In the end he settled for her shoulders which seemed like the safest place. This was the first time he noticed the difference. As he touched her skin he couldn't help by feel how course and unpleasant it was like running sandpaper across your palm. At first he thought it was just the dirt she was covered in but after he brushed some of it away he quickly realised it was her. Underneath the thick layer of dirt Xander saw how pale her skin was. It wasn't vampire pale but something else the colour almost a silvery concrete. Something stirred within him. He couldn't explain it but, having her this close made him feel disgusted. A portion of him wanted to throw her to the ground and spit on her but he quickly dismissed that idea. Abigail leaned back and looked into both of his eyes. Although no tears flow he recognized that she was crying.

"Oh my god, you're here," Her words barely coming out between breaths, "How are you here? What happened? How did you get out?"

"All very valid questions," Xander grimace shifting uncomfortably under her weight, "Can you do me a tiny favour first?"

"What?"

"Well . . ." Xander hesitated for a moment before making jarred pointing motions to her torso. Abigail blinked in confusion then looked down at her own nakedness. She looked to him in embarrassment and stepped away covering her privates with her hands. Xander smiled weakly and nodded to the other side of the cave ". . . My jacket's over there if you want to use it."

She scampered back and slipped on the jacket. With her safely covered Xander was able to relax and try to process the events of the past few hours not that anything mad the slightest bit of sense.

"Is it safe to ask why I found you, naked and insane, in a cave in the middle of nowhere?"

Abigail stopped briefly before returning to zipping up the jacket. She tried to keep her emotions in check

"That's a long story."

Xander shrugged

"It's not like we have a meeting to go to."

Abigail looked at him and smiled

"I pissed off the wrong people."

"So they stripped you and dumped you in here? What was it a gambling debt?"

Abigail toyed with the zip on the jacket

"Something like that"

"That doesn't explain the crazy, I mean, you were Drusilla level of nuts. How long have you been in here?"

Abigail rested her head against the wall and dug through the mire.

"It's fuzzy but I think it's about three weeks," Abigail studied him with reserved curiosity. She couldn't fathom when or how he was freed Helain drained The First which would've collapsed the void. But seeing him here at the sight of her fall this was too much of a coincidence. One question dug at her above all others, "What happened last night Xander? Not that I'm not happy to see you but you're out of the hellmouth with a new eye, two things that are Impossible since I last check."

Xander shrugged.

"No clue. Last thing I remember is getting Helain out the fire then I woke up out there in the sand pit," Xander's head snapped up, "god, Helain, tell me she's alright."

"She's . . . alive."

Xander stared at her apprehensively

"Okay, once more with less feeling."

Abigail sighed. He was going to find out eventually it might as well be form the person who failed to stop it.


	14. The Ballad of Xander Pt 2

_**The Cave**_

She couldn't look at him.

How could she? Helain was one of the most important things in Xander's life and she let it be corrupted. Abigail felt the sting as she took Xander through the whole story from the psychic deaths to the Hellmouth and the harbinger ritual Helain performed. Afterwards she stared down into the dirt her hands balled up into fists as Xander faced away from her and leaned against the wall. When Xander replied his voice was with rage and pain

"You told me she would be fine!"

"I know," Abigail choked back her emotions, "And I . . ."

Xander swung around his face flushed with anger

"No, you stood there, in front of me, and said if I swapped places with her she would be okay!" Xander snapped, "I went through this whole song and dance because you told me that!"

"Nobody saw this coming."

"Says the girl who could see the future!"

"I only saw what they showed me."

Xander folded his arms

"I see, so you're a psychic with a spam filter?"

Abigail hunched over

"I tried."

"Oh, you tried" Xander threw up his hands in frustration, "that's fantastic, maybe that's what we should put on Helain's gravestone 'at least Abby tried'"

Abigail looked up. If she could cry there would have been tears

"I'm sorry."

Xander put his hands on his hips and took a calming breath.

"This crap was supposed to stop with the burying of The First now you're telling me the good guy's were with the mind screwing? Why would she agree to something like that?"

Abigail rested her head against the rock wall and stared at the ceiling.

"Because Helain never got over you."

"Got over me?" Xander rose and eyebrow, "I was two hundred feet underground how much over me could she be?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then why don't you try words that make sense?"

Abigail blinked at him.

"You never saw it?"

"Oh, gee, Abby," Xander glared arms folded, "I'm sorry if my regularly being shot at by the Council strike teams got in the way of my perception!"

"Xander, Helain was crushing over you big time."

This gave him pause. Xander stared at Abigail trying to decide if the madness had set back in. Abigail rolled her eyes

"In all the time you were around her you never saw her eyes light up when you entered the room or the way she smiled when you two spent time together?"

"We had a close working relationship what's your point?"

"She wanted it to be more then close working," Abigail explained, "You're the dictionary definition of a white knight, Xander, you rode in on your shiny horse and saved princess Helain from the monsters. I can't think of many gals who wouldn't be swept up by that. And when you disappeared into the Hellmouths it destroyed her. No one could console her not even Guinn and in the end she pushed everybody aside. That's what they used to get to her. They promised her you if she became Harbinger."

Xander stared at her in shock. He had never noticed this about Helain. Xander always considered her more like a little sister then anything else and if this was the reason she followed the Acolytes . . . Xander turned and made for the exit startling Abigail. She got to his feet and chased after him. The heat was especially brutal that morning. Xander had only got three feet from the cave and he was already drenched with sweat from the merciless sun that beat down over the desert. He heard the sound of bare feet trudging through the sand and kept his focus. Concerned Abigail ambled up next to him and tried to keep pace

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Well, gee, Mom I was thinking about meeting some of guys for shakes down at the soda shop before the big game," Xander yelled back, "Where the hell do you think I'm going?"

"You don't even know where you are."

"Come on, it's easy, just walk in a straight line till you hit water."

Helain looked around their unforgiving environments

"So that's your plan? You're just gonna wander the desert?" she asked

"Why not? It worked for Moses," Xander wiped the sheet of sweat from his brow, "Hey, while I'm at it I might even find my own promised land."

Abigail frowned and grabbed him by the elbow. She pulled him to a halt

"Xander don't do this."

"Let go of me Abby." Anger bubbled under the surface. Xander felt the heat rise in him again

"Not if you're going to do something stupid like this," Abigail retorted, "You just got free, you think dying of dehydration is going to help her."

"I told you to," Xander clenched his fist. Xander twisted sharply out of her grip and she stumbled back. Abigail stumbled back and gasped in shock at the blue flames in Xander's eyes. Xander grabbed Abigail by the collar and thrust her forward sending her flying away from him and skidding across the desert, "Get off me."

Abigail shook the sand out of her hair and sat up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Those flames were exactly like what Helain had burning in her eyes. Xander lowered his hand as a panic washed over him. The flames extinguished in his eyes as he stumbled. Abigail climbed onto her feet and rushed back over to him.

"I . . . Sorry Abby I-I don't know what . . ." Xander shook with confusion

"It's okay, maybe we should go back inside."

"I'm thinking so."

They turned and started heading back Abigail looking at him closely.

"Is that what you did to me last night?" she asked

"I-I'm not sure. I remember I was frustrated then there was this heat and the next thing I know I was rewiring your innards," Xander looked to her anxiously, "I think I need help."

Abigail smiled.

"Don't worry we'll rest up till tonight and then we can go out and see if there's anything that might tell us where we are."

Xander nodded and he looked back to the cave entrance as the two of them wandered slowly through the sand. He studying the interesting patters that he didn't pick up the night before. Near the top of the entrance a particular pattern that dug in just above the entrance. Xander stopped and looked at it in amazement.

"We're in Africa."

Abigail did a double take.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Follow me."

Xander launched into a sprint a wake of sand kicking up behind him as he bolted for the entrance. Abigail gave chase but being barefoot found it a little more difficult to keep the speed. They arrived back inside almost at the same time and Xander moved immediately to the pile of rocks that blocked the far passage. Abigail stopped at his side and doubled over gasping for air. She brushed strands of hair out of her face as she watched him examine the pile of rocks. Xander motioned towards them

"Give me a hand." He ordered as he started clearing the debris

Abigail frowned in confusion but joined in the clearing. For the next half an hour that's what they did the pair pulling rocks from the caved in passage and put them onto the sidelines. She wasn't sure why this was important to him at first but when they got down to the final dozen his reason became immediately apparent when they found a wooden door set into the rock face. Abigail looked at it stunned. How long had this been here?

"What is this?" She asked

"Our ticket back to civilisation," Xander opened the door and the pair entered. Inside was a larger rock chamber filled with crates and metal boxes. On either side of the room simple metal beds was arranged lengthways against the wall, "What we're standing in is a Council Nest. I noticed the marker over the entrance on the way back."

He caught Abigail's confused look and smiled

"Look, Africa's not exactly like working out of New York," Xander began searching through the supplies digging around the boxes for anything they could use, "Being a Watcher in the Dark Continent means there are times where you had to have a real safari adventure in the middle of the desert to stop the big bad. To make this more effective I organized nests at different points. Hidden pit stops in places like this where Slayer teams to rest and resupply without having to come back to the main branch."

Abigail soaked in the environment

"Question is why are we here?" Abigail asked

"Luck?" Xander asked as he opened one of the wooden crates

"The both of us arriving here near the same time at a place with a lot of supplies," Abigail looked around the crates of supplies, "This is too much coincidence to be luck."

"Ah ha, found them," Xander re-emerged from the supplies and handed Abigail a beige canvas bag. She opened it to find a set of clothes pack inside, "I figure you'd be jonsing for some pants right about now. Their not exactly Paris chic but they're comfy and will stop your lady parts from showing in public."

Abigail smiled and took them over to a privacy screen that was set up near the entrance. Xander settled onto the bed and pulled out a replacement shirt and pants. He as he changed the guilt began to settle in. At the end of the day it was his fault. As watcher Helain was his responsibility and, although there really wasn't anything he could have done differently, the fact that she has been manipulated again grated at him. Xander sighed and leaned against the mattress. She wasn't dead yet and went they were ready he could signal the nearest African branch for pickup. Listlessly Xander watched as Abigail slung the jacket over the privacy screen her arms bobbing in and out of view as she slipped on the shirt. He was about to organise supplies for later when something shiny caught his attention. On the bed opposite sat a metal box which wasn't as dusty as the rest of the supplies. It was the size of a large tool box and many of its surfaces were dented heavily. Across the top a delicate scrawl had been engraved into its lit the characters Xander recognized it as Hindi. There was one symbol in particular caught his notices as he had seen it before. Painted on the rear wall of the home of Yogi Akshobhya.

Xander collected it and returned to the bed examined it as he did so. Beneath the Yogi's seal he found a small catch and released it. The lid popped open and a metal canister wrapped in parchment rolled onto the bed. Carefully he unwrapped the canister and turning it over in his hand. It was a small, yellow, device with controls embedded on the side. Xander looked at the wrapping to find a note, written in English, bearing the Yogi's seal. He read it shock slowly setting in with every word. From behind the privacy screen Abigail reappeared dressed in a white t-shirt, beige shorts and hiking boots. She looked at the objects in Xander's hand with interest.

"What's that?"

"This thing," Xander held the canister in his right hand, "It's a GPS emergency beacon. It's so we can signal the drivers."

"What?" Abigail asked

Xander handed her the note. Abigail sat and read and the same sunned surprise crossing her face.

_**Encampment of the Yogi Akshobhya, Tamjia Desert, Chad, Central Africa – 2 hours later**_

"Huh."

Xander tilted his head back as Tayib and Chettiar drove the pair in their jeep to the outer wall of the Fortress. This surprised them more then the pair arriving in their jeep to collect them from outside the cave. To his right Abigail shifted uncomfortably. The closer they got to the wall the more uncomfortable she felt. She raised a curious eyebrow. Xander gestured to the wall

"The place is bigger then the last time I saw it." Xander mused

"Preparations were required to adequately protect the Yogi from the storm to the west." Chettiar explained

"Harbinger?" Abigail asked

"Correct"

Xander looked between them seriously as Tayib exited the vehicle to signal the gate. As the doors grinded open the serious face of Asabi emerged from behind. Xander jaw slackened. This was officially the last person he expected to find waiting. As they slipped out of the Jeep she emerged from inside Tayib and Chettiar took up flanking positions behind her along with four militia members. Xander tensed she stopped right in front.

"Mr. Harris" Asabi welcomed

"Asabi," Xander stared nervously at the symbol burned into her forehead, "you're the one to take us to the wizard?"

Asabi raised her head proudly

"I speak for the Yogi Akshobhya as his proxy."

Xander regarded her carefully.

"What do you mean speak for?"

"These are perilous times for The Yogi. He needed a voice in the world and I was chosen to be that voice."

"Did the Yogi have something to do with our accommodation?"

Xander gestured to Abigail who seemed more nervous then he did. Asabi looked at her with detachment before returning her gaze to Xander.

"No," Asabi replied flatly, "Our roll is to welcome you and set you on your task."

Xander stared at her strangely. Asabi stepped closer and reached out to Xander. She slipped her hand inside his collar and pulled out a brass pendant he wore on a chain around his neck. The pendant was a rounded rectangle with Hindi engraved on its surface. She lifted to his eye line so he could get a good look.

"This is the promise you made The Yogi the first time you saw him. You knew that he could call on you at any time to complete a needed task. This was the price you paid for his gift to you those many years ago."

Xander folded his arms and darkened slightly

"I wouldn't classify that as a gift," Xander regarded the woman seriously as he put the pendant back into his shirt, "considering the hidden cost to both of us."

Abigail watched as Asabi lowered her head in a moment of silence. She looked at Xander and Abigail and gestured to enter

"Come. We have many things we need to discuss."

Xander nodded and they were led inside. Curious Abigail moved in next to him

"What was that about a hidden cost?" She asked

"It something neither of us like to think about," Xander explained, "Asabi especially since she was Shaquanda's Mother."


	15. The Ballad of Xander Pt 3

_**Encampment of the Yogi Akshobhya, Tamjia Desert, Chad, Central Africa**_

Xander recognized many faces.

As Asabi, Tayib and Chettiar led himself and Abigail through the network of ramshackle buildings and tents he picked then from the crowd as if the encampment was a class reunion of the Africa most wanted. In astounded him how well many of these men seemed content and cooperative with each other. One of the first rescue missions Xander was involved in during his time in Africa was to stop a faction war which involved slayers being used as cannon fodder. Beside him Abigail squirmed intensely her silvery eyes darting back and forth in frantic motions. Xander watched this carefully as something else came to light. As they traveled deeper into the encampment everyone else cleared from their path to the point where you could clearly see a perfect spherical border around them for a least twenty feet. The path broke out of the tent city and into the center square. Off into the distance Xander recognize the plain concrete building that housed the YogiAkshobhya. In front of that an outdoor conference shelter consisting of a low table and a few faded armchairs. Asabi led them inside and they settled themselves in. Xander took in the scene as a whole.

"Nice Fixer-Upper you got yourself here, you know, I used to be in construction I could probably get you a sweet deal on drywall."

Asabi kept her stoic air. Xander sensed the lack of humor in the atmosphere and straightened himself up.

"I suspect you have many questions," Asabi asked, "Seven months trapped under the Hellmouth would be . . ."

"Whoa, Seven months?" He turned to Abigail "I thought you said I was gone for three weeks."

"No," her voice trembled slightly. Abigail curled up tightly on her armchair with tense apprehension, "I said _I_ was here for three weeks."

"Didn't anybody try to dig me up?"

"Willow tried," Abigail explained, "but being tethered to The First . . ."

Her voice trailed off. He slumped back into his chair and rubbed his temple.

"I here you, the question now is who popped my cork? What with the powers going all rogue."

"That is a question for another time," Asabi firm voice brought the pair back into focus, "What matters now is why you were brought to us. I speak of Harbinger and the threat on our world"

"I don't get the threat angle on this, I mean, I know Helain, we worked close together. See me should stop her from . . ."

"NO!"

Xander flinched at Asabi's sharp tone. Asabi leaned towards him deadly serious

"Your presence can not be known! Not to Helain! Not to the Slayers! Not to the Acolytes!"

"I'm with Asabi on this one." Abigail confirmed

Frustrated he got to his feet and waved his arms frantically in front of himself

"Okay, time out, what the hell is this? I'm out, but I can't tell anybody that I'm out?"

"Remember what I told you about luck and coincidence? Helain goes Harbinger then all of a sudden you show up on the scene. That raises too many question marks."

Xander couldn't believe this. He stared at them blankly as if they just ordered him to start puppy blendering classes.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Asabi looked to Abigail who's her cool eyes sent chills through her.

"You did not tell him?" Asabi asked

Abigail shrugged and hugged herself tighter.

"I-I'm still trying to work it out for myself." She replied

Xander glanced at the both of them

"'Scuse me, am I still in this conversation?"

"Xander, sit down," Xander gave her a cautious look. Outside the shelter a guard walked past. He seemed very displeased by the choice in direction and was double-timing it. As he past by Abigail cringed, "Those abilities you been experiencing over the last few hours? Well, I've seen them before."

"Where?" Xander asked

Abigail looked him dead in the eyes

"Helain. I don't know how, but you're showing signs of being Harbinger as well."

Xander raised an eyebrow

"What? How? Didn't Helain have to score a knife, drain two people, and go through some crazy ritual to get them? Last time I checked I wasn't dancing around with cutlery chanting ancientese."

About pondered this. Helain did need the ritual to fully draw on the power, A ritual the require the Homhaelru Blade to be stabbed into the Hellmouth. A light flickered to life inside her mind. She looked between Xander and Asabi in astonishment.

"Maybe she did it for the both of you," Xander recoiled at the idea but Abigail pushed on, "No, think about it, you both were in the hellfire when The Demon Father tried to escape, you both absorbed hellfire through your stomach wounds and you both were touching the blade to complete the ritual. The power must have gone in both directions."

Xander folded his arms

"Nice idea except for the part where I touched the blade seeing how I was sub-terrainial at the time."

Abigail winced again as another solder passed the shelter. She shook of the sensation to the best of her ability and pressed on.

"You were mixed in with The First. Draining him must have forged a connection with the blade."

Xander rubbed his face in frustration.

"Okay, say that I get behind this and I'm now the great and powerful OZ. What am I supposed to do with this? You guys told me I practically have to be a hermit."

"You do what the world asks of you," Asabi replied, "As a kindred spirit you are the only capable person to stop Harbinger from ending us all"

Xander went quiet. He looked at Asabi through narrowed eyes.

"So what you're saying is that I have to kill Helain."

"To do nothing is to cause the death of millions."

Xander turned on her his face red with fury

"No, to do nothing is to save another of my girls from dying for a stupid reason!"

"Does it have to be death?" Abigail's voice was barely audible over the screaming match. Both Asabi and Xander turned to her Abigail's anxiety coloring her face, "I wasn't able to do it but my first plan should still work."

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked

Abigail looked at the both of them seriously

"I figured with the burning eyes the hellfire is the key to the power. You get that out of her and my guess is she should go back to being a slayer with out the messy death being involved. There's one hitch with this. To really get it right you need the Homhaelru Blade. After seeing it's power draining talent back in the Hellmouth it has to be the most effective way. I tried to do that when we faced off in the Hellmouth but I got king-hit by Aurora."

"So get the knife to free the girl," Xander said as he and Asabi looked at each other, "Is that cool with you?"

"It is a more desirable solution." Asabi remarked, "Whatever you actions time is against you. The Harbinger prediction has made it hard to navigate the channels but the Yogi feels the Acolytes now seek something."

"Something like what?" Xander asked

"I do not know. That is why it is best you stop your slayer before the end of their search."

"So no pressure then?" Xander raised and eyebrow, "Any other sage advice?"

Asabi got out of her chair and stood in front of him

"One. To stop Helain you must hold allies as she. To be Harbinger you need a guardian and a guide."

"Why? Don't I have all they new kick-ass eye-burny powers?"

"Many will come for Harbinger, your power is great but it is not unlimited, through the aid of other you will meet your goal."

"Okay fine I choose Abby as both."

Asabi looked to Abigail with an air of concern

"This fallen's time is short it would not serve you."

Xander cast an anxious eye over to Abigail. She'd been acting very skittish ever since they arrived. Xander turned back to Asabi

"So where am I supposed to get them from then?"

"You've known many in your time who would gladly aid you as your protector," Asabi place a hand on his chest, "As for your guide, it is within you."

Asabi closed her eyes and began to focus. Underneath her palm Xander felt a prickling sensation which traveled deep and pierced into his core. Suddenly he felt a rush of energy. A few feet from them the air began to ripple. Xander and Abigail watched in surprise as a woman materialized on the ground. The woman, who looked remarkably like Buffy, stirred and lifted her head. In surprising speed she leaped up onto her feet and was baying for blood. Xander sense the energy pouring out from him and felt a very familiar sensation a sensation he felt when encased deep inside a pit of hellfire.

"Alright where is that little bitch! I'm gonna tear her a new feeding hole so fast she'll . . ." The First Evil exclaimed looking around wildly after a moment it stopped and examined the new scene, "Um, where am I?"

Asabi gestured to The First

"The First Evil will guide."

"Oh. My. God." Xander remarked

The First looked over to him and a vicious smile drew across its face

"Xander? Is that you? Wow, someone got reoculated," The first rubbed its hands excitedly, "fantastic I get the fun of ripping your eye out for the second time."

Xander looked to Asabi

"This is some kind of sick joke right?"

Asabi took steady strides as she paced around The First Evil

"The First knows more about Harbinger then most. It will know how best to extract the power from your Slayer."

The First turned to look at her.

"Hold up, you saying that Crimson McBitch was made Harbinger?" It asked "god, Aurora has never had an original idea since then has she?"

Xander looked from The First to Asabi

"I ask again. This is some kind of sick joke right?"

"The first is within you, it is part of you, and you will need it."

The First beam at this news and rubbed it's hand together

"Ohhh, this is precious. I gotta see what I can do with this."

The First advance and lashed out with a fist. Shocked Xander raised his arms to shield himself. Nothing happened. Cautiously he lowered them wondering what happened. This anxious feeling evaporated when he saw The First's angry expression as its hands ineffectually past through his body. The first scowled at this trying harder to make a connection. After a short while Xander got tired of this and tried to wave it away. He raised his arms and, to his surprise, he caught The First by the wrist. The First recoiled in shock and tried to pull it's self free. They all watched its futile efforts as The First Struggled against Xander's grasp. Experimentally he pushed it forward and The First flew backwards through one of the buildings. Confused he turned to Asabi who smiled slightly

"As I said the first is part of _You_"

The First stormed back into view ready to try and unleash some hell. Xander looked over to it impassively and snapped his fingers. It vanished. An almost euphoric sense of pleasure washed over him

"Okay, I think I can work with this."

Asabi nodded. She moved from his side and over to Abigail. Abigail looked up to her with the same lost look she wore the previous evening

"Then go make your preparations. I need to speak with this one" Asabi replied

_**45 minutes later**_

Abigail sat on the steps leading to the shelter motionless. She stared at the ground a thousand unwanted thoughts barreling through her mind. From around the side of one of the buildings Xander reemerged and straightened the strap of the backpack he organized from the Council Nest. He spotted her went to sit with her.

"There you are," He beamed, "I've been looking for you."

"I moved five feet from where I was, how hard did you look?" Abigail replied in a somber monotone

Xander shrugged

"I figured you'd be off in a corner mulling over whatever Asabi shared with you. Speaking of doing stuff I've scored us a ride back home . . ."

Abigail folded her arms tightly

"I'm staying here."

Xander blinked in surprise

"Okay, is this cave-dwelling Abby I'm taking to again? Because I thought you'd jump at the chance to head back to suburbia"

Abigail dropped her head

"You don't need me."

"The hell I don't," Xander exclaimed, "You know more about what's going on then I do Abby I need my personal Google with me."

Abigail leaped up and walked across the path. She wheeled around to him her silver eyes flashing with anger. She stabbed at herself with a vicious finger

"This is not Abigail!" She snapped

Xander looked her up and down

"Well it's doing a damn good impression."

Abigail folded her arms and looked skyward.

"What did you think happened when you saw me last night? what do you thinks happening to me now?"

"I don't know."

"Xander, I've fallen," Abigail beat herself in the chest with her fist, "This thing is not human. It's a walking breathing prison."

"So what, you still got your mad skills with the spells."

Abigail shook her head vigorously

"This body it's alive it has no energy flow to channel magic. When an Acolyte falls they lose everything! Their power, their purpose, their mind, even the clothes on their back. They're thrown into some remote part of the world to wallow naked, alone and insanity for all eternity. I turned against my gods and this is my punishment."

Xander saw how much that stung her. Confused he shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't see the problem? I fixed that for you and it's not like you're alone."

Abigail glowered and spread her arms wide

"Really, look around, have you seen anybody come by us since you sat down?"

Xander took a look of their immediate area. Apart from himself and Abigail there was no one the buildings sat empty like a ghost town. Xander looked at Abigail curiously as she began to pace

"Everything about this body is designed to repel. It put out an aura that pushes people away, it makes them detest me even if they don't know why," Abigail ran a hand through her spidery hair then folded her arms, "It has a mirrored effect as well. Being around people it . . . suffocating. I feel like the walls are closing in I-I can't get out I can't . . ."

Xander got to his feet and pulled her into a firm hug. At first she tried to resist but his warmth drew her in. She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed tearlessly. Xander stroked her hair softly

"What did Asabi tell you?"

"Only what I've been feeling," Abigail cried, "This thing you did to me, it's not permanent. I can feel this body clawing at me trying to put me back in the box. I-I'm gonna lose my mind again."

Xander pulled back and gently held her face

"No your not. You're going to stay with me and we're going to solve this and if you end up badfink crazy in the process then I'll do my x-ray thing again."

Abigail shook her head

"That won't work a second time. You might be Harbinger but this is still a prison built by The Powers. When I go, that's it for me."

Xander smiled

"So we get you out before hand. We find a shaman or a voodoo guy who could help you move torsos."

"Xander," Abigail frowned, "you can't help. I want to stay here with the Yogi. Asabi is willing to take care of me once your magic has warn . . ."

Xander pulled back and glared.

"You're not going to sit here and wallow Abby you're way better then that!"

Abigail stared at him lost

"I don't know how long I have."

"All the better reason to do something important with the time you have left," Xander snapped, "I'm going up against Harbinger I need your back, and I've seen it, it's a really nice looking back. We took down the fricken' Demon Father together when you had no body there's no way they can take us with you in one!"

Abigail looked away from him

"I can't go into a city sized place I can barely tolerate being in here."

Xander placed his hands on her shoulder

"You've got my back to lean on which, if I say so myself, looks spectacular."

Abigail laughed. She looked into his sincere eyes.

"White knight rescuing the princess from the monsters."

"Somebody told me I'm good at that kind of thing," Overhead a loud thumping sound cut through the air. The pair looked up in time to see a Blackhawk helicopter sail overhead. Xander took Abigail by the hand and began leading her towards the entrance, "Come on let's go."

"What was that?" Abigail asked

"Our ride"

The pair wound their way through the streets and out the front entrance. Xander and Abigail shielded their eyes as the blade of the aircraft kicked up the sand surrounding it. Through the Haze they saw someone leap out onto the ground. his was a muscular gentleman dressed in a black military uniform with a matching Beret. A few feet from them he seemed to hesitate but then continued forward. He arrived shortly after and Abigail found herself looking into the handsome features of Riley Finn. Riley looked Abigail up and down uncertainly before shining a friendly smile at Xander

"You called?" he asked


	16. The Ballad of Xander Pt 4

The dark stone walls stretched up for miles. Surrounding the border two rings of red and blue fire burned with intensity as they swirled in opposite directions. At the south end Xander stood inside the rings and watched with an intense confusion. He felt another presence. Xander looked ahead as the smoke from the flames parted like Moses did the red sea to reveal a second figure standing at the north end. Xander narrowed his eyes and strained to look through the haze as the final puff of smoke cleared. To his surprise he found himself face to face with Helain, eyes burning bright red. She was dressed in a loose fitting robe with armoured padding and it seemed to him she was just as confused about their predicament as he was.

"Helain!" Xander called out cupping his hands to his mouth

Helain turned to him shocked by his presence. Through the roar of the fire Xander barely hear her say

"Xander?!"

. . . Helain's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright gasping heavily, trembling in silent confusion at what she just saw. She took a moment to steady her breath as she wiped her sweat covered face. What was that supposed to mean? Was it the powers telling her He's in some kind of danger where he was? A different thought occurred to her. The Archsage said that if she follows what The Powers have planned she will be rewarded maybe this was them showing her that Xander is fine and he is waiting for her to get to him. Helain smiled at idea and settled back down into her bed

_**Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Dayton, Ohio – 6 days later**_

. . . Xander eyes snapped open and he sat bold upright gasping heavily, trembling in silent confusion at what she just saw. Xander threw of the air force issued covers and swivelled onto the edge resting his sweat covered brow in his hands. He chalked the whole thing to guilt. Xander sighed in frustration and looked over to Abigail's cot and noticed she wasn't in it. Curiously he moved to the visitors quarters window and found her sitting on a grassy patch her hands resting on her knees. They'd arrived back in the states a few days ago. Riley had organized living space on the base while he and his squad were being debriefed and he had spent his time working with her acclimatising her new fallen body to a larger more condensed population. It had been difficult at first the crushing sensation of the aura pushing her newly reclaimed sanity to the limit. After a few days of trial and error they managed to find a meditation technique that settled her down the most.

The air held a refreshing chill as the sunlight just crested the horizon. After dealing with the scorching desert heat he was glad of any temperature under a hundred degrees. Xander dressed and went out into the airbase taking a seat next to her as he examined her efforts. Her face looked far from serene. Abigail's eyes knitted tightly on her forehead as she scrunched her eyes her lips pulled back tight across her face. He looked down at her shaking right hand and took it in his own. Immediately Abigail put her weight on him.

"Slower breaths," Xander instructed, "Remember, waves on a beach, let the tide take you."

Abigail followed and an almost immediate calm began to settle on her. The shaking eased and her face relaxed. After a couple more minutes it was as if she was her old self again. Xander released her hand and she leaned back on her palms and tilted her head back

"This isn't something you can force Abby. You have to ease into it not smack over the head and wrestle to the ground." He explained

"I know. I'm just feeling antsy being back and this close to Acolytes I know," Abigail looked over to Xander and his pasty complexion, "you look like more hell then usual."

Xander sighed and rubbed his temple

"Weird dream. Helain and I were standing in rings of fire in the Cleveland Hellmouth. Open mouth, insert guilt"

"We'll get her back."

"Yeah but not in showroom condition," Xander replied, "She's killed humans. I was around when Faith did that and I saw the type of damage that does. Oh, and let's not forget the cult who's holding her . . . ah, no offence."

Abigail shrugged off the comment rubbed his shoulder. They looked across the tarmac to some airmen on early morning drills looking incredibly disconcerted being in this part of the base. It had been the reaction to all the humans she'd been forced to live around since they left the Dark Continent. The pilots on the troop plane, along with a couple of marine squads, looked like they were about to vomit for the entire trip. The only people who seemed contained were Xander, Riley and his black ops squad. She'd guessed it was because of the demon presence they had been around they were able to contain themselves. From the administration building across the other side of the tarmac Riley exited and began to trek back to his barracks. He noticed the two of them sitting on the ground and ventured over to them. Seeing Riley's approach the two of them got back onto their feet and greeted each other.

"Just finished off the debrief with The General. So I'm all squared away here when you're ready to get started." Riley said

"Thankyou for this," Xander replied, "I'm not taking away your time with Sam am I?"

A look of appreciation covered Riley.

"Who do you think insisted I tag along on this op? You know how much the both of us owe you since Sudan. If you and Shay hadn't rescued Sam from that Phaloth Shaman sacrifice ritual when my squad was pinned . . ." He trailed off Xander smiled in appreciation, "I'm surprised you didn't call me earlier for your rogue op against The First, especially with what he did to Shaquanda"

Xander shrugged and buried his hands into his pockets.

"Most of that was seat pants fly planning, besides I wasn't exactly bristling with the advance tech back then, there was no way to contact you."

"In any case, I'm here now so why don't we make sure you don't lose this slayer."

"I'm with that," Xander replied, "everybody, get what need, I want to be in Cleveland before midday."

Abigail rounded on him. Before she had time to respond Xander raised his hand

"I'm not planning on having a coming home parade I just need to get my bearings. All I have is second hand info and a lot of that doesn't make sense. We need to know who all the players are and how they're moving their pieces before then we can get to the strategizing. Before all that there's somewhere I need to go. Riley did you track down the address."

Riley pulled a scrap piece of paper and handed it to him. Abigail folded her arms and watched apprehensively

"Where are we going?"

_**Guinn's Florest, Cleveland – 1 hour later**_

"This is a bad idea."

Abigail was already struggling with being out in the open city. She leaned against the door of Riley's car a pained look on her face as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Xander's focus was on Guinn who prepped her stock for the days trading. There was no life in her activities she just drifted from flower to flower preening and watering them like a machine. The guilt stabbed deeper as it twisted the knife in.

"I don't care what the Yogi or Asabi thinks about this I owe her a reason," Xander snapped, "Last thing Guinn needs to feel right now is being alone."

Abigail flinch and her legs gave way Xander turned and caught her before she hit the ground holding her carefully as her fast breathing rasped from her lungs. Abigail looked to him with pleading eyes.

"I-I can't . . ."

"It's okay, wait in the car, Riley and I'll go in."

Riley emerged from the driver's side and handed both of them a cell.

"If you see something noteworthy contact us with this."

"Neat," Xander looked at his new black phone with a child like giddiness, "You always had the best toys Riley."

"What can I say, it's good to be government" Riley replied

Guinn barely acknowledged the ringing of the store bell. She drifted absently through the store and placed herself next to the two men who entered.

"Are you looking for something specific?" She asked in a hollow voice

The men thought for a moment before the dark haired one spoke

"Yeah, actually, I'm looking for roses."

Guinn pointed to the flower bucket to her right. The men looked down at vibrant crimson arrangement and the dark haired man picked one from the bunch. He turned and lifted her hand placing the rose carefully on her palm.

"For the prettiest shopkeeper in town"

Surprised Guinn looked her dark green eyes meeting Xander's browns. The rose slipped from her hand as she covered her mouth in shock as Xander smiled weakly.

"Sorry I'm late I was burning the midnight oil and overslept."

Guinn advanced on him and pulled Xander into a crushing hug. He heard the light sobbing on his shoulder and held her tight.

_**Apartment, Guinn's Florest, Cleveland**_

The empty room had a sad starkness to it. Both Xander and Riley studded the stained outlines of where the furniture used to sit as Guinn fought back a new bout of tears.

"They took everything?" Riley asked

"Everything that was hers," Guinn replied, "The apartment was locked tight and nobody entered."

"They didn't leave a note," Xander brushed his hands against the stains. He felt familiar energy radiate, "something like 'Came over, you weren't in, so we decided to kidnap your daughter'?"

Guinn shook her head her eyes haunted by the loss.

"The Council have been keeping contact but it's nothing more then platitudes. Not that they've made any effort since they ejected Helain from the Slayers."

Xander turned in surprise

"Whoa, What? Why did they kick her out?"

"Buffy gave me this speech about post Hellmouth trauma and promised me token contact with Helain to help with counselling but I saw little improvement. She kept distancing herself from me."

Xander looked to her and frowned apologetically. From near ground level Xander heard a bright gurgling sound followed by a tugging feeling on his pants. Xander looked down to find Lance smiling up at him. Xander smirked and ruffled the youngster's hair.

"He's bigger then when I last saw." Xander observed

Guinn scooped him up into his arms and held him protectively.

"I think he looks more like his father then myself."

"He's got your eyes," Xander handed Lance the toy he dropped by his ankle, "Best part in my opinion, not to sound biased or anything."

Guinn smiled but it faded quickly. She looked at her last remaining child with fear.

"Before she vanished. Helain and I got into an argument . . . I told her she wasn't welcome under my roof. The same thought runs around in my mind. What if I drove her to them?"

A buzzing sound rung for near the door. Guinn cringed and placed Lance down in the center of a pile of construction blocks that were spread out.

"I'm sorry, there's a customer downstairs. Can you watch Lance for a moment?"

Xander nodded and Guinn disappeared down the stairs. Xander knelt down next to Lance and watched the youngest play. Riley leaned against the sidewall and pondered

"From what I've heard about Acolytes they're not the type to use underhanded tricks. They're supposed to magic draw from the powers aren't they? This doesn't seem . . ."

"It was me." Riley turned to face a crestfallen Xander who watched the innocent Lance giggle over a yellow block Xander handed to him. "They didn't need Guinn to motivate her. Just tie the promice Xander to the end of a fishing rod and you can reel yourself in ninety pounds of Harbinger."

He looked to Riley determination blazing in his eyes

"I'm not going to let them keep her Riley. There is no way I'm losing another slayer for a stupid reason."

Xander cell began to ring. Xander released The First and pulled it from his pocket.

"Abby?"

"You're about to get occupied," Abigails voice was low and hushed, "Buffy just walked into the store."

_**Apartment, Guinn's Florest, Cleveland – 10 minutes later**_

_**. . . **_Guinn screwed her face up in anger

"Just stop! I don't want to hear that you're still trying! All I want is for you to start treating me like an adult and tell me the truth!"

Buffy couldn't look at her. She was a decent person who deserved better then this news. Guinn jaw tightened. Frustrated she moved to one of the armchairs and sat down dropping her head into her hands.

"She's not coming back is she?" Guinn asked

Buffy heaved a sigh

"We can't risk it," Buffy concentrated on keeping her voice steady, "It's not just the brainwashing but the extra power. We're afraid that if she's torn from the Acolytes a lot of people are going to die. Believe me when I say I hate myself for this call but we have no choice but to make the standing order kill on sight."

Guinn rounded on her tears soaking her face.

"Get out! If I see you near my home again I will call the police!"

Buffy jumped at the ferocity of Guinn's voice. She wanted to say something comforting but what was there to say? Quietly Buffy let herself out leaving Guinn alone to grieve. Guinn sat, paralysed, for a good while. Even as her two houseguests came in from the kitchen to sit on the sofa across form her she couldn't move. A pair of strong supportive hands closed around hers as the thinner, dark haired, man watched patiently. Guinn looked away to the family portrait on the wall her puffy red eyes looking longingly at the young Redhead in her arms. The men followed her gaze the thinner one wearing a similar expression

"You've never given me a reason to doubt you so if you say the word I will believe you," Guinn looked back at them, back into the gentle supportive eyes of Xander Harris, back into the strong and confident gaze of Riley Finn, Back into the cold indifferent look of the brunette who didn't introduce herself, "Can you do it? Are you going to bring my baby home to me?"

Xander shared a look with Riley then smiled at her

"Hey, I don't care what kind of sparkly new name they've given her," Xander replied, "Helain's still my slayer. Damn straight we're getting her back!"

The brunette let out a contemptuous laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing so heartily First" Xander snapped

"What at your joke of a mission statement?" It asked The First caught itself in the reflection of the window and cringed "Who the hell is this anyway?"

It's shape was different then the Buffy form it was in previously the brunette girl was taller with less muscle structure her straight brown hair spilled over her denim jacket while her blue eyes glared with a deep hatred.

"Nobody I know, that's the point of it." Xander snapped

Riley looked at the pair unsettled. He had only stepped out of the room for a second when she had first appeared. He looked to Xander as he stood tow to tow with The First.

"I want you to tell me everything about Harbinger."

"And I want to rip your head off your shoulders," The First retorted giving an unnerving smile to Guinn, "We both can't have what we want."

Xander folded his arms

"Pretty sure our new relationship means I can cause you dimensions worth of pain if I want."

"Honey, please, not in front of the kids"

Xander stepped closer

"Harbinger beat you and the rest of The Munsters, how did he do it?" he asked

The First broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, talk at me, that'll break my will. You really are pathetic at this." The First eyed him in amusement. "So, all this effort to get your pet red-head back? I remember little Laney, very supple."

Xander narrowed his eyes. The First fed on this

"Oh, don't go all choir boy, you were looking at her in her underwear all shackled and submissive. Her curves writhing against the restraints, her ample breasts, so young and firm, you'd just want to squeeze them until you get yourself a tall glass of full cream dairy."

Xander eyes burst into a brilliant blue flame. He rushed forward and grabbed The First by the throat slamming it into the side wall. Riley moved in to try and break them apart but Xander knocked him back. Through the raspy bark The First laughed at him.

"That feeling you're having right now, that's me clawing inside your head," The First sneered leaning into him, "You think this obedience collar you have on me is going to stop me from barking? It's just a stop gap. I got out of a powers built prison underground, getting out of you, it's going to be a cake walk."

Xander glared at it and snapped his fingers. Guinn jumped in shock as the brunette vanished she looked back to him and he flashed her a reassuring smile. One that wasn't shared by Riley. The both of them left the apartment and made their way through the storefront.

"What was that?" He asked, "Who was that girl?"

Xander stopped and sighed.

"Welcome to the company of The First Evil."

Riley eyed him suspiciously. Xander noticed him slowly reach for his gun.

"That thing was The First? And you have it inside you?"

"A bonus gift for leaving the Hellmouth, apparently it's my guide for what it's worth, don't worry it's on a leash."

"Isn't it supposed to be the ultimate demon?" Riley kept a safe distance from him, "And you think you have it muzzled?"

Xander thought about this. He thought about the wave of anger he felt when the first was goading him was that him responding or the first testing the bars on it cage.

"Riley I need you to do something."

"What is it?" Riley asked

"I need you to keep me in check if you think for one second I'm losing control you have my permission to fire." Riley stared at him in concern Xander levelled him with a serious gaze, "Look, we have enough Harbinger issues right now, if the first get's into the pilot seat, that one problem too many for this world."

Riley relaxed but kept his guard up

"Alright, but I'm only going to shoot you because I'm your friend."

Xander looking at him worried

"You said that way too casually."


	17. Harbinger is above the war

_**Pier 39, San Francisco**_

_Harbinger is above the war…_

The night air chilled Adelaide Lacoste to the bone. Adjusting her short sword under her arm she pulled her jacket closed as she led her team through the many store side alleys that made up pier 39. The slayers didn't have a hard trail to follow. The Kelrost Demon they had been tracking for the last three hours had left a bloody organ trail halfway down the shore line.

… _Drawing on the power of both, it is neither good nor evil, and holds no such allegiance. Harbinger's one and only purpose is protection…_

The group stiffened as a high pitched scream echoed from further down the pier. The slayers double-timed and found the Kelrost Demon holding a young woman off the ground by her arms with one hand sniffing at her with malicious intent. The Kelrost Demon stood about nine feet tall and closely resembled a hairless, sabre-toothed, ape. Pale white spines run the length of its back and from its elbows. Blood red iris' peered from within black eyes as it probed the terrified girl trying to figure out the best parts to consume. The slayers slunk in quietly Adelaide signalling a caging manoeuvre to prevent it from leaving. The girls stalked to their positions crossbows at the ready. Adelaide waited for the girl to be far enough away before signalling the strike. Bolts shot out and struck the Kelrost Demon at several points. It howled and lost its grip on the girl. Adelaide shot out from her flanking position and caught her before quickly ushering her to safety leaving her vulnerable. The Kelrost Demon struck before Adelaide had a chance to respond. It snagged her by her light brown ponytail and hauled her off the ground. The other girls tried to help but the Kelrost Demon swatted them back. It lifted Adelaide high and drew in her full scent.

Something flashed out from the darkness. The Kelrost Demon howled in a low grading voice as silver, rune covered, serrated blade with a red crystal embedded in the hilt struck the Kelrost Demons right triceps burrowing deep from the impact. Surprised Adelaide slipped from its grip and dropped safely to the ground. She watched as the creature struggled at the blade trying to pull it free. Suddenly she felt the presence of another. Adelaide looked around the scene and noticed another girl dressed in ornate armour staring down the Kelrost Demon with flaming red eyes.

…_Protection of the humans from anything that will threaten their existence…_

Helain stepped from within the stunned crowd. She snapped her fingers. The slayers shielded their eyes as the crystal on the blade began to glow. Suddenly the Kelrost Demons left arm exploded showering the crowd. The Kelrost Demon staggered back clutching at the bloody mass that used to be it shoulder. It leaned downwards to match Helain's eye line and growled. Helain swung out with a left hook and connected with the demons face. There was a deafening crack as the demons lower jaw shattered. She followed this by spinning sharply with a vicious kick that caved in the demons head and set it skidding backwards along the pier. The Harbinger reached out with her hand and the Homhaelru Blade jumped off the ground into her grip. She pointed it towards the demons corpse and a violent burst of red flame engulfed it. From her prone position on the ground Adelaide regarded the armoured girl in awe.

"God, thanks," she said breathlessly, "That demon was a . . ."

The last words stuck in her mouth as the Helain turned to face her. she was the same focused intent as she did for the demon.

… _Or anything that could potentially threaten their existence…_

The girls jumped to the defensive. Adelaide got up and was about to ready her weapon when the Harbinger swung at her with blinding speed. The others watched pensively. At first it seemed like nothing happened but that thought changed when Adelaide head rolled off her neck and her corpse dropped to the ground. Helain looked at the remaining slayers stone faced as lifted the blood soaked Homhaelru Blade ready to fight…

_**The Archsage's chamber, Acolyte Enclave, Portland Oregon – 3 hours earlier**_

"…This is what is expected of Harbinger and this is what you must become."

Aurora stood in glorious light at the head of the room. Seated at her feet Helain and Dana listened and absorbed the pair enriched with a sense of purpose. The only one not feeling the moment was Tisha who stood away from the group and leaned against the wall. She glared at Aurora with disdain and loathing seeing her not as a divine being but the person who took Abigail away from her. The Archsage surveyed the room with her usual professionalism and couldn't help but notice this from her daughter.

"This world has taken so much from you and yet you keep fighting for it," Aurora knelt down and stroked Helain on the cheek. She smiled and Helain's heart launched skyward, "The powers hold you in the highest stead and you will be rewarded with whom you pine for."

A tear rolled down Helain's eyes as the pair slowly climbed to their feet. Both Helain and Dana bowed respectfully before leaving the room. A heavy silence fell as Aurora studied the young Acolyte in the corner. Aurora folded her hands in front of herself and looked upon Tisha.

"You despise me."

"Wow," Tisha retorted, "is that all it takes to be a higher being? Noticing stuff?"

The Archsage stiffened "TISHA!"

Aurora gestured to the Archsage for calm before approaching Tisha

"I understand your feelings Tisha, Abigail was a dear friend and one of the truest Acolytes ever to exfist, but she broke the laws we set out and openly tried to sabotage Harbingers rebirth. For those crimes falling from our grace was the only punishment," Aurora lifted her hand towards Tisha but the young girl resisted. Aurora looked at her with deep sympathy, "do not think we take such actions lightly. No power likes tossing their children into the cold."

"What about me? Where was my warmness? Lawyers had me for hours before the Regal Guard got off their lazy butts," She directed a stern look at her mother, "And what about Dad? How come no one has gone for him yet?"

"Your father is a very sick man, dearest, and I'm sorry if you feel we abandoned you but it was necessary in claiming Harbinger." The Archsage explained

Tisha rolled her eyes in frustration

"Abby would've got me."

"But she didn't. Her focus was on destroying the sanctity we are trying to create for this world." Aurora replied

"You didn't even ask her why she was doing it!" Tisha snapped her head up in fury, "Maybe she had a good reason; maybe The First was up to something none of us couldn't see, we don't know. If you bring her back we can ask that stuff."

Aurora dropped her head her silky blonde hair dropping in front of her eyes.

"Redemption is extremely rare and has never been successful in a case such as Abigails."

Tisha narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Fine, then I'll go get her."

The Archsage move to her daughter's side

"Darling, you don't know where she is." She replied softly

"She's in a sandy cave someplace, can't be that hard to find," Tisha glared at the both of them, "besides I know you guy's have some monitoring thing happening."

For the first time she had made her presence known Aurora seemed genuinely surprised at Tisha's comment. She stepped in closer.

"Of what do you speak

Again Tisha rolled her eyes. she pushed her way out into the entrance. She swung back to them

"I saw the plant you guy's left with her when I touched Abigail."

A troubled look etched onto Aurora's features.

"Tisha, are you suggesting Abigail is not alone where she was sent."

"Don't go all surprised you know she's not, god, I wish you guy's would stop lying to me!" " She snapped before stalking to her room

The Archsage sighed and looked over to Aurora who seemed lost in thought. She bowed in respect

"I apologise for my daughter. She's usually more focused then this" Aurora raised her hand. Concerned the Archsage watched as Aurora progressed towards the exit, "Mistress?"

Aurora stopped at the door

"I will return soon Avallone. There are… others I need to consult with."

_**Conference Room, The Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch – Now**_

Buffy rested her head on her hands. In front of her sat a list of casualties from San Francisco's pier 39. Surrounding her teams of Watchers and Wolfram and Hart employees waited for her cue to respond. The only sound made came from a pair of watchers who sidled in late and buried themselves to the rear of the crowd. Next to Buffy Wesley took a copy of the list and studied it carefully.

"What doest this make it? The third team the Harbinger has killed in the last month?" He asked

Buffy leaned back and rested her head against the headrest

"The fifth actually."

"I don't get it," Willow replied studying a copy of the list along with the harbinger report, "I thought we had a 'We won't bug you if you wont bug us' deal?"

"Guess we didn't get the revised rule book" Angel commented

A wave of disgust rolled over everybody as they surveyed the documents

"General order for all branches. If anyone bumps into flame eyed girl they bug out immediately," Buffy looked over to Wesley coldly. "That help you promised. Is it gonna start soon? 'Because that'd be super."

Wesley leaned into the group. In front of him was a bulging manila folder which he opened spreading the contents across the table.

"As I told you Wolfram and Hart have been searching databases for anything involving the keyword 'harbinger'. Our search has turned up a number of startling results," Wesley explained. Buffy collected one of the sheets and examined it closely cringing slightly, "As it turns out a number of the psychics who were murdered by the Acolytes weren't as silent as they might have hoped. A number of them left clues behind that stretch beyond the Hellmouth prediction."

"This one looks like it was drawn by a kid."

Wesley checked the picture in Buffy's hand against the manifest in the folder

"It was, Tommy McAlister, a kindergartner from Chicago, he drew a series of pictures being killed in his own school."

All looked at him horrified at this revelation. Why would the Acolytes kill someone who probably didn't know what they were seeing? It took all of Buffy's inner strength not to smash her hand through the table. Angel placed a hand on hers and she let his calming influence wash over. From the pile Angel collected one of the coded pages found in phoenix and studied it.

"What did Wolfram and Hart make of this?" he asked

"That one took extra effort, Like Kennedy, we thought KJBX020601-22 was a serial of some kind before we realised we were looking over the obvious."

"Which was what?" Buffy asked

"The Culley's were the children of a priest," Wesley began rummaged around in his bag. He slammed a heavy leather bound book onto the table Reflected in the light the title 'King James Bible' reflected brightly in its golden hue, "Let me ask you something. When is an X not an X?"

"When it's a cross" Angel replied.

"Exactly, which led us to our starting point," Wesley reached into the pocket of his shirt. He pulled out a golden crucifix necklace and placed it on top of the book. Engraved on the front was 'xo2', "searching through their possessions we found this amongst Sophie's things, according to our research their mother was a mathematics teacher at the local high school. Apparently would enjoy squaring the amount of hugs and kisses she would give her."

"There a point somewhere in this Kodak moment?" Buffy snapped

"Read the inscription on the back."

Buffy turned the crucifix over and read the inscription

_Dearest one, a gift for your genesis onto the path of the Lord_

Wesley opened to its bookmark and began to scan the page.

"Genesis suggested this was a bible passage which helped us decipher KJB. So what the code translates to is 'King James Bible, Book of Genesis, chapter Six, verse one to twenty two' which just happens to be the story of Noahs Ark"

He passed Buffy the bible and she read the passages. Next to her Angel studied a photo of a white wall scrawled with text labelled 'Blackwood Mental Institution'

"That's not the only story that sounds familiar," Angel commented. He showed it to Buffy, "This here, I recognise this piece, it from The Pied Piper of Hamlin."

"Noticing a theme?" Wesley asked, "Two stories, both about punishing the wicked and both about people being cast away into the unknown."

"Aurora wants to get rid of something? Whatever it is"

"There's gonna be a lot of whatevers," Willow commented studying one of Tommy's drawings, "Look at this one."

She passed it to Buffy. The drawing was of a large group of stick figures standing in front of a giant open mouth with sharp teeth and angry eyes on top. Buffy looked at the picture in concern handing it over to Wesley as she tried to figure out its meaning.

"Do you think they're going to try and raise The Demon Father? It's the only thing I know that has a mouth that big."

"I don't know. We're still collaborating other psychic death evidence hopefully something will turn up."

"Let me know when you do, in the mean time I've got conference calls to make," Buffy got to her feet and looked at the crowd, "everybody back to work."

The Watchers and Lawyers dispersed. Without another word to the others Buffy exited leaving Wesley, Angel, and Willow alone.

"She's not taking this well." Wesley commented

Angel glanced up

"Well, you know how much Buffy hates feeling useless," Angel asked, "can't say I blame her on that."

"What about the demon? Has he provided anything new?"

"No, Vineyard is playing it close to his second mouth," Angel replied, "Spike working him over at the moment."

Willow didn't look at the others her grim expression focused firmly on Tommy's drawings. One drawing in particular caught her eye.

"Guys look at this," Willow pulled out the picture. She passed the drawing between the three of them, "Doesn't this one kinda look like us?"

They studied the picture. It was a drawing of three people, a dark haired man, a guy with vampire fangs, and a girl with long red hair sitting at a long table as they looked at a piece of paper.

"I believe it does." Wesley replied

"Wait if that's us," Angel pointed to the two extra figures drawn at the other end of the table. One of them was a grey coloured girl with blonde hair and the other was a frowning man wearing an eye patch, "Then who are they?"

The group looked at each other then slowly turned their head to the far side of the room. Standing huddled in the far corner were the two watchers who arrived late to the meeting. The female of the pair looked extremely pale her stringy blonde ponytail was tied back with a torn piece of fabric which matched the colours of an Acolyte robe. Their interest was more on the male who stood away from them. There was something familiar about his shape but what disturbed angel the most was he wasn't getting anything from his enhanced senses from either of them. the girls silver eyes swivelled to their direction and a look of panic crossed her face. She took the male by the arm and quickly ushered him out of the room.

"Hey!" Angel called out as they followed them

The group burst through the door and out into the corridor stopping short. Despite the mammoth length of the corridor there was no sign of them in either direction. Frustrated the three of them picked a direction and started running. Xander and Abigail watched them leave. Around them a thick veil of reality enveloped them shielding them from view as Xander pressed Abigail up against the wall his eyes ablaze with blue flame. Once the coast was clear Xander released his power and they materialized. Abigail shot him a warning look and Xander shrugged

"Okay, not the smartest brainwave in the generator," Xander replied, "but you have to admit we need this."

Xander held up the report he collected from the meeting. Abigail folded her arms

"Next time can we do it without the spotlight on us?"


	18. Mistakes you'd kill to reverse

_**Panama City, Florida – 10 months ago**_

"Change Mister?"

The homeless man lifted the battered Styrofoam up upwards. His dirt covered face, wiry grey beard and faded winter hat not presenting the best public image but he remained eager none the less. The business man, he presented it to, glowered indignantly, waving him off as he continued briskly past. The homeless watched him leave with little interest. He settled back into his trash bag pile and waited for the next possible donator. From his left, a figure emerged and cast him in shadow. Like clockwork he lifted his cup and began his routine.

"Change?"

"I might have some to give," the man replied, "but I'll think I'll hold off till I get what I asked for."

The homeless man stopped and craned his neck up to meet Xander's eye. He looked to Xander side to the young red haired girl in the earth colored dress. Through the layers of dirt a smile creased his face.

"Brought me one to test with huh?"

Helain raised an eyebrow at the comment but Xander remained stoic

"Do you have it?" Xander asked again

"Yeah, Course," the homeless man waved off the comment, "We made a gentleman's agreement didn't we?"

The homeless man dragged himself up from his garbage pile and dove into his trolley. He remerged holding a thick piece of chalk and shuffled quickly into a side alley. Helain watched him with an anxious air.

"Xander what are we..?" she asked

"Later." Xander replied sharply

"But why do we..?"

"LATER HELAIN!"

Helain recoiled, frightened. He had been like this since their narrow escape from the council retrieval team that used her brother as bait. For the better part of a week all she could do was sit and watch as Xander fretted, struggling to find their next course of action. Then one day Xander disappeared without warning and then next thing she knew Xander brought her to this man.

The homeless man got down on his haunches and started to trace a line upwards against the brick work. He drew a short horizontal line before completing his work with another vertical. The homeless man stepped away from the wall and admired his handiwork. He rubbed his palms and pressed his hand inside the rectangle. With a light grinding sound the wall section swung inwards and golden light spewed from the new opening. The homeless man cackled to himself and the trio shuffled inside.

The room held a musty smell. On the table in the center of the room stood the mother of all chemistry sets, vials and bottles were braced closely together on a metal frame, clear tubing interconnected them all. The far wall boasted a modest collection of talismans and mystical ingredients which hung low over thick parchment bound in a heavy leather cover. The homeless man scrutinised the one eyed watcher as he made his way to one of the box piles that existed in all corners of the room.

"I have to admit you caught me unawares" He offered

"Well isn't that a crying shame." Xander snapped as he stood impatiently

"Don't get much requests from your sort," The homeless man pulled a large black gym bag from the pile and began to drag it towards Xander, "Thought the council already had their own alchemy staff. Though, in retrospect, they catch a whiff of what you want. It's not gold they'd be making from you."

"Guess being not council works for me then."

The homeless man stopped mid drag and looked at him seriously.

"You told me…"

Xander levelled him a serious glare.

"Let's see it"

The Homeless man hesitated for a moment then unzipped the bag. He reached in and produced the merchandise. Xander snatched it from the homeless man and held it into the light…

_**Hellmouth, Cleveland – 45 minutes ago**_

Xander leaned against the ledge of the pit his eyes probing. In a disturbing way the sight was beautiful the blue flames that licked up from the cracks in its surface not that Xander could enjoy it. Images of his and Helain's capture cut through his thoughts like a blunt axe. This is what happened to him for the last seven months? It was hard to picture himself and the Demon Father melded together inside of there coexisting in the same void. Beside him Abigail sat stiffly, a tattered Acolyte robe draped across her lap. For Abigail this stung just as bad as falling. They just left it there, in the pit, where it sat unmoved for a month like unwanted waste. She hugged it to herself her glazed, haunted, eyes staring out into space. This was the only possession she had left that was truly hers. From behind Riley closed the car door. Brandishing a laptop he jogged to Xander's side.

"Just spoke to a friend in strategic intelligence," Riley said, "he's sent me satellite images for the Portland Acolyte compound."

"Let's take a look"

Xander and Riley huddled over the screen. The image was a satellite image of the Portland Acolyte compound. the pair scrutinised the image carefully.

"There doesn't seem to be a lot of security" Riley observed

"They believe in the protection of The Powers," Xander replied, "guess that's stronger then their belief in a good patrol roster."

Riley glanced at him

"Good news for us then," he pointed to a section of wall in the top left corner of compound, "That looks like the strongest, discreet, entry point. We can drop in behind this cluster of buildings and work our way around the inside parameter. The Archsage's compound is a few meters west. We can slip behind the rear and..."

"That won't work."

Abigail's voice seemed hollow. The men looked at her curiously

"Why's that?" Xander asked

She looked to him, the pain rooted deep in her eyes.

"You can't set foot on Acolyte soil with ill intent on your mind."

Xander tilted his head curiously

"Do I want to know what happens?"

"Let's just say it would be bad."

"Got it," He turned to Riley, "It's a 'Wrath of God' kind of deal."

Riley closed the laptop and placed it on the hood of the car.

"Then we get some defensive magic of our own," Riley replied, "I worked with this Shaman in South America..."

"You've never actually seen an Acolyte in action have you?" Xander asked, "when I said 'Wrath of God' I mean it. We're talking pillars of fire and planet destroying floods territory here."

"What does that leave us with? Banging loudly on the front gate? You're not giving me much to work with Xander."

Xander shrugged apologetically and leaned against the car door.

"In case you haven't clued in by now I'm kinda making this up as I go along. Believe me, I wish I was captain great news."

The group fell into silence. Abigail looked into the hellmouth her eyes probing the slow dancing blue flames. She thought back to Harbingers rebirth and to the people who turned their back. Something occurred to her. Not everybody turned their back. Tisha, her surrogate sister and the Archsage's daughter, was the one and only person who stood by her, the only one willing to be at her side when she fell from the love and warmth of The Powers That Be. A sick feeling turned in her stomach. Whether she wanted to do it or not they were going to force Tisha to follow the will of Aurora. No matter what kind of protest she would make Tisha had to work with them…

No, not going to happen

A sense of purpose drew into her. Tisha was at her side now it's time to return the favor. She had to get Tisha out of that enclave and free from the Archsage. Abigail looked down to her robe. It was the tearing sound that alerted them the men first. Xander and Riley looked over to see Abigail pulling at her robe, tearing it along the sides of one of the blue and gold detailing. She took the length of fabric and pulled back her hair and wrapped the fabric around it, pulling it up into a tight ponytail.

"We draw Helain out." she said, a confidence growing in her voice.

"And we have a way of doing that without all of us becoming kitty chow?" Xander asked

Abigail looked down into the hellmouth.

"One," she turned to look at them, "Tisha"

Xander raised a confused eyebrow.

"You know where we can pick one of these things up?" he asked

"Tisha's an Acolyte; she can draw Harbinger out for us."

"What going to stop her from dragging us in front of the Archsage?" Riley asked skeptically

"I will."

"Just like that?" he remarked

"Exactly"

Riley folded his arms and eyed her carefully. He shook his head

"No, if there's one thing experience has taught me it's that the neatest package is the most dangerous."

"Unless you can pull a better plan from our giant list of none I say it's worth a shot" Xander remarked

"We still have one issue," Abigail replied, "Once we have her how are we going to keep her? Like you said Riley, she can kill people with her mind."

"We sick Xander onto her. The way you guys talk it sounds like you're equal power." Riley replied

"And bring the heavens down on us?" This caught Riley's attentions. Abigail kept stone serious, "Harbinger is the weapon of The Powers more than any other champion. It's not a wild concept to thing that they will be keeping an eye on her. The fact that we're still standing means they aren't aware of the second Harbinger. Who knows how long we can keep this advantage."

"Aren't your fallen powers supposed to block that?"

"I think they're going to notice not being able to see her too."

"So what does that leave us with?"

"Plan B" Xander replied

Both looked at him and noticed the dark cloud that formed over Xander's head. Ever since restraining Helain entered the conversation Xander's thought spun around the topic hitting the one answer he was trying to avoid. A clawing feeling dug into his stomach as he desperately tried to consider anything else.

"Don't we usually need to settle on a plan A before we start working on the alternates?" Riley asked

"Plan B's not a concept." Xander remarked

"Then what is it?" Abigail asked

Xander's jaw tightened. After a moments pause he pushed off the car door.

"Here's what we're doing," Xander ordered, "We need to get back to the old safe house. I left some supplies there that we're going to need. While I'm getting those, you two work together, find a subtle way of getting in touch with Abby's contact..."

"You can't do that." Abigail Remarked

Xander swung sharply towards her.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Xander remarked

_**The Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch - 20 minutes later**_

The dark car sat a few meters from the cyclone fencing that separated the normal world and the world of the slayers. Xander looked up at the bright building from the passenger seat and shook his head.

"They built the new branch on my airstrip?" Xander asked

"I told you" Abigail replied

"So the hanger is..?"

"No that's still standing," Abigail smiled warmly, "It was sweet actually, they kept it there in your memory."

Xander didn't return the smile. He analysed the front of the building. Concern filled Abigail

"For the record, we're not planning on going in there are we?" She asked

Xander pondered in silence.

"Xander?"

"Security wise, what do you think we're looking at Riley?"

Abigail recoiled in shock as Riley leaned over to study the front. He gave the fence the once over with a critical eye.

"I'd say about ten feet of cyclone fencing topped with razor wire and a gate with a punch code system. There are two security cameras over the front gate and a third to monitor the drive up, and I'd stake any currency that there would be some kind of mystical alert system surrounding the parameter."

"I think I can deal with the mystical alarm. Can open the gate?"

"No problem. But I don't know what we're going to do about the security feed. Knocking it out this early in the day is going to raise some panic."

Xander looked to Abigail

"Abby how well do you think your repelling aura will work on cameras?"

Abigail glared

"We are not going in there!"

Xander ignored her protest. He opening the driver side door and climbed out onto the street. Abigail followed suit, stumbling slightly as the slayers presence on the property slammed against her. She regained her footing and moved into Xander's path.

"Xander, being hidden means not going anywhere where people know you!"

"We need to get it Abb," Xander replied, "I don't think it will stop her but 'Plan B' might slow her enough to save her. At any rate, if Buffy and the others find it first... We need to get it out of this place."

Xander moved to leave but Abigail by the arm. Xander looked into her eyes and saw a concerned expression he had only seen on one other person. Under her grip Abigail could feel Xander trembling

"What is it?" She asked softly, "What are we going after?"

_**Panama City, Florida – 10 months ago**_

"It will work right?" Xander asked turning the merchandise in the light, "I'm not exactly in the forgive and forget mood."

"You didn't give me the purest sample to work with. It took many a sweet word and soft caress. but it'll do what it must." The homeless eyed Helain near the opening, the young slayer clearly uncomfortable with her surroundings. Xander reached into his jacket pocket and tossed the homeless man a roll of $100s.

"Sorry I couldn't give that to you in change. I don't think it would've fit in your cup."

Xander was about to lift the bag from the ground when the homeless man placed his foot on it.

"Price has gone up." the homeless man stated

Xander blinked in surprise

"And it's done that, why?"

The homeless man opened the bag and pulled out another sample. The amber fluid within the thin tranquillizer dart shimmered unnaturally in the light.

"You didn't fill me in on all the juicy dirt," The homeless man's superior smile grated against him, "Like what you're using this for."

Xander regarded him coolly

"Gotta tell you, this is not the week to play button press with me"

The homeless cackled and cast an eye to the nervous red head. He motioned in her direction.

"Does she know what it's for?" before Xander could respond the homeless man turned to face Helain, "Did Daddy tell you what your big day out was about girly?"

Helain shifted to the defensive and moved into a fighting stance. If this was supposed to deter him it had no effect. The homeless man smiled wickedly as he held the dart up to her.

"See this? It's is a hundred ounces of liquid off switch. You see, Daddy was very naughty and stole a sample of the serum the council uses to test slayers when they turn eighteen. On a normal day, a strong girl like you, would loose their powers for one, maybe two days. You get hit with my formula and it bring on the eternal average."

Helain looked to Xander for confirmation. Xander tried to hide his look of shame but was not very successful. The homeless man took great joy in seeing the colour drain from the young slayers face. He turned back to Xander

"So you get now why I have to charge the interest. The slayers catch even the slightest from my little chemistry project and I have hellfire raining down on my parade."

Xander straightened up and looked to him. He reached behind his jacket.

"Sounds reasonable, let me give you a counter offer," From behind his back Xander drew his pistol and fired. Helain screamed as the left knee of the homeless man exploded sending him toppling down in pain, Xander stood over him and placed the gun on the homeless man's head, "You stick to our original deal or else I'm gonna shoot you somewhere vital."

Xander loaded the sports bag into the boot of the car and slammed it loudly. He climbed into the driver's seat and gripped the steering tightly, eyes focused in the road in front. He didn't have to look at Helain to know she was petrified. Slowly, Xander rested his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry" he struggled to get the words out

Helain hugged herself, her skin ashen white.

"You...were going to kill him."

"I wasn't...I mean...it wasn't part of..."

Xander stopped. Silence screamed between them.

"Does, Does that stuff do what the guy said?" Her voice cracked with her nerves

Xander heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back against his seat.

"You got to understand our position here Helain," Xander replied stressfully, "we, I, just killed the retrieval team. People are going notice they're dead and we're missing and they're going to start laying down the pressure. Pretty soon we're going to have Slayers on our collective tails gunning for the big hurt. We needed a way to defend ourselves 'till we figure out who wants us away."

Helain hugged herself tighter.

"Are you going to kill them too?"

Xander looked at her in alarm

"No, No. We got this stuff so we wouldn't have to kill," Xander placed a hand on her shoulder his terrified look rivalling Helain's, "Something is rotten in the state of Ohio and I'm not going to lose you to it as well. If we're gonna have a snowballs hell of getting your family and figuring this out we need to protect ourselves."

The abject fear in Xander's eyes was the most intense Helain had ever seen on him. She unwrapped herself and pulled Xander into a firm hug. Under her grip Helain could feel Xander trembling.

"This is last resort Laney, scouts honor, we'll consider this Plan B strictly no other option only..."

... Xander looked back to Abigail with a pained expression.

"Did you ever make one of those mistakes you'd kill to reverse?"


	19. Say hello to my little friend

_**The Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch**_

It was like looking through a fun house mirror. The three of them watched as reality distorted and folded away from the fence. His eyes blazing blue, Xander stood with his hand raised and nodded to Riley and Abigail.Cautiously, Abigail approached the front gate. The two security cameras overlooking the entrance began to shake, their supports creaking as the cameras turned away from her. Xander noted the sadness in her eyes as Riley hacked the code panel...

…Willow turned her head sharply and looked towards the front gate. Across from her, standing on the front lawn, Casey looked to her in confusion.

"What? Something up?" She asked

"I don't know," Willow probed the either, "For a second, I thought I felt power."

_**Hanger, the Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch**_

The hanger had been considered a lot of things. Dirty, chilly, run down, but for Xander this was home. It was a bitter-sweet sensation for the unearthed watcher as this was as much Helain's home as it was his. The three if them kept to the shadows as best they could as they traveled their way up the drive in the direction of the Hanger. Their concerns about being discovered where elated as the repelling effect of Abigail's aura, although diminished in radius, push all slayers in proximity away from them.

"I guess it's the slayer strength," Abigail theorised as they entered, "they have a greater resistant to the effect."

"Long as they stay away we should be safe," Riley replied. He turned to Xander, "So where about in here did you bury Plan B?"

Xander looked around. The furniture might have been new but the layout of the hanger was pretty much as he remembered. Xander dropped to the ground and examined the ground running his hands across the cracked surface. Good, they hadn't patched up the concrete. He moved to the far left corner, overturned one of the sleeping cots, and dropped to his knees. He started to pry at the concrete much to the confusion of Abigail and Riley. Xander lifted a chunk of concrete and placed it aside. He reached into the deep hole and pulled out a thick diary. Xander replaced the concrete and returned to the others, Abigail giving him a sideways look.

"We came here for that?" She asked

"Can't find Plan B without it" Xander explained and turned through the pages

As he flicked through a Polaroid slipped from inside the front cover. Riley collected it from the ground and he and Abigail looked at it. The photo was of Xander, dressed in desert gear, standing next to a tall, athletic dark girl with a focused expression, yet slightly annoyed, expression. Underneath was written:

_Me and Shaquanda, first day's training._

Abigail looked at the diary and knew who it belonged to. Xander found the page he was looking for. He placed the diary on the coffee table and began to search for something sharp. Abigail and Riley looked at the page. The symbols were runic and consisted of two rings written inside a rounded coffin shape symbol. Abigail dropped her head.

"Please tell me that we're not relying on a neg-goau seeker glyph. Not in a place like this" Abigail snapped

"Like I said, only way to find it" Xander replied

Abigail looked to him, concerned.

"But, a magic detector in a place full of intense magic," she asked, "isn't that like trying to find a nuclear weapon with an AM radio?"

Xander returned with a small knife

"Not this one, had the entrance blood-bound for easy finding, the door could be under thirty feet of titanium and we'd still sniff it out," He sliced though his palm with the blade and let several drops fall on the glyph. Abigail raised and eyebrow and Xander shrugged, "it's amazing what you can achieve when you get the right sorcerer drunk enough."

The glyph on the diary page began to ripple and the tip began to rotate clockwise, spinning like a compass until it settled on a direction away from them. They looked up to where it was pointing. Through the dust covered glass the Cleveland Branch loomed like a storm cloud.

"Looks like were dropping by the folks." Xander replied

_**Operations, the Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch**_

"They're ready to get goin' with the meeting."

Gunn leaned against the doorway casually. Across from him Buffy stood near the terminal and looked through reports.

"Uh huh" Buffy replied absently

"Wes is getting a little jumpy."

"I'm sorry," Buffy moved to the next sheet, "give me a sec so I can work up to caring."

He watched Buffy with an air of concern. Ever since Wesley and Wolfram and Hart had returned Buffy had become a lot more reserved and introverted. The common theory amongst the newer slayers was Wolfram and Hart's presence was causing the attitude shift but those in the inner circle knew the truth. Gunn folded his arms and entered.

"Have you decided yet?" he asked

"Decided what?"

"'Bout the funeral"

Buffy lifted her head in though

"Well, it's obvious Wes is gonna be all about the struggling when we stuff him in the coffin so I figure we could cut him up first..."

"I was talking about Xander's Funeral"

He could see Buffy's jaw tighten

"Isn't Xander's already underground? Seems kinda pointless to dig him up so we can bury him again"

The words slipped out before she had a chance to stop them. She looked into Gunn's solemn eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"God, I'm sorry, that was way harsh" she replied, "When there's a lull in this Harbinger stuff we have a get together."

Gunn nodded. He studied her.

"You haven't said much since Willow dropped the word."

"What's to say? Xander took the big jump to save his girl, now she supercharged murder girl. Who was responsible for that again, oh that's right, me."

"You can't beat yourself up over this."

Buffy folded her arms, a scowl etched into her face.

"And why's that? I was the one who rubber stamped her into the too hard basket and put out on the curb for the Acolytes to snatch up. Can't help but think if we kept the watchful eye..."

"… She probably just resented you more. Her attitude adjustment was fueled by Hellfire remember? You did what you did cause it was right for you."

"Oddly enough that doesn't make me feel better," Buffy put down the reports and walked to the door, "Hold the fort. I check back in after the meeting."

Buffy pace out of operations and down the hallway, disappearing around the far corner. Xander peered out from an adjacent corridor and examined the entrance hall. He lifted his cell back to his ear.

"You in position Riley?"

"Security Office secured," Riley replied, "you're clear to enter."

"Great, keep and eye out, I've got a feeling a hasty exit's in our future."

Xander hung up his cell as Abigail moved to his side.

"I'm not sure how well my aura will work in here," Abigail explained, "it'll push people away, but in these tight quarters, they might not be pushed far enough."

"Then it's time to go Solid Snake," Xander looked at her "How are you dealing with the crowd?"

"I won't lie, it kinda feels like I've been sucked out into space, but I'll be okay," Abigail replied steadying herself against the wall, "which way?"

Xander pulled out the diary. The glyph pointed to the hallway leading to the right.

"This way" Xander pointed and they headed off

"So, how many vials did you end up getting?" Abigail asked

"Enough."

Abigail looked at him warily.

"And how much is that?"

Xander paused for a long moment before answering

"About six dozen rounds."

They paused at a T junction and Xander checked for people. A couple of slayers stood near a door to their left. As Abigail got close to him, Xander watched at a nauseous look crossed their face before they quickly exited the hallway. Xander was about to proceed when Abigail pulled him back in alarm.

"Six dozen? Are you serious?"

"Absolute and totally."

"How many did you use?"

Xander faltered. He looked at her pain stricken in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. Instead he turned back to the diary and checked their compass.

"Not far now. Keep on guard."

They moved out. Across the hallway The First emerged from an adjacent office. It looked down at its hands curiously and a vindictive smile crossed its face before it vanished. They traveled quietly until the end of the hallway. Xander crested the corner

"Just around here," Xander replied, "We should be able to..."

Xander stopped suddenly. He took Abigail and pulled her into an empty office. They both leaned around the frame and watched the large crowd as it filtered into the conference room. At the rear of the crowd Buffy stood, stone serious, rubbing her temples as Wesley talked to her. Anxious, Xander looked down at the page. The arrow pointed insistently at the rapidly filling room.

"Great" Xander said

"Do we have a plan B for our Plan B?" Abigail asked

Xander leaned his head around the doorway again and listened to the best of his ability. It was only a brief phrase but it was enough to get his attention.

"... How many has she killed so far Buffy," Wesley snapped, "I don't think the soft approach is viable."

"We all know the Acolytes have her in knots. You think the Wolfram and Hart, shoot always ask questions never approach, is gonna aid us?.." Buffy snapped

Xander frowned pensively

"We're going in with them."

Abigail reeled in surprise. "What?"

"Abb, my info is seven months out of date," Xander explained, "We need the edge if were planning on the big Helain snatch. They have what we need."

_**Conference Room, the Council of Watchers Cleveland Branch – 10 minutes later**_

_**"...**_Noticing a theme?" Wesley asked, "Two stories, both about punishing the wicked and both about people being cast away into the unknown."

"Aurora wants to get rid of something? Whatever it is" Buff remarked

"There's gonna be a lot of whatevers," Willow commented studying one of Tommy's drawings, "Look at this one."

She passed it to Buffy. At the rear of the crowd Xander and Abigail listened and absorbed, Xander turning a similar pale colour to Abigail. Xander re-read the report he picked up before the meeting. Five teams, all dead.

"I don't get it," his voice was shaky, "I mean, yeah, you told me she's killed but... Why make her do this? How does killing slayers help the master plan?"

She touched his arm supportively.

"I'm sorry'" She whispered softly

"How much of her is going to be left?" Xander looked up. A shuffling sound came from behind him, "You weren't there when Faith started murdering."

"She's not Faith, her head might be clouded now but her heart has always been placed right, we'll get her free and back home Xander."

"Wait if that's us," Angel's voice cut through the tension, "Then who are they?"

Abigail looked at the group and found both a lack of a watcher crowd and three pairs of eye staring at them. She gripped his arm tightly.

"Xander, don't turn around" She said sharply

He was about ask why but she stopped him with a look. Moving swiftly she led him out of the room and into the hall.

"Hey!" Angel called out. Xander caught on.

Xander pushed her into the wall and shielded her with his body. He concentrated and felt his eyes ignite. The world began to ripple and enveloped them like a thick blanket. Angel, Wesley and Willow burst through the door and out into the corridor stopping short. Despite the mammoth length of the corridor there was no sign of them in either direction. Frustrated the three of them picked a direction and started running. Xander and Abigail watched them leave. Once the coast was clear Xander released his power and they materialised. Abigail shot him a warning look and Xander shrugged

"Okay, not the smartest brainwave in the generator," Xander replied, "but you have to admit we need this."

Xander held up the report he collected from the meeting. Abigail folded her arms

"Next time can we do it without the spotlight on us?"

"No other way. Come on," Xander replied as they reentered the room and examined the conference table. The notes and evidence still spread across it's surface, "help me move this."

They each took and end of the table and shifted it to the back of the room. Xander pulled the diary from his pocket and took cautious steps forward. About halfway down the glyph spun like s propeller. Xander tore the page from the book and knelt down. He placed it on the floor and stood back.

"Kheri heb tep kheriu kefau-autu amu," Xander chanted. As he did the runes on the page began to rearrange forming the shape of a lock, "ament ahau metahu nuh-em-tuat nutchi"

The point of the symbol spun 180 degrees, flashed brightly and melted into the floor. Cracks spread in all directions ending in a perfect square. The sections parted and folded back into the sides. The both of them approached the edge and began to descend down the metal step ladder that rested against the inside.

Xander switched on his flashlight. The underground room was a tight rectangular shape and made of compacted soil. Bolted to the side walls were a number of tranquillizer guns varying in shape and sizes. Xander shone the light to the far end and found what they were searching for, The black sports bag packed to bursting. He handed the flashlight to Abigail and unzipped the bag. Cold dread past both of them as he pulled one of the darts, the alchemic liquid refracting in the light.

"Say hello to my little friend" Xander remark and placed it back in the bag

Xander slung the bag over his shoulders and they collected several of the guns. Abigail climbed out first and Xander handed her the weapons before exiting himself.

"We better get going," Abigail prompted, "It wouldn't take the others long to double..."

"What the hell?"

They both turned in unison. The figure stared at them with in bewildered surprise, his eyes moving from the weapons to Abigail then finally to Xander. It was Xander who seemed to evoke the strongest, the male at the door practically toppling backwards at his presence.

"Xander? God, is that you?"

"Gunn," Xander shared an awkward look with Abigail, "um, it's been a while."

_**The Cave, Tamjia Desert, Chad, Central Africa**_

Her divine glory brightened the cave. Aurora manifested within the center and looked at Abigail's creative efforts along the walls. She tilted her head to the side as she studied the illustration of the upturned angel. Aurora turned her attention to the wooden door at the far end of the cave and it disintegrated with the slightest gesture. Aurora moved into the nest. The essence struck her almost immediately and she looked down at the bed to the right. It vanished with a thought and she picked up the blood stained pair of jeans from the ground. Aurora ran her fingers along the stain and felt familiar essence throb beneath her fingertips. A deep anger erupted from within.

_**Acolyte Enclave, Portland, Oregon – 30 minutes later.**_

"Factions work against us," The room shook with every one of Aurora's words, "I do not know whom is responsible for this act but, when I find them, an age of pain shall be cast down."

The Archsage looked at her mistress troubled.

"I don't understand. What has happened?" She asked

"Blasphemy! They released him and do not expect reparations?"

"Who has be released?"

Aurora tossed the jeans to the ground.

"The Watcher! If he remains unchecked, our hold over Harbinger and all our planning will be for naught!" Aurora gazed out over the enclave, "they think placing him with the fallen traitor Abigail will keep him free from my sight! All they have achieved is to extend his life by the briefest fraction! Our efforts are to be doubled. If harbinger is to be ready we must find all the pieces."

Aurora turned to the Archsage. A look of damnation on every feature of her face

"The Watcher, I charge to you, find him and when you do I want his essence spread across all realities!"

The Archsage bowed in respect.

"It shall be done."


	20. A thing I like to call leverage

_**Cafeteria, The Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch.**_

Buffy rested her head in her hands. She reread the casualty list that lay on the table in front of her frustrated with the whole situation. Behind her, the double doors burst open as Angel, Willow and Wesley entered, at a fevered pace, looking around. Buffy got to her feet

"Guys?"

"Did you see a couple come through here?" Angel asked

"No, why?"

Angel handed Buffy the drawing and she studied the two figures to the right of the picture. Gently she ran her hand across the stick figure with the eye patch.

"Xander?" she asked softly

"We don't know who he was," Wesley commented, "Apparently they were concealed by some kind of barrier that was blocking them from Willows senses."

"I couldn't get anything from them. It's like they didn't exist." Willow explained

Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness. The four of them looked around as the emergency lights kicked in. Buffy pulled out her comm.

"Gunn, check in," The line crackled menacingly, "Gunn?"

"That's never a good sign." Angel commented

Buffy looked down at the comm. then moved into action. The other three fell into step as they entered the hall.

"Will, contact team leads, I want a full stem to stern search of the building now! We need to stop whatever..."

The group passed by the conference room and ground to a halt. The door was ajar and Gunn laid sprawled half way out of the room. They rushed to his side and checked his pulse, he was alive but unconscious. That's when the group noticed the large, square shaped, hole in the center of the conference room. Wesley looked over to the table and noticed the prediction research had been taken.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked anxiously

_**Hanger, the Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch – 20 minutes later**_

"...This changes the dynamic Xander"

Riley read through the council report troubled by what was contained within. This had been the first opportunity he had to read it after the hurried escape from the main building, Riley cutting the buildings power to mask their exit. Xander leaned against the rear of one of the sofas as Abigail paced near the door. Xander looked at Riley seriously

"In what way?" Xander asked gesturing to the document, "How does that make her any less rescue worthy?"

Riley put down the report and looked up at him.

"She's killed five platoons that they know of Xander," He explained, "Even if we manage to knock her down with Plan B, and some how deprogram her, we got to consider what's left."

"What's left would be the daughter that we would return to her panicked mother."

"Yeah, but, how much of her would be coming back?" Abigail commented, "I hate to agree with Riley but we have to go with the facts. She might not be retrievable."

Xander glared at both of them.

"So, what, we're up with killing now? All aboard the murder bandwagon? Because the last time I checked Helain's the victim here!"

"A victim who is killing without conscious," Riley replied, "Xander, I've seen this before, I had a number of people in different units snap under the pressure. When they came back they weren't themselves some of them committing suicide because of what they did. Now I think we can all agree that killing her is not high on our agenda, what I'm asking is, what's our end game when we have her?"

Xander dropped his head in frustration

"Outside of stop her form being used, I don't know."

"Then can I offer a suggestion," Riley replied, "The department I work for set up facilities to help victim of Hostile attacks. They would be equipped to deprogram and rehabilitate…"

"Okay, I'm stopping you right there," Xander raised his hands, "you expect me to deliver Harbinger into the hands of the government? Didn't we learn anything from the psychotic, robot, zombie, Frankenstein's monster that tried to kill us all back in 2000?"

"They're not Initiative and they're better equipped to help us. I'm not saying we can't monitor her ourselves I can organize access for anyone. "

"No government! We're not going down that road again."

"Killing her is your best option," All three turned in surprise. The First sat on the sofa behind Xander, rummaging through the predictions on the coffee table. It focused on Tommy's drawing of the dragon with the medal and held it up, "Oh, this is so going on our fridge."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Xander snapped

"You're asking me?" The First stood and joined them, "Are you ground control? If I'm here, part of you wanted me here."

"The rest of me is going to pound you into the ground if you don't shut up."

The First feigned offence.

"Oh, you wound me. Do you think this is how she felt after, since where on the topic of victims." it gestured to its self then the bag full of the plan B formula

The others stared between them. Xander gripped the sofa tightly as he stared into the smug gaze of The First.

"Guys, give me a moment." he said

"Why, what's going…" Abigail asked

Xander moved to the door, the first in tow

"I'll be back in a minute."

They moved outside into the wooded area behind the hanger. Xander folded his arms and glared, The First drinking in ever furious moment. It shook its head playfully.

"Plan B… You know, at first, I was annoyed when you threw me into this body, but now I get it," The First leaned towards him, "guilt isn't just a career for you is it? It's a lifestyle."

"How much do you know?" Xander asked

"Less then I like but more then none. I don't have her memories but, in an ironic twist of fortune, I have yours," It stalked closer, "I remember Camille, how weak she looked after you shot her up with the single dose. And the look of world destroying pain she went through after you tried to rescue her from the Mogothri Demon who snatched her up and kept her alive while it fed off her flesh for over three weeks."

A look of gilt lined rage crossed his face. His eyes dropped

"It was an accident, I was scared, I didn't know…"

"You took away her weapon and left her to fend for herself what do you think would happen?"

"The slayers should have picked her up before. She was supposed to stall…" Xander looked at the first, "What do you want?"

"Now that is the question of the moment, what do I want, I gotta say, swimming around in that fish bowl you call a mind as given me plenty of time to thing," the first replied, "That's why I'm going to help you."

Xander flinched

"You'll what?"

"I'll help you pick up your pet slayer and put her back in her kennel."

Xander blinked in confusion. He folded his arms, his eyes narrowing.

"Why?"

"Two reasons, first, Simple revenge. Aurora was the one who orchestrated my imprisonment and I want be the one to pound her disgusting, glow worm, head into a fine sticky paste and, second, well," The First moved into Xander's personal space, "This little tit-bit I hold is a thing I like to call leverage, See, when were done with your tiff with the Acolytes you going to help me get free from you. If you don't I'll make sure this news reaches ever level of the of the Slayer organization I can contact."

"If you did that you'll die too." Xander retorted

"Yeah, but it'd be one hell of a blast before I do," Xander hesitated as he tried to read The First, "Come on Xander you're not gonna get a better deal then this."

Xander clenched his fists and his eyes burst to flame. He tried to think of something, anything, that would make a better plan but to his frustration there was none.

"Deal," he replied through gritted teeth, "but if I get one tingle that you're holding back I'll bury you so deep darkness will have trouble finding you. So what sage advice do you have?"

"Let's start you with something simple," The First responded, "What is the reason Harbinger Laney needs to kill?"

Xander gave an irritated shrug.

"I already said I don't know."

"Yes you do, you've seen it; you just need to cast your mind back. Think about the ritual in the hellmouth."

Xander thought about this. He was about to dismiss The First's prompt as it goading when it dawned on him. He looked up at The First, astounded, before turning and running back to the hanger. He burst through the door startling Abigail and Riley.

"Souls!" he yelled

"What?" Abigail asked

Xander leaned against the back of the sofa passion in his eyes

"Harbinger is people powered! That's why the Acolytes are making her kill Slayers."

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked

"Seven months ago, back in the hellmouth, The First used the Homhaelru Blade to release it's body from the ground," Xander explained, "Part of that ritual involved draining the essence of a large bunch of kids. The Homhaelru Blade has the ability to absorb souls. That has to be the core of the Harbinger power!"

"And killing slayers would be a strength boost," Abigail commented, "Aurora's feeding her power by taking out slayer units."

Xander looked at the both of them.

"Anybody conflicted about rescuing Helain now?" Xander asked

Riley got to his feet and slung the sports bag over his shoulder.

"Let's do this."

Xander and Abigail collected the guns and they made for the exit. Riley opened the door and stumbled to a halt when they saw a figure blocking the doorway. They stepped away as Vineyard entered

"Mr. Harris," Vineyard studied the group with interest, "Per chance I can borrow a second of your time to talk."

"Who the hell are you?" Xander asked

"A friend to the cause Mon Ami, I speak on behalf of the ones who released you."

_**The Archsage's chamber, Acolyte Enclave, Portland Oregon**_

Helan, Dana knelt in respect. Behind them Tisha sat in a chair a few feet back her arms folded indignantly. In front of them Aurora stood and examined her disciples.

"You have done well Harbinger, you, your guardian and your guide, have mastered the lessons presented," Aurora noted Tisha turning away from her; "Now it is time we make the advance. Now it is time to go on the offensive. Harbinger, present you weapon."

Helain drew the Blade from its sheath and handed it to Aurora. The Power lifted the blade and studied it with pride.

"This weapon has a greater history then you know. The Homhaelru Blade is actually one of three items that changed the course of this world. It was forged from a metal that came to this world from a different reality. This metal shattered into fragments and was claimed by different tribes. The first was claimed by those who would become the Acolytes and was made into the weapon. Another was claimed by the desert dwellers and it became a charm. The third is the item in which our interest holds at present. It was clamed by a tribe of women who shaped it into a very special weapon, a scythe intended for the chosen one. This is the path I readied you for Harbinger. The union of these relics is key to our triumph."

"I'd do what I need to do mistress." Helain replied awestruck

Aurora smiled and knelt down to them. She gently stroked their cheeks

"I know you will my Harbinger, your star shines brighter then all others, go now, ready yourself for journey begins soon."

Helain nodded and they got to their feet. Aurora smiled at them as Helain and Dana exit leaving her alone with Tisha. The Power walked over to the Young Acolyte and knelt down in front of her.

"You are still troubled child?" She asked

"I'm fine! Not like you care" Tisha huffed angrily

Aurora gently took her by the hands and looked into her eyes.

"Why do you think such things? You are the most important of us all," Aurora replied, "It is you whom start change. In this reality there is a place, a point where pure energy flows free. I need you to use your gift and find it for me."

Tisha frowned and looked her straight in the eyes

"Why do you need me can't you see everywhere?"

"Sadly, dark forces prevent it's location from appearing in my sight, however they can't prevent yours. That is why I need you so Tisha, to beat back the darkness."

"If I do this, are more people going to die?" she asked

"Those who have lost life are destroyers of the path and would mercilessly take ours if opportunity presents. We seek to change that child, to make this world safe for you and humanity. You are a pure soul and I would never ask you to take life. All I wish is the location, can you provide?"

Tisha folded her arms. This woman represented her gods and she knew in her head that The Powers want nothing but the best for this world. So why does she have this chasm in her stomach every time Aurora was around? She bit her lip nervously

"I-I'll try. It's not like I have perfect aim or anything."

"Thank You," She kissed Tisha on the forehead, "You honor myself and your people. I must prepare for events to come, I will see you in the morrow."

Aurora left leaving Tisha with her thoughts. The young Acolyte paced the room, conflicted. Why did all of this feel so wrong? The Harbinger and her Slayer Guard didn't have a problem with this. Tisha knew for a fact her mother was hiding things like the location of her father and the individual with Abigail. But this was her mother, she would never set out to hurt her deliberately, right? The answer never came. Tisha trudged out into the entrance hall and dropped heavily into one of the sofas. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a woman with dark hair disappear around the corner but put the thought out of her head. Tisha sank low into the seat and spread out her hand as she sunk into depression. Her fingers only grazed the piece of fabric to her right.

The world dissolved around her. Tisha was thrust upwards and images assaulted from all sides. Disoriented, she took a deep breath to center herself, focusing inwards. The world snapped back into place and, when she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a grassy area she didn't recognize. A rustling sound came from her side and she turned to look. Tisha saw herself walking cautiously out from behind a tree. She had a backpack filled to the brim and a panicked look on her face. The other Tisha turned in nervous circles looking for something.

"Tish?" the voice was a little husky but she recognized it immediately

Tisha walked in closer just as Abigail walked into view. She was accompanied by who men one of which was dressed in military gear. Tisha looked at her concrete grey skin and gasped, her counterpart was more composed. She smiled at Abigail elated by the scene

"Abby!" She rushed into Abigail arms, tears poured from her eyes. Abigail gestured to the two men

"This is Xander and Riley, Guys, meet Tisha Avallone."

"Hey." Xander smiled

Tisha nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to Abby excited

"I've got everything I needed I can't wait to go with you."

The smile faltered on Abigail's face.

"That's great Tish, and we're taking you but, we need something first."

Before Tisha could get the answer the world shifted and Tisha found herself drifting from the scene. She was standing in what used to be a packing factory. All around her the shattered remains of machinery told the tale of disaster. She was about to examine one when a flash of energy caught her attention. A figure flew past at alarming speed and hit one of the sorting machines. He collapsed to the ground. Tisha ran over to check and noticed the figure was the guy named Xander she had just seen, his eyes burning a bright blue. Xander looked worse for ware, his body littered with dozens of slices and his face was puffed up and brused. Painfully he struggled back onto his feet just in time to see his combatant emerge from the darkness. Xander balled up his fists and readied himself as Helain swung the blade around with expert precision. She sent him crashing to the ground with another blast of energy. Tisha stepped back in fright as Harbinger took position over her prey. With a look of pure fury she raised the blade over her head and stabbed downwards.

Tisha snapped back to reality. She gasped and heaved in lung full's of air as she waited for her heart to slow. She looked down to her hand to find it resting on a tan, bloodstained, jacket that sat next to her. She picked it up curiously, many questions running through her mind. The most predominant

Where the hell did this come from?


	21. Don't you think this is overkill?

_**City limit, Cleveland - 30 Minutes later**_

"Okay, we got you from the Slayers," Xander snapped, "how about we get to the message?"

The peaceful air danced through the trees that bordered the highway and the four of them stood in the presence of the 'welcome to Cleveland' sign. Vineyard studied it with passing interest, examining the rust patters that snaked their way across its surface.

"Alright," Vineyard turned to Xander and Riley and leveled a serious eye, "Don't"

They shared a look.

"Don't?" Riley asked

"Well, as messages go, that's definitely… not one." Xander commented

"They know what you're thinkin' Môn Amie, they feel your actions, They sent word through the connects of the vines so I might bring you the fruit. Don't do go after her."

"Why's that again?"

"You keep goin' down this yellow brick road and it's not the wizard you're findin'."

Xander blinked in confusion.

"Uh huh… And these people would be..." he asked

"Names are not essential."

"Okay, see, I'm gonna have to offer a counterpoint here," Xander stated, "Personally, I think names are very in the now. Let me give you an example. Say, for instance, you're trying to rescue your student from devoted religious cult. You come up with a killer stratagem then suddenly this guy, having the nondescript Cajun accent and looking clearly demon, drops by the pad with the sudden and dramatic warning. You have to agree that the offering of a name makes a certain watcher less likely to draw suspicion and order his military friend to remove said demon shadow ops style."

"You're all going to die, startin' with the girl and endin with you, are those plain enough words?" Despite the lack of force behind Vineyards statement the impact still hit hard, "That's what they know and that's what I'm paid to tell."

"Maybe this is worth revisiting the plan." Riley assessed the situation

"Or maybe it's just a peddler trying his luck in the snake oil market" Xander retorted

"I'm not saying that that I buy his story but we have to look at the facts. Aurora and the Acolytes are charging Helain up for something. If we run, head long, into this fight we risk being out gunned. I say we hold back, get better Intel, Then we plot our next move."

Xander thought about this.

"Abby, what do you think?" He asked? Abigail remained silent Xander looked to her, "Abby?"

Abigail crouched next to the car like a predatory cat. her eyes fixed squarely on a daffodil that grew at the base of one of the smaller trees. Xander studied her intense focus and a wave of anxiety rushed through him. He moved to her side, placed a firm hand on her shoulder, and shook her.

"Abb?" He shook with a little more force, "Abby?"

Abigail flinched and fell backwards against the door. She snapped her head around wildly until she could get her bearings. Xander looked into her silver eyes and felt the fear beginning to boil beneath her stony skin. Vineyard buried his hands in his pocket.

"You might have the blessing of time Watcher," He said, began to amble down the freeway, "but for some, that is not a luxury they possess. I'll be seeing you all."

_**Operations, Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch**_

Gunn leaned heavily in one of the chairs and rested an icepack against his head. Nearby a number of watchers and technicians reviewed security footage frustrated at the odd, and in some cases impossible, camera angles shown. Buffy sat in the seat to his right as Angel and Wesley flanked her.

"… the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with you guys loomin' over." Gunn finished

"And you say this pair looked almost exactly like…" Wesley asked

"Xander and Abby, Except for fake Xander being a byclops and the fake Abby lookin' like a human sidewalk," Gunn interjected, "The thing that stuck out the most, Fake Xander's eyes were on fire."

"Helan's learned a new magic trick for show and tell." Buffy darkened at the thought

"Can't think of anybody else Who has that kinda grudge."

"Question is what were they digging up?" Angel asked

"I think I can answer that."

They all turned and found Willow standing near the doorway. She had a green tint to her usually rosy skin, the report in her hand strained against her forceful grip.

"What did you get from the hole Will?" Buffy asked

Willow was about to speak but she hesitated. Buffy gave her a pointed look

"Will? Sharing?"

"Maybe we should go through this later." Willow felt Buffy's frustrated glare bore through her. She shifted anxiously and approached, "Okay, before I share, I wanna make it clear I'm just messenger gal here. I had nothing to do with what we found because…"

"Will!" Buffy snapped

"Okay, okay. We found trace levels of a chemical at the far end of the chamber. The guys did some tests and… Well, here."

Willow handed over the report. Buffy read through the details and the group watched as the colour drained from her features. Anxiously she looked up to Willow.

"Tell me the forensic guys suddenly grew a sense of humor."

"Sorry Buff, they ran the test five times to be sure, there's only one mixture in the council database that has all those properties… Trial serum."

"Oh good lord." Wesley's knees went weak and he dropped into a nearby chair.

"How long have we been sitting on a stockpile?" Buffy asked

"For a while, We're talking pre building," Willow explained. Her anxiety grew, "Actually it gets a little worse then that."

Buffy gave her a long look

"Worse then a drug that switch of a slayer for a few days?"

"How about if it unplugged a slayer permanently," Willow explained, "They found alchemic properties in the formula. If what they tell me is right, they are designed to kick it up a notch."

A spark ignited inside of Buffy. All around her watched as the flame of anger sear across her face. She launched off her chair and threw the report across the room at breakneck speed shattering a window.

"That's it, I've had it! Gunn, put out the call, I want the best and brightest girls from all branches here ASAP. Angel, find Spike and Casey, you're going on a hunt, I need to know where she's staying and how well it's defended. Will, gather the Wicca, I need depowering spell strong enough to stop Harbinger. Wes, if you're still up with the help, contact Wolfram and Hart, get them to spread the word through the underground. The Slayer's Have put a price on Helain Donaldson's head. Harbinger has just fired the first salvo, ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to war! Get to work."

The crowd dispersed quickly. Buffy pulled out her cell from her pocket. She was about to dial when she felt a presence. Buffy looked up and found Angel and Gunn standing in front of her, a troubled look on both their faces. Buffy glared at them

"In case you missed the subtle hint of my dramatic speech," She snapped, "Get to work means leave."

"Don't you think this is overkill?" Angel asked

"Harbinger's planning on dosing our girls into submission and you think this is overkill?"

"The Acolytes could've beat them down anytime without the drug," Gunn offered, "I'm thinking there's a clear sign pointin' to someone else being behind it."

Buffy folded her arms

"Like?"

Angel and Gunn shared the same concerned look between them

"Willow said the chemical was here before this building," Angel replied, "I hate to say it but, there was only one other person here before we were."

"_TWO_ people," Buffy held up two angry fingers, "Or are you forgetting America's favorite red-head?"

"No offence Buff, but you weren't there before the Acolytes. Helain was docile, she wasn't capable of this."

"And Xander is?"

"He had his back against the wall and a scared you girl to look out for," Gunn said, "back in the day, If my crew had that kind of power against the vamps, I would've done anything get it."

Buffy rubbed her temple in frustration.

"No, I don't care how blade runner he though we were, he would never do this," Buffy eyes probed the room. They rested on a far corner where Wesley stood, speaking on his cell, "'Course, there's a third party that is capable."

Angel and Gunn looked to the corner.

"You think it could be?" Angel asked

"Makes sense," Gunn offered, "Slayer's don't tow the line they could just shut them down, and they did know where Xander was hiding all the time, if you'd found it during his traitor days you would have solved the problem for them."

"How can we be sure?"

Buffy returned to her cell, the contact 'Faith' displayed on it's screen.

"We talk to the girl who's in charge of finding out." Buffy replied

_**Special Projects, Wolfram and Hart, Cleveland.**_

"Say that again?"

Lilah's looked out her window at the Cleveland cityscape. She leafed through several more predictions made by recently deceased psychics as she rested the receiver on her left shoulder.

"Buffy is placing a bounty and needs us to spread the news." Wesley explained

"Wow," Lilah placed down the folder on the desk, "When did Queen Summers grow some balls. Maybe it's time to think recruitment."

"Just get the word out and report back to me." Wesley snapped

"Yes dear," Lilah hung up and placed the phone back on the cradle. Lilah sat back down in her office chair and returned her attention to the client sitting across from her, "Sorry about that, my partner's co-dependant, he can't get through the day without someone patting him on the head and telling him he's a good boy."

"I understand," The Archsage reguarded her with an even expression, "about what we were discussing."

Lilah looked down at her notes with interest.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that, isn't your daughter capable of finding Xander on her own? We classed her as an upper level pre-cog."

"Tisha's faith wavers from our path. I do not wish to add fuel to her doubts."

"Right. Look, I have to be upfront with you Mrs. Avallone; It's going to be tricky to hunt him down. Having the fallen in the equation is going to rule out all our standard detection methods."

"Are you saying you can't locate him?" The Archsage asked

"I didn't say that," Lilah smiled and got to her feet. She pressed a button hidden inside the top right draw of her desk and a section of wall to her right swung in wards. She ushered the Archsage to followed her in, "like I said, our standard methods won't work. Lucky for us, we found something a little more potent."

The air escaped the Archsage as she stood in front of a cage housing her husband. Acolyte Avallone paced his cell in a tight circle fuelled by a Homhaelru Blade induced frenzy that drove him to hijack the bus back in New York. As soon as they entered he looked at the two women. Acolyte Avallone let out a primal growl and slammed hard against the bars reaching for the Archsage with angry swipes.

"Heretic!" he screamed at his wife, "Heathen! Those who bear false prophets shall feel the Wrath of God and shall be burned by holy fire!"


	22. Spread the word for all who believe

_**New Safe house, Cleveland**_

Government gets all the best things.

Xander couldn't get that thought out his head when Riley introduced them to the studio apartment; the hotel gave them, as their new safe house. He still gets a jolt when they stepped into the three bedroom habitat. Abigail wasn't as peppy. She was still drained after her episode next to the highway and leaned against Xander.

"You need to lie down." Xander said sympathetically

"Xander, I have a ticking clock on my sanity and the first hour as struck. I can't sit just around and wait"

"Riley and I can do the war room thing. You don't need to push yourself."

"What I _need_ is supplies! The Acolyte communion ritual is complicated and if we want to contact Tisha...

"I thought we decided not to charge in?" Riley asked

"That doesn't mean we still can't use her to get information," Abigail retorted, "You gotta understand there's a harsh penalty for anyone who accuses members of the Archsage's family for…"

"Whoa, what?" Xander recoiled in alarm, "She's related to the Archsage?"

Abigail looked up curiously.

"Yeah, Tisha's her daughter, I told you that."

"Ah, no you didn't, that would be the kinda thing that sticks in the memory for me."

Abigail fell silent, she swore she told them, as she probed her mind fear began to creep in as she felt the dulling slowly eroding her thoughts.

"Look, it doesn't change anything," She replied, "Tisha's still our best option."

"Actually it changes a lot," Xander remarked, "You're the one whose been sounding the cavalry charge for stealthiness. Calling up the Archprincess for gal talk is kinda putting a big neon sign up, pointing at our location."

The burning intensity in Abigail eyes was overwhelming. She pushed Xander away and fixed the both of them with a glare.

"What other options do we have? Sit and wait until you get a lightbulb moment? Tisha is deep inside the compound and, she is in a prime position to act as our insider, if you can think of another way of drawing Intel I'm all ears?"

The men were shocked into silence. Tisha stalked over to the dining table, collected a piece of paper and a pen and feverishly scratched down a list. Abigail thrust it at them.

"I need these things for the ritual, some are going to be harder to find but not impossible, Xander, I don't have power so you're gonna have to..."

"What makes you think they haven't protected her from that?" Riley asked

"Because they think I'm powerless and insane," Tisha snapped, "No one will have their ear to the ground."

"We just had a demon, in a vomit inducing bright shirt, warn us," Xander replied, "Abb, think it's clear to say people are looking, We'll find another way."

Abigail bared her teeth.

"Fine, do what you want," She turned on her heals and stormed towards her room, "I'm going to lie down."

Xander and Riley winced as she slammed the door. They looked at each other wordlessly

"Look, my department has a unit based in Portland," Riley explained, "I can give them a call, make them do a pass by, see what they can see. Why don't you go tend our wounded?"

"Right" Xander replied and made his way to her room

Cautiously he opened Abigail's door. Xander leaned in and found Abigail on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chin. Concerned, He sat next to her and studying her frustrated expression.

"Do you want to tell me what the Vesuvius impression's about?" He asked

"It's my fault." She whispered

"What is?"

"I left her to fend for herself. They were planning on using her and I just left," Abigail muffled voice resonated pain, "I knew I should've gone for her when they took her to Wolfram and Hart but I left her there."

Xander raised a confused eyebrow

"What are you talking about?"

Abigail lifted her head and looked at him

"Acolyte families don't always live together. When we come of age, we're sent to the enclave where there's a need. When I was nineteen, my sister Briana and I were sent to Portland to be guided by the Archsage herself. It was disorienting being somewhere new and everyone was all formal. Tisha was the one who made us welcome, she just bounced up with her big hug and warm hello. Tisha's been like a little sister to me since then and I left her to be a pawn. She was the only one who didn't turn from me when I fell, I can't leave her there to be used."

Xander frowned and put her arm around her and pulled her close. Tisha leaned her head on his shoulder burying her face.

"Don't worry Abby, we'll work something out," Xander replied, "There's gotta be a way to deal with both issues."

"I can give you one."

The First sat casually on Abigail's dresser. Abigail glared at it before turning that gaze to Xander.

"Why do you keep letting it out?"

The First and Xander locked eyes and an understanding drifted between them.

_**Tisha Avallone's room, Acolyte Enclave, Portland Oregon**_

This wasn't enough to work with.

Tisha sat on her bed, with her eyes closed tight, and gripped the jacket with purpose. Despite her focus the jacket remained silent, refusing to give her any more useful information. With a frustrated grunt she threw it onto the floor and folded her arms. Tisha staring at the overflowing backpack that sat on her dresser and wished she was with Abigail right now. There has to be something else in this place that could add more to what she saw. Tisha didn't hold much hope, after an Acolyte has fallen, all of their possessions are destroyed as is the Acolyte custom, but there had to be at least something left somewhere. Tisha got a Brainwave. There was only one place in this building where she could get any bearing and that was her old room. Tisha got to her feet and opened the door carefully. Casting an eye beyond to see if anybody was watching she left, moving out into the entrance way as casually as she could force herself.

"Tish, hey, I was looking for you."

Tisha jumped and turned sharply. Helain smiled at her as she leaned against the front door.

"What? I did nothing!" Tisha blurted

"Okay," Helain gave her a confused look, "Some of us were thinking of heading down to the lake for a while and I thought you want to come with."

"Thanks, no, I-I've got stuff to do."

"Like what? You're Mom's out of the enclave and our Mistress didn't say when we needed to leave. Come have some fun, you're way too tense."

"I really… um, it's novice stuff. Lots of study."

Before Helain could respond and Acolyte approached them and bowed respectfully to Helain

"Harbinger, Mistress Aurora need to speak with you."

Helain rolled her eyes, the flames bursting in annoyance.

"Always the grindstone with her, you notice that?" Helain commented. Tisha shrugged awkwardly, "I'll see you around Tish."

Tisha waited until they disappeared around the building before returning to her mission. In her hast to leave she bumped into another Acolyte who was exiting the building. Tisha muttered an apology and pushed passed. Suddenly her head buzzed. She saw the image of the Archsage in a dark space, sitting at a modest desk, In front of her was a heavy book in which she was writing. Her mind spun again and the image shifted to an elaborate golden seal embossed out of a wall. Tisha turned in shock. She looked around for the person she bumped into but there was no sign. She thought about the seal in her vision, about the patter and the color of the wall. Why did is seem so familiar? It clicked

Tisha sprinted, passing through the entranceway and into the Archsage's chamber as fast as she could. She stood in the center and examined the wall work. The color of the wall matched but she didn't see any pattern that matched the vision. Frustration brewed as she slowly moved her way to the north end of the chamber. She was about to call it quits when a fleck of gold caught her eye. The light was reflecting from behind the Archsage's chair and she moved to investigate. Tisha froze in shock. Behind the chair was the seal from her vision. This seemed like an odd place to put such an elaborate design since the chair almost completely obscures it from view. Tisha ran her finger around the patters of the runic glyphs that made up the outside. It was an older Acolyte dialect but she was familiar with it.

_Those who bless the light of the path shall spread the word for all who believe._

She heard words like that before. During the initial stages of her novicehood they talked about the Archsage being the blesser of the light but what did it mean about spreading the word? Tisha examined the patterns that winded downwards from beneath the text. It coiled in a snake like pattern, ending at a raised sphere in the center. Tisha ran her hand over the sphere. She felt a rush of energy. There was a loud click and Tisha yelped as the wall swung inwards. The light cast in on the writing desk and volumes of books that lines the bookshelves either side. Tisha paced inside and examined the books, she couldn't believe what she was reading. Her mother talked about these volumes but she never actually found them. Now the Acolyte Testament was right in her hands. Tisha turned her attention to the writing desk, to the unfinished volume on its top. Curious, she sat down and read.

Her blood ran cold.

With every turn of the page more of the sickening truth was revealed. By the time she got to the last entry she felt drained. Tisha couldn't believe her Mother, let alone the entire Acolyte order, committed to this type of campaign. People needed to know about this. Problem with that idea is she didn't know who to take it to. Everybody she knew who could help live in this enclave and the rest were school friends who thought she lived in a cult. There was only one clear course of action. With a little difficulty she collected the book and carried it out. She sprinted down the corridor and burst into her room, slamming the door behind her. Tisha ripped the clothes from her bag so she was able to fit the book inside. There was no way she was going to help them with this. She needed to get the book out of here.

"Busy?"

Tisha screamed and turned around. She watched as a short, brunette girl, dressed in denim, was rifling though her things.

"What? Who are you?"

The girl looked at her.

"Hi, First Evil, we need to chat."

Tisha slammed her body against the wall, shock drawn across her face. The First examined her and waved off the reaction as it studied a family photo on her dresser.

"Oh relax, I don't want you dead yet, I'm here to play errand demon."

The first reached into its pocket and tossed a glass sphere. Tisha caught it awkwardly. The vision hit in a second. She was standing in a nice look hotel room. On the sofa across from her Abigail sat with Xander. No matter how many times she sees Abigail's stone like appearance she would never get used to it.

"Tish, I know this is a little disorienting, but this was the only way to get to you without the Archsage or Aurora finding out," Abigail looked up with her sad eyes and stared straight into hers. She held the glass sphere in her hands, "first thing, sorry about the First-o-gram, and I know how I look but, I'm okay. This harbinger situation has a few surprises."

She looked to Xander. Xander flattened out the map on the coffee table.

"That why were Hailing. We're looking to unplug Harbinger's lights and have we a vacancy," he said reluctant and pointed to the map, "There a field south east of Cleveland which high on the low profile. Be there at three and we'll fill you in."

_**Industrial Valley, Cleveland Ohio – 3 hours later**_

"This was a bad idea." Abigail said

"You said that already." Xander huffed and folded his arms. He cast a watchful eye over the long pale grass of the empty field.

"You gave the most evil thing that ever existed the most important message we had to deliver to the most important person we need," Riley double checked the scope on his rifle and slipped in a fresh clip from his camos, "That equals up to a bad idea to me."

Xander threw up his hands.

"Alright, we have consensus, nobody likes the idea."

"What was with you say 'I think The First has a point'?" Abigail asked

"Well, I thought it did." Xander shrugged

"Yeah, but you didn't even wait for the thinking music," Abigail observed, "You just came right out with it. What's up with that? Is there something we should know?"

Riley snapped to attention and gestured them to be quiet. All three of them got ready as a rustling sound came from a few feet in front. Riley got into a prone position and readied his weapon as Tisha emerged cautiously out from behind a tree. She had a backpack filled to the brim and a panicked look on her face. The three of them watched as she turned in nervous circles looking for them.

"Tish?" Abigail called out

Abigail walked into view, accompanied by Xander and Riley. Tisha smiled at Abigail elated by the scene.

"Abby!" She rushed into Abigail arms, tears poured from her eyes. Abigail gestured to the two men

"This is Xander and Riley, Guys, meet Tisha Avallone."

"Hey." Xander smiled

Tisha nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to Abby excited

"I've got everything I needed I can't wait to go with you."

The smile faltered on Abigail's face.

"That's great Tish, and we're taking you but, we need something first."

Tisha grabbed her by the arms.

"I know, I saw it, don't do it! It's not gonna end good!"

"What doesn't?" Abigail gave a grave look to Xander and Riley, "What did you see?"

"I saw now, this meeting I mean, and then I saw Xander getting his butt kicked by Harbinger."

"Harbinger, you mean Helain finds us?" Xander's words were serious, "How?"

Tisha shrugged

"I-I don't know," Tisha looked around, "kinda fast forwarded over that part, it happens between now and…"

Through the tree-line Tisha caught sight of the giant silver building on the horizon. She moved out of Abigail's grip and examined it further, the words 'Grossman Corp. Packing Plant' displayed like a ticking time bomb. Tisha reexamined the scene closely, something didn't feel right. A whistling sound caught the young Acolyte's attention and she turned to see Abigail get struck in the shoulder by a crossbow bolt. Riley moved to a defensive position training his weapon on any possible target. A burst of light knocked the weapon from his hand followed by a second that dropped him to the ground. Xander's eyes ignited as the Archsage, Helain, Dana and Lilah emerged from the brush. The final piece locked into place.

"I bring them." Tisha said to herself horrified


	23. I'll be your herald for The Powers today

_**2 hours earlier**_

The dark stone walls stretched up for miles. Surrounding the border two rings of red and blue fire burned with intensity as they swirled in opposite directions. At the south end Xander stood inside the hellmouth and watched the rings with an intense confusion.

Here. Again.

Xander wasn't the type to experience reoccurring dreams, at least, not ones that didn't involve Mr. Asher, his math teacher, eating him alive while he was attempting a pop quiz. The scene looked the same as the other one, the hazy light and the concentric rings of fire matching perfectly. The question is what does it mean? As he examined his surroundings he felt something wrap around him. Xander looked down to find Helain embracing him, her light sobs muffled against his tan jacket.

"Um, hi?"

"You're here!" Helain exclaimed

"I am" Xander tried to keep his voice even

Helain lifted her head, her smile lighting up her face.

"We're gonna get you out soon," Helain gripped him tighter, scared he would disappear from sight, "I'm not leaving you in there."

"Okay, thanks," Xander shifted awkwardly, "Um, you're getting me out of where?"

Concerned, Helain moved away. Xander stood cautiously and watched his slayers eye-fires smolder.

"You don't know? Course not, okay, this is gonna be hard to take in but you're stuck in the hellmouth. You got pulled in with The First when you saved my life," Helain noticed Xander's confused expression and smiled supportively, "but it's gonna be fine, The Powers gave me my path and told me they can get you out if I help them!"

Xander wasn't sure how to take this. Everything around him screamed dream but this Helain, there was something about her.

"Are you... You know, okay?" She asked

"All things considered." Xander replied cautiously

Helain's smile faltered.

"I miss you," She folded her arms, her eyes watering, "You went under and I-I had no one..."

"You had your Mom and there are the Slayers..."

A bitter laugh erupted from Helain.

"Like they wanted to stay three feet with me," she replied, "To Buffy and the girls, I was the thing that got you dead and mom kept treating me like a sick sparrow. Put me in the shoebox, away from the bad world."

"Laney," Xander frowned and took her into his arms. This felt right and wrong at the same time and there was a wholeness that couldn't be denied. Xander looked into her eyes not sure of what to say. Suddenly an earlier comment she made popped back into his mind "Help them with what, exactly?"

_Xander_

Xander woke with a start. He gripped the hotel sofa tightly and snapped his head around wildly

"Huh, What?" he asked looking, in shock, at Riley and Abigail's confused expression.

"I said we need to go" Abigail

Xander blinked in confusion

"The meet with Tisha?" She prompted, "If we want to be on time we need to go now."

Xander got to his feet, shaking off the drowsiness.

"Are you alright?" she asked "You're napped for a while."

"Fine, weird dream sequence, I'm okay now, we better be getting gone."

"Course we do," Riley replied adjusting the equipment he had strapped to his shoulder, "We wouldn't want to be late for The First screwing us over."

"It won't," Xander collected his jacket and they moved for the door, "Trust me, it's a solid plan."

_**Industrial Valley, Cleveland Ohio - Now**_

"Okay, this was a bad plan." Xander said

Xander took a defensive position in front of his fallen partners. Behind him Abigail leaned painfully over an unconscious Riley, prying the buried arrow from her shoulder.

"You think?" She asked wincing, "What now?"

Xander met eyes with Helain's furious eyes; he was struck with the same right and wrong sensation he had in the dream.

"I'm up for running and hiding someplace dark if you wanna get involved?"

Abigail studied the stern faces

"I don't think they're onboard."

Lilah turned to the Archsage smug wafting off her like fog.

"What did I tell you? Potent," She said. Lilah turned her attention to Xander, "So, you're the man of the hour. Good likeness, save for the two eyes thing. Tip for the future, make research your friend."

"What can I say? Brilliance is hard to replicate." Xander replied, his eyes burning like wildfire

Helain matched him look for look, her crimson gaze burning with the same ferocity. She clenched her fists and sparks jumped from her skin. To their side Tisha shrunk against one of the trees, clutching her bag with as much force as she could muster, as she avoided the look of her mother. She looked eyes with Abigail and mouthed 'I'm sorry' over and over. Abigail reassured her silently but the young girl did not accept it. The Archsage nodded to Dana who stormed over to her. She dragged Tisha to her feet and brought her back to The Archsage.

"You sadden me child," The Archsage darkened and gripped her daughter roughly by the chin, "I give you life, set you on your path and you cut me deep by running straight to the traitor!"

Tisha tried to fight back the tears as she struggled against Dana's grip. The Archsage looked to Dana then to the group. Dana pulled Tisha around and through her down into the dirt. Tisha scurried backwards and hid behind Abigail.

"As of this moment you have no place in my family or my house, I strip you of the title Novice and cast you out into the world unloved!"

"Mom?" Tisha couldn't believe what she was hearing? Why would she do this for something so minor?

"This is a time of change, there is no place for any seeds of doubt to be planted, and when we commence the purging you will join these people. Let's leave them to their fate"

The group turned to leave. The Archsage got about five paces before she realised Helain wasn't following her. She looked back to Harbinger and found her immobile, her eyes never leaving Xander's

"Helain, we must depart." The Archsage said

Helain ignored her. Slowly, she approached Xander.

"You took his face," She snarled, "You took it and you're waking around with it!"

"In my defense, I was kinda born with it," Xander replied. Helain shifted into a combat stance. Xander gave her a pointed look, "Laney, we've talked about these kinda situation, Remember what I told you? Look through the moment, see what's actually there."

"Shut up! You don't get to talk like him!"

"Helain! We leave!" The Archsage called out

Without warning Helain grabbed Xander by the throat. She lifted him off the ground and struck him in the sternum with a solid kick. Xander flew backwards through several trees before coming to a stop. She drew The Homhaelru Blade from its sheath and readied it to strike.

"Not until I get his face back!"

Helain launched forward at indescribable speed. Xander saw her coming and assumed a defensive stance. The ground shook when they collided, Xander snagging her by the blade arm at the last second. With considerable effort he lifted her from the ground and tossed her aside. He looked from Abigail, to Tisha then to the unconscious Riley. Too many potential casualties in this position, he needed to take her somewhere else. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the looming shape of the packing plant. Helain was already on her feet by the time he had made the decision. Xander turned and bolted for the complex before she had time to corner him. Helain made chase, both groups watched them leave. The Archsage huffed in frustration

"Time is to short for this squabble," She looked over to the predator slayer and pointed towards Abigail and Tisha, "Dana, watch them, make sure they do not leave this reserve. I'll go collect our harbinger."

"I'll join you on that, I have a strike team nearby, they can help with the cleanup." Lilah commented

"I appreciate the help." The Archsage responded as they disappeared through the trees

Dana reloaded her crossbow and leaned against on of the trees. She watched the groups every movement like a human security camera. Abigail ignored her, she directed her focused to the terrified former Acolyte.

"You okay Tish?" she asked

Tisha shook her head

"It's my fault. I didn't check my teleport before I leaped and they followed me here."

"That doesn't matter now. As long as you're okay..."

"Yes it does!" Tisha gripped her arm ferociously, " Helain's gonna kill him in that packing plant! Xander's gonna die because of me!"

The smile dropped from Abigail's face. She looked over her shoulder to the metal structure on the horizon. She looked back to Tisha and gently took her crying face.

"Then we just have to get out of this and stop her," She explained softly, "did you bring anything on the supply side? Something we could use to distract Dana?"

Tisha shook her head "I had to dump my load so I could bring the book."

In the brush behind them a shape moved silently. It kept low to the ground and used the natural foliage for cover trying to keep hidden. Despite its best efforts the low rustling sound caught the Predator Slayers attention. Abigail and Tisha jumped when Dana snapped to attention. She raised her crossbow and scanned the surrounding area for any sign of motion. From out of nowhere hands appeared and ripped the crossbow from Dana's grip. Before she had time to recover she received a swift kick to the stomach then the head. She doubled over in pain. The stranger finished the job by striking her hard in the temple, Dana dropping to the ground unconscious.

The group, stiffened in shock, witness the dark skinned girl appear from the brush. She was tall and strong, her hair tied down in a number of thin plats that ended at her shoulders. She was dressed beige desert gear and had a machete like weapon strapped to the small of her back. The girl check Dana over then nodded. From behind a tree a light skinned brunette appeared, dressed in up market white coloured clothes. Tisha leaned into Abigail

"Was this part of the plan?" she asked

"Not in any sense" Abigail replied equally shocked

The Brunette approached them and dropped down to Tisha's eye-line. The dark skinned girl took a defensive position behind her.

"Not a lot of time here, so I'll just cut to it, where's Xander off to?" The brunette asked

Tisha gave her a confused look "Who are..."

"Alright, look, we can sit here and play the game where you ask who I am, I tell you, neither of you believe me until I prove it with a miracle or something but which time Xander's gone and got himself all corpsified from Helain's blade or we could just cut to the part where you tell me where he is so my friend here can save his Harbinger ass. So? Which box are we going with?"

Abigail and Tisha looked at each other for a moment. Tisha pointed to the packing plant.

"He went that way," She replied, "The big building."

The brunette turned to the dark skinned girl

"Go, play."

She nodded and bolted towards the packing plant. The Brunette moved over to Riley. She knelt down and placed a hand on his chest. There was a flash of energy and Riley sat bolt upright coughing hard. Riley looked around trying to absorb as much as he could before his eyes locked with the girl who woke him.

"Hi." she said

Riley looked over to Abigail

"I missed something didn't I?" He asked

"Just someone knocking you silly" She said patting him on the shoulder. She stood up and looked at the packing plant, "So, He went after her didn't he? Even after they sent those two messages telling him not to."

"Well, ah." Abigail attempted

The Brunette rolled her eyes and folding her arms in annoyance.

"God, this is so typical of Xander, just dangle a slayer in front of his eyes and he goes all gooey," She gave them a pointed look, "I mean, they pull out all the stops to drag his ass out of hell and how does he deliver his thanks? He gets himself thrown right back in! Don't know why I'm all surprised, it was the same shtick he pulled during high school, I lowered my standards to date him you know! And even then it was all, 'Buffy first'..."

"Can we ask who you are now?" Abigail asked

The girl stopped and looked at them.

"Oh, right, yeah, Cordelia Chase, I'll be your herald for the Powers That Be today"

Tisha's eyes grew

"You... You work with The Powers?" She asked

Cordelia shrugged

"Well, it's not so much with as for. They're keeping an eye on the situation as best they can, not an easy deal what with little miss push-away here."

She gestured to Abigail. Riley collected his rifle and checked it

"No offence Ma'am," he commented, "But The Powers aren't on friendly terms right now."

"They know, that's why they needed Xander."

"Okay I'm confused again," Abigail commented, "If I'm piecing this together right, and please tell me if I'm not, because The Powers are trying to kill us... The Powers are using Xander to save us?"

"There's a bit more to it then that but that's pretty much the long and the short," Cordelia replied, "Right now your priority is Acolyte Junior here. The Powers need you to take her and the book some place safe till she can be more helpful."

"How do you know..." Tisha started

"Who do you think sent you those things to touch Tish?" Cordelia asked. Tisha clutched her bag tighter and hid her face behind her hair. Cordelia smiled and dropped down to her level, brushed her hair behind her ears, "Hey, no need the tears, you followed your path perfectly and did what's needed. The powers can't be anymore proud of you. Its shows that some people still know what it means to be Acolyte."

Tisha didn't smile. Cordelia looked over to Abigail and Riley.

"Get her out and away. I'll call on you soon."

"What about Xander? He's got a supercharged Helain on his Tail." Abigail asked

"Don't worry, found a volunteer eager to play guardian, since he couldn't be bother finding one himself no shock there. Go before miss sunshine over by the tree wakes up."

They helped Tisha to her feet and towards their car. Cordelia watched them patiently as the engine roared to life, the car slowly made its way down the street towards Cleveland. After a moment she returned to the tree line and watched the sparks flying inside the packing plant. After a moment she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yep, they've gone to help Xander," she threw her arms up in frustration, "Why does no one listen to me?"


	24. I am guardian of Harbinger ! Fixed !

A/N Sorry, I Uploaded the wrong file, here's the actual Chapter 24

_**

* * *

**_

_**Break room, Wolfram and Hart, Cleveland**_

Martin had been through pain before, hell, his interview for Wolfram and Hart involved hot pokers under every fingernail. Comparing that to the blind, soul burning agony he was suffering right now was like a quiet evening with a bowl of ice cream. Martin winced as the combat boot dug deeper into his upper spine. Faith gripped his left wrist and elbow tighter, the bone crunching unnaturally as she twisted sharply. Martin howled in pain.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Faith said, "I set the rules, if you don't follow it's your fault. Now let's try again, what do they want with us?"

Martin gripped his teeth and looked out over the room, the sea of unconscious security guards not the most inspiring sight.

"God, I don't know!" he cried

The Boot dug in deeper

"Not what I want to hear Marty."

Martin craned his head painfully.

"Hey, I work in sacrifices, I-I Spend my days killing goats and chickens for god's sake! I don't know anything about a plan against the Slayers! Why would you..?"

Faith snapped his arm. Martin cried out as she dragged him to his feet and slammed him against the fridge.

"You got eight of your best and bloodiest moving from your department to special projects," Faith leaned in, placing pressure on his wounded arm, "That type of movement, I'm thinking a memo was passes around, now you can be a good boy and tell me what it said or you can be bad and go through nine circles of pain, your choice."

"I don't..." Faith raised her fist and Martin flinched and raised his hands defensively, "Alright, Alright! I'll tell you what I have!"

Faith released him and stood back, arms folded. Martin cradled his injured arm trying desperately trying not to pee himself.

"So? Let it out?" Faith asked

"I don't hear the exacts, I'm too far off the ladder, what I am hearing... It's not confidence inspiring. They say it's beyond big."

"Not getting any more patient sweetheart"

"It's making the partners jumpy and they're pulling people from everywhere to deal with it."

Faith's pocket erupted to life. Faith dug deep and fished out her cell and checked the caller ID. She looked up to Martin. She slugged him across the jaw and Martin slumped to the ground unconscious. She pressed the cell to her ear as she worked her way down the corridor

"Hey B."

"Anything new?" Buffy asked

"Outside of the uberscare that got the senior badness a quaking. Nothing."

"That can't be it."

"I've been shaking every branch I can reach B. if they're scheming it's not on the surface."

"Wolfram and Hart don't give away favours Faith," Buffy replied, "They want something from us."

"Yeah, well, unless there's like a religious event in the next five I'm running out of people to beat on."

"Did any of them say something about a serum?"

Faith ducked into a nearby office as security marched by. She craned her neck around the corner to see if the coast is clear.

"Not what I heard. What's it do?"

"From what the lab guys say it's liquid off switch for slayers."

Faith stopped her trip down the hall abruptly.

"Damn, seriously?"

"So they say."

Faith moved from the office to the stairwell and began her descent.

"Alright," Faith replied, "I'm on my way back; just give me five minutes..."

"No."

"We both know who'd have the dirt."

"You're not getting Wesley."

"B. you owe me! It was your fucking guard duty that let that son of a bitch hang me out to dry, I want him!"

"And if he turns up Dead again," Buffy interjected, "That kinda tips our hand. We're working on the keeping the enemy closer thing remember? I keep him busy, you do the poking around."

Faith burst through the ground floor exit and left the building.

"You're not going to keep me away forever!"

"No, not forever, just long enough to dig up the dirty," Buffy replied, "When we're through with him, I'll give you the baseball bat myself.

Faith burst through the ground floor and out into the lobby. Two guards notice the exit and drew their night sticks. Faith took them both down with several well place kicks and walked casually out the front

"Thanks B. won't need it, using his own arm should have the same effect."

_**Operation, the Council of Watchers, Cleveland**_

"... Sounds like fun for all the family," Buffy replied her eyes locked firmly on Wesley, "I'll check in later."

She hung up and collected the reports she did not toss across the room. A moment Wesley joined her.

"It's all arranged, Lilah will get the word out."

"Good, we don't want to give them anywhere to hide."

"Exactly," Wesley looked her up and down, "So, any updates on Faith's Wolfram and Hart investigation?"

Buffy looked up at him.

"How did... You know, I'm not even gonna pretend to be surprise. When did they tell you?"

"Actually it was simple deduction. I've been working here for the better part of a month and I haven't caught sight of her once. That means she's either biding her time so she can kill me in my sleep or you assigned her somewhere else. The most likely assignment being infiltrating Wolfram and Hart"

Buffy folded her arms

"Wow, and we fired you why?" She asked

"Look, if you want to know our intentions then ask me straight, the partner authorized full disclosure."

Buffy turned and organized her files.

"Yeah, not looking for a moment right now."

"You do understand why I did it," Wesley tensed at the comment. Buffy kept her back to him, "it was a necessary evil, Helain needed to be separated from the public and Faith presented an opening that we had to seize, I don't think I can fathom the words necessary to express how much regret I have for using her past..."

Buffy wheeled around

"Stop talking," She snapped, her eyes ablaze with fury, "If you say one more word that is not helping me stop Aurora and the Acolytes Then I'm going to hurt you multiple times over the course of a few hours."

"Yes ma'am. I have a few more calls to make."

"Then why are you still in front of me?"

Wesley sighed heavily and resigned himself to his fate. He turned and walked to the exit. Buffy watched him leave with narrow eyes.

"Wes," Wesley turned to look at her, "If you ever use Faith's history like that again you won't have to worry about her. I'll pull you apart, set you on fire and feed you to a pack of howler monkeys myself, then I'm gonna kill you. Are we clear?"

Wesley paused awkwardly. Without another word he left the room.

_**Corridor, the Council of Watchers, Cleveland**_

Wesley paced quickly down the corridor trying to avoid eye contact with a number of watchers who passed him. He had just left operations where Buffy had tried to make a subtle phone call. He knew who she was calling and why. It was something he has to live with. He rested against the wall and cradled his head in his hands. As much as he'd like to he couldn't blame her. It's hard to ignore the conflict of interest. His cell began to ring.

"Yes?" he answered, "A client? I thought the partners wanted my full… I see, who do they want me to meet?"

Wesley heard the name. Wesley opened his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?.. Where am I supposed to meet her?.. What do you mean here?"

"Hi…"

Wesley recoiled in shock and dropped his phone. He looked up to find Cordelia look at him

"…You're with me. So where's Angel?"

_**Grossman Corp. Packing Plant,**_ _**Industrial Valley, Cleveland Ohio**_

The crunching of metal echoed across the complex. Xander dropped from the new metal cavity and collapsed onto the ground. Painfully he pulled himself from the ground his head spinning from the Helain assault he just endured. Xander shook the sensation from his head just in time to see more energy bolts flew from the tree line, Xander having to use is new speed to avoid their impact. Helain launched into view, swiping out with the blade. Xander dodged the first two attacks but the third stuck him on the shoulder. Xander grabbed his shoulder and stumbled against the wall. He raised his hand as Helain approached him

"Lane, stop, let's walk through this!" Xander called out

She swung out with her blade. Xander maneuvered clear narrowly missing three of the swings. He backed away.

"I know this is hard image to soak in, but it's really me here, live and in Technicolor," He tried to keep his voice even, "I need you to concentrate now Laney, they done something to you, rewired your mind, put your thoughts in backwards!"

"Like you did!" Helain screamed, tears streaming down her face, as she swung out with the blade at almost blinding speed.

Xander ducked and stumbled back

"What do you mean?"

"The dreams!.."

She threw a bolt of energy. Xander dropped out of the way

"...the ones in the hellmouth with the fire..."

The second bolt Knocked Xander off his feet. Helain drew the blade.

...you made me think I was talking to him!"

Xander's eyes opened wide. She had them as well? What does this mean for them? The only way he is going to find out is by surviving this. He moved himself into a prone position. Helain swung out with the blade and he caught her by the wrist. He pivoted, forcing her arm behind the back and locking it in place. Helain screamed and struggled against his grip. Xander leaned close to her right ear.

"Stop and think Helain," he whispered, "Why do they want you to do this? What point would clone me have? Buffy would be with the questions like you are, it'd be worthless, they wouldn't accept it."

Helain released and energy burst knocking him from her back. She caught him in the temple with a roundhouse sending him to the ground. She tried to strike down but Xander sent out his own energy burst knocking her to the side. He painfully climbed to his feet and studied her. Before he had time to strategize Helain was back on her feet with the Homhaelru Blade ready for the next round. So much anger. Where was is coming from? Xander rose his hand trying to placate her.

"Helain, please, one minute, give me one minute to tell you the tale," Helain looked him up and down. Slowly Xander notice her lower the blade. Xander smiled and slowly approached, "Okay, this is good, we're good here. I know the two eyes thing is kinda throwing you but, I'm telling you, it's me in the flesh and bone and gooey stuff. Something pulled me out of the hellmouth. "

"Who?" Helain's tone was calmer to Xander relief.

"That's still in the to do basket, all I know is it's got to with the Acolytes and that Power That Be, they need me to stop them," Xander smiled as he moved into her personal space, "Laney, god, I am so sorry. I left you in the cold when I shouldn't have, setting me up in the biggest jerk in the world position. I'm not doing that again"

A screeching sound behind him caught his attention. Xander looked behind him to see Riley's car coming to a sudden stop. Abigail Riley and Tisha scrambled out as fast as they could.

"Great, the guys are okay, we'll take you back with us then…"

That's when pain erupted from Xander's abdomen, the stabbing pain surging through him like electricity. Xander swung back in alarm to see the Homhaelru Blade buried in his body. Xander looked into the cold deliberate eyes of Harbinger.

"You talk as much as he did," Helain replied

She ripped the blade from him and he stumbled back, watching as energy began to build around her body. Xander tried to build up defensive energy but the wound was making it difficult. Without warning she hit him square in the chest with both fists sending him flying back like a cannonball. The side wall of the plant exploded inwards. Xander hit a sorting machine and it collapsed like tin foil. Helain followed him in through the opening. From the sidelines, Abigail, Riley and Tisha stood in shock.

"Xander!" Abigail screamed

A crash came from inside the building.

"God, I-I saw this part," Tisha whimpered softly. She turned to Abigail, "This is where he dies."

"No, it's not" Riley replied

A look of determination crossed Riley's face. He broke off from the group and opened the trunk reveal the sports bag and the tranquilizer rifle and unzipped the sports bag. He drew out three of the 'Plan B' darts.

"Okay, we need to draw her away from Xander," Riley slammed the trunk closed. He moved back to the girls as he loaded his weapon, he checked the weapons sights "If either of you have any magic it'll be a help, if not, time to improve your rock throwing. I just need one clear shot so I can tranque…"

"No you don't." a voice said from the sides

The weapon disappeared from his hands. Riley looked to see the dark skinned girl with the machete tossing it to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riley asked

"No guns!" The girl replied, her central African accent imposing, "You three wait by the opening. Come in when I call."

She moved to the building. The three of them looked at each other

"What are you going to do?" Abigail asked

"My duty" She replied

The shattered remains of machinery told the tale of disaster. A flash of energy glowed from the haze of dust that kicked up violently. A figure flew out at alarming speed and hit one of the shattered sorting machines. Xander collapsed to the ground. Xander looked worse for ware, his body littered with dozens of slices and his face was puffed up and bruised. Painfully he struggled back onto his feet just in time to see his combatant emerge from the darkness. Xander balled up his fists and readied himself as Helain swung the blade around with expert precision. She sent him crashing to the ground with another blast of energy. Harbinger took position over her prey. With a look of pure fury she raised the blade over her head and stabbed downwards…

… And was met with the loud clanging of metal on metal. Helain looked up sharply to find a dark skin girl, dressed in desert gear, standing to her right. She gripped the machete with both hands. The girl trusted it up sharply knocking her off balance. She followed up with a sharp kick to Helain's chest and head. Helain stumbled away and quickly regained her footing. The girl maneuvered herself between the injured Xander at Harbinger.

"Who the hell are you?"

She didn't reply, the girl keeping a sentry pose in front of her. At the hole in the wall Riley and Abigail appeared.

"Oh by god" Abigail exclaimed

The girl looked to them

"Get him out!" She ordered

Helain shifted her attention. She raised her hand to strike. She felt the machete blade at her throat. Helain looked back to the girl with deep fury.

"That's as far as you step," The girl growled. She glanced back to Abigail, "Get him out!"

Riley and Abigail snapped to action. They moved to Xander's side and helped him to his feet. Sluggish Xander looked at the standoff curious. As he was led out of the building he caught sight of the dark skin girl's face. He raised his eyebrows in a stunned expression. No, that's impossible, how is she here? As Xander disappeared around the corner the girl stepped away. Helain looked her up and down curiously

"So, do I get a name?" Helain asked

The girl lifted her head

"I am guardian of Harbinger."

"Sorry honey," Helain replied, "Already got one, not looking for a replacement. I'm in the market for a fresh corpse though, cared to volunteer?"

"You disgust me" the girl replied

"Well, you're not doing anything special for me either."

"You were given a gift and then you grind it into the dust. You do not deserve him and I am not standing by while you hurt my Watcher!"

The Girl readied her blade. Helain did the same. A silence fell over the disaster site as both girls wait for the other to make the first move. Helain took the time to study the features of his mystery opponent. As the afternoon light began to creep in she managed to get a better look at her face. Helain couldn't mask her surprise. Like Xander she couldn't believe who was standing across from her. Helain gripped her blade tighter and increased her focus.

As Helain faced off against Shaquanda


	25. Warriors of the same master

**A/N: This chapter follows on from the fixed version of Chapter 24.**

**In my rushed, I uploaded the wrong version of chapter 24, which has now been fixed. If you haven't read it yet I recommend reading that first.**

* * *

_**Packing plant, Grossman Corp. Packing Plant,**_ _**Industrial Valley, Cleveland Ohio**_

Their silence spoke volumes.

In amongst the desert of debris both warriors of the same master faced each other. Helain narrowed her eyes, the embers flaming menacingly. Energy sparked from her fingers. Helain made the first strike. Her hands moved like lightning as she sent three energy bolts out in succession. Shaquanda spun sharply, the blade of her weapon slicing all three in half like butter. Helain took a defensive step back as Shaquanda lowered her weapon. She studied it with interest. The machete's blade was covered with the same runes that appeared on the Homhaelru Blade. Evenly placed down it's surface where three oval shaped, metallic, charms. Shaquanda followed her eye line. Helain looked down at the Homhaelru Blade then to the machete.

"A gift from the Desert Dwellers" Shaquanda replied

"Who are you?" Helain demanded

Shaquanda remained stoic. The flames in Helain's eyes puffed in protest

"Why are you protecting clone guy?" Helain yelled. Shaquanda gave her nothing, "Come on, you were chatty a second ago…"

Shaquanda remained motionless, her intense, charcoal eyes hard to look into. Helain lifted her blade

"… fine, you wanna play mute, that's your call. Just gonna have to slice it out of…"

"Stop!"

Helain shuddered at her sudden response. Shaquanda sheathed her machete and dropped her hands by her side.

"I bring you a message from The Powers," Shaquanda said evenly

"You do, huh?"

"If you are willing, they wish to help you."

Helain raised and eyebrow.

"What channel are you on honey because the powers already have my back."

"You bare no blame for now and what is to come;" Shaqanda's voice was passive, "Leave the path of Aurora and you shall be purged of the Harbinger curse."

"What do you get out of this telemarketing special?" Helain remarked

"You can go back to your mother and your brother," Shaquanda didn't miss a beat. It was like Helain never spoke. Her lecture grated roughly against Helain, "You can return to your Watcher."

Click.

The world locked in place for Helain as she absorbed the meaning between her words. Wildfire exploded in her eyes as she resumed her fighting stance.

"Okay, now it's clear, how much did it cost them to pull you from hell," Helain remarked, Shaquanda tried to reply but Helain waved it off, "Nah, honey, save the talking. Tell your lawyer cronies from the other side that I don't do blackmail. They'd better release Mom and ance right now or I will turn them into human Jenga!"

Helain rushed Shaquanda her body becoming a blur through the smoke. Shaquanda remained in place. At the last second she drew her weapon, deflecting Helain's strike. She forced her off balanced and Helain ploughed into what remained of the assembly line.

Outside, Xander bled. Not really by his choosing but more as a result of the Homhaelru blade being inserted in him. By his side Abigail pressed a bandage into the wound.

"Stay with us now!" She yelled

"Shay," Xander's voice had lost its fight. He tilted his head towards Abigail and looked through her, "That was Shay... How was that Shay she's...?"

"A lot of people are supposed to be, remember?" She looked back to the fight, "Guess death officially became optional."

From over their head the sound of the trunk opening caught everyone's attention. Riley reached into the boot of his car and drew out one of the tranq rifles. From the sports bag he loaded in three darts of 'Plan B' and slid the bolt into place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Abigail Snapped

"Whoever that is," He nodded to Shaquanda, "she's giving us the one shot we need to stop Helain."

"Priorities Riley, we need to get Xander out!"

Riley ignored her and made his way to the far side of the packing plant, keeping low as he could to keep out of sight. Abigail huffed in frustration and turned to a bone white Tisha. She guided the scared teens hand to the makeshift bandage.

"Keep pressure on this wound and keep your head down," She ordered, "I'm going to go back up Riley."

Tisha's eyes shot open.

"What, no, Abby!" she squeaked

"Just stay there!"

Abigail sprinted off after Riley leaving Tisha alone with the wounded Xander. Tisha pressed in closed to the car's door trying to remain as hidden as possible. From the tree-line Lilah and Archsage Avallone stepped into view. Lilah looked at the fight with interest.

"I don't remember the new player being on the schedule." She commented

"This isn't going to complicate the retrieval is it?" The Archsage inquired impassively

"Shouldn't think so," Lilah took a casual look down at her watch, "just be an extra body to carry right...Now"

to their left, the sound of screeching tires cut through the grinding steel of the fight. Lilah and the Archsage looked over to see four vans screeching to a halt near the hole in the wall and a heavily armed strike team disembark. The Archsage pulled herself up to her full regal height and moved towards the combatants

"Get your men into position, it is time to get The Harbinger and our interloper."

Inside, Riley and Abigail maneuver between the wrecked machinery. They climbed up an old pressing machine to get a birds eye view of the scene, shock washing over them.

"Wow," Abiagil said, watching the african girl move in synchronization with Helain, "I heard Xander talk about Shauanda's skills but..."

That was all that could be said. On paper Helain should have pulverized the dark skinned girl but, despite her speed and power, she could barely stay in range. Shaquanda was a picture of calm, her breathing and emotions completely in tune with the battle.

"It's almost worth putting a bet on to see who wins" Abigail remarked

"Or," Riley leveled the rife making adjustments to Helain's motions, "I could just shoot her so we could get Xander to somewhere where he can stop bleeding."

"Yeah, That works too"

Riley looked down the scope and waited for his moment. It came when Shaquanda dropped to the ground knocking Helain off balance. that stumble was all he needed to get her into his crosshairs. The dart shot out with a silent whoosh of gas as Helain bounced back onto her feet. Just as the dart looked like it was going to make it's target Helain swung around and lifted her hand. The dart came to an abrupt halt hovering inches from her chest. Helain snatched up the dart and cast a wide ark with the Homehalru Blade. The machinery beneath the pair disintegrated and they fell hard, Abigail landing roughly on her shoulder. Riley managed to recover, dropping into a forward roll until he was in a squat position. He fired the other two rounds.

They were as successful as the first. After fending off two of Shaquanda's strikes she turned sharply shattering both vials with the sharp end of the blade. In the same motion she kicked a large piece of scrap metal nearby sending it flying at Abigail and Riley like a soccer ball. Abigail recovered her senses. She dove at Riley dragging him to the ground as the metal sailed over them. Outside the Archsage delivered a commanding look to Lilah, the strike team taking up positions near the entrance

"Now will be the correct time." The Archsage said

"Couldn't agree with you more, Boys, Execute."

From her hidden position next to Xander, Tisha watched the strike team snapped into action, however, it wasn't the action she expected. In one deft motion the team spun a hundred and eighty degrees, their weapons now trained on the Archsage. At best the Archsage looked mildly inconvenienced.

"What is this?" She asked

"In legal terms we call this a double-cross," Lilah replied, "Archsage Avallone, Wolfram and Hart order you to call off The Harbinger and desist all actions against this world."

The Archsage huffed and raised a hand. Lilah gestured to stop

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, see, while we had that nice skip through the forrest the Cleveland Office was busy casting a magical suppression field around you. Now, if I remember right, I asked you kindly to call off The Harbinger"

The women stared each other down until The Archsage relented. She folded her arms. "Helain!"

The Archsage's words cut though the noise. Helain stopped, mid strike, and noticed the action outside. Her eyes blazed in rage as she saw the gun trained on Archsage Avallone and she moved to strike but a fertive look from The Archsage kept her in her place. Casually Lilah entered and took in the scene

"Riley, Abby, you two okay over there?" She Asked. the pair shared a confused look, "You should get back to Xander, a team will be arriving in a second to get him out."

"Okay, I'm officially calling 'what the hell?'" Abigail asked

"I'll explain later, right now, our priority's are Xander and the fiesty red head out of here."

Helain quivered with fury and tried to approach. Shaqauanda's machette was at her throat in a second as the slayer kept a tight grip on her shoulder with her free hand.

Off in the distance, the council van moved at a cracking pace, speeding through the dark streets in the early evening. Inside Wesley, Angel, Spike, Casey and Cordela sat pensively, the majority unsure of what they are going to find when they get there.

"Wanna explain this to us again?" Angel asked

"Not really." Cordelia replied

She went back to her road watching. Angel winced and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, let me rephrase, explain this to us again."

"Which part?" She asked

"Well, why don't you start with the part dealing with everything?" Spike continued

"Alright, fine," Cordia huffed, "The powers need you to go save Xander..."

"Who's dead" Angel remarked

"No, he's alive, He was supposed to be in hiding with Abigal..."

"Who's also dead."

"Nope, she's alive too... Well, kind of, she's fallen, which usualy means she would be nuts in the middle of nowhere but Xander fixed that by poking her insides while she was naked in her cave," Cordelia didn't notice the horrified expression of the group and pressed on, "Anyway, right now he's in a big smack down with Helain who dosen't believe he's him. Hopefully Shaquanda got there before she did to much damage..."

"Shquanda? Xander's first slayer..?" Angel asked

"Uh-huh"

"...Who's dead?" His words didn't hold the same confidence as before

"That one you got kinda right, The Powers brought her back for this, Hopfully she can keep her back until we get there," Cordelia explained casually, "Boy, I'm glad I'm not him right now, I mean, if it was a choice of timesharing your body with The First Evil and being underground..."

"What?" This exclamation came from Wesley who nearly dropped the sword he was cradling, "What was that about The First Evil?"

"Oh, you mean how it's out? Yeah, I know, totally sucks as a concept..."

"The First Evil is free?" If Wesely could have been on his feet he would have, for that matter, so would have everyone else. Cordelia watched the like they all lost their minds.

"It's fine, it's inside of Xander, totally under control, they both kinda got mushed together in the hellmouth so the powers had to pull both of them out," She looked from one horrified face to the next, "I told you this part right?"

"No," Wesley replied exasperated, "You didn't"

Cordellia folded her arms

"Well, geez, you gonna be that uptight I'm surprised you haven't ripped me over the truce," She stared at the sea of extremely confused face, "You know, the one between the powers and the partners? I mean, that why we're going here, to help Lilah with the thing they sent her on."

"Okay, new rule," Spike remarked, "from now on, you give us everything in writing."


	26. FOR FIVE FRICKN' MINUTES!

**Wolfram & Hart Cleveland**

"... And the reason you didn't tell me?"

Wesley glare could melt through steel. The grand rescue Cordelia stirred them into turned out to be the equivalent of an ambulance ride for Xander, something Cordelia neglected to explain to them. By the time they arrived most of the hard work was done, Lilah, Shaquanda and the strike team leading Helain and The Archsage into the awaiting vans for their trip back to the office. As soon as they arrived Xander was rushed immediately to the medical unit while their prisoners were moved to detention. Lilah leaned casually against his desk.

"Because of moments like these, which remind me of the true essence of friendship is all about" She replied

Wesley rubbed the bridge of his nose "Lilah"

"Because I was under orders," Lilah continued, "They needed to have it look convincing and they didn't want your whiny, girly-man voice screwing it up. Besides, people have enough problems buying you as a single agent let alone a double"

Wesley sighed and picked up the Acolyte Testament Tisha liberated from the enclave.

"Hopefully, this should be enough to finally decipher Aurora's plans," Wesley replied

**Medical Unit, Wolfram & Hart Cleveland**

Conscious floated back to Xander like driftwood down a slow running river. He blinked up and the harsh fluorescent lights until the room came into sharp view. Xander shifted and felt the stitches in his abdomen tug in protest.

"Finally!" Xander looked to the right until he was staring into the eyes of an extremely annoyed Cordelia, he recoiled, "I thought I was going to have to poke you awake."

"Cody?"

"That's me, you alright?"

"Think so," Xander tested his ribs, "How did I get here and why aren't you dead?"

"Organized a lift," She helped him settle into the bed, "and stop asking stupid question, do you need anything?"

Xander waved off the comment? "Nah, it just the intense, blinding, pain. No big deal really."

Cordelia patted him on the shoulder

"Good, Then you can rest and recover while you think about how you're gonna be responsible for killing everybody you know and love because YOU COULDN'T STAY HIDDEN FOR FIVE FRICKN' MINUTES!.."

Cordelia slapped him over the head to emphasise her point.

"What?" Xander looked up in surprise

"... I mean, we told you twice, I figured at least one of the messages was translated into moron well enough for it to break through..."

"What do you mean I'm gonna everybody?"

"... How hard is 'Don't go public'?" Cordelia snapped, "All you have to do is, see a crowd, and go the other way ..."

"Cordy!" Cordelia stopped, she met Xander's worried gaze, 'What are you talking about?"

Cordelia leaned into him.

"Did you even think about what it took to get you out of the hellmouth without Aurora cluing in? Let alone place you near someone who could help you?"

A flash of anger traced Xander's eyes.

"Tell it wasn't your Powers that made Abigail fall?" he asked

Cordelia loosed some of her fire. She leaned back

"No, that was Aurora, all mine could do was make sure she was somewhere where she could get help."

A silence passed between them. Xander shifted as the pain in his abdomen reminded him of his situation.

"What's the plan now?" He asked

"Now, you stay put, you've reached your screwing up quota for one lifetime," Cordelia replied, "The rest of us are gonna conference, see what we can salvage from this disaster."

Xander shook his head in frustration

"I don't get what I did."

"'Corse you don't, that'd require you jumping out of that one track mind you have," Cordelia explained, Xander looked at her pointedly, She sighed, "By going public you showed the bad power three things, one, You're out of the hellmouth, which is a threat to their hold over Helain, Two, We're involved, She knows there was only one way you could've been pulled from the ground which makes our little underground op very much over ground now and, three, You're the good Harbinger, something they really don't want running around when they're so close to their goal. Put it all together and what do you get? Everybody, six feet under, in the deadest way possible. That why you get the easy job of lying down and staying out of the way, something even I don't think you can screw up."

"I'm coming."

Xander pulled back the cover from his bed. He swung his legs over and shifted to a sitting position. Cordelia took him by the shoulders and pushed him back into bed.

"No, you're not. You have healing to do so stay here with your guilt trip."

"No offence Cordy," Xander's eyes ignited blue, "But how are you planning to stop me?"

"You're right, probably couldn't," Cordelia stepped back and was joined by Shaquanda, who had been keeping a watchful eye from the far corner. Xander's heart skipped at the sight of his former charge as Cordelia placed a hand on her shoulder, "Meet the woman who will."

Before Xander could protest Cordelia left the room. Xander sat up and tried to leave the bed. Shaquanda was on him in a second.

"Lie down." She said in a soft commanding voice

"Sorry Shay I need to be..."

The sound of the machete being drawn caught Xander up short. He looked up into her deadly serious eyes as she rested her weapon on her shoulder.

"Lie...Down..."

"Okay, lying down" Xander replied burying himself under the covers

**Conference Room, Wolfram & Hart Cleveland**

Silence was the topic of the moment, everyone taking their own corners to process their thoughts. Abigail sat at the head of the conference table, Tisha nestled deep into her arms, further down Spike and Casey sat and toyed with pens. Angel took to the window keeping a focused eye out over the city. The only person who seemed to be in any bright mood was the brunette in the corner. The sound of the conference room door opening snapped them out of their personal worlds. Wesley, Lilah and Cordelia entered and took the nearest seats

"How's Xander?" Abigail asked

"Awake and alive," Cordelia replied, "He should be up and being an idiot in no time"

"What did you get from the book?" Angel asked

Wesley didn't reply. He stared off into space like a terrified deer.

"What is it?" Abigail asked

Wesley turned his attention to Tisha who seemed the most worried from the group.

"Tisha..." He had trouble forming the words he needed. With effort he pushed through, "Did... Did Aurora every say how she was planning on achieving this?"

Tisha shook her head and hugged Abigail tighter. Wesley returned to his deep thinking.

"A shame... It would make it easier to formulate a counter..." His voice drifted away

"Wes?" Angel forced him back

"Sorry," Wesley straightened up. He opened the testament, "The information Tisha provided is very clear. Some time in the future Aurora and harbinger are going to rid this world of... Everything mystical."

The group shared the same concerned look.

"And what the bloody hell does that mean?" Spike asked

"It means exactly how it sounds," Wesley continued, "They are going to remove everything, the entire mystical element from this reality, anything and anyone touched by the mystic shifted out of this world and into another."

"I told you," The happy looking brunette replied, "No imagination. Always has to do that same thing."

Wesley started at her curiously

"Excuse me, I don't think we've been introduced."

The young girl leaned forward

"Hi, First Evil, I'm sure we've met somewhere," Wesley was about to complain but it raised its hands, "And before you get all huffy and British on me maybe you want to get the insight from the only thing in this room that was actually there when she did this the first time around."

"And what would motivate us to trust you?" Abigail asked

The First raised its hands defensively

"Hey, being tied to Xander, I'm about as mortal as you guys are," The First explained, "And as fun as witnessing all of your horrible, slimy, deaths would be, that doesn't solve my problem, right now my best chance is helping all of you."

"Alright, enlighten us." Angel stated

The First leaned in

"As concrete girl already knows and you don't, The Homhaelru Blade was made to absorb souls, with every soul absorbed Harbinger gains power."

"And how much power would be needed to achieve total eradication?" Wesley asked

"To rid the world of The Old Ones, it took the souls of ten thousand humans," The First looked him in the eye and a chill ran through the former watcher, "The army of men stood on their side of the battlefield, The Harbinger ordered the strike, they charged and was slaughtered in minutes. What I didn't know then was every death gained Harbinger strength. When the final human fell, Harbinger had the power of a god and my real body was buried as an exampled to the others."

"Yeah, I'd think we'd notice ten thousand people up and vanished." Cordelia commented

The First smiled and leaned forward

"That's why Harbinger has been killing Slayers sweetie, for the extra kick."

Wesley thought about this

"Even with The Slayer power boost, the levels you are describing, it still wouldn't be enough power." He said

"True," The First replied, "That's why the ritual would need to be done somewhere with its own intense energy."

"Oh God," The voice was Abigail who was now up and alert, "That's why they were fortifying wasn't it?"

"Got it in one."

"Is it gonna be enough?"

"They made the source of all evil the guide for your Harbinger," The First pointed out, "What do you think?"

"Then we need to strip Helain of her powers now."

"We have people working that issue" Lilah commented

"And Aurora going to stand around and let you do that?" Spike asked

Lilah turned to Cordelia

"Were hoping the Non-Aurora-loyal Powers might be able to help with that."

Cordelia shrugged

"I could ask."

"In the mean time," The First suggested, "We need to keep house very well."

**Morgue, Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch**

First there was darkness.

Then came the light.

The ethereal glow of Aurora spilling across every surface like sunlight on a pond. The Power took the time to gaze around the room, seeking the body she needed. Aurora walked to the end of the room and waved her hand over a body bag. It unzipped revealing the icy corpse of Mary. Aurora tilted her head and ran her hand down Mary's cheek. As soon as her fingers touched the colour returned to Mary's face. Her eyes snapped open and sat up. Love filled her face as she looked up into Aurora's eyes. Mary climbed out of the body bag dropping to her knee in front of the Power

"My Mistress." Mary said in a small voice

"We are nearing the end," Aurora cupped her face, "go, get what I need."

It was the alarm that snapped Buffy from her satisfying sleep. She was on her feet and out the door before her consciousness caught up with her body. What met her out in the corridor was the sight of three slayers flying through a closed window. Buffy looked down the source of the conflict.

Then Froze

Mary stood, defiant. The Scythe resting comfortably in her hand.


	27. To be in the dark place

**Balcony, Wolfram & Hart, Cleveland**

The wind brushed lightly against her brusk skin, her silver eyes pointed out over the skyline processing nothing. From the lights of the office window anybody would have mistaken Abigail for a garden ornament, an oversized, gaudy gnome, bought by the excessively rich. Abigail never fathomed this look as her sunk into her rapidly darkening mind. The door closing never registered with her, nor did the approaching footsteps. Abigail didn't pick up that she wasn't alone until Cordelia was right next to her.

"Abby?" Cordelia watched as Abigail flinched and turned in her direction sharply, "War meetings about to start, People are getting antsy about you not being there."

"I know, sorry, I needed a..." Abby's lips stopped shaping. Her face scrunched up in concentration.

"A moment?" Cordelia offered

"Yeah, that," Abigail didn't bother hiding the grief, "Tell them I'll be inside in a sec. I just need to collect my...my..."

She turned from Cordelia, slapping the railing in frustration before burying her head in her hands.

"The echo rattles in my skull, I hide from the dark but it counts to ten and finds me" She muffled, a tremble in her cadence, "make the noise come back; I don't want to be in the dark place."

A moment later she felt arms envelop her. Abigail moved from the railing and into Cordelia embrace. For the first time in a few months she felt the touch of The Powers. She pulled back and stared at Cordelia straight in the eyes.

"What did I do to make The Powers angry?" Her voice was Barely above a whisper

"Nothing Abb." Cordelia replied

Abigail was far from satisfied with that answer. Despite Cordelia's grip Abigail dropped to the ground clinging to the hem of Cordelia's robe like a lost child.

"Tell me what I need to do to right this!" She screamed now, her body shaking so violently that it looked like she could crumble to dust, "Please, whatever I did, I-I'll repent, Please! Help me!"

Cordelia was down at her level in a second.

"You did nothing wrong Abigail and you have not been forsaken," Cordelia tried to meet her gaze but Abigail wouldn't look at her, "I had two jobs when then sent me down here. One was to deliver Shaquanda to our Harbinger and the other was to find you and deliver a message. Unfortunately, Xander being Xander, he had to make a ginormous spectacle of himself which put that part on the back burner. But we got the time now..."

Cordelia moved Abigail to a nearby seat and got her upright. She knelt in front of her.

"...It is when the moment is most dark you're soul shall shine the brightest."

A glimmer of recognition flitted through Abigail's eyes.

"The prayer of Rocent the Lost," Abigail replied

"I know, I was hoping for something a little more Terminator, you know, 'no fate but what we make' but they said that's what they wanted you to hear."

"Mom used to recite that to me and Bree before we went to sleep at night when we were younger," the hint of a smile returned to her weary face, "It always made me feel warmer."

"Guess that what they want for you. A way of saying you're never alone in this fight. The one thing I am sure of, when you fell, they cried over you. Not that I've actually seen their faces or anything I just know, it was like the higher plane screamed in agony," Cordelia explained. Abigail looked to her in shock. Cordelia lifted her hands in defense, "Hey, Trust me, I'm never usually this lifetime channel but that's what happened."

Abigail took a moment to reflect. They cried? Why? She was just an Acolyte, like thousands of others. Cordelia gripped her on the shoulder supportively

"Take your moment Abby, When you're ready, come back and join us."

She got to her feet and reentered the building.

"You're wrong."

The small voice stopped Cordelia in her tracks. She looked around until she found Tisha sitting next to one of the windows her knees drawn up to her chin as she watched Abigail.

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked her

"They weren't crying, they were laughing at how stupid we are" Tish explained, "They're evil, all of them."

"It not that simple kid."

Tisha rounded on her with inferno fury

"Why not? Don't they have all this power? Why can't they fix her? Why did they make me get people killed? Why did they make my Mom leave me?" Cordelia tried to approach but Tisha backed away, "Don't touch me!"

Before Cordelia could reply Tisha was on her feet and running down the corridor. Cordelia leaned her back against the wall and rubbed her head.

Nobody was having a crappy night like her.

**The Council of Watchers, Cleveland Branch**

_Smash!_

The window exploded outwards as Mary dropped to the grass below, tucking into a forward roll as she landed before breaking out into a full sprint. She was alone for only a second as every door burst open as a sea of Slayers, Watchers and Witches pick up the chase.

"Flank her, for god's sake, someone flank her!" Buffy Screamed

Next her Willow shot out spells as fast as her rhyming couplets would allow her. In the path in front of Mary the flora came to life, trying to ensnare her with everything they had. To everyone's shock Mary seemed to pick up extra speed and agility with her resurrection as she ducked, weaved and sliced her way through without dropping a step. This only served to make the Slayer General madder. Buffy pushing her, near fatigued, body to its limit. About five meters away Buffy followed Mary through some bushes that broke out into a clearing.

She stopped dead in her tracks. In front of Her, Buffy witnessed Mary advancing towards an open portal. Beyond it she could just make out the wall of a ramshackle fortress somewhere in a desert. Before Buffy had the chance to advance Mary dove through and the Portal sealed tight. Buffy sprinted to the where they had been just as the rest of the army arrived.

"Will?" Buffy Yelled

Willow reached out with her hand as she decoded the magic.

"Yeah, there's a path."

"Can you open it?"

"Five minutes"

"Get going," she turned to her army, "Everybody dress and gear up, I want to see body's back here in three. Gunn, put out the call."

"Alright, to who?" Gunn asked

"As many as you can get. Tell the local Wicca to take their cues from Willow."

Willow stepped into her view concern painted on her face.

"Wait, Buff, you don't see the problem with this?" Willow asked, "There's a path."

"I know." Buffy replied seriously

"So, Mary came back from the dead, stole the Scythe, and went through a portal with a path I can follow? Doesn't that kinda sound like..?"

"A trap, I know," Buffy continued, "But it's not like we got much of a choice here. She has the scythe and I don't think we need to go into double jeopardy who she took it too. If the world is gonna end tonight I wanna pack the how as full as I can. Get to work!"

**Wolfram & Hart, Cleveland**

Xander recognised the scene before his eyes adjusted. He was standing in the far corner of the hellmouth concentric red and blue flames racing around the parameter in opposite directions as if caught in a twister. The only difference this time was Helain keeping her distance her posture screaming violence if he stepped towards.

This was the second time this had happened to him. Xander vaguely remembered falling asleep and guessed so had his Slayer. It had to be a byproduct of how they both became harbinger, two halves of the same power connecting in subconscious. Xander didn't approach her, he didn't want her to make him out as a threat.

"Don't think this is going to work!" Helain screamed at him

"Oh, I think we can both agree," Xander replied, "with my track record, I can never make things work."

"Stop it! Stop trying to be like him!"

"Hey, after the earful from Cordelia I just got, I seriously wish I could."

This was met with Helain's silent scowl. Neither of them talked for a few minutes as Xander tried to assess her mood.

"I'm just gonna say this once and you can do whatever with it," Xander said, "Laney, I'm the real Slim Shady here, honest and for true, whatever Aurora and The Archsage are telling you is just to keep you in line."

"That's what the lawyers make you say!"

Xander put his hands up defensively.

"Alright, okay, let's work with that image," Xander replied, "You say Wolfram and Hart made me? Then why are we having this stereophonic dream?"

"They have a lot of magic user there!"

"Yeah, but, twice? Do you think Aurora or the Acolytes would let it happen a second time?"

Xander saw what he was looking for. For the briefest moment Helain hesitated but it only lasted a moment.

"If you are him then why aren't you in the hellmouth and how are we talking now?"

Xander smiled warmly

"Let's just say that Aurora didn't get permission from Mom and Dad before throwing her party. The Powers not backing her play pulled me out of the ground and back in the game. As for our little Rem-cycle powwow, I think you already figured that out."

"You're not Harbinger, I'm Harbinger!" Helain screamed the red flames leaping in response.

Xander risked it, it was a dangerous play but if he wanted any chance of breaking through it was one he had to take. Slowly he approached her.

"Your ritual was a duet performance with me on bass and you on soprano," Xander could see his approach was making her uncomfortable but she didn't back away, "Laney, think, if I really was carbon-copy Xander why didn't Aurora reduce me to sludge when she first saw me? Why didn't she step in during our fight?"

He was right in front of her now his warm, supportive aura washing over her reluctant one. Xander smile broadened as he took her by the hands

"Look through the moment Laney and tell me watch you see."

The effect was almost instant. As soon as she got a good look into Xander's eyes the light broke through the clouds of her confusion. Helain gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, her eyes stretching open as wide as they could. Her arms were around his neck in a second

"Xander!" She gasped

"Long time," Xander laughed in relief, "How you been? Busy?"

She jumped away in horror

"Ohmigod! I stabbed you!"

"Ah, no big," Xander beamed pulling her back in, "Let's face it, if it wasn't you, you know it was gonna be one of my other friends who did… Maybe this isn't the best time to sleep right now."

Helain choked out a laugh and buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay now Lane," Xander rubbed her back supportively, "we're gonna make things right."

Shaquanda watched Xander woke up urgently. She was at his side but Xander gestured her to wait.

"Shay, I need you to find out where they're holding Helain and help me there."

"You need to recover." Shaquanda replied in her matter of fact tone

"I know your have orders but this is a bigger…"

"Lie down."

Xander didn't back down

"Trust me, this is too important," Xander said in a firm tone, "We have a chance to end this Shay. Take me to Helain now!"


	28. That bigger fish feeling

**Upper floor, Wolfram and Hart, Cleveland**

Tisha lost track of where she was going and, as of that moment, she didn't care. She was so furious at Cordelia that all she wanted to do was to get away from the whole situation as fast as possible which led her to the office she hid in. Right now this was the most perfect place for her, away from everybody. She knew they would eventually find her, she knew they would do that adult thing where they would talk down to her and tell her she was wrong and the world was made of sunflowers and pretty rainbows. Tisha knew it was a lie; she lived in a world where her gods told her to find innocent people to be killed and the people who tried to stop them get turned to stone.

This led her to one conclusion, the world sucked, this satisfy her as an idea while she sat, balled up in the corner of the room, crying softly to herself as she stared out the window. It was her fault, the red head, she started all this killing. Before she arrived in Tisha's life, her gods were never so callous and her mom would never dream of kicking her out. Like a flash of lighting the solution came to her. It would solve everything and she was the only one who could do it. She was the one who pointed out the people after all.

With her plan set Tisha pulled herself up from the ground and worked her way to the elevator. It was so simple she wondered why none of the adults thought of it, she figured they were too hung up on the rainbow world they would try to convince her she lived in. but, in reality, there was only the once choice. Tisha traveled back to the groups meeting place slipped quietly back into the room. Her senses on high alert for anyone suspicious of her actions but so far they all seemed engrossed with the discussion about Aurora actions. Further down the table she found what she was looking for. Resting on a pile of documents was the Homhaelru Blade. Tisha looked back to the others, if they'd noticed her entering they didn't show it. She picked up one of the loose pieces of paper and carefully wrapped it around the hilt of the knife. The first time she touched the blade she was almost knocked into a psychic coma, this time, she was taking no chances. Quickly she buried it inside her jacket and slipped out of the conference room.

This had to be done quickly before they realize it's gone and try to stop her. Tisha didn't understand why this idea never came up, she guessed it was an adult thing, but to her this was the perfect solution that solved everything.

To make the world safe again, the red-head had to die.

**Lower floor, Wolfram and Hart, Cleveland**

A few levels down Shaquanda helped Xander down the corridor. Xander knew how reluctant his former slayer was but he couldn't let a potential ending slip away. It wasn't an easy trek, the wound he sustained forcing him into more of a slouched positioned for fear of bursting them. This gave him the top speed of an eighty year old man.

"This is not smart," Shaquanda announced carefully shouldering his weight, "You received a mystical wound which will take time to heal, moving around is only serving to aggravate it."

"Come on Shay, if was planning on doing the smart thing," Xander remarked, "I would've voted to stay in my hellmouth where it was safe."

"Why must you push like this?"

Xander raised an eyebrow

"Because my stitches'll burst and you'd be forced to watch a gown man ball up on the floor and squeal in pain like a five year old girl?"

"You're too trusting. You're willing to go to this girl who has slaughtered people without a second thought."

This caught Xander by surprise and he studied her purposefully. The first thing Xander ever learned about Shaquanda was that she had a world class poker face. She was a difficult person to read at the best of times and it took Xander months to crack her code. Now, there was very little she could hide from him and, although they had been apart for over a year, the familiar skill came straight back. Xander dropped his head in shame

"Shay, Stop." He said softly

Shaquanda complied and rested him against a wall. She took the opposite side folding her arms in the official way she does.

"I'm an idiot." He said

"You stopped me to tell me something I already know?" Shaquanda asked

"Well, it wasn't official before, now I'm making the announcement," Xander ran a hand through his hair, "Shay, I am so sorry, with all the thrills and spills of near death bleeding I haven't thought of how awkward this must feel for you."

"I'm doing the job assigned by The Powers," Shay remained guarded, "Right now that is protecting you from obvious threats."

Xander gave her a 'you're not fooling anyone' smile.

"Do you know why I'm doing this? It's because of you. You made me what I am Shay, Your dedication, discipline and loyalty was... Awe inspiring. And losing you was like," Xander searched for the right words, he smiled, "Ironically, it was like a knife to the stomach. You know, it wasn't you dying that nearly killed me, it was knowing I wasn't worthy to guide you that did it. The beautiful, powerful, force of nature you are and I wasn't strong enough. So when I was given Helain I tried to live by your example. Dedication, discipline, loyalty."

Xander pushed off the wall and hobbled over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder pride beaming from him.

"You'll always be something Helain's not, my number one, but that doesn't make her any less important. Now I'm gonna tell you, as someone unworthy, that she is worth saving and then I going to humbly ask for your help. If all I get is a no then I'll thank you for your time and go on alone. So, Shaquanda, Please, help me?"

For the first time in a long time Xander couldn't read Shaquanda's expression. Her answer arrived in the form of her taking his weight and continuing down the corridor.

"Thank you," Xander smiled warmly. He studied her expression again, "Oh, and you so have to teach me that face thing when this is all done, cause there's a no limit Texas Hold 'em tournament in Vegas with our name all over it."

**Meeting room, Wolfram and Hart, Cleveland**

"…Is there anyway of warning the Yogi?"

The question came from Angel who paced in thought. Casey shrugged at this question

"I don't know, I mean, I could try but if this is were Aurora wants to suck everything mystical out she's gotta be blocking it. We could have another Cleveland branch on our hands."

"There's no point anways," Cordelia replied, "They know it's coming already. Our best option is Helain's depowering."

They where about to continue when the sight of Abigail returning gave them pause. Angel was about to ask when a gesture from her stopped him

"I'm fine, I just needed to…" as soon as she started the sentence she felt the end slip into the void. Abigail took her seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone, she felt Cordelia's hand on her shoulder and a confidence that came with it "I'm fine. Where were we up too?"

"Wes and Lilah when to check on the ritual, as for us, we're about the same place we were when you left, figuring out our next step" Angel commented

"We have a bigger problem then that," Abigail commented, "I was thinking on my way back. Has anybody stop to wonder why Aurora isn't here?"

"What do you mean?" Angel asked

"Think about it, we have Harbinger, we have the Archesage and we have The Homhaelru Blade, why isn't she tearing this building apart right now?"

"Somebody had bigger fish." Spike commented. He looked over to where Wesley sat and the absence was noticed immediately, "Um, speaking of our favorite cutlery, where is it?"

All eyes pointed to where the blade used to be. The only exception was Abigail who quickly did a head count.

"Guy, have you seen Tisha anywhere?" she asked

"I think she came in before," Angel replied as, "But she didn't stay long… Wait, you don't think she would?"

It only took a second for the room to empty.

**Conference room, Wolfram and Hart, Cleveland**

Riley stood guard. He had volunteered to do this despite Wesley and Lilah's insistence that they already had security, his training telling him this was the place to be. Across from him the elevator doors opened and Wesley and Lilah stepped out.

"Anything to Report?" Wesley asked

"Helain stopped fighting the cage about ten minutes ago," Riley replied, "Your shaman just went in."

"You really don't need to do this Riley. Like I told you, we have men..."

"And like I told you, I've seen what this girl can do, this is my place."

Wesley gave up the argument. He and Lilah went inside to see a now anxious Helain pacing inside the barrier magic placed around her. As soon as she saw them enter Helain rushed to the edge desperate.

"Is he okay? I-I Didn't do too much did I?" She asked

This caught the pair off guard. Before coming to this conference room they had been gearing for a fight to remove her power but not this. The fire in Helain's eyes had dropped to a light simmer leaving a faint low in her Irises. Cautiously Wesley approached

"Is who okay?" He asked

"Xander, ohmigod, please tell me he's not dying! I-I don't want him..."

"He's fine, he's recovering."

An immense look of relief crossed her face as she leaned against the barrier wall.

"Good, can I see him?" She asked

It was Lilah's turn to walk up.

"Of course you can Helain," She kept her tone calm and casual, "Right after we complete the ritual."

Helain nodded "Yeah, get rid of it, I don't want it!"

Back outside Riley caught sight of Tisha exiting the elevator and smiled supportive, a look that wasn't returned.

"They started in there yet?" Tisha asked

"Just about," Riley replied, "Probably better if you stay out..."

"Consopio!" Tisha yelled

The magic it Riley like a mallet and his eyes rolled back and slumped over unconscious. Tisha didn't delay; she pushed open the conference room doors and cast a wider version of the spell before they had a chance to retaliate. Helain looked at Tisha startled, that looked turned to fear when she saw the wildfire expression in her eyes and the blade being pulled from her jacket pocket.

"Tish?" Helain asked in a meek voice

"This is all your fault!" She screamed, "This is all your fault!"

The first warning Xander and Shaquanda that there was a problem was seeing Riley unconscious on the ground, Tisha looking like she wanted to raise hell. Xander looked at her pointedly

"Go, now!"

Shaquanda didn't protest. She rested him against a wall and sprinted in. It took her a second to process the scene. The lawyers unconscious, the shamans out of commission, the scared, angry young girl at the center The Homhaelru trembling in both hands and a rapidly backing up Helain. Shqaunda sheathed her weapon and approached slowly

"Why did you make me get all those people dead?" Tisha continued

"I-I'm sorry, Aurora said… I didn't…" Helain attempted

Tisha was about to advance when Shaquanda placed her hand over hers.

"Child," Shaquanda said softly, "this is not the way."

"She broke Abby! She killed people!"

Shaquanda cast an eye to Helain who was buried in a far corner, her hands covering her mouth as a steady stream of tears drenched her cheeks.

"Time will be her judge," she said. She looked back to Tisha, "But you won't. She is a victim such like you, an innocent in a game played by gods."

"She's a monster."

"She is a conduit for the true monster."

The sounds of echoing footsteps broke through the tension. Shaquanda gently pushed and Tisha lowered her blade. The others arrived in time to see Tisha drop to her knees with a loud wail of pain. Abigail was with her in a second enveloping her with the tightest hug she could. Casey released the sleepers as Xander hobbled over to the field. All the spirit had gone from Helain's eyes as she stared, broken, at Tisha. That's when he knew his Helain would never be coming back. The moment was shattered when a burst of energy shattered the barrier holding Helain. Without warning Abigail was knocked away from Tisha as the young girl was pulled by the blade into the waiting arms of the Archasage. She looked down at Lilah with pity

"Magical suppression? Did you honestly think I would not have felt that?" She asked

"Is anyone else getting that bigger fish feeling?" Spike asked

Abigail was at the front of the pack

"Let her go!" she demanded

"Why would she want to traitor?" the Archsage asked, "I'm her mother."

Tisha's eyes said differently as she tried to struggle free. Shaquanda was beside her in a second weapon drawn. The Archsage eyed the charms of the desert dwellers with interest.

"What was the point of playing possum?" Abigail asked

"To gain the final piece," The Archsage replied, "I will make you a trade, my daughter, for The Charms of the Desert Dwellers."

She looked to Shaquanda who didn't seem like she was in the giving mood. The answer seemed obvious. The Archsage stepped up the threat. She pulls the blade from Tisha's hand and holds it to her throat.

"Then I hope the addition of her soul will be a satisfying consolation for you."

"Wait" Shaquanda replied

Shaquanda spun the blade around and presented it hilt first. She took it and at the same time The Archsage released Tisha and tossed her back to Abigail. The room filled with light and she vanished. Abigail held Tisha as tightly as she could as she stared at Shaquanda curiously

"Shay?" Abigail asked

Shaqaunda gave her an even look "Time will be all our judges"

From the back of the room came worse news

"Ah, guys," Xander said, "She took Helain too."


	29. I am your Power, I am above judgment

**Encampment of the Yogi Akshobhya, Tamjia Desert, Chad, Central Africa**

The desert, like a lot of things, has moods. When it angry, its wrath is felt by all who choose to live in its presence. The same can be said when the desert is calm. Around the borders of the Fortified encampment the calm bit hard into the collective force dedicated to protecting the Yogi Akshobhya with the tension ramping at the first appearance of their opponents. From their vantage point on the battlements Asabi, Tayib and Chettiar, along with the militia clans kept their vidual on girl who manifested through the portal not ten minutes earlier. They stood and watch in silence as Mary remained completely motionless the slayer scythe resting in her arms. Impatiently, Tayib turned to Asabi.

"This is madness," he announced, "This girl must removed from our border at once."

"She will not remain alone for long." Asabi replied patiently

As if it was an example of what Asabi meant Mary became surrounded by a brilliant flash of light. Mary came to life, handing the scythe over to the Archsage who nodded in respect.

"Your task is completed," she announced, stroking a finger down Mary's cheek "return to your rest."

The colour vanished from the girl and her corpse dropped into the sand. The Archsage took a step to the side and bowed submissively. Where she stood an ethereal light began to burn, Aurora made her presence known to all who watched. Tension shot through the army as over two hundred rifles aimed squarely at The Power That Be.

"What is your purpose here?" Asabi called out

"To free you" Aurora replied her voice echoing in each of them, "To remove the burden of the mystic from your lives."

"I speak for the Yogi Akshobhya," Asabi kept her proud air despite the fear that surrounded her; "No action has been issued from the higher planes. You stand alone Aurora of The Powers, you motives unwarranted. And you are followed by the easily corrupted"

Helain felt the sting of the final words as she hunched low on the ground.

"I follow the path the powers have set for me!" The Archsage remained steadfast

Asabi looked to the lost girl at their side.

"And whose path do you follow Helain?" She asked

That was a question she had been asking herself for the last ten minutes. For her, the lines are blurred so badly she didn't know who was right and who was wrong. Her thought turned to Xander and what he would do in this situation.

Xander

God, she missed him so much, it stung. She pictured the last time she saw his face before being pulled from Wolfram and Hart and thought how disappointed he must have been. But when she probed her memory something didn't add up. He was looking at her, she knew that, but it wasn't disappointment in his eyes. Instead there was concern. A deep concern for her? Why? She was useless; she couldn't even operate unless he was around. Here she was wallowing in the dust while he fought his way back from hell for her.

For her.

Slowly she lifted her head and met Asabi's eyes. Like Xander's they held no loathing or hatred and the path became clear for her. The fire burst to life in her eyes as she got to her feet. She held out a hand and the Homhaelru Blade slipped from the Archsage's grip into her hand. Helain walked forward until she was inches from the gate

"I am Harbinger," She replied. In one graceful motion she turned to face Aurora and the Archsage, "And I follow the path of my watcher, Xander"

"Insolent child!" The Archsage screamed

"That's Miss Insolent Child to you," Helain corrected, "And if you're planning on toasting this world I'm gonna have an issue sticking to your game plan."

"Think very carefully about this act Helain." Aurora warned

"I did," she replied, "and if I learned anything form him it's if you're planning on going up against the impossible odds, do it for the right reasons."

"People turn from you Aurora, to the true light of The Powers. By the Higher planes I can not grant you entrance."

Aurora and Helain stared each other down. The Archsage lifted her hand to retaliate but Aurora stopped her.

"Helain, do you know why hellfire is used in the Harbinger ritual?"

She made a casual gesture. Across from her Helain went rigid. She arched her back and looked skywards her scream resonating through the small pillar of fire that erupted from her mouth. After a minute Aurora released her and Helain dropped to her knees. Aurora approached and dragged her onto her feet by the collar of her robe.

"Because humans think too much of free will," Aurora concluded, "I never said you needed to be willing to be my Harbinger."

"Torture? Is this the act of benevolence?" Asabi asked

Aurora met her eyes

"It is the act of someone no longer willing to listen to animals oblivious to the dangers around them."

Asabi looked to the militia and nodded and a hail of gunfire erupted from the battlement. I did little good to stop the higher power. As soon as the bullets approached they simply disappeared from existence. Aurora had had enough of these monkeys and their games. With a wave of her hand the front battlement bulged outwards and exploded sending the collected forces flying off in all direction. Aurora dragged Helain by the arm into the compound, followed closely by The Archsage. Buildings in her path vaporising as she approached, militia inside doing all that they can to stop her. With an impatient wave of her hand they turned to stone, crumbling under their own weight.

The final set of buildings crumbled to dust and Aurora was met with the true defence for the Yogi. Surrounding his humble shack stood a dozen individuals wrapping in heavy, loose, sand covered rags which concealed most of their bodies. This was a surprise for Aurora but not unexpected. To undertake any major action in the desert an individual would eventually have to face the judgement of The Desert Dwellers.

"The desert is angry Aurora," The Desert Dwellers proclaimed, "the road you take is unworthy of the charms you stole."

"If you feel you will fair better then the men at the gate then make your approach." Aurora announced

The Desert Dwellers spread their arms and the desert beared its teeth. A sand typhoon burst up from the ground. Sand swirled around them forcing her and The Archsage under, sucking her down below ground level. The Archsage was less calm about this struggling against the sudden quicksand desperate to claw to safety. But the desert is unforgiving to those who are unworthy and when the sand finally parted all that was left was Helain who coughed the sand from her lungs violently. She looked at the Desert Dwellers in shock.

"Why…" She tried to ask

"Judgement has been past on you previously," The Desert Dwellers explained, "For the actions they forced upon you, you bear no guilt."

Shaquanda's words back at the warehouse came back to her and Helain felt the tears come. They were interrupted by the dramatic burst of pain. Helain threw her head back as fire came from within. Behind her Aurora manifested and the sky rumbled with her fury.

"I am your Power, I am above judgment!" She boomed as the Desert Dwellers met a similar fate

With a thought from Aurora they burst to flame, the judgement from the higher plane proving to be a greater authority. When the dust settled, all that stood between Aurora and Yogi Akshobhya was a simple concrete building. A simple concrete building which she brushed aside like a house of cards. Waiting calmly inside the ancient form of Yogi Akshobhya nodded politely to the vengeful power.

"I have bested your guardians," She tossed Helain on the ground next to her and stood over the yogi, "move aside or you will meet a similar fate."

Yogi Akshobhya slowly lifted his head, meeting her eyes in an almost amused look.

"The ends for one are the beginnings of another," Yogi Akshobhya replied, "What is lost is not lost forever"

For the first time since her experience as Harbinger Helain saw something that caught her completely off guard. As soon as the yogi finished his message Aurora actually hesitated. It was only for a second but it was long enough to make an impression. Yogi Akshobhya's death was quick and clean, one minute he was sitting in his place, the next he was a cloud of pink vapour. Her impatience quickly returned to the rebellious Harbinger as another round of Hellfire torture brought her to her feet and into her waiting hands. At their feet sat the three ancient weapons. The Slayer Scythe, the Homhaelru Blade, and The Charms of The Desert Dwellers. There they stood and their they waited as the portals of her enemy finally opened.

"… Do you mean a temporal fold?" Buffy asked as the slayers emerged

"I'm saying there definite time manipulation going on," Willow explained, "I don't think were landing as the same time we're… whoa."

The destruction of the encampment caught all the women by surprise. This couldn't have been done in just five minutes. To her left one of the slayers called out Buffy's name. Buffy and Willow jogged over to where Mary's quickly decaying corpse lay sizzling in the sun.

"Oh, yeah," Buffy Replied, "definitely the right track here. Girls, get ready."

A sudden crackling of the air next to the group caught everyone's attention as portal, separate from the council portals, opened. All weapons were raised as the Wolfram and Hart team arrived at the gates. Spike cringed and hobbled almost as badly as Xander, a look of death aimed straight at Casey.

"Bloody hell, what's the soddin' deal with this sun block spell?" he snapped at her, "if I don't get the feeling back to left side I'm gonna throttle you. Be sure of that girly!"

"Ah, quit your bitching Nancy!" Casey snapped back as she double checked her supplies

Spike caught the smirk from both Angel and Xander but they were both gone when he looked in their direction.

"Alright, game faces on," Xander announced, "Avallone could've jumped too…"

"Xander?"

Xander froze and Buffy's voice. It was then where he noticed the large crowd forming to their left and at the head was the incredibly shocked Slayer General and head witch. Before Xander could reply both girls rushed to him and he was pulled into a welcome, yet unbelievably agonizing hug. His scream alerted them to the problem and they both jumped away. Xander grimaced his welcome

"Sorry, stomach wound, not as happy to be hugged as I am," he replied

"God, we thought you were dead?" Buffy exclaimed, "How are you out? And where did the other eye come from?"

Xander shrugged

"Long story..."

"…Xander's part of the powers fights back against Aurora, becoming Harbinger from his place in the Hellmouth. They yanked him out during the final stages of the ritual and dumped him a cave with a naked, fallen, Abigail who he fixed with Harbinger magic. They came back to the state where he was supposed to hide but, being who he is, had to try and rescue his slayer. this earned him the Homhaelru blade to the stomach before being rescued by Wolfram and Hart who took The Archsage and Harbinger into custody. But we just found out that it was a ploy to get the ancient weapons needed for the purging ritual to cleans this reality of the mystical element which brings us to now."

This speech came from Cordelia who appeared to Xander's right. Xander thought about it

"Maybe not so … Nope, still a long story." Xander replied

"Okay, Seriously, why do people need to keep bringing up the naked part?" Abigail asked, "I wasn't naked for that long."

"Cordy?" Buffy asked "Do I want to know why you're here?"

"Herald, Real Powers That Be, can't stay long, gotta get back, thought I'd say hi, well. see ya."

Cordelia vanished. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Chatty as ever."

"What are you doing here," Xander asked, "Wait, let me guess, someone took the scythe?"

"In one, One of our dead decided she was bored with that and thought breaking and entering sounded cooler," She surveyed the entrance, "Judging from the urban decay look of this place I'm thinking this is where it was taken too."

Thunder erupted from within followed by a shaft of light.

"Damn it, they're starting the party without us!" Xander said

"Hey, you never arrive on time for a party, that's what the cool kids do," Buffy looked him up and down, "you sure you're up for this?"

Xander thought as pain throbbed in his stomach

"I think I stopped being sure around the time I found Abby in the cave. It's not like I'd have a chance to heal if I was on the sideline," Xander focused and his eye burned blue, "I think it's time we greet the natives."


	30. You're soul shall shine the brightest

**Airstrip, Cleveland, 18 months ago**

Xander drove at a snails pace. All senses Keyed into potential danger that could spring out at them at a moments notice. Evading the Council searches was taxing and left little time for sleep. The problem was obvious, they knew Xander's car to well. That needed to be solved quickly but right now they needed to lay low and this place seemed the most inviting. The small airstrip looked like it hadn't been touched in years, the huge overgrowth on the rusted front gate attested to that, but the buildings still looked solid and well concealed from the nearby street which was perfect. Xander pulled up to the closet hanger and got out. He moved to the back door and looked through the window.

It was a shame to wake her really. This had been the most peaceful Helain had been since Florida. She had settled herself across the back seat the light fabric of her dress pooling at her knees as she rested her head on her luggage. Even after the deaths and loss Helain had an angelic presence. Gently he shook her awake. She mumbled something softly to herself before she became aware of where she was. She looked up at Xander blearily.

"We're here" He said

"Where's here?" Helain pouted at the misleading statement

Xander stepped aside and helped his slayer out of the car. Helain took one look at the sad collection of buildings and immediately wished she was back asleep in the car. Xander sensed her apprehension and put an arm around her.

"Come on, it'll be fine," He tried to remain as upbeat as he could; "This place is far from the street and hidden. They won't find us here. Come on let's check it"

With a little elbow grease they hauled open the hanger door. It revealed the corrugated hell Helain suspected existed from looking at the building outside. She pouted and hugged herself tighter.

"What do you think?" he asked

"I think it's a giant, smelly, place to get shot." She whispered

Xander never lost his touch

"That's because you're not seeing it for what it could be," Xander excitement was infectious, like a number of the surfaces inside, He walked inside spreading his arms wide like he was showing a house to a new client, "I mean, look at the size Laney, This could be our bat cave! Except without the money, or the cool gadget, or, you know, showering facilities."

He gave her a lop-sided grin, "I'll work on that last one. What I'm saying is this is our place and we can make it what we want."

This earned Xander a smile from Helain, maybe this kind of rough living wouldn't be so bad, especially since it was with Xander. This moment brought her back to the dream she had about him. They were still running from the council and decided to camp out in the woods to hide. For some reason, Helain put it down to dream logic, the Councils plan to stop them was to make all their clothes disappear using magic and the only way to keep warm was to hold their naked body's together. That night was colder then most so Xander said there was only one way they could really keep warm so he scooped her in his arms. He took her over to a soft bed of leaves where he lay her down onto her back. He leaned in to kiss her and then… well, Then Xander woke her up to show her an empty building where she's pretty sure rats had been mating.

The warm, excited feeling was quickly replaced with bone crushing fear. Helain walked away from him and sat down on a log wrapping her arms tighter. Xander joined her, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Look, I know this is rough now but it'll get better." He said softly

"What if they get me?" She asked

"They won't"

"You don't know that," She replied dropping her head, "What if they dump me underground in a hole and I never find my Mom and Lance?"

Xander crouched down in front of her to meet her eye line.

"Then I will dig up every patch of dirt 'till I find you, wherever that is, nobody takes my girl, not without a fight!"

**Encampment of the Yogi Akshobhya, Tamjia Desert, Chad, Central Africa, Now**

_Ahoggya, drarsha, fashranu, hes, dzor!_

Aurora spoke it was like the earth quivered in anticipation. She had moved Helain in front of her, the hellfire in complete control of her actions. When the final word was announced Helain lifted the homehaleru blade over her head and slammed it into the sand. A blinding white light burst from underneath, enveloping her.

_Gaqchike, zramahl, tlonu, ve, aomorh!_

Helain lifted the slayer scythe and repeated the process. More light erupted.

_Horkhunen, zantl, tsol, chareshmu, aqpu!_

The charms joined the other weapons and it was like a volcano of light ensnared her. Helain suddenly felt heavier, the weight of harbinger rooting her to the spot. Through the bright hazed she began to make out figures rushing towards them. It was hard to tell who was who but one figure stood out from the rest. There was no mistaking those blue flames. Helain smiled through the strain.

_Nobody takes my girl, not without a fight!_

Xander fought through the pain. By the time they were about half way in he was pretty sure three of his stitches had burst but there was no time to think about it. He was more concerned with the intense déjà vu he was working through. His first slayer died because of this place now there was a chance it was going to take his second. The army was about to arrive at the building when a blinding light brought them to a halt. Xander fought through the temporary blindness to process what was happening. He saw Helain standing over the three weapons, engulfed in a pure white light. Buffy moved in next to him engrossed in the same thing.

"Okay, I think it's time we put this in the record," he said to her, "Xander equals worst watcher ever."

She shrugged

"I don't know, I mean, your not the…" She caught Xander's expression, "Alright, I'll admit, getting your slayer cut open then set on fire, and now trapped in mystical light, is not gonna look good for the resume but, hey, still alive there."

Xander looked back to the ritual, intense loathing directed at Aurora

"How do you want to play this?" Xander asked

"Right now, I'm going with don't die."

"I make no promises," Xander spread out his hand, blue flame erupting in both, he marched towards The Power, "Aurora, I think we need to have a chat about duty of care"

All Aurora needed was a look. Xander stopped abruptly his muscles tensing. He threw his head back and screamed blue flame. The others tried to help but were held back. All they could do was watch as he dropped to the soil unconscious.

"Harbingers" she cursed under her breath, she turned to Helain, "It time to free this world."

Helain tried to fight it but Aurora's influence was too strong. Helain lifted her hands and placed them on the blade. Her world melted into a cycle of pain. Outside of the light the air crackled. The Slayers and allies readied weapons as the air around them split open dropping like a curtain that has fallen from its railing. Behind was a horrific sight. The world beyond sat in a blood red hue highlighted by the barren, molten landscape. Across it surface giant demons prowled, each of them easily ten feet in height. The tension in the crowd jump to it highest point but recognition came the quickest to one.

"Quortoth!" Angel exclaimed

"The demon dimension? That's where she's sending everyone?" Buffy asked

"It makes sense," Wesley stated, "Place them somewhere where there is no escape."

Suddenly the prowling demons stopped. They sniffed the air until all sickly eyes looked straight at the slayers.

"Um, I think they can see us" Willow said

"Everybody, defensive positions!" Buffy called out to the army

The responded with precision, taking cover as best they could. Tisha stuck close to Abigail as they ducked inside one of the still standing buildings, pressing close to the wall as they saw the demons charge. Abigail jumped as a hand closed around her arm. They both swung around, weapons ready, only to find the heavily injured Asabi straining for breath. She shot Abigail a fierce look

"What is lost is not lost forever," she said between rasps, "the end of one is the beginning of another"

"What? What are you talking about?" Abigail asked

Asabi clutched her arm with both hands.

"Think why" she could barely cling on, her final message she whispered in Abigail's ear, "You are not forsaken. It is when the moment is most dark you're soul shall shine the brightest"

The life left her eyes and the pair laid Asabi on the ground. They both sat against the wall breathing heavily. Think why? What did that mean? Abigail had been thinking why since the whole thing started. Why her? Why was she screwed over? Why… Abigail looked us so quickly that it made Tisha jump. She scrambled over to the door and peeked out. Outside the slayers were barely clinging on as more demons entered their reality. She looked to the ritual site, to where Aurora kept watch.

"Why was I part of the ritual?"

"What?" Tisha asked exacerbated

"Why was I part of the Harbinger ritual? She could've used a dozen other heralds for that, more willing to follow blindly then me, but she chose me? Why?"

"Is really the time to go through this?" Tisha asked

Abigail focused. She searched around the building until she found what she was looking for.

"The Harbinger ritual used the source of evil and a herald. Does that sound like balance power?"

"I don't know?"

Abigail picked up her weapon. It was crude but right now it was the most powerful weapon in the world.

"Why don't we ask her?" she remarked

To Tisha's absolute horror Abigail stormed out of the building. Tisha followed her unsure. They took a round about root to get to the ritual site, trying to avoid the major skirmishes. When she got there Abigail made her move. The rock she held hit the Higher Power on the side of the head and Aurora turned from the chaos and glared

"Trator!"

"You and me need words Aurora!" Abigail yelled

Aurora answer came in the form of a slug to the stomach. Tisha squealed as Abigail flew across the length of the encampment before slamming into the side of a jeep. Tisha was at her side in a second.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Abigail examined her stomach. Deep crack jutted out across its surface like a fragmented sidewalk. Abigail looked up in time to see Aurora approaching. Abigail struggled to her feet and climbed into the driver seat. Confused Tisha followed suit. Abigail checked the ignition and found the keys waiting. She gunned the engine and threw it into gear. The jeep lurched forward, sand kicking up behind it as the pair disappeared out of a gap in the battlement. Aurora watched them leave with a vindictive sneer before she vanished.

The army was losing its hold on the territory. They'd take down one demon but it was quickly replaced by three more. To everybody it was a no win situation, every death brought more power to harbinger which fed to the portals. Oblivious to all this Xander lay unconscious on the sidelines snug inside his own head where he happily lay in the darkness safe and sound.

"I'm calling it right now, this is officially pathetic," His peace was shattered by a familiar voice. From his curled position on the ground Xander looked up to find a cage sitting not that far from him. Standing inside, the First Evil shook its head, "So this how you're planning on spending the end of the world? I am embarrassed to be beaten by you."

Xander dropped his head back to the ground

"You felt that didn't you? The internal burning?" he asked

The First leaned against the cage door.

"Actually, no, that's your part of the body," it rubbed the bars, "One of the perks of the cage I guess."

"How am I supposed to stop that?" Xander asked "I can't get three feet near them before flame on."

The First threw up its hands

"Oh come on, seriously, I had you for three days in a hellmouth and you still kept the fighting spirit! One second with Aurora and it's 'poor me?' how is that fair?"

Xander looked at it strangely

"Gee, I'm sorry I hurt your feeling?"

"You know what the problem was? Hellfire, should've never trusted hellfire, it's a bitch to control, and that's why not many rituals use it. It's like, with the right force, it could jump from one body to another. Know what I mean?"

Xander looked up slowly. He thought about this, yeah, that could work. Then he remembered the source of this information and looked suspicious

"You go, I go, remember, we both have something to lose" The First replied, "No get up!"

Xander's eyes snapped open and he gave a devilish grin, his eyes bursting into a bright blue. Xander flipped onto his feet and sprinted for the light. He threw the full power of harbinger behind him, taking down three demons in the process. He reached the ritual site and flung himself into the light. Helain looked a mess. She was bone white and drenched in sweat. She tried to smile at Xander when he appeared but didn't have the strength. Xander looked at her carefully

"You okay?" he asked

"I-I can't keep doing this!" She gasped

Xander took her by the shoulder.

"It's alright," Xander took her by the shoulder, "Laney, Do you trust me?"

Helain looked at him worried. She found the strength to nod. Xander turned her towards himself and braced her shoulder. A blue flame erupted around his free hand and he focused. With one swift motion he plunged his hand into her stomach. They both screamed as hellfire erupted form the fresh wound. It travelled along Xander arm and into his knife wound changing from red to blue in the process. The flame in Helain's eyes began to dip until they extinguished, finally releasing her from the spell. She collapsed back into his arms and Xander laid her gently onto the ground.

She was exhausted, in pain, but the sight in front of her filled her with life. The flames in Xander's eyes burned white with the power of both harbingers. Xander returned his attention to the weapons and gripped the hilt of the Homhaelru blade. It came free with little effort and, as soon as it left the ground, the light died. At the same moment the walls between realities slammed shut. Xander pulled the other weapons from the ground. He found their owners.

"Buffy!" he tossed the scythe to the Slayer General who caught it mid spin continuing her motion to slice the head of a demon

"Shay!" Shaquanda plucked the machete from the air and continued her assault

Xander gripped the blade ready to fight as he returned his attention to Helain.

"You be alright here for the moment?" he asked, "I got some harbingering I need to do."

"Yeah, I think so" She replied He gave her a supportive smile and brushed the hair from her face. Princess Helain watched as her white knight climbed on his shiny horse to go slay the monsters.

**Tamjia Desert, Chad, Central Africa**

"So this is the plan?" Tisha screamed "Just run away from the Power That Be in a jeep?"

"I think the bigger question is why is she chasing us?" Abigail asked keeping a wary eye in her rear view mirror, several times in this ride Aurora tried to cut them off, "I'd thought the end of the world would be more interesting."

"How long are we going to do this for?" Tisha asked

Abigail didn't reply. Tisha didn't take this as a good sign. She brushed the hair out of her eyes as they bounced over a dune next to a cliff face. Without warning a light manifested in front of them. Abigail swerved but lost control the both of them tumbling from the car as it slamming into the cliff. Tisha winched in pain as Abigail checked on her. She scanned the horizon and noticed a cave entrance not to far from where they hit. Carefully Abigail helped Tisha onto her feet as they hobbled inside. She rested Tisha on a nearby rock and caught their breath. She was about to apologize when a cave drawing caught her attention. It was crudely carved into the wall but the shape was unmistakable as Abigail examined the upside-down Angel. She was on her feet examining all the other pictures at a loss for the coincidence. But there was no mistaking it. This was her cave

"Fitting, don't you think?" Aurora asked as she stood in the mouth of the cave "The perfect home for the fallen"

"What are you doing here?" Abigail asked "isn't there an end battle you should be supervising?"

"I am here because I grow tired of you and your constant interfering in matters that are not yours!"

"So why haven't you destroyed me yet?" Aurora went quiet. Abigail got power from that, "Come on, you ploughed through an entire village of people in seconds why is a lowly fallen so much of an issue, huh? Why are we still talking when I should be dust right now?"

Aurora's expression went dark

"You are correct, you are fallen," Her moved like lightning and grabbed Tisha by the throat, she waived her hand and Abigail's clothes caught alight burning away in second. Aurora slammed her with energy and she flew back into the wall the cracks spreading faster across her naked body as she dropped down into the dust, "You have no rights, no possessions and no family."

"ABBY!" Tish screamed

Abigail tried to move but the damage to her form made it impossible. She grimaced as her eyes looked across the carvings in the walls. What the hell made her think she could take on a god when she literally had nothing to fight with. Her eyes met a particular carving that looked familiar. She followed it to its neighbour which also reminded her of something. From the depths of the void the words came back to her

_It is when the moment is most dark you're soul shall shine the brightest_

So she risked the void and dove into herself. Travelling deep into the dark she was afraid of. Something about her prevented a power from ending her life and she needed to find out why. And then it came, so small, so hard to distinguish from the black. Like a tea candle in the ocean it floated quietly and she took it in her hand. What was lost was found. Outside Aurora was about to exit with her new prize when a sound from Abigail gave her pause.

"Rocent, the traveller of the lost, I call for thine guidance," Abigail's voice was weak but firm. She clawed at the wall trying to get upright. Unsure of herself she leaned against the wall , "I call as a wander who as left the path, I call for the way back to your light, for you spake It is when the moment is most dark you're soul shall shine the brightest and force all away who make thine fall."

Suddenly Tisha found her self dropped onto the ground. She scrambled to the side to get a better understanding. What she saw only made her more confused. Here was a fallen, with nothing to her name, terrifying a god. The look of determination in Abigail's eyes was one she had never seen before.

"With the last of my freedom," Abigail slapped her palm against the wall, "I banish thee!"

The walls exploded with light blinding Tisha as a howl of energy filled the room. Tisha balled up as much as she could trying to ride the rapids but it was hard. With effort she opened her eyes and saw a miracle. A perfect ring surrounded the room, constructed of glyphs she had trouble deciphering but it was clear, carved into the walls of this cave, was one of the most powerful banishing circles she had ever experience. But how did Abby know it was here and how did she know it would work?

The room plunged into darkness leaving only the three of them visible. Across from her stood a woman who looked like Abigail but didn't. She was dressed exactly the same as Aurora. Her features were soft and welcoming and her hair was a silky blond that draped down to her shoulders. What kept Tisha's gaze was her glow. It dwarfed Aurora's pushing it aside like it was less then nothing. Tisha watched Aurora as she tried in vain to fight this woman bit it was clear it was a losing battle. She mouthed a single word before being swallowed up into the dark.

_Rocent_

Suddenly the world threw itself back into place. Abigail's eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped like a rock. Tisha scrambled to her side, trying desperately to find any sign of life. Abigail remained motionless and Tisha lost her nerve. She balled up into the foetal position and rested her head on her sister's shoulder, tears wetting her cheeks. She let the pain, betrayal and loss of the last few months poor out and it felt like it wouldn't stop. It was only the light jostling of Abigail's shoulder that ended her tears. Abigail was laughing but it was an unsettling laugh.

"The room is spinning on its bottle cap," Abigail sung. She didn't like this thought and pouted, "It can't do that, the drink will mess the floor."

Tisha moved to the side as Abigail rolled onto her stomach and whipped her head around.

"Where did the fire go? I told it to be back by three! Great, now I have nothing to serve to the panda family with noodles!"

Tisha choked out a cry against her better judgement. This caught Abigail's attention and she looked around for the source. She saw Tisha sitting nearby and brightened up immediately.

"Hey, Pretty box!" She called out. This only made Tisha feel worse as the tears started to fall again. Abigail became distressed and crawled over quickly, "Oh, oh, pretty box is full of sad! Don't be full of sad! I'll shoo it away!"

Abigail swiped at the air around Tisha in frantic motions. This made Tisha smiled as she wrapped her arms around Abigail's neck. Abigail didn't fight this and seemed to calm at her touch

"I'm okay," She said smiling, "Thank you."

With the last of her freedom Abigail banished Aurora, burning up the last of her sanity in the process. The question of how she managed to do it still burned deep in Tisha but that was something to be solved for another time.


	31. A tumbler in the lock

_**Chamber, Acolyte Enclave, Portland Oregon – 3 weeks later**_

Everybody got down to business. Buffy, Xander, Cordelia, Shaquanda and Tisha stood in one of the lager chambers in the main building of the enclave. On the large table down the far end the three ancient weapons sat. The group stared at them cautiously, their collective power being felt from where they were standing. The group looked at each other, not speaking it, but all thinking the same thing.

"Okay, think everybody's on the same page," Cordelia stated, "These weapons should not be kept together. They might not be with the global dimensional sucking no more but they have too much juice together as a set."

"No argument here." Buffy replied

They all felt it during the fight. As soon as the weapons go close to each other their power spiked causing incredible damage to all that met their points. It wasn't hard to guess why; all three were made from the same original weapon, a weapon that could cut through dimensions.

"So what's the plan with them?" Xander asked, "What did the powers say?"

"Yeah, not much, their kinda distracted with the hell raising Aurora's kicking up at the moment."

"Should she have met the judgement of the other Powers?" Shquanda asked

"Funny thing about that," Cordelia replied, "Turns out she has a bit more support behind her actions then they first suspected. So the debate is still ongoing."

"What happens if she wins?" Tisha asked nervously

"Then expect more happy fun times from above," Cordelia explained. She moved to the table, "Right now, what they suggest is the weapons return to where they belong."

Cordelia picked up the scythe and handed it to Buffy. She handed Xander the Homhaelru Blade. Finally Cordelia picked up the machete holding the Charms of the Desert Dwellers.

"We need a safe place for those?" Xander asked, "Weren't the Desert Dwellers swallowed up by Aurora?"

"Yeah, they were, but before they took up protecting the Yogi they named a guardian," Cordelia turned and held the hilt towards Shaquanda.

There was no need to translate her shock as it was written all over her face as she took her weapon "I don't understand. I was told my presence was to be only until the rifts were sealed."

"That was before the Dwellers will kicked in. if anything happen to them the charms are to pass to a guardian, someone with the level head needed to understand the judgement of the desert. That's why your still here, congrats, you get to keep living charm guardian."

Shaquanda didn't know what to say. She held the machete like she was a mistake. Xander walked over and patted her on the back.

"Trust me Shay, I can't think of anyone better."

_**3 days later**_

"Are you sure about your decision Tisha?"

Archsage Mendoza had an imposing yet caring presence. He was a little over six foot tall with a shock of silver hair and pale lined skin that could tell his life story. With Archsage Avallone dead and her husband under the effects of the blade that left Tisha as the last of the line, however, being not of age, she wasn't eligible for the title. This left no heir to take her place and, in these situations, a type of election is held to nominate the new family line to take over the role of Archsage which is how the Mendoza line was chosen. Tisha slung her bag over her shoulder and nodded

"I'm not an Acolyte," Tisha explained, "After everything, I don't think I believe in The Powers like I used to."

"We understand completely, and the last thing we wish to do is force you into anything you are uncomfortable with," The Archsage smiled. He held her arms lightly, "But I want you to know you still have a home in this enclave. If your path brings you back to us we will welcome you with an open heart."

She returned the smile and looked over to her travelling companion. Abigail was a lot calmer, her skin glowed a healthy pink as her hazel eyes watched the proceeding with a nervous air. Around her neck sat the charm responsible. It was a simple piece with several crystals set inside of intertwining copper bands.

"Thanks but I kinda got a path already." Tisha replied and she returned to Abigail's side taking her hand

"Then I wish the both of you a happy and healthy life." Archsage Mendoza replied

Near the front Xander, Cordelia waited as the two former Acolytes approached. Cordelia caught sight of Xander expression and nudged him.

"For the last time, its okay" She said

"You sure that think is working right?" Xander asked

"It was made by the best," Cordelia replied, "It was the least The Powers could do for her, from what they tell me this charm's suppressing all the physical fallen effects."

"What about her mind?" Xander asked

Cordelia gave him a heavy look.

"Magic on the mind is dangerous and unpredictable. The charm should calm the storm; let her think easier, but the chance of getting Abby back full and whole… I'm sorry."

"Then I agree," Xander snapped, "that is absolutely the least they can do."

Cordelia sighed

"Xander, we went over this…"

"She saved the fricken' world Cordy!" Xander rounded on her, "And the best The Powers can muster is a pat on the head and some shiny beads?"

"The only one who can reverse her fall is The Power who caused it, and I think we can both agree that Aurora's not in a forgiving mood."

"That's enough!" the firm tone came from Guinn Donaldson, it was the type of tone only a mother could produce. This ended the argument there. Guinn looked back to Tisha and Abigail rubbing lances head as the two year old balance next to her looking at the big building with excitement. As soon as Abigail was near Xander she became a shy and huddled closer to Tisha. Xander smiled warmly which only made her shyer.

"Girls are you read?" He asked

"Just about," Tisha replied. She looked over to Guinn nervously, "are you sure it's okay, I don't wanna be in the way and stuff."

"Please, I'd welcome the company, the place has seemed so empty since Helain ..." Guinn's pause was felt by all, she quickly changed tracks, "besides, I have a spare room and I have it on reliable authority that you two need a bed. Plus I wouldn't mind the help in the shop."

Tisha suddenly felt something small and gurgling wrap around her leg. She looked down to find Lance attracted to her the toddler beaming the biggest grin he had. Tisha smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Well, Lance seems to like you, which is good enough for me." Xander said, "Abby, you alright with this?"

Abigail nodded meekly. It had been like this since Cordelia placed the charm on her; she had regained much of comprehension, but hadn't spoken a word since. Xander smiled back which made her turn bright red. Next to him Cordelia turned to face them

"Well, I've gotta get gone. Chaos on high and all, and I'm needed," Cordelia said. She shot Xander a look, "Don't you do something stupid while I'm gone"

He looked at her curiously

"Why would I do something stupid?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Xander looked at her for a moment

"Okay you got a point. I'll try not too."

Cordelia vanished and he turned back to the others.

"That's my cue as well I think," he turned to face Guinn, "Guinn… I'm"

"Don't you dare apologize to me" She snapped back

"But I said I'd get her back to you."

"And you did, I can see her and hold her again. As for the rest, that's time I have. Thank you," Guinn replied. She collected the two year old from Tisha's leg, "girls, I'll be at the car."

Guinn left them alone. Xander turned to them warmly

"Tish, Abb, I'd say it's been fun but then I'd have to go into the foetal position and cry a lot. I'll be around if you need me."

Tish laughed. She looked between Xander and Abigail

"Well, I have another bag to get so, I'll see you." she announced extra loud

This was followed by Tisha making not so subtle gestures to Abigail towards Xander, then Abigail shaking her head in panic, and finally by Tisha giving Abigail a decisive push in the back. Abigail stumbled towards Xander and hesitated nervously. Xander raised a curious eyebrow

"You want to say, or gesture, something Abb? I've got time if you need to sit down and…"

The rest of that sentence was lost to Abigail's next move. She leaned into him, stood on her toes, put her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. Xander was startled at first but quickly returned the favour. They were both breathless by the time they parted. Abigail giggled and scampered shyly back to Tisha's side as fast as she could.

"Okay, think I'm gonna have to visit more often." Xander replied

Xander watched the two of them giggle their way back into the building before he left. He had one more stop to make but, to him, it was the most important.

_**Cleveland Mental Institution, Cleveland – 4 hour later**_

Xander found her in the garden, pruning away some weeds. For him, this is the way Xander always through Helain should have been helping the world. In the garden, helping the flora thrive, a moment later he felt a presence next to him but didn't need to see who it was.

"How is she?" He asked

"She's having a good day," Buffy replied, "not so much with the screaming."

"How long can she stay?" Xander asked

"As long as she needs," Buffy explained, "Council's picking up the therapy, also, there's an active roster at the Cleveland Branch, she'll be guarded twenty four, seven, by the best."

Xander looked at her

"Slayer? You sure that's the smartest idea, considering everything."

"I won't sugar coat it, there's still a lot of bad blood, but the girls I've chosen know the score and see her for the victim she was."

"You said the best, so, you're planning on staying then?" He asked

Buffy gave a guilty smile.

"Wish I could but I have global crises to deal with and quortoth demons to slay," She nodded over to the far corner, "But I think you'll approve of my stand in."

Xander followed her eye line. Standing in an active guarding pose Shaquanda kept a firm eye on the surroundings.

"How did you talk her into it?"

"She volunteered, actually," Buffy shrugged, "something about a request for help from someone unworthy."

Xander smiled and gave Buffy his full attention.

"All the bases are covered then." He said

"As much as they can be in our situation," Buffy looked at him carefully, "So, you're really planning on going it alone?"

"It's the harbinger way," he gave her a lop-sided grin, "why, gonna miss me?"

Buffy gave him a look

"Actually I think it's more the fact that, let's face it, you really suck at rogue work."

"What? I've shown a marked improvement."

"Xander, the first time you went rogue you ended up underground for six months," Buffy counted it off on her fingers, "the second time you got stabbed in the stomach by your own slayer. Where's that marked improvement you talked about?"

"Hey, if you going to bring up the large mountain of screwing up that seemed to happen in all of my ops then I wanna point out my success rate missy! Count it, two for two."

Buffy sighed

"Okay, you got me on that one, but if you can keep the screwing up to a minimum that'd mean less of a headachy for me."

Xander pulled Buffy into a hug.

"Stay alive." She remarked

"I'll try." Xander replied

Buffy left. For the next few minutes Xander watched Helain as he worked. After a minute or so he sat down next to her

"How they growing Laney?" he asked

"Bad light," Helain replied, "east wall cuts out most the sun."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll sort it."

Helain didn't reply. This was the hardest thing for Xander to watch, it had been a delayed reaction from the ritual. When the adrenaline faded and she had enough time away from the situation the reality of it all set in. She murdered people, innocent people, without hesitation. This dug its way into her and there was a number of nights where she lay awake screaming. They all tried to calm her but she wouldn't settle. Xander sighed and rubbed her back.

"Laney, I'm going away for a while."

Helain stopped and looked at him. He was quick to reassure.

"Not, permanently, I just need to help with the cleanup from the portals. We can't have the quortoth demons running around everywhere, I mean, what would the neighbours say?"

"How long?" she asked

"Don't know, probably a while, depends how many came through."

Helain dropped her trowel and grabbed him by the jacket.

"Don't go!" she held a wild panicked look in her eyes, "Please."

"It's okay, I'll be fine, fancy Harbinger powers remember?" He drew the blade and showed it to her, "Got my own knife and everything. You don't need to worry."

"You can't go! I-It feels bad?"

Xander looked at her curiously

"What does?"

Helain sat back and toyed with her dress

"I-I don't know, it's just, you being gone feels bad!"

Xander looked to the side for a moment before stroking her hair.

"Look, I know it feels like we just met back up again but I'm telling you this isn't permanent. I promise I'll keep in very close touch with you."

He kissed her on the forehead and got to his feet. Helain pouted miserably and watched him leave. Part of her knew he was safe but she couldn't help but have that feeling in the pit of her stomach about, when Xander disappeared around the corner, she was never going to see him like that again.

_**The hellmouth, Cleveland**_

With a bright flash of light Harbinger landed. With a satisfied he let out a hearty laugh, he placed a victorious glare on the second individual that stood on the sidelines.

"And scene," The First announced arrogantly "You seriously think you're that complex don't you Xander? I hate to be the one to tell you but your not."

"This is far from the end!" Xander's soul kept his poker face.

He was still dressed from the fight in the desert where he suddenly found himself a passenger instead of the driver. The First strode his body up to him

"Do you wanna know how I got free?" The First laughed from Xander's body, "It's because you're an emotional wreck Xander and that was my key. Did you ever stop to think why I made an appearance every time you were angry or sad? It's because your emotions are your weakness, every one of them a tumbler in the lock, all I needed was to prod in the right one until, well, you remember..."

"…_You know what the problem was? Hellfire, should've never trusted hellfire, it's a bitch to control, and that's why not many rituals use it. It's like, with the right force, it could jump from one body to another. Know what I mean?"_

_Xander looked up slowly. He thought about this, yeah, that could work. Then he remembered the source of this information and looked suspicious_

"_You go, I go, remember, we both have something to lose" The First replied, "No get up!"_

_Xander was on his feet and ready to take charge. The first felt the final click and pushed hard. The loud crash behind caught him off guard. Xander turned to find the cage door open and The First missing. The First appeared to his right and slugged him across the face sending him toppling back to the ground. _

"_Oh and by the way, when I said we," it grabbed him by the collar, "I meant you."_

_It tossed him like a rag doll into the darkness. When Xander opened his eyes again he found himself, outside, staring at his own body grinning at him._

"…They're gonna figure it out!" Xander snapped, "once you go striding around with your bad self people are gonna make the Xander / First Evil, Freaky Friday, connection!"

The first pated him on the head

"Yeah, acting like you isn't exactly the stretch you think it is. You saw the last couple of performances; I was a hit with the crowd, especially with the ladies. Did you see that moment with Abby? wasn't that tasty? I think she's ripe for a poking," Xander scowled with fury. The first didn't stop, "Then there's Laney, you know, I've heard on the streets that tortured chicks are the best in the sack and she still has a thing for this body so that's, like, zero work for me."

Xander walked into its personal space

"You even think about that..!"

"You'll what? Haunt at me? Shoe on the other foot Xander, now you'll get to feel what it's like."

Now it was Xander's turn to smile

"You think I'm gonna go quietly with this don't you? Gotta tell you there, bodyjacker, there's no peace from now on. I'll be up in your grill, twenty four seven, until I'll get what's mine!"

The first shrugged his shoulders

"I know, I guessed that," It grabbed him by the collar, "That's why I'm gonna do something you really should have thought of at the start of this."

Its eyes igniting into thick black flames and Xander's soul vanished in ebony fire. The job done, the first evil rubbed its hands with excitement.

"Alright, time to cause me some chaos."


	32. I don't have anywhere else

_**Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Dayton, Ohio – 3 months later**_

The humvee rolled across the tarmac at an unhurried pace. It passed all the administration building heading north towards a utilities centre pulling up just in front of the 'danger: high voltage' and 'authorised personnel only' signs. From the passenger side Riley Finn stepped out, his dog-tags clinking loudly against the two wedding bands he wore around his neck. Riley moved to the back of the vehicle and opened the cargo bay. He reached in a pulled out a very familiar black sports bag. Riley bang on the roof of the Humvee and it began its trip back to the main facilities. Riley took his moment. He dropped the bag by his legs and held the wedding rings in his hands as he stared at the front door. He sighed, picked up the bag, and stepped in side.

Riley navigated his way past the bank of emergency generators and power transformers until he made it to what looked like a dead end. Riley opened a fuse box to the left of the wall and flicked the switch inside. A small shaft of light scanned his eyes and a bored female computerised voice informed him is retinal scan was confirmed. The wall split in the middle and Riley stepped inside. The elevator took him down ten floors until it opened to reveal a huge open space sectioned off into smaller department. Riley didn't have time to admire the feat of engineering because of the presence of General McAllister who stood formally in front of him.

"Agent Finn," His voice grated against his vocal cords, "Good to have you back among us."

"Good to be back sir" Riley replied as two lieutenants guided them to the waiting meeting room.

General McAllister was military from top to bottom, from his greying crew-cut, his neatly pressed blue uniform all the way down to his always polished shoes. He had a formal gate to his step almost like his whole life was a march across a parade field with the top brass eyeing off every move. They were lead around the edge of the building and up a flight of stars to where a conference room was. The general took the seat at the head of the table; Riley sat three chairs down on the left hand side. He kept his professional air but his body held an edge.

"Report?" General McAllister

"Infiltration was successful sir," Riley reported, "Through my involvement with the Rogue Watcher and the Acolyte I was able to gain access to two hostile facilities."

"Are you talking about the stone girl you brought to the airfield?"

"She wasn't made of stone girl sir, she's fallen," Riley explained, "it's a form of punishment for the Acolytes; it'll be in my report. The Council building in Cleveland is a three level facility made up of offices and training rooms, they are assaulted a lot which is why a number of armouries easily accessible from any floor. This operation is run from a command room based near the ground level. As for Wolfram and Hart is structured more like a standard office building but, at best estimate, would most likely have a number of mystical defences, like the council building."

"Can you give me any new strategies on how best to deal with these 'Slayers'?"

Riley paused and collected his thoughts.

"I think I might have something better sir."

He stood up, reached to his side, placed the sports bag on the table and unzipped it. From inside Riley pulled out the amber filled dart and slid it across to the General. General McAllister examined the reflective liquid with interest

"What am I looking at Finn?"

"An alchemic suppressant, based off an old Council training compound," Riley explained in a heavy voice, "According to the Rogue's claim, that suppressant should disable a slayer permanently in under a minute. He named it 'Plan B'."

"You've seen this happen?"

"Not personally sir, but a field test should confirm its viability."

The general nodded to his lieutenants who collected the sports bag and walked it out of the room. Riley watched them grimly. Across from him General McAllister read through one of the Intel reports.

"What about this harbinger? Would 'Plan b' have any effect on her?" he asked, "After the recent African incident the higher powers are getting restless"

"Unknown sir, my original working theory is that I higher dose of the compound might be enough, but after Africa I can't be certain."

"Well, We'll leave that problem to R&D," The General Leaned forward beaming with pride, "You did excellent work Agent, your country and your world, owe you a debt. I'm assigning you some leave time, wherever you want."

Riley turned from the table and looked out the window to the sea of soldiers and scientists hard at work. At the far end of the compound, near the elevator, a round operational sign read two words

_Operation: Initiative_

"Thank you sir," His voice was dead "but, I don't have anywhere else"

_**The Archsage's Chamber, Acolyte Enclave, Portland Oregon**_

Archsage Mendoza was not exaggerating when he told Tisha they would welcome her with an open heart. No sooner had she stepped out of the taxi had she been mobbed by Acolytes of all ages bombarding her with questions about herself and Abigail. Tisha recognised a number of them, most of them were friends she grew up with, but there were a number of new faces she couldn't identify. Out of all the voices one stood above, at it was this one that silenced the others

"Acolytes, please, give the poor girl some space," This definitely confirmed why Archsage Mendoza had been elected. The Archsage greeted her with the warmest grandfatherly smile, "Tisha, it is so good to see you, come with me."

The trip to the Archsage was an experience unto its self. At the beginning of this year this was the building she lived in, studied and prepared for her novice hood in. now, as she passes through the entrance way, she could barely recognise it.

"Wow" she said softly

"Your room is as you left it Tisha, I made sure that nothing is moved," The Archsage replied, "I still want you to think of this as home. We also have your Mothers possession in storage…"

"My Mom held the knife, that made my dad crazy, to my throat," A flash of anger rose to Tisha's face; "I don't want anything that belongs to her!"

"Understood," He guided her inside to a waiting lunch he had prepared. They sat, "So, Tisha, you wished to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah," Tisha took a cleansing breath to reorganise her thought, "I… I need to understand what I saw in the cave."

"What you witnessed was a gift from The Powers for the both of you."

"Yeah, I get that, and I'm not arguing, it's just…I think there's more to it," Tisha replied, "I went through the books you sent me and they say the same thing. I just… do you think there's a chance Abby is Rocent?"

The Archsage looked at her sympathetically.

"Tisha, Abigail fell, it was tragic and unnecessary but it is reality," He tried to avoid sounding patronising. Tisha didn't seem convinced, "If she were the Lost Power Rocent she would have prevented that."

"But she did magic while she was fallen! Look, I took down what was burned into the wall after the banishing spell!"

Tisha scrambled in her backpack. She handed The Archsage several scraps of paper with the glyphs scribbled down. Archsage Mendoza examined them carefully.

"This is definitely an ancient script."

"Yeah, ancient script, on the cave walls where we ended up, that wall strong enough to banish A Power? I've wracking my brain over this and the only thing I figure that has the juice to banish A Power is another Power. And that's what I think I saw"

Archsage Mendoza handed the pages back and interlaced his finger on the table.

"You hold the ability to divine, Tisha. This could simply be the vision of another time you saw."

"Then where did Aurora go? Why was there ancient writing on the wall?"

The Archsage pondered this

"It was a Council Nest wasn't it? Are you sure one of their mystics didn't write it as a defence?"

"I…" Tisha paused and thought about that for a second. She never considered the Councils involvement The Archsage smiled moved his chair next to her.

"I think very you're worried about your friend and are trying to find solutions where they don't exist," The Archsage replied, "At its heart, the story of Rocent is the story of hope. Its says to everyone that The Powers love us so much they would live amongst us to keep our people safe."

The anger returned to Tisha.

"Yeah I've seen what happens when The Powers walk amongst us!"

She got up from the table and stormed from the chamber and into her old bedroom. She flopped; face first, onto the bed in frustration. Why wasn't there a straight answer? Why couldn't she understand what she saw? Tisha rolled over and felt something papery brush by her hand. Curious she looked over to the large yellow envelope and picked it up which only confused her more. The address on the envelope was in large shaky handwriting and, although she wasn't sure, it looked like it was written in black crayon. She opened it up and pulled out the four sheets of paper. The vision hit her almost immediately.

Tisha stood in a kindergarten by the desk of a teacher. Across from her a young boy, he looked about five, sat between his concerned parents. Tisha joined them as they scrutinised six drawings Tommy had done, Tisha recognising the crude drawings of Harbinger. They sent Tommy outside a second later there was a loud scream. Tisha ran out with Tommy's parents to find him dead in the hall.

Tisha's gasp brought her back to the present. He was that harbinger prediction victim, she looked at the five year olds handwriting on the envelope with tears forming in her eyes. Tisha looked at the first sheet. It was a piece of foolscap paper with a brief note on it.

_Dear Miss Tisha,_

_I drawed this pictures for you so you won't be sad and you can find your friend_

_Love Tommy Hitchings, age 4_

Tisha spread out the four drawing shocked. The first one to jump out at her she place at the left, It was a picture of an angel with blond hair showing an angry face to a devil lady while a little brown haired girl sat in the background scared. What got her attention the most was the writing behind the two figures. She had to check the notes she took from the cave but they matched. The second was of the angel again, but this time, the brow haired girl was kneeling in front of her in fancy clothes with a strange symbol on them she didn't recognise.

The third gave her pause. It was a picture of a giant red dragon stomping through a broken city, on his shoulder sat the devil lady, and across from them The Angel floated looking for a fight. Tisha double checked the letter. Tommy was five in her vision but the letter says he was four. This means Tommy sent her this at least a year before he was killed. So why was she just getting it now? Tisha looked at the images with new hope. There was still a chance to find the answers she was looking for.

Xander was sure of only one thing. Wherever he was sent he was in agony. It told him this regularly as he sat up on the bed he was in several bones making an unpleasant clicking sound as he did. He took a moment to let his head clear before he opened his eyes. The room was thin and claustrophobic, built from huge grey stone blocks that seemed incredibly unwelcoming and, and the end, a heavy steel door with no handle and a slide near the top. Xander tried to rub his head but felt a tugging sensation. He looked down at his arm and found a small tube attached to a drip that was hanging from a hook over the hard excuse from a bed he was sitting on. He pulled it free and rubbed his arms. Or at least he thought it was his arms.

Xander started to pay more attention to his body. His arms were thinner and more pointed, his fingernails showing the last signs of polish. Painfully sat on the edge of the bed and a shower of light brown hair covered his eyes. He brushed it away feeling it length and found it ended just past his shoulder blade. He looked down and the unfamiliar shapes that expanded his chest. As far as he was aware the only thing he was dressed in was this stained hospital gown like outfit with the word 'Gabrielle' stitched near his left shoulder. This gave him the biggest clue of all

"Great," Xander's now high pitched voice said, "I'm a girl, funny."

His new body didn't think so. Every movement was like knife across his skin. From the drip he guessed this body had been lying here for a while but from the smell of sweat, urine and other scents he didn't want to guess, this wasn't a hospital. Shakily, he got to his feet and limped over to the door. He banged loudly and called for help. A moment later the slide open and a pair of cold eyes stared in.

"Hey…"

The slide slammed shut. Outside there was a loud clicking sound as the heavy door opened. Three women entered. To Xander's relief they were wearing Council field uniforms so hopefully this wouldn't need to be a long explanation. Xander tried to look as professional as he could under the circumstances

"Okay, I know this gonna be hard, but my name is Xander Harris, I need to get a message to the Slayer General, The First…"

Xander was smacked hard across the face with a baton

"SHUT UP!" The woman with lighter hair announced, "HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

Xander complied. As the women quickly cuffed his hands and feet together

"This is important! The First has Harbinger! Buffy needs to know!"

The lighter haired woman grabbed him by the face aggravating the bruise she had just cause.

"You plan on making trouble for me Gabrielle? Because I really want the excuse!"

"God, no scary lady," Xander pleaded, "I just need to get the message out."

"Take it up with the warden!"

They gripped him, or her, by the armpits and dragged him down the hall. Along the walls Xander counted at least a dozen more doors like the one he was pulled out of. He was led outside across a walkway which looked down into the exercise yard where a number of women walking around. Xander attention was elsewhere. From the walkways he studied the rolling hills that pierced through the fog at their tips.

And that's when the penny dropped

He knew where he was

And he knew why he was sent here.

_**Maximum security wing, Slayer Detention Facility, Highlands, Scotland**_


End file.
